Paraíso prohibido
by Alchemya
Summary: Negitoro, yuri, no lean si no les gusta! - Luka es una dama refinada y honesta que pertenece a una de las más corruptas familias de la época actual. Miku es uno de los "criminales" más misteriosos que vuelve locos a los magnates junto a su grupo de ladrones haciendo honor a Robin Hood. Un encuentro del destino cambiará sus vidas radicalmente forevah!
1. Chapter 1

¡Todo le pertenece a su correspondiente dueño! ¡A mí no!  
A lo sumo un OC que van a ver por ahí y la leve trama de la historia

Forbidden Paradise.

Megurine Luka era conocida como la famosa damisela, noble, elegante, delicada y refinada. Su voz era capaz de hacer callar a toda la Corte, tanto cuando lo hacía para ofrecer sus opiniones, como cuando decidía cantar y agasajar a los invitados de sus padres en alguna fiesta de ricos.

Alta, de profundos ojos azules y una sonrisa digna de apaciguar a los mismísimos demonios; cabellera larga que caía ondulada como una cascada hasta su cintura y del color de un bello coral del mar. Figura esbelta y agraciada, con imponentes atributos que encantaban hasta al más joven de los muchachitos.

Nobles, todos y cada uno peleaban y devoraban con la mirada a aquella mujer. Deseando que sea suya y de nadie más, mas la joven no tenía interés en el amor aún, su rica cultura la encandilaba más que "el arte" de formar una familia.

Su largo vestido lila, de seda, la hacía ver caminar como una Diosa entre los presentes de la actual fiesta de bienvenida al Nuevo Año. Todos los hombres y jóvenes se daban vuelta para seguir extasiados, las mujeres la observaban con envidia, mientras que sus hijas lo hacían con admiración soñando ser alguien así en el futuro.

–"Mi querida hija, Luka." – Retumbaba la voz del robusto y fornido hombre de gran altura, el padre de la joven mujer, quien vestía en refinadas telas de gabardina, una chaqueta negra que cubría hasta su cintura, envolviendo la camisa blanca y un pantalón que estaba envuelto en la cadera con un listón rojo carmesí, haciéndolo ver como el varonil magnate que era. –"Nos agracias con tu dulce presencia al fin…"

–"Padre, no me gustaría ausentarme en uno de tus importantes eventos." – Todos los presentes se habían congelado para ver la conversación entre los más reconocidos y respetados de toda la ciudad.

El hombre que hablaba con ella solo sonrió y enlazó su brazo con el de su joven hija.  
–"Ven, conozcamos a nuestros invitados".

* * *

La más temida, poderosa ladrona y asesina, reconocida y buscada en varios países. **  
**

–"¿Qué haremos en esta fiesta, _White Flame_?"

En realidad ella era una persona mal juzgada e incomprendida. Entre los suyos, los pobres y los débiles, ella era conocida como "White Flame", una noble justiciera que tenía como ídolo al personaje de la antigüedad Robin Hood. Tal como se explicaba anteriormente, ella derrotaba o eliminaba a los peces avarientos y gordos de la burguesía moderna, para luego devolver a las víctimas lo que fue robado de sus "esclavizadas manos".

El mundo se había vuelto corrupto y ennegrecido por la avaricia. La clase trabajadora era víctima del maltrato gubernamental, de la ley y de la Iglesia.

La historia de la leyenda que encarna White Flame, solía contar vagamente que ella supo ser una víctima del abuso de uno de los más poderosos "burgueses", Kamui Kazumi, quien mandó a asesinar completamente a su honorable familia, la que en sus tiempos de gloria, tenía gran influencia en el mundo con su honestidad y fuertes principios.  
Pero nadie puede confirmar que ella misma sea quien dicen ser que es.

–"Estamos aquí para tomar un buen botín y llevárselos a las familias del barrio pobre… tal y como ellos merecen" – Respondió la bandida.

Ella poseía una larguísima cabellera que parecía haber sido adornada por las antiguas deidades, su color era de un vigoroso aguamarina, domado en dos coletas a los costados de su pequeña cabeza; sus ojos del mismo color pero más intenso, destacaban en su piel pálida y finos rasgos femeninos.

El delicado cuerpo de ésta mujer, estaba envuelto en una gran capa de color negra, que sólo permitía ver de ella sus carnosos labios que formaban una tenue e intimidante sonrisa bajo aquella gran capucha.

–"¿Cuándo entramos?" – Sonaba una grave voz masculina, entre aquellas personas que la rodeaban, todos estaban vestidos y ocultos con esas enormes caperuzas.

–"¿Cuánto falta para la medianoche?" – La misteriosa figura que se alzaba en el techo de aquella mansión que le pertenecía a uno de los más renombrados hombres de la ciudad, miraba con atención a todos, estudiando las posibles entradas y puntos ciegos de los pocos guardias que habitaban el salón. –"En ese momento todos saldrán fuera y haremos nuestra entrada, para no arruinarles más la noche… todos merecen un buen y tranquilo comienzo de año."

–"Faltan al menos diez minutos" – Comentaba otra secreta voz, esta vez femenina y de un tono más vívido.

–"¡White Flame! Temo que tendremos que posponer nuestro asalto, ¡Observe esto!" – Una pequeña figura bajo una capa de color plata señalaba un lugar en específico con su pequeña mano y uñas pintadas de amarillo. La nombrada caminó hasta el lugar indicado y miró con sorpresa la escena que ocurría en los ocultos pasillos de la gran casa.

–"¡Kamui!" – Rugió entre dientes, al comenzar a correr junto al hombre más abajo allí dentro, quien arrastraba una figura femenina de la cintura tapándole la boca –"¡Está intentando cometer un delito que no puede ser perdonado!"  
Todos los demás comenzaron a correr detrás de ella, pero un solo grito fue necesario para que los seguidores se detuvieran – "¡NO! Ustedes encárguense del robo, yo iré a destrozar al Kamui!"

–"Cinco minutos para las doce." – Murmuró la misma figura envuelta en tela plateada, abriendo despacio una de los marcos del ventanal en el que ellos estaban.

La misteriosa ladrona saltaba de balcón en balcón con enorme agilidad y ligereza, intentando llegar rápidamente hasta el enemigo que estaba en el primer piso, no era una tarea fácil, pero ella jugó demasiados juegos y le encantaba practicar parkour, deporte que sacó justamente de uno de esos videojuegos; esto que hacía ahora, no era más que un juego de niños.  
Saltando a gran distancia a lo que ella creía era el último balcón, se agarró con fiereza del borde y escaló el barandal con simple esfuerzo.

Quedó en silencio y esperó los gimoteos de la chica… supo enseguida que aun estaba un piso abajo. Se sostuvo con fuerza del borde y, balanceándose con fabulosa gracia, rompió los ventanales de una patada doble, entrando triunfalmente a la habitación junto a su capa ondeando al reflejo de la luna, asustando exitosamente al depravado, y alertando a la pobre damisela.

Un general griterío y fuegos artificiales abrieron su cautivante paso entre los oscuros cielos, iluminando con bello esplendor a los demás invitados que estaban fuera.

–"Feliz año nuevo, ¿Interrumpo algo?"– Con nobleza y elegancia la encapuchada caminó hasta el hombre que la observaba aterrorizado y, extendió su mano hacia la dama. –"Por favor, confíe en mí, tan sólo vengo a salvarla."

White Flame no podía distinguir bien la cara de la mujer, pero podía decir que era muy bonita por los rasgos que le ayudaba a ver la luz de la luna.

Cuando la chica le tomó la mano, no, mejor dicho corrió a su lado sin importarle que fuese una completa extraña, White decidió hacer un pequeño acto de valentía y desenvainar una filosa y brillante daga con un tribal entallado en su fina hoja, apuntando al integrante de la familia Kamui.  
Antes de que pudiese siquiera amenazarlo, el hombre se atropelló despavorido fuera del cuarto, dejándola atónita y estupefacta apuntando al espacio vacío donde aquél señor solía estar.

–"What the…" – Dijo a la nada, batiendo sus pestañas en asombro. Dos esbeltos brazos le rodearon la cintura y sintió una leve presión contra su espalda. Un par de sollozos… ¡La chica! –"¡Señorita! Por favor no llore, ¡Todo está bien!"  
No obstante la voz femenina incrementó su volumen que se ahogaba ahora contra el estómago de ella, quien se había dado vuelta para poder detenerla; la joven se aferró tan fuerte a sus ropas que su capucha cayó a sus hombros revelándole el rostro hacia la luna.

–"Eres… muy joven" – Murmuró entre sollozos la mujer que había protegido unos segundos atrás, White Flame se espantó e intentó arrancarse del fuerte agarre de aquella damisela, que parecía escudriñarla con sus vigorosos ojos azules, oscuros y cristalinos por las lágrimas y la noche.

–"¡Suéltame! ¡Se supone que no debes verme!" – Ella logró zafarse y cayó sobre su trasero con la capucha aún abajo, en un movimiento rápido logró colocársela de nuevo, justo cuando

–"¡Allí está, señor!" – Muchos hombres habían irrumpido en la habitación, rodeándola en pocos segundos y quitando del camino a la sollozante joven. La luz se había encendido y revelaba la belleza de esa chica que había protegido. Era simplemente una deidad que caminaba entre los suelos impuros del humano. Los ojos del color del océano que poseía, la miraban alertada, como intentando decir algo pero no podía

–"¡Él estaba intentando secuestrar a su hija, ¡Por suerte he avisado en un santiamén!"

White Flame recordó que ella debía haberse ido hace rato, Kamui la estaba poniendo en un grave aprieto. Reaccionando veloz, se paró y tomó a Luka de los brazos atrayéndola hacia ella y zafándola del débil agarre que tenía uno de los hombres sobre la muchacha, todos se alejaron inmediatamente de las dos entendiendo que había peligro.

–"Diles lo que sucedió" –Comentó en voz alta, haciendo grave su voz para evitar problemas futuros, 'Diablos, esta chica es alta…' –"¡Diles!" – Bajando la voz y acercándose al oído de la mujer parándose con esfuerzo sobre la punta de sus pies, le dijo –"Puedes estar segura que no te lastimaré, ambas tenemos un beneficio en esto que estoy haciendo"  
Luka, que había obligado a cesar sus lloriqueos, en vez de decir lo que debía, se tomó la libertad de hablar con su salvadora, también en voz baja  
–"¿Qué beneficio tienes? ¿Y por qué estás asustada?"

–"¡No estoy asustada!" – Reprochó siseando, presionando su agarre en los brazos de aquella -ahora insolente- mujer.

–"¡Suelta a mi hija ahora mismo, bandido!" –Exclamó una poderosa y grave voz, un hombre que dio un paso al frente, ignorando el peligro en el que podía estar su hija,

–"¡No, padre!" – Sonó con potencia la hermosa voz de la mujer de larga cabellera y rosada –"Esta persona aquí no es ningún malhechor, al contrario, es mi héroe"

Bien, Luka la estaba ayudando, y para sorpresa de White Flame, se había erguido defensivamente sobre el pequeño cuerpo de ella, sus brazos tomando los de la propia encapuchada **  
**'¡Oigan… creí que yo era la heroína aquí…!'

–"¿Qué estás diciendo, Luka?" – Inquirió el hombre mientras miraba a la mujer como si estuviese loca, todos los hombres presentes volviendo a dar un paso adelante, acabando con el poco espacio que le quedaba a la ladrona.

–"¡Que me ha salvado! ¡Me ha salvado de las sucias intenciones de Kamui Kazumi!" – Gritó señalando al hombre, la encapuchada volvió a sonreír cuando todos dirigieron su mirada a él, clara furia en el rostro tanto del padre de "Luka" como el propio Kamui. Era su oportunidad de escape, cuando sintió que las manos de la noble aun la mantenían con gran fuerza en el lugar.

–"Señorita, debo ir—"

–"¡WHITE FLAME!" – Respiró con fuerza un mayordomo que venía a ver la conmoción a la habitación, señalándola como si fuese el mismísimo demonio.  
Más suspiros de sorpresa y miedo se oyeron en el amplio cuarto, Luka fortaleció su agarre en ella.

–"¡Luka! ¡Aléjate de él ahora mismo!" – Volvía a exclamar el padre de la damisela.  
Oh bueno, al menos no pensaban que White Flame era en realidad un "ella".

–"Kamui quiso abusar de mí, ¿Y no te importa?" – Los brazos de Luka comenzaron a temblar, la leyenda urbana viviente intentó calmarla murmurando algo que sólo ellas oyeron. –"White Flame," – ¡Que lindo sonaba su nombre en su voz! Ella sonreía estúpidamente en la sombra segura de su capucha –"Me ha salvado, padre. Y yo le devolveré el favor"  
Luka la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, obligando a la heroína de los sometidos a volver sobre sus pasos y salir al balcón –"Espero volver a verte, Héroe de los Humildes"

White Flame tomó la indirecta a la que fue dirigida y saltó por el balcón hábilmente, ganándose suspiros de sorpresa de más de uno, pero no escuchó el de la cautivante voz de Luka.  
Corriendo y sin mirar detrás, antes de escalar el muro que la separaba de sus colegas y amigos, logró escuchar un último grito:

–"¡BÚSQUENLO!"

Muy tarde para eso. Ella ya había escapado, pero estaba segura de volver, sólo para ver como estaría aquella dama en el futuro.

En el cuarto, el padre de ella exclamó –"¡Arresten a Kamui Kazumi!" – Para luego dirigirse a los demás y mirarla brevemente a ella –"¡BÚSQUENLO!"

Luka sonrió, algo le decía que su salvadora ya estaba muy lejos de allí.

* * *

Más tarde, luego de que el tumulto y frenesí que muchos habían sufrido se terminara, Luka escuchó varios ruidos y gritos que provenían del salón principal de su mansión.

–"Padre, ¿Qué suce…" – Las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver que el salón entero había sido reducido a mesas vacías, ni siquiera los manteles estaban. Ella largó una melodiosa carcajada, su mirada divertida paseando por todo el lugar y llamando la atención de su predecesor.

–"¿De qué te ríes, hija mía? ¿Es que los viles actos de aquél bandido te alegran?"

–"Feliz Año Nuevo, padre," – Esbozó tranquila al retirarse, la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella –"Y para ti también, White Flame."

* * *

White Flame estornudó, perturbando las alegres risas que compartían ella y su banda en el auto cargado de deliciosos aromas que emanaban las comidas. Una chica de vigorosos y entusiasmados ojos verdes se permitió mirar preocupada a su amiga

–"Salud, Miku. ¿Te estás resfriando?"

–"No lo creo" – Comentaba al sostenerse la nariz intentando detener algún otro posible estornudo –"Alguien se debe haber acordado de mí."

Kaito, un muchacho de rasgos principescos con una dulce mirada, sonrió burlonamente a través del retrovisor  
–"Ohh… ¿Podría ser aquella joven damisela en apuros a la que salvaste hoy?"

"Miku" como era su nombre, sonrió sonrojándose, mirándolo con vivaces ojos  
–"No sé quién salvó a quién…"

Este gesto se ganó varias extrañas y perturbadas miradas, una mujer que parecía muy alta, de cabello castaño y agraciado cuerpo, se atrevió a hablar con una curiosa mirada en sus rojos orbes

– "Ya sabía yo que no era normal para Miku hablar tan bien de alguien. Esa chica debe haberte dado fuerte aquí" – dijo señalándole el corazón– "¿Eh, Miku?"

La joven sacó la mano con indiferencia y haciendo una mueca con la boca –"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Es que ustedes jamás estuvieron agradecidos por algo?"

–"Miku, te has salvado de peores situaciones, allí podrías tan solo haber corrido hasta la ventana y escapar lo mismo" – Refutaba Meiko escéptica, tomando un trago de sake de una botella plateada que sacó de su bolsillo.

El auto se detuvo junto a otros tres, estaban en un barrio que carecía de muchos adornos que solían permanecer luego de la Navidad en muchas otras áreas de la ciudad, pronto salieron gradualmente todos aquellos individuos que la acompañaron a la fiesta que celebraban en el Palacio de los Megurine.

Dos gemelos rubios de corta estatura, uno hombre y la otra mujer, se pararon sobre el techo de su vehículo amarillo junto a una rubia de más altura, ésta última con una larguísima cabellera dorada, los tres gritaban

–"¡Vamos gente, a festejar el año nuevo!"

De otro vehículo, salieron tan sólo dos personas, una pelirroja con un vivaz carmesí que pertenecía a sus ojos y un muchacho de cabello marrón y corto, alto y delgado, él usaba lentes.

La pelirroja de tiernos rasgos, volvió dentro del vehículo, y una fuerte música comenzó a resonar en toda la calle, ya habían salido varias familias a recibirlos y a gritar sus nombres.

White Flame armaba una gran mesa en medio de la calle, ayudando a las familias a sacar sus muebles de diferentes tamaños y formas y uniéndolas.

Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Lily y los gemelos Kagamine ayudaban a ir armando de utensilios la mesa a medida que se formaba, traían incluso sillas de dentro de las casas.

Miki y Kiyoteru, se encargaban de llevar las riquísimas comidas en fuentes que brillaban de nuevas que estaban, a la mesa.  
Todos se conocían en aquél barrio. Era principalmente uno de los refugios que tenían White Flame y los suyos, mejor dicho, el único barrio que los había recibido sin problemas y mantenía los movimientos en secreto, pues los otros sectores pobres, aun tenían miedo de ser castigados y los despreciaban.

–"¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!" – Exclamaba White Flame al colocarse en uno de los extremos de la enorme y rara forma de la extensa mesa, rodeada de seres humildes y felices a pesar de las circunstancias en las que vivían.

* * *

¡Buenas!  
¿Cómo les va?  
¿Qué les pareció? :D!  
Yo me divertí escribiéndolo y me encantaría conocer sus opiniones… de verdad, pónganle onda y déjenme reviews!  
Sobre lo del año nuevo… no presten atención a eso, por ciertas cosas este fic que estaba previsto para esa temporada terminó saliendo antes xD

Gracias al pervertido de mi Beta que se esforzó en corregirme! :D Sin él, este fic no estaría acá hoy en "noche" XD

Y…. saben que se lanzó una encuesta para que Miku salga en uno de los juegos de Sega?  
Sólo tienen que votarla :D y está ganando!  
Si les interesa me mandan un PM y les envío el link :B  
Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay algo muy bello en una persona quebrada emocionalmente. La expresión total de aquellos sentimientos.**  
Así que queridos lectores, déjenme explicarles que si alguien ajeno a ustedes asesinara a toda su familia, y estuviesen involucrados viendo tal hecho o estando cerca sin poder hacer nada; comprendiendo que básicamente, esto, sí es un mundo alterno, los personajes (en esta historia) van a reaccionar de la manera en que actúan, así que no se les haga extraño leer algo que cometan o hagan ellos, porque es así XD  
Vocaloid es el himno a la libertad.  
Eso es algo que cualquier persona que conozca y le guste Vocaloid, debería saber :P

¡Sin más que decir! Por favor, disfruten :D

* * *

_Corría de manera infernal entre el espeso humo y las gigantes llamaradas que devoraban rápidamente su hogar, desesperada y con la respiración agitada, ignorando las gotas de sudor sucio que ardían en su piel, lo único que pensaba al entrar en alguna habitación era encontrar a su familia, mas sólo era "bienvenida" con la materia carbonizada de lo único que alguna vez fueron objetos de su casa.__Pedazos de madera caían consumidos en carbón y ceniza de los techos y estantes, de diferentes objetos.  
Lágrimas calientes y de ira comenzaron a caer de su rostro al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños._

_¿Por qué les habían hecho esto?_

_Un grito desgarrado partió el pesado y abrumador aire, atravesando las paredes y haciendo eco entre las llamas._

_–"Padre…" – Murmuró ella corriendo de nuevo hacia fuera de la sala en la que estaba e intentando seguir el rastro del alarido. Tal y como pensaba… ¡No había sido un accidente! Los culpables estaban aun dentro y se encargaban de su querido padre –"¡Padre…!" – El humo se le metió en la boca, haciéndola comenzar a toser inevitablemente, no se había dado cuenta de lo seca e irritadas que estaban sus fosas nasales, garganta y boca hasta ese mismo instante. La tos creció en gravedad, no tuvo más remedio que arrojarse al suelo, intentando escapar de una muerte segura, su cuerpo se convulsionaba rápido por la acción espasmódica._

_¿Es que no había esperanza para nadie más de su familia?_

_Obligándose a gatear en el suelo se arrastró hasta las escaleras, donde el humo ascendía y se acumulaba considerablemente por encima de ella. No había otra salida que irse de allí. Apretó sus ojos con furia y sus labios en una fina línea. Las manos se empuñaron, y con dolor y remordimiento decidió salir por la puerta principal para escapar; se levantó para hacer una última corrida entre las llamas que volvían a enfurecerse detrás de ella y querer tomar su vida._  
_Logró llegar a la salida pero tosiendo y cayendo al pie de las escaleras que guiaban a lo que una vez en el tiempo, había sido su hogar. Se volteó con la mirada enrojecida por el humo. Lo que la recibió fue el edificio que parecía chillar en dolor, las llamas avivándose y el humo cerniéndose sobre ella, cubriendo todo aquél agonizante esplendor de la mansión._

_Las sirenas habían comenzado a sonar a lo lejos. Cerró sus ojos suprimiendo lágrimas de crudo sufrimiento. Minutos más tarde, los que parecieron una eternidad intentando reponerse, la casa colapsó y todo se vino abajo, el polvo llegaba incluso hasta ella mientras la fogarada seguía aniquilando los cuerpos de su familia, los recuerdos que ella tenía ahí. Orbes aguamarina se batieron abiertos, revelando amargura y tenaz odio. Los asesinos al menos habían sido sepultados allí… pero era necesario que sus seres queridos…_

_Varias dotaciones de bomberos irrumpieron los rejados abriéndose camino en lo que era su dominio, policías e incluso ambulancias._

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras dejaba que los últimos vestigios de la tos se desvanecieran, no tenía caso sobrevivir._

* * *

–"¡NOOO!" – Miku se sentó apresurada en su cama, transpirando y perturbada. Miki y Gumi estuvieron a su lado en menos de un santiamén, tomando sus manos y sentándose a su lado

–"Miku, ¿Volviste a tener otra pesadilla?" – Murmuró en voz baja y reconfortándola Miki. Ella sólo asintió y cerró los ojos, dejando derramar varias lágrimas, Gumi frunció el ceño preocupada, abrazándola.

–"Ya, ya no llores…" – Repetía una y otra vez, esperando que la joven chica se tranquilizara.

–"¿Por qué lo hicieron, Gumi?" – Miku apretó con más fuerza la mano de la pelirroja, –"¿Por qué asesinar a nuestras familias?"

Miki tomó la responsabilidad de responder, con los ojos brillando a través de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas –"No lo sé… Miku. Pero puedo decirte que no ha sido casualidad que algunos seamos sobrevivientes… del millar de familias que han destruido"

–"Estamos aquí para hacer justicia a sus memorias…" – Agregaba Gumi y, ante las palabras de las dos, Miku puso la mirada que sólo hacía cuando pensaba en el modo White Flame, sólo que un tinte más desconsolado.

–"No hacemos justicia robando, ni por más que sea para los oprimidos. Nos han declarado la guerra, y yo digo que estoy harta de vivir escondiéndome y desafiando a la muerte…"– A pesar de que las lágrimas seguían cayendo, –"Es hora de ponerles fin a todos ellos, los corruptos… comenzaremos por los de menos influencia…"– Gumi y Miki la oían atentamente, una ambición tan poderosa como la que explicaba Miku… sería capaz de costarles la vida. –"Pero dejaremos para el final al culo aterrorizado de Kamui."

–"Miku, no tenemos el poder para realizar una hazaña de tal magnitud. Entiendo tus motivos, porque son los nuestros también…" – Gumi estaba seria, intentando razonar un poco… sobre lo absurdo de sus vidas… ¿Quién dijo que robar era también digno? ¿Y más aún de la manera que ellos lo hacían? –"Pero los sultanes… están demasiado protegidos como para que nosotros acabemos con ellos."

–"Sí podemos, tan sólo… tan sólo…" –Ella dio vuelta la mirada y apretó los dientes. Las cejas temblándole como si tuvieran un tic. –"¡Debemos hacerlo!"

* * *

Primero de Enero, nuevo año. Siete y media en la mañana.

Luego del incidente en la fiesta, el padre de Luka caminaba con varios policías y nobles curiosos recorriendo toda la casa, en el lugar de los hechos nada había sido tocado en caso de que encontrasen algo para identificar a los bandidos.

Kamui Kazumi había sido arrestado por intento de abuso, ya que la justicia era para todo aquel que lograra poner bastante dinero en los corruptos bolsillos de la ley, no habría juicio para él, pues, Megurine era una de las familias más prestigiosas y ricas en todo el mundo.

Lo único que le quedaba por encargarse era del bandido y sus cómplices.  
Luka lo observaba mientras preparaba su morral con una botella de agua y un par de objetos más, amontonándolas allí.

–"Volveré pronto, padre" – Dijo Luka – "iré con IA a practicar un poco."

El padre se detuvo de su tour por los lugares afectados, y le dirigió una reprendedora mirada, los hombres que lo seguían se detuvieron también observando en detalle lo que él diría.

–"No puedes irte, Luka. El país era peligroso cuando ese bandido rondaba por ahí con sus sucias manos, pero ahora que sabemos que está en esta ciudad; te prohíbo salir."

Luka lo miró extrañada y enojada al mismo tiempo, su pelo ondeando ante el brusco movimiento de levantarle la mirada a él –"Ese 'bandido', como tú le dices, me salvó la vida. No hizo daño a nadie, sólo llevó comida a los pobres"

Era el turno del viejo hombre mirarla extrañado –"Hija, no puedes esperar que la próxima vez salgas ilesa, sabes bien los rumores que corren por allí."

–"Tu mismo lo has dicho, son rumores." – Ella alzó el morral en su hombro izquierdo y caminando hasta la puerta antes de salir, dijo –"Volveré pronto."

* * *

Mientras caminaba por la calle, vestida con un jean suelto y celeste, botas largas, negras hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta turquesa, Luka pensaba en los detalles de aquél encuentro, sentía que podía confiar plenamente en esa chica, ella tuvo el privilegio de conocer su rostro cuando nadie antes ajeno a su círculo seguramente lo había hecho, y si bien eso le convenía un problema, pudo haberla aniquilado en ese mismo instante, pero no lo hizo.

El tinte de adrenalina en cuanto a si corría peligro por conocer aquella secreta identidad la emocionaba. Si en serio, esta joven mujer, promesa de todos los pobres llegase a tener la necesidad de eliminarla, Luka se encargaría de ganarse su confianza, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Miku caminaba por la ciudad junto a Gumi, las dos iban vestidas de manera respetable pero no muy ostentosa, se habían camuflado los rostros con lentes oscuros. Estaban haciendo algunas compras y ya llevaban un par de bolsas en manos, Miki las seguía de cerca, ojeando rápidamente un diario matutino; en el reloj, daban las nueve de la mañana.

–"Miren esto," – Comentó un poco entusiasmada trotando hasta ellas, sus zapatillas Converse haciendo un leve chasquido en cada paso – " '_Forbidden Paradise _ataca de nuevo' ¿Qué tal? Parece que esos bandidos no descansan nunca, eh…"

Miku subió sus oscuras lentes un poco y se acercó más a la gran portada que les fue dedicada, frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia,

–"Que nombre más cursi se han puesto, me pregunto quién lo habrá hecho"

–"A mí me parece que honra a lo que respecta con sus actividades…" – Gumi se quitó los lentes colocándoselos arriba en su cabeza para leer, Miki las miró a las dos con una gran sonrisa "cheshire" en sus rasgos, arrugó el diario y lo tiró en un cercano tacho. Las tres siguieron caminando por unas cuadras compartiendo carcajadas y hablando de cosas poco relevantes.  
Pasaban por un gran centro deportivo cuando Miku se detuvo completamente, sus ojos vacíos observando un punto en particular entre algunas personas que pasaban. Gumi levantó sus cejas en asombro recordando la descripción que Miku les confió solamente a ella y a Miki:  
"Ondulado y largo cabello, que parecía coloreado por el mismo atardecer de verano; una esbelta figura que parecía esculpida por el más puro de los ángeles y unos ojos que reflejaban la calma y braveza del océano; labios con el tierno y delicado tinte rosa de un ser divino y puro"

Miku se había esmerado en la descripción que le indicó… así que esa mujer que charlaba junto a otra con un cabello de color ceniza, debía ser la mujer que la salvó de ser condenada a la cárcel. Ella sabía que Miku era toda una poeta, así que la descripción en sí no era algo raro ni de otro mundo, todo lo contrario, lo único que la llevaba a pensar diferente era el brillo en los ojos y graciosa sonrisa que se agraciaban en su rostro al hablar de esa chica llamada "Luka"… y la ahora enchispada mirada y leve sonrojo que se agraciaban en sus mejillas.

–"Ojos azules, cabello rosa… grandes atributos…" – Esbozó en muy baja voz, Miki, entrecerrando los ojos como para visualizar mejor a aquella chica. –"No puede ser otra persona… y esa chica que está con quien debe ser Luka, ¿No es…?"

Miku se dio vuelta apresuradamente, y aceleró el paso hacia el lado contrario al que iban cuando vio a aquellas dos chicas moverse como saliendo de entre las personas que recorrían la senda.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron confundidas y echaron una última mirada a aquél dúo, antes de salir trotando detrás de Miku, las bolsas agitándose en la carrera

–"¿Miku?"

–"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntaba un poco temiendo la respuesta, Miki, siguiendo aún a su amiga que parecía ir caminando cada vez más rápido.

* * *

Luka sostuvo el golpe con más fuerza de la normal, deteniéndolo con la manopla curva izquierda y sorprendiendo a su compañera. Empujó la mano de su amiga hacia abajo, apartándola de la proximidad de su cuerpo; en cierta manera se sintió perturbada cuando los puños de IA colisionaron con su manopla.

–"¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado!" – Las dos mujeres estaban practicando boxeo a petición de IA luego de un par de ejercicios más "normales", estaban en el cuadrilátero de un salón privado del gimnasio y llevaban ahí una buena porción de la mañana, respiraban agitadas, los pechos subían y bajaban pesadamente.

–"¡Defiéndete, tu sabes hacerlo!" – A IA, que respiraba con la boca parcialmente abierta dejando entrever el "bocado", la ropa se le estaba pegando a la humedad del cuerpo, estaba con las rodillas dobladas y casi en puntas de pie. Encorvada defensivamente, se cubría con los brazos, su top negra se veía apretada contra las curvas de su cuerpo mientras que la calza que llevaba se le subía hasta la mitad de los muslos, pero no le prestaba atención. Saltaba intercalándose entre sus dos piernas, la cola de caballo con la que domaba su cabello bailaba detrás con cada movimiento. –"¡No sé qué te sucedió anoche, fuiste muy imprudente!"

Luka frunció el ceño ofendida, mordió su labio inferior mientras seguía recibiendo en sus manos cubiertas, los golpes cada vez más enfurecidos pero que de vez en cuando tambaleaban, de IA. El corazón le ardía con furia también, después de todo ella tuvo que soportar los hechos la noche anterior. Inconscientemente se sacudió y envió bufando un Jab a la quijada de IA, quien lo esquivó por muy poco y se rió sorprendida por el acto.

–"Vaya, no me la esperaba. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

–"¡Por supuesto que no, estoy aún perturbada, por más que le diga mil veces a mi padre que estoy bien!" – El cabello de Luka, también en una cola de caballo, se movió salvajemente con el brusco movimiento de los ahora ataques de ella, promoviendo la habilidad de IA para esquivar. Ella estaba usando una top azul eléctrico que también se amoldaba a su cuerpo con la excesiva humedad que emanaba de su piel. La diferencia era que tenía unos shorts amplios y botitas negras, al contrario de las blancas de su amiga. Ninguna llevaba casco.

Siguiendo aun los motivos de su ira, Luka no pudo evitar recordar los enormes y marítimos ojos de la chica, cesando sus golpes instintivamente y volviendo a recibirlos ella, inclinando de vez en cuando para recibir los Uppercut de IA; calmada por la paz que le traían esos orbes que la miraban con cierto miedo al ser descubiertos, su corazón se comprimió con temor a no volver a verla.

– "¿Y qué opinas de lo de White Flame?" – Soltó de repente, aún manteniendo su pose pero mirándola con ojos suaves; IA flaqueó un momento analizándole los ojos, reanudando en una milésima de segundo el entrenamiento, sonrió con cierto orgullo oculto.

–"¿Qué quieres que diga? Al salvarte el pellejo, tiene mi respeto por toda la eternidad." – IA tenía la mente inundada de preguntas, se sentía nerviosa muy en el fondo, ¿Cómo debería comportarse, qué sabía Luka exactamente de su líder? –"¿Cómo es su voz?" – Preguntó curiosamente, rogando adivinar sus propios pasos para lo que vendría de la charla.

–"Es una voz rara, creo que la distorsiona, así que no sabría decirte muy bien…" – Respondía cuidadosamente, ahora mismo tirando de vez en cuando un par de ataques para mantener a IA concentrada y así ganar tiempo para pensar sus respuestas si su amiga inquiría demasiado. Comenzando a avanzar, empezaron a esquivar sus propios ataques, iban despacio para no lastimarse y rodeando la lona en otros momentos.

–"¿Qué?" – Se rio lanzando un pequeño manotazo juguetón a la cabeza de Luka, retrocediendo y mirándola con mucha diversión a los ojos – "¿Usa un dispositivo de esos de los secuestradores?"– Su amiga sólo torció los labios en una retorcida sonrisa y se acercó deteniendo los golpes de IA de nuevo

–"Por supuesto que no…" – Se puso seria – "Honestamente, me parece que es mujer"

Luka expuso eso tentativamente, deteniéndose y perdiéndose en la expresión de su amiga, a IA siempre le había atraído el grupo aquél, en las noticias, revistas, diarios; ella siempre estaba prestando atención para saber más sobre White Flame y su grupo… el nombre… no podía recordarlo ahora.

Sin embargo, IA no esperaba que su amiga bajara la guardia, y no alcanzó a detener el golpe que inevitablemente chocó contra la mandíbula de Luka en forma de Uppercut. Luka sintió su mirada irse hacia arriba junto con todo su cuerpo y colisionar luego contra las cuerdas; se sostuvo como pudo intentando retomar el poder en su cuerpo y reacomodar sus pensamientos y vista.

–"¡LUKA! ¡Oh mi… perdóname, no fue mi intención!" – IA se apresuró a quitarse los mitones y se acercó hasta ella, intentando levantarla de los hombros; aun así, Luka no conseguía dejar de pasear su mirada en el techo. –"¿Luka, te encuentras bien?" – Ella misma no pudo evitar reprocharse internamente por una pregunta tan idiota…

–"¿Y tú qué crees, Sherlock?" – Esbozaba al levantarse. Se sostuvo en las cuerdas con esfuerzo un poco más de tiempo y con una leve mueca de dolor. –"Diablos. ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

–"Lo lamento. Ven..." – 'En una amiga mía… a la que debo cortarle esas dos coletas, de idiota que es' Pensó Aria, el celular de ella comenzó a sonar a lo lejos desde su mochila, le dedicó una preocupada mirada a Luka, como preguntando si estaba bien ir.

–"Ve, tranquila" – IA trotó y saltó las cuerdas con astucia, llegó a su bolso en cuestión de segundos y observó la pantalla del artefacto unos instantes. Luka podría jurar que un flash de asombro y shock cruzó aquellos rasgos.

–"¿Todo… bien?" – Si alguien merecía conocer alguna vez a la "bandida", sin dudas tendría que ser IA. ¡Que hipócrita de su parte! Ella ni siquiera les había prestado una pizca de su tiempo en toda su vida, ignorando sus actividades. Y ahora que conoció por una jugada del destino a la mujer… su mundo había cambiado completamente, esos ojos estaban presentes siempre observándola… aunque sea muy en el fondo de su mente, el pensamiento de ella estaba presente.

–"¡No! ¡Olvidé que tenía una reunión!" – Exclamó arrojando el dispositivo en la mochila y un par de cosas más que estaban fuera. –"¡Puedo llevarte hasta tu casa si quieres, tengo tiempo!"

Luka se rio sarcástica, todavía deseando seguir hablando del tema –"Oh sí, puedo ver eso"

–"¿Quieres o no?" –Continuaba IA tomando incluso el morral de su amiga sobre los hombros, apoyando su peso sobre una pierna y mirándola con una ceja levantada.

–"No, está bien, me las arreglaré luego"

–"De acuerdo…" – Su amiga analizó con cuidado la expresión facial de Luka, la manera en que ella soltó la información fue como probándola, podía jurarlo. Presentía que su amiga sabía algo más… Miku no se había cuidado bien parece… 'Diablos.', maldijo internamente caminando hasta una de las duchas privadas del gimnasio, soltando el bolso de Luka en la entrada de la ducha de al lado y quitándose ahí nomás su top, revelando su esbelta y delicada espalda –"¡No tengo mucho tiempo así que apresúrate!" – Exclamaba bajándose la calza y quedando sólo en su ropa interior baja. Volteó a ver con una retorcida sonrisa a Luka, sus ojos celestes cielo chispeando con picardía; Luka había insistido bastante con respecto a White Flame, y esa curiosidad nata que podía leer como un libro abierto en su amiga.

–"¿Por qué me miras así?" – Exclamó Luka pasando al lado de ella levantándose su propia top y arrojándosela con molestia a la cara de ella. IA sólo volvió a reír y se dispuso a bañarse. Luka bufó frunciendo el ceño, haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

En una hora las tres mujeres lo hicieron hasta su barrio. La más joven, que recibía el apodo de White Flame no se detuvo desde que comenzó a caminar rápido y las dos tuvieron que seguirle el paso sin mucho reproche, pero se estaban guardando ambas para ello…

–"Miku, no nos dijiste, estoy segura… de lo que sucedió **exactamente **anoche con Megurine Luka."

La nombrada se congeló en su lugar una milésima de segundo y luego entró a la casa que solían habitar con el resto de los miembros de "Forbidden Paradise". Gumi suspirando, dejó sus bolsas y tomó las de Miku, también abandonándolas en una mesa ratona. La agarró de un codo mientras Miki del otro y la arrastraron hasta la habitación que compartían entre las tres.  
Los demás las miraron extrañados, no obstantes, perdían el interés instantes luego, puede que Miku sea White Flame, pero es adolescente y siempre hacía algo como para que Gumi y Miki la reprendieran.

–"Miku." – No había reacción aun por parte de la chica, Miki se estaba impacientando, increíblemente –"**Miku.**" – Repitió la pelirroja, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, mechones de su cabello cayéndole sobre la cara

–"Ella vio mi rostro." – Murmuró avergonzada mirando a otro lado la reconocida ladrona.

Sus dos amigas se lo esperaban, pero el oírlo sólo confirmaba un miedo que estaban empujando detrás hace rato, los ojos de las dos se agrandaron considerablemente y en el caso de Miki, su boca caía levemente abierta.

–"¿¡Y AÚN ASÍ TE QUEDASTE CON ELLA ALLÍ?!" – Gumi se levantó furiosa, tomándola de los hombros y reprochándole solo con la mirada la imprudencia con la que se portó su amiga unas horas antes, Miki sólo llevó su mano derecha al mentón, pensando para luego decir

–"¿Cómo es que sigue viva?"

Esto, sin embargo, sí llamó la atención completamente de White Flame, quien pensó en gritar un par de cosas como que era inaudito robarle la vida a alguien que no representaba una amenaza… pero allí mismo se equivocaba. Luka era la hija de un hombre que manejaba la ley como se le antojaba, un paso en falso y Forbidden Paradise se iría al tacho; aun así intentó "razonar" con ellas.

–"No podemos matarla, no ha hecho… ella no ha hecho nada."

–"Miku, sabes muy bien las reglas, alguien que sabe la identidad de alguno de nosotros sin jurar antes su eterna confianza en el gremio o en su defecto, sea un enemigo, debe morir"

–"¡Sí me ha jurado su lealtad!" – Exclamó apresurada Miku, reaccionando con más miedo del debido ante la propuesta de Gumi.

–"¡**Entonces sabes bien qué debe hacerse**!"

–"White Flame," – Interrumpía Miki con calma, interponiéndose entre ambas y separándolas de la corta distancia que había. La pelirroja que aun observaba a la justiciera, utilizó mucho énfasis en el apodo que se había ganado. Miku se estremeció con culpa ante el uso de aquél nombre. –"Sabes perfectamente que Luka debería morir o integrarse al gremio, en ese caso, Luka incluso podría ayudarnos mucho con respecto a aquellos sultanes que debamos matar, como hace Lily o IA"

–"IA vino por gusto propio además nos conocemos desde antes del incidente, Luka—"

–"Déjalo allí, pensaremos más tarde qué hacer con esto…" – Interrumpió bruscamente Miki – "tenemos algo que hacer primero".

Miki se llevó a Gumi a la fuerza, quien estaba aun echando humo por la imprudencia del asunto y murmurando cosas por lo bajo. Antes de irse, la pelirroja observó con sinceridad a Miku y le regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Miku estaba confundida.

Levantándose, se colocó la capucha sobre ella para ocultar el tumulto de emociones que seguramente se reflejaba en sus ojos y se dirigió al comedor que compartía con la mayoría del equipo.

Una vez allí, encontró a todos reunidos esperándola. Hoy se supone debían ir a interceptar el abastecimiento de alimentos en el salón dispuesto de uno de los grandes.

'¿Debería cuestionarme cada paso que doy?'

Miku frunció el ceño, ajustó la capucha sobre ella y sacando sólo un brazo, comenzó a marcar la ruta que deberían tomar, recibiendo opiniones de Gumi, consejos de Kaito y diferentes posiciones que decidía Lily cuáles tomar.  
Un celular sonó y luego de uno segundos Rin dijo que IA estaba en camino.

En pocas horas debían salir.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde y Luka estaba caminando por la ciudad, observando vidrieras. Cualquier cosa le recordaba a aquella mujer que conoció tan sólo la noche anterior.

'Parezco una obsesionada…'

Había almorzado apenas un sándwich de atún que decidió armarse de manera improvisada luego de comprar los ingredientes en una pequeña tienda, no tenía ganas de volver a su casa.

En una tienda de adornos de cristal, observó uno en particular, una flor de lirio en jade, increíblemente aunque el parecido entre los colores fuese mínimo, le recordaba a la bandida…

¿Cuál sería su nombre?

¿Qué la obligaba a hacer lo que hacía?

Luka agudizó su mirada en la pequeña pieza de adorno, apoyando las manos y un mínimo de su peso en el borde de la ventana.  
Otra ola atacó sus pensamientos.

El padre de ella había ido a una reunión urgente, era extraño considerando que era el primero de Enero…  
IA también tuvo que atender una, la interrupción repentina de sus actividades deportivas culpa de que había olvidado que ese día debía reunirse en el trabajo.

Tenía la esperanza de poder quitar de su mente a la encapuchada, sin embargo, cada vez que quería algo inevitablemente se lo recordaba. Sólo cerró los ojos para volverlos a abrir frustrada, reanudando su caminata.

* * *

Miku estaba escondida detrás de una arboleda, aferrando la capa a ella para que la leve brisa no delatara su posición. Lily, alias Wind, estaba a su derecha no muy lejos entre los arbustos, y Kiyoteru, también conocido por sus compañeros como Geo, estaba a la izquierda detrás de otro árbol de grueso tronco.

Todos los demás estaban dispersos en la cuadra esperando a que un camión llegara con un cargamento de alimentos que estaría destinado a otro evento para el comienzo de año.

Tenían la fe de poder llevarles otra cosa de comer a los pobres, al menos por dos días seguidos sin que sean las sobras de alguna cena o almuerzo de poderosos, después de todo, el sueldo que todos ganaban era bastante egoísta.

Un camión se aproximaba al doblar en la esquina, dos cuadras delante. White Flame se agachó esperando no ser vista, varios vehículos policiales estaban custodiándolo.

¡Qué genial saber que eran tan tomados en cuenta! Ella sonrió de una manera satisfecha, Kaito e IA, habían logrado infiltrarse unas calles atrás entre los policías. Nadie podría rechazar un poco más de ayuda para interponerse a un robo de su grupo.

El vehículo se detuvo al principio de la cuadra en la que estaban y del furgón bajaron dos tipos bien fornidos. White oyó a Wind resoplar con molestia, las dos aferraron más sus armas contra sus pechos.

¿Tanto por un poco de alimentos?

Geo comentó en voz baja desde su posición que IA y Kaito se habían colocado a ambos lados del conductor.  
Ésa era la señal.

Miku oyó disparos y encontró con su mirada a Len desde una azotea disparar a varios policías, los brazos eran los objetivos, para incapacitarlos. Una buena porción de los uniformados cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y mirando sus brazos con desesperación. Rin y Miki estaban disparando con uzis a los hombres y haciendo que se escondan, exitosamente privando de protección al conductor que se disponía a escapar con la carga, y lo estaba logrando, pero Kaito se colgó de la puerta peligrosamente, con habilidad la abría y lo desmayó de un culatazo en la cabeza; tomando el control comenzó a manejar alejándose del lugar.

–"¡Qué diablos fue eso! ¡Ni siquiera participé!" – Llegaba por el comunicador la voz distorsionada de Gumi, haciendo reír a Kaito

–"¡Aun no termina, Hurricane! ¡Defiende con nosotros su escape!" –Se agregaba Miku, corriendo entre los árboles y disparando a los policías remanentes; agachándose en su posición y disparando a modo de zigzag para deshacerse o espantar a los pocos hombres que quedaban en pie y estaban ilesos –"¡Los demás detengan a la horda de policías que llegarán de refuerzo, Diamond, maneja hasta las afueras de la ciudad!"

–"No hay suficientes balas, White Flame!" – Exclamaba la engravecida voz de Rin.

Los siguientes cruciales minutos todos estaban deshaciéndose de los policías, llegaban más vehículos y de ellos salían más uniformados, aparecían de las esquinas camionetas e incluso autos blindados, los policías que quedaban, todos estaban disparando hacia Len, a las arboledas, callejones, es decir a los escondites. Forbidden Paradise se cubría de la balacera, los enemigos tenían mejor armamento.

Un grupo, compuesto por Gumi, Meiko, Kiyoteru e IA, estaban disparando a las ruedas de los autos policiales que seguían llegando, haciéndolos chocar y así sólo ocuparse de los hombres; por otro lado, Miku, Rin y Len se apresuraron a robar tres motos cuando por un leve momento todo se detuvo, para seguir el rastro de Kaito.

–"White Flame" – Sonaba la voz de Lily, un poco preocupada.

–"¿Qué sucede?"

– "He visto a quien califico como el responsable del recibimiento, salir en un auto negro y blindado, no he alcanzado a dar en las ruedas y ni siquiera verlo" – Wind era la única que permanecía escondida en la escena en caso de noticias.

–"Nos ocuparemos luego de ello, ¡Desaparezcan de allí!"

–"¡Tomen las rutas más despobladas, como siempre! ¡Los veremos en las afueras!" – Se podían oír aun muchos disparos ahogando la voz de Hurricane, parecían estar teniendo un tiempo difícil con los hombres.

* * *

Deteniéndose para calmar su abrumada mente, Luka se sentaba en uno de los columpios de la vacía plaza.

Dejó a sus oceánicos orbes pasear en la tierra que se revolvía bajo el movimiento de sus pies.

¿Estaba mal interesarse en ellos? Recordó la daga que usó "ella" para defenderla, el movimiento de la capa al aterrizar de esa entrada que creía que sólo ocurría en las películas.

Soltó una agraciada y baja risa, una curva contenta formándose en sus rosados labios.

–"Ojalá te volviese a ver," – Deseó en voz muy baja, casi rozando un susurro.

Sirenas comenzaron a sonar a todo volumen, rompiendo el hermoso silencio en el que se encontraba el lugar. Ella se levantó observando las calles, intentando saber de dónde venían, hacia dónde iban.

Sus ojos se abrieron gigantes al mismo tiempo en que una gran hilera de vehículos policiales fueron a gran velocidad cruzando la otra esquina.

'¡Son demasiados!'

White Flame.

El corazón se le comprimió con horror, pensando en que esa chica estaría haciendo una de las suyas de nuevo; cerró sus ojos consternada y llevando una de sus manos a apretar la ropa donde descansaba debajo de su carne, piel y sangre, el corazón; rogó con pasión que esa mujer estuviese bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto las tres motocicletas iban a gran velocidad a través del sector empobrecido, donde las calles estaban húmedas y descuidadas, las familias se paseaban intentando matar la dolorosa rutina de sus vidas, aunque sorprendidos de ver a los tres motociclistas con las capas ondeando de manera tiesa por la fricción del viento. Iban detrás del camión que conducía Diamond mientras intentaban escapar de los autos policíacos que los seguían endemoniados intentando detenerlos.

–"¡IMPRUDENTES!"

–"¡Sólo lograrán que los maten!"

–"¡Que poco criterio de vida!"

–"¡Consigan un verdadero trabajo!" – Eran unas pocas frases de las cosas que los más valientes, y cobardes al mismo tiempo, se atrevían a gritarles.

Miku apretó sus dientes con cierta furia. ¿Quién demonios les dijo que ella no trabajaba?

Flashes de la sucia vida que llevaba gracias a los desgraciados que engordaban cada día en su codicia le nublaron la mente por segundos; balazos desde detrás y dando en las compuertas del camión despertándola del reverie.  
Ella levantó su arma intentando apuntar, pero los gritos de las personas, el rugir de los motores, el viento golpeando su cara sin llevar un casco, todo se le ponía en contra –"Mierda… D, ¡Apresúrate en llegar al límite de la ciudad!, ¡Nos encargaremos allí de ellos!"

–"¡Eso intento! ¡Pasen delante del camión, los protegerá de las balas!"

Los tres motociclistas se adelantaron; quedaron en triángulo delante de Kaito.

* * *

–"¡Esos bastardos!" – Retumbaba la voz del padre de Luka al entrar en la Mansión, seguido por muchos barones trajeados en negro. Todos se detuvieron en la base de la escalera que guiaba al segundo piso.

El hombre se calmó inmediatamente al recordar que su hija podría estar presente ya en el hogar. Recordó la melodiosa voz de su hija, respiró con dificultad y dispersó a sus hombres con un solo gesto hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraban lado de la escalera.

El hombre caminaba luego de unos buenos minutos, hasta la sala de estar donde los hombres que lo acompañaron estaban.

Una vez él entró, cerró con calma la puerta para luego gritar

–"White Flame y su banda deben morir, ¡A como dé lugar!"

* * *

–"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" – Gumi se encontraba llevando de los brazos junto a IA, a Miki, quien había sido herida en la huída. Podían oír a los policías pisándoles los talones, los autos habían quedado destruidos, por lo tanto los seguían a pie

–"¡En cuanto los vean, mátenlos y dejen a uno solo vivo!" – Se oía la voz de uno de los enemigos, en una no muy lejana distancia.

–"¡Mierda!" – Volvió a maldecir ella, comenzaba a sentir la sangre de Miki humedecer su propia ropa, doblaron una esquina en un pasillo entre edificios–"Resiste, Star, por lo que más quieras, ¡No me dejes!"

–"¿De qué hablas, imbécil? ¿Te piensas que un corte en el abdomen me matará?" – Una de las balas le había rozado la cintura, no había penetrado pero sí cortado profundamente el lado izquierdo

–"Estás sangrando mucho, nosotros nos encargaremos, Wind y Geo conmigo, sin piedad"

–"¡No los maten, Vulcano!" – Meiko se había frenado y tan sólo sonrió. Todos habían matado antes, incluso ellos habían presenciado las muertes de sus seres queridos… ¿Realmente valía la pena dejar que estas personas corruptas manejaran el mundo?

–"Si no los matamos, H… Nosotros seremos quienes mueran ¡Váyanse de aquí, los alcanzaremos luego!" – Justo en ese instante Meiko dio vida a una balacera contra los hombres que doblaban la esquina justo detrás de ellos, erguida y de orgullosa pose, baleando a los hombres que se habían escondido cuando dos de ellos cayeron muertos al suelo; imprudente y bruscamente, Lily escondió a Meiko detrás de la pared, en ese instante una de las balas que habían disparado en defensiva los enemigos cumplió su fin dando de lleno en el muslo de Meiko.

–"¡DEMONIOS!" – Exclamó ella apretándose con furia el muslo, Kiyoteru reaccionó rapido y se arrancó la corbata que llevaba debajo de su capa e hizo un rápido torniquete en la pierna.

–"Maldita sea…"

–"¡Ha caído uno de ellos!" – Se oyó el grito y las botas de los policías acercándose con velocidad

–"Cometieron un grave error" – Musitó él en voz baja, saliendo al encuentro de los distraídos hombres y matándolos en cuestión de segundos, llenándoles la cabeza de balazos.

El comunicador abrió paso a la voz de Gumi, devota en preocupación e ira.

–"¡Te prohíbo dejarme, Vulcano, no te atrevas!"

–"Deberías estudiar un poco de anatomía humana, Hurricane. Es sólo un balazo en el muslo" – Decía Lily levantando a Meiko con ayuda de Kiyoteru, los dos llevándola por el mismo sendero en el que se veían más adelante las otras tres mujeres.

–"No vi dónde te dieron, idiota" – Reprochó ella bufando y divirtiendo un poco a sus compañeros

–"Sea en el muslo o no…" – Decía Meiko apretando los dientes, apoyando casi todo el peso en los hombros de sus amigos – "Duele como esos días del mes"

–"Apresúrense, iremos a mi lugar" – Ordenó IA caminando más rápido, esas heridas debían ser atendidas con apuro. –"Quizás no debería haber hecho tanto ejercicio hoy, me duele todo…"

* * *

–"Atacaremos por detrás" – Esbozó en una muy seria voz la líder del gremio. Las noticias de que Meiko y Miki habían sido heridas la puso a un nuevo nivel de humor. Uno que no sentía hace mucho…

Ella y Len doblaron por delante de Kaito, tomando la izquierda mientras que él siguió de largo, Rin había tomado la derecha. Los vehículos que todavía los seguían fueron detrás de Kaito y ya estaban casi fuera de la ciudad, todo estaba casi deshabitado.

Los tres llegaron por detrás de los policías, sorprendiéndolos cuando dispararon a las ruedas y los pasaron esquivándolos mediante maniobras que eran conducidas por la adrenalina para no quedar en el choque que inevitablemente sufrirían.

–"Nadie puede herir a mis amigos y esperar salir ileso o bien parado" – Murmuró de nuevo White Flame, alcanzando a Kaito junto a los gemelos Kagamine.

–"Me detendré por aquí, no sé si seguiremos teniendo gasolina para llevarnos el cargamento hasta nuestros cuarteles… considerando que la ayuda se ha reducido."

Miku observó hacia atrás unos momentos, los vehículos destrozados contra las casas abandonadas.  
–"De acuerdo."

* * *

Len y Kaito abrieron las compuertas traseras del camión, por suerte los brutos que acompañaban al conductor no pudieron trabarla del todo, así que la tarea se tornó fácil.

Pero ninguno de los cuatro esperaba encontrar un camión vacío. De no ser por un pequeño maletín al fondo del contenedor.

–"¿Y el alimento?" – Preguntó Kaito sosteniéndose la frente, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza querer formarse de a poco. Miku subió y trotó hasta el maletín, Rin unos segundos luego subió con ella. Las dos se miraron extrañadas.

–"¿Qué… significa… esto? ¿Nos equivocamos?" – La más pequeña empujó la maleta con uno de los pies, intentando sacar una posible respuesta para el curioso objeto que yacía en la base del vehículo.

–"No lo creo, esto explica el por qué traía tanta protección con él… o ella." – White Flame suspiró pesadamente frunciendo el ceño, se agachó en cuatro y observó cuidadosamente la pequeña valija plateada. –"No sé… si debería abrirlo."

–"White, puede ser peligroso, todo esto pudo haber sido una trampa y allí estar una… ¿Bomba?" – Kaito la tomó de los brazos haciéndola levantarse, los cuatro permanecieron allí observando en la oscuridad el pequeño objeto.

–"No… no nos hubiesen seguido de ser una bomba programada." – Ella se volvió a agachar e intentó abrir el artefacto, unos forcejeos luego, se dio cuenta que no podía. –"Carajo… Nos lo llevaremos de todas maneras, debe haber algo muy valioso aquí dentro."

–"¿Y si no es algo valioso y en efecto una bomba… esperando para explotar en nuestro hogar?" – Preguntaba Len posando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de ella. Miku suavizó su expresión y se dejó notar preocupada.

–"White—" – El comunicador de Miku sonó partiendo el silencio en medio de esa nada en la que estaban –"¿Me –oyes? ¿White –me?"

–"Sky, te oigo" – Era IA – "¿Cómo están las chicas?"

–"Ellas es— bien, escu—ha, sé quién –el —" que maniobró toda – esa— custodia y persecución".

* * *

Sé que este capítulo no tuvo mucho Negitoro, más allá de que la historia en sí es complicada, necesitaba que este cap sucediera así para que se vayan integrando en lo que es la trama…  
pero el tercer cap si traerá un encuentro entre la "Duquesa de Venomania" y la "Reina del Mundo" :P  
Y tardamos mucho porque no nos decíamos ni nos poníamos de acuerdo con el bola de mi Beta qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal. Quería hacerlo un poco humorístico y salió algo medio como… muy trágico (muy "flashero"!), XD pero ya va a cambiar! :D Se supone que leen para distenderse no para teminar con un "lpm!" :P

Les molestaría dejar un review? XD  
Gracias por leer los que llegaron hasta acá! :D  
Que les vaya bien!


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, puesto en alerta e incluso colocar la historia en favs :B  
Se les agradece mucho!  
Disclaimer: En serio? Estaría escribiendo una historia (de fans, para fans) de ser que Vocaloid me perteneciera? Si lo quieren más explícito, nop, no me pertenece. Tampoco el MU.

Sabiendo que esto es un AN, en el prox cap les estaré escribiendo lo que sería el mundo…  
por ahora sólo publico estos:

Devias: Está en Europa, lo que conocemos como Francia, Suiza y Alemania, lo controla como soberano un sultán llamado Lacroix (apellido).

Konnath: Canadá y Estados Unidos. / Sultán: Kenway

Cuando les hable de temperatura… sólo créanme jaja, séee lo bueno de crear historias a tu antojo y que sea ficción, es que puedes cambiarle todo lo que quieras xD

* * *

_–"White—" – El comunicador de Miku sonó partiendo el silencio en medio de esa nada en la que estaban –"¿Me –oyes? ¿White –me?"_

_–"Sky, te oigo" – Era IA – "¿Cómo están las chicas?"_

_–"Ellas es— bien, escu—ha, sé quién –el —"que maniobró toda – esa— custodia y persecución"._

Esto hizo que todos miraran al artefacto como si pudiesen ver a IA misma en él

–"¿Quién es?" – Se adelantó Rin a Miku, tomando el objeto aún con la mirada puesta en el transmisor.

–_"Ese no es el —sunto ahora… esperen, ¿Ya tienen el botín?"_ – Se cortó ella sola, esperando una respuesta del otro lado

–"No creo que te hubiese respondido muy tranquila de ser así." – Siguió la más pequeña con el mando del aparato.

Se oyó a IA asentir con un "mhm" del otro lado para continuar.

–"_Ven—an inmediatamente con lo que— sea que hayan encontrado en el camión_"

–"Eso es imprudente, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros si es una bomba?" – Volvía a cuestionar Rin, cada vez más impaciente.

–"_Fácil, morimos. Pero no se preocupen que est— segura que n— lo es_"

–"Vaya manera de tranquilizarnos" – Dijo con pesadez y con leve molestia Rin, cortando la comunicación y yendo hasta afuera del furgón, sus pasos haciendo un eco seco en el ambiente. –"Bien, confío en ella, ¿Vamos?"

* * *

Los cuatro bandidos caminaban por el asfalto, no muy lejos de los vehículos que abandonaron pero sí a un gran trayecto como para alejarse del peligro, el sol que comenzaba a esconderse reflejaba con coloridos rayos naranja el comienzo de la caída al crepúsculo.

–"Esta es una buena distancia, hazlo, Len." – Todos le dieron espacio alejándose unos metros, él se arrodilló y apuntaba con una pistola hacia el tanque de una de las motos policíacas, ya que habían agrupado los vehículos juntos luego de haber vaciado parte de la gasolina alrededor de ellos, pensando en una vieja estrategia que sólo hacían los protagonistas de una película de Hollywood.

El muchacho estaba mirando con aguda mirada a un punto fijo; las dos manos aferrándose en la culata de la pistola. El flequillo que se escapaba de la capucha se movía con un intermitente soplido del viento**;**el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, los demás incluso observando con intensidad lo que dejaron atrás.

Un grave, sordido y brusco sonido quebró el ambiente haciendo eco en el desolado lugar, lejos de ellos formando tres bestias de fuego que devoraban los vehículos.

–"¡Muévanse!" – Exclamó Kaito, siendo él quien portaba el maletín, al comenzar a trotar con el dicho objeto aferrado al pecho y alejándose de allí –"¡Mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí, menos posibilidades de ser encontrados!"

–"¡Ya lo oyeron!" – Acotaba Miku también gritando y arrancando con una leve sonrisa en los labios, todos sus miembros estirándose haciéndola parecer una auténtica atleta de esas que sólo merecían ir a las olimpiadas

–"¡Un poco más de adrenalina no nos viene mal! ¿No?" – Siguió Rin, corriendo como una niña en un charco de agua huyendo de la ola calorífica que les acariciaba la espalda a todos.

Len iba con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en la cara siguiéndola a gran velocidad y con elegancia, los ojos celestes chispeándole con entusiasmo.

_'Había ciertos placeres salvajes en la vida de "libertades" que llevaban a cabo.'__  
__  
__'Todo tendría su recompensa; algún día.'_

* * *

En una amplia habitación que recreaba un hall de entrada, amplias escaleras en el centro que llevaban al segundo suelo, se extendían en ambos lados varias puertas a los distintos cuartos, en el extremo de cada esquina, un pasillo que dirigía a otros espacios que aún faltan por conocer para nosotros.

–"¡Hija!" – Exclamaba jovial, un hombre alto y flaco de ojos azules que parecían brillar con diversión – "¿Cómo estás?" – Se acercó a la nombrada, quien tenía en la mano su capa doblada de la banda a la que pertenecía. Él estaba usando camisa blanca por debajo de una chaqueta de traje color crema, que combinaba con sus pantalones y color de cabello, éste estando corto y bien arreglado, dándole un estilo de los cincuenta.

La chica estaba arriba en la cima de la escalera central que llevaba al primer piso de su casa mientras que él la observaba desde la base; ella sonrió de una manera cansada pero alegre al fin y paseó la mirada entre el padre y la mujer que lo acompañaba, su madre.

–"Padre, madre; he tenido mejores días, sin duda." – IA se paró cuando la dama se acercó para darle un cálido abrazo, la última tenía un vestido negro hasta sus rodillas y tacos altos, su cabello era largo y lacio que parecía caer como llovizna hasta su cadera, color rubio ceniza y de ojos con un color miel y claro, emiten sabiduría.

–"¿Miku?" – Preguntó él, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose un poco –"¿Cómo está ella? ¿Siguen queriendo conquistar el mundo?"

IA sonrió de corazón mirándolo con confianza mientras sus ojos brillaban con astucia y él le respondió de la misma manera al igual que su madre, quien dijo muy contenta

–"Les alegrará saber que hemos conseguido un par de cosas para ustedes…" – Su hija la miró con sorpresa, comenzando a moverse a una de las habitaciones, jugueteando con el borde de lo que parecía la capucha de su traje.

–"Sea lo que sea, me alegra oírlo; he llamado a un par de amigos doctores para que me ayuden," – La expresión le cambió a una más sombría al abrir una de las puertas – "ya que he traído a Meiko y a Miki porque las dos estaban heridas. Bueno, aún lo están, pero mucho mejor que antes"

* * *

Habrían pasado unos treinta minutos desde que los padres de IA habían llegado, ellos estaban ahora charlando plácidamente con las dos mujeres internadas en su propia casa.

IA se encontraba sosteniéndose en el borde de su cama, reprimiendo cualquier cansancio posible, aunque fallaba con la dejada expresión del sabor amargo a preocupación. Lily había llamado desde la casa de Miku, para decirle que aún no se habían comunicado con ellos.

En su propio pequeño mundo, comenzaba a divagar en los por qué de la razón que no avisaban…

'¿Los habrán atrapado?'

'¿Aún quedaban muchos policías que los estaban siguiendo?'

'¿Chocaron?'

'¿Los pobres que no los querían los emboscaron y los entregaron a la ley?'

'¿Podría ser qu—'

El celular de IA comenzó a aumentar el volumen de una melodía, indicando que tenía una llamada entrante, sacándola de su inducido y perturbado reverie.

–"¿Luka?" – Iniciaba la charla, recostándose sobre la superficie de la cama y exhalando con un tangible cansancio mental

–"_Hola… hey, te oyes cansada,"_ – IA sonrió divertida, llevándose una mano sobre los ojos – "_¿Cómo estás?"  
_  
–"Puedes apostarlo, pero es más cansancio mental, nada del otro mundo. ¿Qué tienes para contarme?"

La otra línea quedó en silencio por unos instantes, se podía oír a Luka respirar suavemente; IA podía imaginar a su amiga sentada en el borde de la cama, pensando mientras miraba el techo con el dedo índice rozando sus rosados labios.

–_"Nada especial, sólo quería saber cómo estabas, pero…" _– ella cerró los ojos escuchando el sonido de la voz de Luka, siempre lograba un efecto tranquilizante en sus sentidos –_"¿Oíste por alguna casualidad, esas sirenas hoy? Verás no es que deba contarte esto, sin embargo, hoy mi padre tenía una reunión…"_

IA se sentó de golpe en la cama, agudizando los ojos y prestando extrema atención a la voz que sonaba entusiasmada del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

IA terminaba de hablar con Luka hace unos instantes, dándose unos minutos a procesar la información obtenida.

Así que esta tarde se habían enfrentado a nada más y menos que al gran Megurine Charles.  
Llevó en una tranquila moción a su cabeza a descansar sobre la palma de su mano, mientras seguía sentada mirando a un punto fijo, prestándole vacía atención al suelo.

Inmediatamente tomó su comunicador que estaba envuelto en su capa; al principio el material no cedía al dispositivo, así que bufó y agarró la tela sacudiéndola para que cayera el pequeño artefacto y no bien lo tuvo en sus manos, intentó contactar a su amiga de la infancia.

_'¡A la mierda esperar a que ellos nos contacten!'  
_  
–"White Flame. ¿Me oyes, White Flame?"

* * *

Afuera se podía oír el gorjeo de los pájaros que se escondían en sus nidos para poder pasar la fresca noche de verano, protegiendo a los nuevos pichones que daban la bienvenida a la vida.

El sector de un barrio pobre donde, las familias usualmente esperaban la llegada de los miembros que aún trabajaban o estaban en un doble turno, comenzaban a refugiarse en sus hogares para descansar a la noche o simplemente escapar a los bonitos detalles de la ciudad y las estrellas de la noche que les recordaban que estabas siendo injustamente esclavizado… obligado a repetir la desdichada rutina día a día.

En el frente de una determinada casa, destacaba una chica que revisaba un auto en la parte trasera, en el baúl, parecía buscar algo.

Dentro de aquella casa, que albergaba a un extenso grupo de amigos… el aire estaba tenso, los corazones latían con curiosidad y nervios, perturbándose entre ellos mismos por la cantidad de personas que eran.

De no ser por ello, tan silencioso estaba que sería perfecto para un suicida llevar a cabo su objetivo allí. Tranquilo, y libre de miradas juiciosas.  
El silencio se vio interrumpido por alguien:

–"Apresúrate, IA…" – Murmuraba una impaciente voz, la dueña de ésta, movía impaciente la pierna haciéndola temblar de manera casi imperceptible para el resto de su cuerpo…

Lily, Kaito, Rin y Len, Gumi, Kiyoteru y finalmente, Miku; estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa circular, el pequeño maletín de color plata, parecía burlarse de la inquietud que todos sentían frente a él.

Un asiento al lado derecho de Miku estaba desocupado.

–"Sólo se fue hace dos minutos, ya vendrá con las herramientas." – Le respondía a la otra rubia, Rin, con cierto aire curioso también. –"Al menos fue inteligente de traer su auto, no como tú que te pedaleaste la vida hasta aquí."

–"¡Oye! No puedo arriesgarnos—"

–"La policía no suele pasar por aquí ni siquiera para buscarnos." – Se metía con aire autoritario y molesto, Gumi, que tenía los dedos pulgares tocando sus labios, dándole una vista de pensativa. –"Piensan que nosotros somos gente rica con corazones blandos… lo cual no es muy errado, considerando nuestro pasado."

–"¡Okay!" – La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo la discusión; la mujer de cabello color ceniza, entrando con una mediana caja de herramientas que se veía pesada para su cuerpo _petite_. –"¡Abran paso!"

IA se sentó al lado de Miku, posando en frente de ésta la caja de herramientas que llevaba. La última dio un pequeño salto ante el sonido huraño que hizo el objeto cuando lo pusieron en la mesa. Acercando con entusiasmo la maleta, IA disponía a mirarlo con una sonrisa desquiciada en sus rasgos

–"Bien, antes de contarles quién es el tipo que tenía esto en su posesión, me gustaría abrir… este maldito maletín que Miku no pudo…" – Ella toqueteaba las trabas de seguridad sin éxito, se podía ver como sus cejas comenzaban a temblar con molestia – "¡ASÍ NOMÁS! ¡Carajo!" – Chocó la caja plateada contra la mesa y estirando sus brazos a ambos lados, claramente exasperada –"¿Es que tiene pegamento o algo?"

–"Te dije que no abría." – Respondía Miku abriendo la caja de herramientas y tomando un par de pinzas, juntando sus labios en una abultada boquita –"¿Esto servirá?"

–"Claro que no, dame la maza." – Dijo Aria, preparándose para azotar el maletín.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y shock, Lily se levantó de su lugar y tomó la maleta de las garras de la menor.

–"¡Par de idiotas!" – Exclamó arrebatándole también la maza a IA de las manos – "¡Se supone que esto tiene un sistema con llave!" – Ella observó con cuidado los lados de la valija, encontrando las dos exasperantes trabas y un diminuto cerrojo – "¿Ven? Además, ¿Qué pasaría si es una bomba?"

–"Lily, no es que no vimos el cerrojo." – Dijo Kaito tomando la caja y esparciendo las herramientas en la mesa –"Sólo que es muy diminuto e imagino que un alambre no hará ni cosquillas" – Señaló con un gesto del mentón a la maletín– "al _cosito _ese."

Kaito agarró una pinza, acercó el objeto hasta ella y comenzó a zafar las trabas. – "Tengo la leve sensación de que encontraremos mucho dinero aquí y no una bomba, ¿Qué dicen?"

–"Nah, no estaba _taaan _pesado… debe haber algo más que dinero, o en su defecto más que un explosivo." – Comentaba IA levantándose para ubicarse al lado de Kaito y tener una mejor vista

Unos forcejeos más del hombre hacia la maleta y… nada.

Kaito tomó un alambre reforzado, dándole una extraña y complicada forma, introduciéndolo en el pequeño cerrojo. Lo giró y movió varias veces;

'click'

Todos quedaron en silencio al darse con el factor de que ninguno voló en mil pedazos y que la valija estaba, de hecho, parcialmente abierta.

Miku sacudió la cabeza un momento librándose del ridículo miedo que tenía, tomando su rol de líder acercó la mano derecha a la mitad superior, separándola con cautela de la otra.

Los ojos del grupo se agrandaron considerablemente con puro asombro, al ver el contenido que fue tan ferozmente protegido por aquella persona. Los de IA estaban mucho más, y con un palpable shock, la boca de ella colgaba abierta.

–"Oh no…" –Musitaba, quitando la mano de Miku y observando con más miedo a las brillantes y codiciadas gemas –"¿Diamantes?"

–"No sólo eso… son… ¡Oh por Dios, robamos diamantes!" – Exhalaba Gumi en un susurro que oyeron todos, levantándose y mirando con el mismo terror que sus amigos a la joyería.

Len los observó; con cuidado y con una pinza agarró una de las joyas, para no ultrajarla con su huella dactilar.

–"De acuerdo a la regla de los 4 C's…" – Bajó el diamante, que era un color rosado puro en todos sus ángulos, demostrando su intensidad y valor ante los desinteresados ojos de él – "Y mirando la cantidad que tenemos aquí… que son a vista fácil, unos catorce…"

Rin curioseó de la misma manera que su hermano una de las gemas verdes, alzándola en alto hasta dejarla translucir a través de la luz, apreciando la danza de colores que ofrecía tan bella joya. Dijo con un decidido tono de voz – "Tenemos doscientos millones de euros, mínimo."

–"IA…" – Hablaba Miku, con un vacío en su voz, apoyando las dos manos en la superficie de la vieja mesa –"¿Quién es el dueño de esto y qué tan muertos nos podemos considerar?"

–"No estamos muertos, Miku. Pero—"– IA la miró de reojo y con una ceja levantada, recordando la charla que tuvo esa mañana con Luka. –"Tú y yo. A tu habitación." – La agarró del codo como Gumi había hecho antes – "Ahora." – Finalizó con un amenazante tono.

–"No creo que tengamos más problemas que estos diamantes, ¿Cierto?" – Todos miraron desconcertados a Kiyoteru, que jugaba con otro resplandeciente rubí en la palma de su mano, él tenía razón. ¿Qué _**más **_podría pasarles?

* * *

–"¿**Cómo** rayos permitiste que te viera?!" – Exclamó en voz baja IA, dejando a Miku sentada en el borde de la cama, furiosa con su amiga por ser tan imprudente –"¿**Qué **hubiese pasado si NO era Luka quién te veía?"

Miku sólo suspiró por enésima vez con respecto al tema en ese mismo día, llevó inquieta sus manos a frotar sus muslos. Sus amigas sólo estaban preocupadas... sep. Eso era.

–"Tú conoces a Luka. ¿Cierto?" – Se animó a preguntar, encontrando sus ojos con el par azulado de la otra chica, quien colocó ambas manos a los lados de ella y apoyándose en la colcha, como acorralándola. A pesar de la corta distancia entre ellas, IA no se movió y ella tampoco, sólo se miraron intensamente.

–"Así es." – Asintió finalmente, luego de unos minutos pasados.

–"Por eso no te molesta que me haya visto, sólo estás pensando en el hecho de que podría haber sido otra persona. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" – De nuevo IA asintió, esta vez dejando ver una pequeña curva de un sólo lado de su boca dibujada en sus labios.

–"Tienes que tener más cuidado. Luka me contó lo que sucedió pero no en detalle." – Se sentaba al lado de Miku, apoyando una reconfortante mano en el hombro de ella. – "No me dijo que te vio, pero conociéndola apuesto a que estaba probándome cuando me comentó que sospecha que eres mujer, ya que me la paso mirando nuestras noticias…"

Miku la observó con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, cierto miedo resurgiendo en el fondo de sus ojos.

–"¿Estaré bien, entonces?"

–"No dirá nada. Incluso está entusiasmada contigo…" – Sonrió alegre y la abrazó, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de ésta, escondiéndolo en el cuello de ella, y en una confiada, suave y constante presión hizo recostar a Miku, diciendo tiernamente –"Gracias por salvarla."

–"¿Entusiasmada?" – Preguntó tentada Miku, llevando una reconfortante y fina mano a acariciar la cabellera suelta de IA, esa emoción y éxtasis que sentía al recordar a aquella joven mujer, volviéndole a brindar calor oleando en su pecho.

* * *

–"Luka me contó que su padre estaba bastante serio y nervioso, contando que hoy nuestro grupo había interrumpido sus acciones."

Fue lo único que necesitó decir IA para que el salón cayera en completo silencio entendiendo contra quién estaban.

–"¿Los diamantes son de él?" – Inquirió con cierta necesidad, Miku, golpeteando sus uñas turquesa contra la mesa. Su compañera sólo bufó, pensando, analizando.

–"No; sinceramente creo que él se los ha robado a alguien más."

Kiyoteru se rascó el cuero cabelludo exasperado e inhalando aire, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando ambas manos.

–"¿Qué se supone que haremos?" – Preguntó él.

Gumi se recostaba inclinando la silla hacia atrás, dejando al cabello recaer como cascada paralelo a su espalda

–"Deberíamos permanecer con un perfil bajo, por ahora"

–"No sé si eso sea lo más inteligente." –Se agregaba Lily, mirando seriamente e intentando comunicar algo secreto a los ojos de IA, quien solo se encogió de hombros, devolviéndole la mirada y sonriendo suavemente.

–"Quizás lo mejor sea… que…" – Permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que ella continuara –"Que encontremos al verdadero dueño."

–"¿Investigación?" –Musitaba Len, mirando a su hermana preocupado. Rin mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y lanzando una inquisitiva mirada a Miku

–"Ya todos sabemos que estamos en un territorio que no hubiésemos deseado jamás." – Iniciaba ella, juntando sus manos en un solo puño. – "Lo mejor sería… devolvérselo a… al verdadero dueño"

–"Podríamos incluso conseguir un bonus si hacemos eso… algo así como limpiar un poco nuestro nombre." – Continuaba Kaito, cruzándose de brazos y piernas mientras inclinaba hacia atrás su silla de la misma manera que Gumi.

–"Y… ¿Cómo piensan… en su sana mente hacer eso?" – La fantasía se veía interrumpida por Rin, zigzagueando su mirada sólo entre Lily e IA, las únicas que podrían hacer algo al respecto.

–"Los rumores vuelan. Tarde o temprano nos enteraremos quién fue el desafortunado." – Luego de esa frase de IA, Lily respiró cansada continuando por su compañera.

–"Pero jamás se sabrá quién fue el "verdadero" ladrón."

–"Así que si en realidad fue el padre de Luka, todos harán lo posible por encubrirlo" – IA los miró a todos, uno por uno.

–"Por lo tanto, por ahora somos nosotros los únicos locos con bastante mierda encima." – Finalizaba Lily, cerrando el maletín y dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

El asunto de los diamantes se dejó a tientas a propósito. Guardaron el maletín debajo de unas maderas en la habitación de Kiyoteru y Kaito.

Todos se obligaron a olvidar el tema por razones claras y se dirigieron a dormir, IA prometió a Miku contarles a Meiko y a Miki sobre los hechos, ya que no pudieron asistir a la reunión.

Ella y Lily estarían intentando averiguar lo que pudiesen sobre el robo de diamantes entre sus colegas nobles, intentarían acercarse mediante sus padres también.

* * *

Tres de Enero. Cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde.

–"En serio, creo que esto es un poco ridículo, padre; White Flame no me secuestrará sólo por verme." – Luka estaba sentada en un sillón dual, frente a su viejo y fornido familiar de sangre. Él tenía puesto sólo un esmoquin, completamente negro de pies a cabeza; y en una pequeña mesa ratona que se interponía entre ellos, había una amplia caja que estaba apenas abierta, se podía entrever algo que parecía una… peluca negra.

–"Entiende mi actitud, hija." – Él volvió a empujar con sumo cuidado e insistencia la caja hacia su joven descendiente. Una extraña sonrisa adornaba sus arrugados labios – "Ya has desobedecido mis órdenes al salir con IA sin mí consentimiento, no pretendo perderte por lo que en el futuro podría ser un error de incompetencia mía."

Luka tenía puesto un vestido blanco que llegaba a sus rodillas, combinando con unas chatitas del mismo color que le daban cierto aspecto angelical. Ella suspiró y miraba a su padre con una mirada que decía '¿En qué estás pensando?' de manera desesperada.

–"Vuelvo a decir…" – Levantó una ceja y apretó sus labios, formando una delgada línea – "Esto es ridículo. Estoy en peligro cualquiera sea la circunstancia… ¿No se te ha ocurrido que así como entraron en nuestra casa en Nuevo Año, podrían volver a hacerlo? Y que sólo por tener una peluca dirán" – Hizo unas comillas con los dedos – "¡Oh! No es la hija de Charles, dejémosla allí"

_Charles_, se rió animosamente al ver el comportamiento aniñado, que no veía _hacía mucho _en ella.

–"¿Puedes hacerlo al menos para salir? – Preguntó suavizándose, la mirada que le reflejaba amor y cariño por ella; Luka se dio cuenta y tan sólo suspiró, aceptando la derrota.

Se levantó y tomó la caja.

–"No pretendo usarla siempre, padre." – El asintió con una sonrisa tentada, era de esperarse que no se iría sin dar una última opinión. **  
**  
La miró hasta verla desaparecer en su habitación en el segundo piso. Luka se parecía mucho a su madre, siempre hablando en voz alta lo que le parecía si la situación era injusta.

El bajó su cabeza, contemplando una vida si aquella mujer aún siguiera a su lado.

¿Sería todo como estaba ahora?

* * *

Era una bonita tarde, el cielo estaba aún azul con suaves puñaladas naranjas, el sol comenzaba a decaer queriendo irse pronto para dejar paso a la noche.

Mucha gente paseaba ya en el tercer día del año; así como también los trabajadores hacían lo suyo al encargarse de los asuntos para sus ricachones patrones.

Miku estaba echando humo mientras caminaba por la calle, recién había salido del trabajo y desafortunadamente, el idiota de su patrón hizo una de las suyas, quitándole sus lentes de sol para arrojarlos al suelo y destrozarlos bajo su caro y lustradísimo zapato de Louis V.

Miku revoleó los ojos con hartazgo, reviviendo el momento y citando en su mente:

_'¿Y qué hace una pobre como_ _**tú**__, queriéndose parecer a nosotros? Aprende tú lugar.' __  
_  
Si bien no era su elección ser una camarera en un tonto restaurante, sabiendo que eres pobre, en este estúpido mundo podrido, ¡Y además, agrégale que…! Era obvia la brecha que existía entre las personas… Miku no usaba los lentes para parecerse a ellos, sino que los necesitaba para que su distintivo color de ojos, no sea reconocido por una mujer que tuvo la fortuna, ¡Oh sí, Megurine Luka! ¡_**Tú**_, tuviste la gran fortuna de verle los ojos! La reconociera y por otra jugada del destino que Miku sea de nuevo, otra vez, ¡Por enésima vez! Puesta entre la espada y la pared.

–"No puedo creerlo…" – Murmuró obligando a su mirada a recaer en las cerámicas grises y de claros marrones que ofrecían las veredas de la ciudad, ¡Cómo rayos no se le había ocurrido tener lentes de contacto, al menos hoy en día!

Al menos aún tenía puesto la peluca que la madre de IA le regaló para esconder el "hermoso color de cabello de White Flame" según la buena mujer.

Miku sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella tarde. Habían pasado tan sólo un par de semanas allá por Devias y que el grupo se había formado.

Los padres de IA siempre fueron excelentes amigos de los suyos, así que ella y la hija de ellos se habían vuelto algo así como hermanas. En muchas ocasiones las dos familias salían de paseo juntas a ciertos lugares turísticos de Devias.

En el momento en que la tragedia agitó a su vida ellos se encargaron de acogerla.

En un cercano futuro a aquél día, se le unirían Gumi y Miki. Ellas tres quedaban cuidando la casa cuando IA se iba de viaje a Konnath junto a sus padres o incluso sola.

Pronto conocieron a más afectados, varios amigos ya conocidos… y en una loca tarde, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que eran varios… la idea surgió.

Y tan sólo unas semanas después, los robos comenzaron, un nombre se hizo famoso enseguida, las capas eran reconocidas por quienes eran protegidos y ellos protegían.

Hubo una noche especial en que por ser novatos, arrebatados y además imprudentes, en un forcejeo fiero por llevarse algo más, uno de los magnates quitó la capucha a White Flame…

_'La garganta suele ser un lugar muy accesible, si tienen problemas ya saben dónde atinar con el filo de sus cuchillos'_

Las palabras llegaron a su mente en una evocación en forma de vestigio, Miku suprimió un escalofrío recordando la primera vez que dio muerte a alguien, incluso el horroroso y más puro miedo se apoderó de sus sentidos mareándola enseguida. Las manos le sudaron en frío y temblaron y estaba segura que se había puesto varias escalas más pálida. Así es. Todos habían matado ya. Todos eran familiares de la muerte de alguna manera.

Pero ellos más que todos… ya que en cierta manera, todos nacemos bajo el ala de la muerte.

–"La muerte no discrimina a nadie… ¿Eh?" – Comentaba en voz baja mientras sus ojos se oscurecían, renaciendo su pasado entre sus pensamientos y adquiriendo una sombría aura.

Sacudió la cabeza con entusiasmo, quitándose esas ideas estando entre personas "normales".

Volvió a su pensamiento inicial, la mamá de IA vino una tarde con una peluca para todos, para que las usaran cuando entraban en el modo Forbidden Paradise. Por supuesto que de vez en cuando lo olvidaban, como justamente esa noche en que ella tuvo la suerte de poder salvar a Luka Megurine.

Ya ni siquiera sabían cuando la usaban y cuando no. Generalmente cuando salía en "modo de calle" es decir informal, ella usaba la peluca.

'…Luka…'

'¿Amiga… o enemiga?'

* * *

Ella venía acomodando su peluca con molestia ¡La cosa era completamente caliente! Y los lentes tampoco la ayudaban, ella no era de usar estas cosas…

'Juro que si vuelvo a _verla_, yo seré quien la busque'

Parecía una niña caprichosa y a la vez, la típica adolescente rebelde, mientras más le decían que no, más se arrojaría a eso que tanto le prohíban. Luka no era así… se supone que ella respetaba lo que decía su padre siempre… incluso tenía el rol de mujer perfecta para muchas personas…

Claro que… tuvo que conocer a White Flame para comenzar a querer hacer lo que, básicamente quería _ella _y nadie más.

Algo despertó en su interior, no obstante aún no lograba poner el dedo en qué era "eso".  
Sólo quería saber más y más de aquella muchacha.

Doblaba la esquina aún luchando con su peluca y debatiendo con ella sola cuando a lo lejos, a punto de cruzar la calle divisó una chica que le parecía curiosamente familiar…

Siguió caminando pero con el paso lento, tomándose su tiempo para estudiarla.

La cabellera castaña era bastante larga… parecía llegar hasta debajo de sus muslos y estaba atada en una vaga cola de caballo… sostenía con desgano un bolso grande en su hombro derecho.

Luka se detuvo a mirarla más, había algo… algo que le gritaba a sus sentidos que la conocía de algún lado.

Justo la joven dio vuelta la mirada para observar ambos lados de la calle.

White Flame.

¡Esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier lado!

¡Únicos e inconfundibles, incomparables!

Llevaba una camisa gris y una pequeña pollera negra que dejaba poco a la imaginación al lucir esas esbeltas y pálid— '_Holy shit_!'

Luka agitó la cabeza con énfasis como queriendo arrojar esos pensamientos a otro lado.

Acelerándosele el corazón como si hubiese corrido una maratón y sus pupilas tomando dimensiones bastante grandes, el tiempo se detuvo y sólo observaba como la mujer que dio vuelta su mundo en tan sólo una acción, se alejaba de ella cruzando la brecha que hacía la calle hasta la otra senda.

Su garganta y lengua se secaron considerablemente y las manos de repente le transpiraban

'¡Luka! ¡Despierta y muévete! ¡Ve tras ella!'

Haciendo caso a su vocecita curiosa interior, comenzó a moverse apresurada para no perderla de vista.

Una vez cruzaron, Luka se detuvo de nuevo.

'¿Y qué rayos se supone que haga cuando la alcance?'

'Oh sí, mira, quería volver a verte así que me apresuré para—'

Una idea se le cruzó fugazmente por su pensamiento.

Seguirla.

'¿Seguirla y qué?'

'¿Encontrar su escondite como una acosadora-fanática-retorcida?'

Sonaba bien… raro; pero sonaba bien.

Así que eso fue lo que hizo good' ol' Luka, seguir a la en-cubierto, bandida.

* * *

Miku se sentía extraña, había bastante gente en la calle, pero de cierta manera se consideraba observada… sus sentidos estaban alertas, el ambiente a su alrededor estaba raro pero no por las personas que la rodeaban, sino que su intuición perceptiva, agudizada, entrenada y pulida por su ladrona interior estaba encendiendo sus instintos con respecto a un punto detrás de ella, como si la estuvieran acechando; la adrenalina comenzó a bombear en sus venas, ya llevaba dos buenas cuadras caminando y esa leve sensación persistía, no debía ignorar tan sobresaliente presentimiento.

Se dio vuelta un par de veces con cautela y no visualizaba nada sospechoso. Dejó caer su flequillo por encima de los ojos, decidiendo que lo mejor sería hacerse la tonta y volverse sobre sus propios pasos, simplemente algo no le gustaba

Dándose la vuelta comenzó a pasar en contra del pequeño y espacioso tumulto de personas, con cada paso que daba analizaba a cada individuo con su mirada hasta que notó a alguien que usaba lentes oscuros y una _obvia_ peluca negra que en cuanto pudo se puso a ver vidrieras.

**Demasiado. Sospechoso.**

Tentando a su suerte se acercó y observaba a la mujer con la vista panorámica que sus ojos le ofrecían, mientras también revisaba un par de las aburridas vidrieras para disimular, probablemente no eran _del todo _aburridas, pero no debía perder su tiempo deseando algo que le costaría el hígado comprar. Esa mujer en particular, estaba escondiéndose de ella. Intentando permanecer fuera de la vista incluso, sin embargo al pasar junto a ella -Oh sí, ella tenía un descaro de altos niveles- alcanzó a distinguir un poco más los rasgos que alcanzaba a ver.

Su sangre se heló momentáneamente y el corazón le bombeaba a mil por hora cuando un golpe de la realidad le hizo reconocer a esa figura como nada más y nada menos que Megurine Luka, a pesar de las… bueno, cosas que andaba usando para pasar desapercibida.

La sangre se abrió paso hasta sus mejillas y nuca, una gran onda de calidez abrazándola en casi todo el cuerpo y haciéndola sentir polillas asesinas en la boca de su estómago.

Miku tragó saliva audiblemente. Luka la había estado siguiendo.

Y estaba justo al lado de ella.

La chica conocida por una enorme cantidad de personas y en varios países como White Flame, tiró cualquier nervio por la ventana y sonrió descaradamente antes de escabullirse de la mujer más codiciada de aquella ciudad, Megurine Luka.

* * *

Luka sintió su corazón trabarse y quedarse allí encaprichado en su garganta, creando un detestable nudo por todo el tiempo desde que White Flame, se volvía sobre sus pasos… eso jamás se le ocurrió por su materia gris.

Se dirigía cada vez más hacia ella, Luka sólo pensaba en meter su nariz lo más cerca posible del vidrio y encubrir la elevada temperatura que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo.

Ella sólo pasó por su lado.

¡Victoria!

Nuestra acosadora favorita, suspiró vaciando sus pulmones luego de visualizar que la otra mujer se alejaba doblando la esquina. Reviviendo su impulso se dispuso a seguirla de nuevo, esta vez un poco más de lejos e intentando no perderla de vista.

* * *

Miku había caminado ya unas buenas cuadras con Luka detrás de ella, parecía que no iba a rendirse, sea lo que fuera que buscaba.

Estaba anocheciendo y ella no sólo se estaba preocupando por su propio bienestar, pero el de Luka, ni pensar en los niveles altos de inquietud que tenía frente a alguna posición en la que no podría defender a esa diosa…

Era increíble el poder que una mujer que sólo había visto y compartido un pequeñísimo intercambio de palabras sólo una vez, tenía sobre ella. Si tan sólo lo supiera.

Miku evitó pensar en el porqué de las razones en que se sentía tan responsable o interesada a Luka.

Doblando una de las esquinas decidió que guiaría a la joven hasta uno de los escondites que tenían, en particular para ser más específica, una de las tiendas que manejaba la familia de Masuda Lily.

Giró la cabeza casual y curiosamente, sólo para ver si la chica aún no se había rendido, el corazón de Miku se alegró a ver que ella aún permanecía fiel sobre los mismos pasos que ella estaba marcando.

Adrenalina y emoción bombeaban en sus venas, se estaba dejando llevar por la ilusión de una posible amistad con Luka.

Aprovecharía sin dudas ésta regalada chance, llevaría a Luka a un lugar que era territorio de sus conocidos, por lo tanto, de ella.

Si algo salía mal, en lo posible podría convencer a Luka de que no cometa ningún error.

White Flame sonrió acomodándose el cabello postizo y entrando al café con un aire orgulloso.

* * *

Miku luego de entrar se dirigió veloz hasta detrás del mostrador, saludando con una espléndida sonrisa y batiendo su mano a su vieja amiga Betsy, quien tomaba los pedidos; la señora la miró divertida luego de anotar algo en un papelito y pasarlo a una de las camareras.

–"¿Qué estás haciendo, _leoncita_?" – Pronunció agachándose junto a ella, empleando el pequeño juego de Miku como el de ella.

La más pequeña no quitó el generoso y feliz gesto de sus labios en ningún momento, moviendo su mano izquierda para que la señora se acercara un poco más,

–"Una admiradora me ha estado siguiendo." – Comentó en voz baja, mirándola con una encendida chispa en sus verdes ojos, sin embargo la señora la miró incrédula

–"¿Cómo que una _**admiradora**_, es que acaso alguien te ha visto ya?" – Preguntó en una muchísimo más baja voz, mirándola reprendedora

–"Oh no, no." – Rió la joven, descartando ese pensamiento de la mujer con un gesto negativo de su mano –"O sí, pero IA la conoce y me dijo que estaría todo bien."

–"**Niña…**" – Enunciaba la señora antes de ser llamada por uno de los clientes, levantándose dedicó una mirada protectora a Miku –"Ten cuidado." – Advirtió para finalizar.

–"No te preocupes, algo me dice que puedo confiar en ella." – Sentenció Miku, dedicando toda su atención a la mujer que finalmente entró al café, justo a quien ella esperaba.

Acomodándose para observarla unos instantes más, Miku pudo apreciar que Luka la estaba buscando con la mirada, cuando llegó el momento en el que escanearía su espacio, ella se escondió aún divirtiéndose, lanzó una vista rápida a Betsy, indicándole que le dijera cuando la chica en cuestión dejara de mirar para su lado.

Pasaron unos buenos minutos hasta que la empleada finalmente le dio el okay.

"Leoncita" volvió a poner a Luka en su campo visual, esta vez encontrándola mirando hacia abajo y un par de lágrimas recorriendo sus delicadas y encantadoras mejillas.

Ella hizo una mueca de enojo, en su pecho se formó una tenaz determinación por no ver a Luka llorar.

Aprovechando que seguía mirando hacia abajo, hizo una carrera caminando hasta su lado.

Luka seguía ignorante de su presencia. Así que ella decidió romper "el hielo"

–"¿Por qué lloras?"

* * *

'¿Un café?'

Pensaba Luka frunciendo la mirada y curvando su camino para tener mejor vista hacia aquél local.

_"The Bright Side" _era el nombre del negocio; 'pequeño juego de palabras' dijo en su mente al deliberar en la ironía de que White haya entrado justo allí.

Parándose en frente de la puerta e inhalando una bocanada de aire plagado de coraje, Megurine Luka hizo su nerviosa entrada en el vistoso local.

El lugar estaba bastante poblado, varias parejas e incluso familias que iban a pasar un rato allí, tomando meriendas, cenas e incluso lo que parecía un desayuno tardío.

La joven paseó su vista por todo el lugar buscando por aquella cabellera postiza…

Nada.

Vaya suerte, ni siquiera para poder llamarla por un nombre…

'No puedo gritar aquí, "Hey White Flame, me gustaría…" '

Una revelación se abrió paso en aquél reverie,

'¿Qué quiero?'

Analizando sus sentimientos, porque eso fue lo principal que la llevó a seguirla, decidió que buscaba poder ser más cercana a la justiciera, poder hablar con ella, conocerla, que se lleven más que bien.

Amistad.

La tristeza oprimió su corazón con horribles y puntiagudas garras, haciéndolo sangrar con el espeso y abrumador sentido del miedo, ¿Qué sucedería si no podía volver a verla de nuevo?

Luka sintió sus ojos aguarse detrás de esos lentes oscuros, respiró con fuerza obligando a los nacientes sentimientos negativos a irse.

Levantó la mano izquierda, quitándose los lentes estúpidos esos. Sus ojos cristalinos de mar volvieron a observar entre las mesas donde estaban reunidas las diferentes personas unidas por lazos afectivos, ¿Podría ella alguna vez lograr eso con alguien que sea de aquella banda, en especial si alguna deidad se lo permitía, que fuese la líder?

La desilusión no era algo que quería aceptar, pero quizás estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo y quien ella creía que era aquella chica, simplemente no era más que otra persona y White no estaba allí simplemente, el destino tal vez le había jugado una cruel pasada.

–"¿Por qué lloras?" – Se emitió una aguda y dulce voz, llenándole sólo de aquella feliz melodía los oídos. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que, en serio, había un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Sin voltear a ver a la chica que la había hablado, se limitó a decir con la voz temblándole un poco  
–"No… no lo sé muy bien." – Luka pasó sus gentiles y delicados dedos sobre el camino trazado por las saladas lágrimas –"Supongo que por un capricho."

Esa tenue e imponente voz emitió una risa que expresaba preocupación, quizás una especie de… cariño.

Luka se sintió curiosa ahora, girando su rostro para que sus ojos que reflejaban dolor se encontraran con un grandioso color marino tropical que exponían gentileza e inocencia.

Sintió sus labios curvarse por sí mismos en una desolada sonrisa de sorpresa y contento,

–"Tú…" – Pronunció, volteándose completa para tener una mejor vista de ella – "Eres tú…"

* * *

Waaa llegamos al final del cap!  
Y con ustedes, esto, no se termina acá, tengo algo más para regalarles… una lectura ligera con más Negitoro, explicaré el por qué más adelante, está apresurada la escritura así que no se adelanten a juzgar ni nada :P  
… Let's get started!

**E**ra para sacarle una foto, ella la observaba desde lejos bajo la tormenta, empapándose desde la piel hasta los huesos, pero no le importaba.

–"Fuck it"– Dijo en voz alta, sus labios sonriendo de manera cursi y satisfecha, tan sólo con mirarla desde aquella distancia bailando, bebiendo un poco de ponche... divirtiéndose con sus amigas.

Luka definitivamente estaba pensando en terminarse la tercera botella de cerveza que estaba absorbiendo su organismo en lo que iba de la noche.

Observó a Gumi que encontró su perdida vista con la entretenida pero solitaria de ella. La chica frunció el ceño con una confusa expresión, mientras seguía mirándola desde aquél lejano salón.

Luka expandió su blanca sonrisa y levantó su mano izquierda, que temblaba un poco por el frío, así saludándola.

No es que pareciera una _stalker_, ella había sido invitada a la fiesta también.

Pero estar dentro y sin poder decidirse en ningún momento en invitar a bailar a su amada no valía la pena...

Una grandiosa risa se escapó de su garganta, ¡Oh! ¡Como había cambiado su vida esa pequeña adolescente!

Gumi había desaparecido de su vista panorámica unos segundos después, probablemente siguiendo a quien Luka amaba.

Luka mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

No era tan fácil expresar sentimientos para ella... tomando fuerza engulló el contenido de su bebida hasta dejarlo vacío...

Ahora sí podía decir que estaba despertándose... o mareándose, lo que sea primero.

Minutos luego todos comenzaron a salir al patio entre la copiosa lluvia.

La música subió varios volúmenes, ya que habían sacado varios parlantes y los habían puesto a resguardo en el balcón que se cubría del agua.

Luka se levantó de su respaldo en aquella estatua.

Miku se acercaba caminando entre todos, pero más que estar contenta... se veía enojada...

**_Shit_**.

Venía justo en su dirección y Luka estaba lo suficiente lúcida como para saber que estaba en problemas.

Gumi iba bastante detrás con una leve sonrisa del gato de Cheshire... así que ella fue la que sacó a todos fuera... pequeña y astuta adolescente.

Luka en sus jóvenes veinte años siempre se encargaba de dejarles en claro que no eran más que mocosas con problemas hormonales para todo; no es que las dos mejores amigas se lo tomaran bien... generalmente Luka siempre terminaba con un golpe en su cabeza.

Pero mientras sea de Miku, no había problema. 'Hehee...' Luka rio a sus adentros, Miku se veía muchos más cerca ahora...

Su pequeño cuerpo se estaba empapando también, la ropa pegándosele a la piel.

–"Discúlpame," – Exclamó Luka calmada, sólo para hacerse oír entre el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo y la música, dirigiéndose a Miku –"Pero quizás he bebido un poco demás hoy..." – Continuó, sonriendo muy contenta y sin quitar los ojos de encima de la joven.

–"Esta noche," – Su mano arrojó la botella lejos, más precisamente en la pileta que estaba despoblada, haciendo un divertido sonido al caer allí y salpicar alrededor –"Tomé demasiado..."

Luka abrazó a Miku por la cintura delicadamente, cuidadosa con sus movimientos, notó que la adolescente se tensó en sus brazos

–"_Hehe_... ¿Miku?" – Preguntó mostrando una vez más esa encantadora sonrisa, desnivelada y descarada por los niveles presentes de alcohol

–"¿S-Sí?" – Respondió ella, la mujer más hermosa en las que había posado sus ojos, su compañera de trabajo, su amiga...

Luka levantó la ceja, pensando que la palabra amiga no le gustaba mucho. 'No me gusta para nada... a lo sumo... mejor amiga con el privilegio de amarte... me gusta.' Siguió en su mente, ignorando momentáneamente que a pesar del fresco de la lluvia, Miku se estaba sonrojando por la posición en la que estaban...

–"Esta noche," – Repitió, –"Te daré todo de mí,"

Miku abrió grande como platos sus ojos, desconcertada y sorprendida por la brutalidad honesta de las palabras de Luka

–"¡¿Qué?!" – Exclamó, inconscientemente, fortaleciendo el agarre que tenía en los brazos de ella

–"Oh, me expresé un poco mal... no lo quise decir en ese sentido" – Dijo con notable dificultad, aún sonriendo, – "Hehe, que _pervertida_, Miku~"

–"¡LUKA!" – Gritó ella, sonrojándose aún más, se veía demasiado tierna e irresistible para los extrasensoriales sentidos de Luka,

–"Perdóname," – Susurró sólo para que la menor la oyera, ignorando cualquier mirada que recibía de las personas que estaban aún bailando alrededor de ellas –"Pero..." – Luka se puso muy seria, acortando la distancia que existía entre ellas, posando su fría frente contra la aún cálida de Miku –"En serio pretendo darte todo de mí..."

–"Te amo" – Aseguró, inclinando la cabeza y posando sus labios tiernamente abrazando los de Miku, quien sintió un escalofrío y electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo ante el contacto, quedándose inmóvil e incapaz de reaccionar.

Luka pensó que los labios de Miku eran algo muy bonito, sabían a frutilla con un fuerte sabor a alcohol, aunque seguramente lo último venía de su parte...no que le importara mucho, sólo intensificaba la onda de felicidad que la invadió, sonriendo levemente y presionando un poco más contra los labios de ella, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar aún más

Luka hizo una leve moción de acariciar los adorables labios de Miku con los suyos propios, intentando saborear un poco más, y esos dos movimientos bastaron para que Miku sintiera unas pequeñas cosquillas en ellos y su cuerpo encenderse en una ola de calor y entusiasmo, mareándose por el golpe de las fuertes emociones abordándola.

De manera torpe y con un inocente miedo, Miku partió su boca un poco para ella misma poder tomar los labios de Luka entre los suyos, fortaleciendo su aferre en los brazos de la mayor, obligando a Luka a que siguiera los mágicos movimientos entre sus labios, lentos y suaves, pero seguros. Ambas chicas comenzaron a afirmar con cada segundo las fricciones entre sus labios, Miku decidiendo cerrar los ojos también, el goce y felicidad apoderándose y tomando el control sobre ella.

Miku había esperado este momento desde que conoció a quien ahora la estaba besando, Megurine Luka; deseando en una fantasía que ahora se hacía realidad, que sintiese lo mismo por ella desde el primer momento.

Luka estuvo luchando consigo misma para hacerlo desde que cayó duro en el suelo del Reino del Amor, con el nombre de Hatsune Miku grabado por una fuerza divina en su corazón.

~tará!

Pequeño Oneshot que salió cuando mi hermano, intentando ayudarme (estaba cansado de verme dar vueltas y "joder" de que no estaba inspirada) escribiendo las siguientes dos frases, pero separadas:

"érase una vez bajo una tormenta

se hallaba"

Así tal cual, y de fondo que el vecino puso una canción que se llama "Gimme everything tonight" So yeah, salió este oneshot que me pareció bueno XD  
En lo posible comenzaré a publicar mucho más desarrollados estos oneshots en otra historia :P

Baka Aniiki! Gracias por haberme inspirado! XD

**Una cosa más, estoy pensando en agregar más parejas (sería bueno) así que voy a necesitar sus opiniones, sobre cuáles les gustaría.**  
Lo seguro es que haya KaiMei y en lo que ya se puede distinguir, un futuro MikixGumi.  
Si les gustaría otra pareja me van avisando que puedo hacerlo posible! whahaha.  
**Quiero ver críticas constructivas; un "seguí adelante/ me gusta/ ah ta bueno" reviews! En serio, tan mala es la historia? XD** (No sé si me conviene saber eso)  
**Sé que carece de detalles y todo eso, jaja pero vamos! No les cuesta nada escribirme algo :P**

(No quiero usar el factor de: "Es mi primer fic!") Porque ciertamente... medio que no lo es xD  
Muchas gracias! :D y que tengan un bellísimo día, tarde, noche! :B


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas **gracias a los que me han dejado reviews! :D No tienen idea de cómo ayudan a uno a seguir.

Es genial entrar un día random y encontrar que tu historia tiene nuevos reviews (me siento newbie D:)

**Stalker**: Es bueno saber que mi stalker favorito y el único (de los acosadores) que me cae bien haya pasado :D pero distraído... dije que los iba a desarrollar más y publicarlos aparte! Pero sí, aprecio la idea (?) Y'know… (?)

**Alkem**: Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! Si soy honesta no soy _muy_ del **RinxLen**, pero la verdad es que me acostumbré a verlos juntos como pareja (son furor!)Así que bueno, retoqué un par de partes acá en este cap para ellos, y con mucho gusto estaré desarrollando la pareja para ti y a los que les guste :)

Y nah, Vocaloid no me pertenece…

ON with the story! ENJOY!

* * *

_"Has perdido demasiadas cosas en esta vida como para andar vacilando en lo que quieres._  
_Si quieres a alguien, díselo._

_Las personas te romperán el corazón pero tú también lastimarás muchos._

_Si odias a alguien, olvídalo que no hay mejor decisión que esa, pues, el olvido es el más amargo trago._  
_Si quieres gritar, desahogarte, hazlo; nadie te lo impide, y si lo hacen, responderás: "Hay asesinos allá sueltos, pedófilos, corruptos, ¿Y me vienes a criticar a mí?"_

_Si quieres ser feliz, deberías empezar deshaciéndote de lo que te haga mal, libérate de esas cadenas que te sostienen con culpa. Nadie puede comenzar a ser feliz, si no eres tú mismo el que dé el primer paso para serlo._

_Disfruta cada rayo del sol, cada gota de lluvia, todo te ofrece sensaciones diferentes y únicas._

_Deberías enojarte menos y controlar esa ira que afecta radicalmente a tus cercanos y a ti peor que a ellos._

_Deberías empujarla y aceptar esos errores, riéndote y buscando la manera de corregirlo para convertirlo en algo satisfactorio._

_La vida es un suspiro de un niño que está corriendo; apresurada y corta. Debería ser como la de un anciano; profunda y sintiéndola en cada rasgo._

_La vida ya es demasiado triste para muchas personas, si justamente es alguien a quien quieres mucho, deberías abrazarla y demostrarle todo tu cariño. Jamás, es bueno guardarse lo que uno siente._

_E incluso esa frase se contradice… quienes pudren este mundo son las personas que no se guardan lo que sienten._

_¿Qué pasaría, si aquellos, en vez de regalar muertes y tragedias; regalaran abrazos y sonrisas?_

_Los bienes materiales hacen bien, pero si sufres emocionalmente la mayoría del tiempo…_

_No pretendo parecer una profeta ni nada de eso, sólo digo lo que es… por adquirida experiencia."_

* * *

Veinte y cincuenta en la noche del tres de enero; residencia Planetho.

–"No sé que le estaría pasando, pero la noté nerviosa." – IA guardaba su celular en el bolsillo del jean, dirigiendo una superficial mirada a Rin que estaba sentada de costado en el regazo de su hermano Len, él pokeandola y molestándola cariñosamente; Gumi y Miki sentadas al lado de ellos, también, la veían; la última tenía una venda que le cubría el estómago a lo largo debajo de un chaleco que serviría para cubrir lo que no debía ser visto.

Gumi se veía muy sobreprotectora sobre ella incluso, estando al lado y atenta ante cualquier necesidad de la pelirroja.

–"¿Dónde está Miku, IA?" – Se hizo oír a través del salón la voz grave y masculina del padre de ella, quién se había volteado de su conversación con su esposa y otros dos adultos con brilloso y aparente cabello rubio, sólo para preguntar aquello.

–"Está en camino."

IA se encaminó a sentarse en otro sillón familiar al lado de Lily, Kiyoteru; Kaito y Meiko, quien tenía una venda y una tablilla ortopédica en la pierna, ella se veía muy animada a pesar del dolor que debía suponer la herida.

La mejor amiga de Luka y hermana nombrada de Miku; se perdió en las profundidades de su mente, deliberando las consecuencias o beneficios que traería una posible amistad entre las dos nombradas.

Su brazo pasó por encima de la cabeza de Lily y lo recostó en el respaldo mientras el otro brazo revolvía inquietamente el borde de la remera roja que llevaba puesta. En su frente, las cejas se acomodaron con una visible mueca de concentración y contemplación.

Ella había ido miles de veces al hogar de Luka con raspones, heridas e incluso varias vendas en consecuencia de sus salidas encubiertas como bandida-heroína. La chica en cuestión siempre le preguntaría cómo, bajo su sana mentalidad se había hecho eso. Jamás había ignorado un cambio físico en el cuerpo que ella poseía.

'Los ejercicios (entrenamientos de todos) de IA "_en el gimnasio_" eran todos duros…'

Los párpados se encontraron, cerrando y privando así al mundo de su en-conflictiva mirada.

Incluso hubo una vez que Luka había encontrado la capa en el armario -Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios- e IA no tuvo mejor idea que decirle que era de un traje de Halloween que usaría en el próximo encuentro respectivo al día festivo.

La mujer no prestó mucha atención a la capa, pero sí preguntó por qué justamente de "bandida".

¡El nervio curioso de esa chica!

¿Quizás traería la gracia de "salir del clóset" con respecto a sus actividades misteriosas?

¿Qué beneficio traería Luka al grupo? Miku se veía _demasiado_ interesada en ella o podría decirse más bien entusiasmada -jamás admitiría que su pequeña amiga tenía un interés **muy especial **en Luka- no podía descartar tal posibilidad en algún futuro… por más que Miki y Gumi se mostraron dispuestas a acabar con la chica sin preámbulos… de no ser porque ella y afortunadamente Miku… se habían opuesto.

Entreabrió los ojos, observando con discreción a las chicas no muy lejos de ella, las dos charlaban divertidas…  
Quizás tenían razón. Su mejor amiga no era más que problemas para ellos…  
Lo único que había mal con Luka era el obstáculo más grande que tenían: Su padre.

Actualmente tenían además, en posesión los diamantes robados y doblemente robados...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y recostó la cabeza en el mullido sillón blanco.

¡Y lo peor es que Luka quería demasiado a su padre como para traicionarlo de alguna manera!

IA dejó nacer desde su garganta un primitivo y frustrado gruñido, ganándose una extrañada mirada de parte de Lily -Quien estaba siendo ignorada por el pequeño disturbio interno de Aria-.

No podía ni siquiera pensar en que la presencia de Luka dejara de existir.

Llevó sus dos manos a frotarse los ojos, suprimiendo un sollozo. El simple pensamiento era muy doloroso.

¿Qué es lo que piensa Miku?

* * *

_–_"Eres una chica fuerte, no deberías estar llorando." _– _Miku se adelantó entre las mesas, dándose vuelta cuando notó que Luka no la seguía –"Ven conmigo." – Le dio coraje, sonreía mientras continuaba caminando hasta el fondo del lugar; hasta un rincón en el que no había personas alrededor y que estaba unos tonos más oscuros por la falta de luz, la fornitura de cuero en las sillas dándole un aire western junto a las cuadradas y negras mesas de una fuerte madera. Sería perfecto para mantener una charla allí.

Luka quedó en silencio unos instantes antes de comenzar a trazar el mismo camino que la otra mujer anteriormente. Observó de reojo que la encargada la miraba con cierta aura amenazante, parecía _protectora_ inclusive. Extrañada, frunció la mirada con confusión y aceleró los pasos hasta quedar detrás de la más pequeña, quien corrió una de las sillas y con un delicado gesto de su mirada, le indicó que _por favor_, se sentara.

–"Uhm…" – Vaciló de manera insegura –"Gracias." – Luego de haberse sentado observó a su acompañante hacer señas con las manos en alto, llamando la atención de la encargada; aquella mujer sólo asintió y llamó a otra camarera.

Después, Miku se sentó frente a ella, una enorme y secreta sonrisa agraciando aquél exquisito rostro.

–"No hay problema." – Contestaba finalmente correspondiendo a lo que había dicho ella hace unos momentos pasados.

Ahora era cuando la curiosidad le jugaba en contra a Luka, poniéndola nerviosa y haciendo transpirar aún más, la temperatura aumentaba increíblemente comparada con antes…  
¡Oh… el juego de los nervios y las miles de ideas de posibles escenas que sucederían en instantes! Luka se estaba "_haciendo la cabeza_" como quien no diría.

–"Ahh…" – Volvió a musitar con mucha inteligencia, esta vez notable inquietud en sus cuerdas vocales, estaba deliberando seriamente si estaría bien salir corriendo despavorida…

–"Muchas gracias." – Interrumpía White con cortesía, recibiendo entusiasta a la camarera que les había traído dos menús recubiertos en cuero, gruesos en contenido; Luka levantó la ceja cuando la chica frente a ella devolvió el suyo y tan sólo le dijo: "Lo de siempre para mí."

¿Fue su idea o esta chica era alguien muy conocida aquí?

Las dos mujeres dirigieron su atención a su persona; quien tragó audiblemente intentando deshacerse de ese nudo incómodo en la garganta.

–"Yo tendré lo mismo que ella, gracias." – ¡Hum! Mucho para salir del hoyo en el que se sentía acorralada como una presa de una jauría de lobos hambrientos…

–"Sabes que no podremos hablar de lo que quieres. ¿Mhm?" – A quien ella conocía como White Flame, estaba mirándola de brazos cruzados, esos tiernos y aniñados rasgos se demostraban nerviosos e incluso impacientes con respecto a su pregunta, a pesar de esa sonrisa que permanecía grabada en sus labios.

Ella sólo parpadeó atónita, sin palabras para responderle a ello. Por supuesto que no podrían hablar de _eso _aquí, estarían arriesgando mucho… imaginaba.

–"Es extraño que pidas lo mismo que yo, ni siquiera sabes lo que es…" – La chica la miró divertida, –"¿O es que estás nerviosa?"

'¡Y quién no lo estaría!' Sintió las inmensas ganas de retrucar; no obstante, Luka se las arregló bien componiendo su estado y aparentando estar tranquila y aristocrática, pero fallaba al observar a su propio dedo índice hacer círculos en la mesa de madera, ella también portaba un orgullo… o eso creía…  
Se rió agradablemente –"Por supuesto que no, pero más que perder mi tiempo con una camarera," – Dirigió sus intensos ojos azules hasta encontrar los expectantes de Miku –"Me gustaría aprovecharlo todo contigo"

Miku rió una hermosa melodía que nació desde el fondo de su alma, mirando perdidamente hacia la entrada del lugar, intentando parecer desinteresada.

–"Si no fuésemos las dos mujeres, diría que estás coqueteando conmigo".

…

Esto dejó con la mandíbula tensa a la mayor, fijando sus ojos aún más en aquellos profundos y verdes ojos. La verdad era que no sabía bien qué responderle… ¿Estaba realmente flirteando?

La camarera llegó con las dos órdenes, salvando a Luka de tener que responder algo que no sabría ¡Cómo! terminaría si lo hacía, lo que les trajeron eran un té de frutilla y una porción para cada una de Lemon Pie.

–"¿Así que esto es lo que pides siempre, vienes muy seguido por aquí?" – Quizás, y bastante tal vez; lo mejor era cambiar el tema, y en definitiva conocer más a la chica detrás de la capucha. Luka ya podía sentir una extensa sonrisa posarse en su boca, se estaba relajando y se sentía bien la compañía de ella.

–"En realidad," –La más joven ajustó la peluca que llevaba, colocando tan sólo una cucharada de azúcar en su té, –"El Lemon Pie me parece que es a cargo de la casa." – Sacudiendo sus hombros y emitiendo un bajo sonido, invocaba una bonita risa que hacía eco entre las paredes caoba del Café.

–"Entonces sí vienes seguido aquí." – Insistía, probando un sorbo del té que había olvidado endulzar, sintiendo el amargo líquido inundar su boca.

–"¿Por qué preguntas, me vendrías a ver?" – La desafió con un colmillo sobresaliendo en su sonrisa.

Una pareja entró al lugar, tomados de la mano y siendo absorbidos por la rutina una vez más, las dos mujeres seguían estando en su propio mundo, ignorando lo que sucedía alrededor.

–"Seguro; me encantaría volver a verte." – Luka estaría mintiendo si dijera que sabía de dónde diablos estaba sacando tanto coraje y confianza, o quizás simplemente era su parte impulsiva. Por dentro estaba sintiendo un huracán arrasar con su tranquilidad, la realidad pura era que se encontraba nerviosa y quería sacarle mucho más a esta chica, conocerla; absolutamente en todo.

Mas la menor, continuó revolviendo desinteresadamente la cuchara en el té, como pensando en algo.

–"No vengo seguido a decir verdad, pero… tengo conocidos por aquí."

Secretos.

Luka había entendido ese titubeo en la voz de ella. La curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro… ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar simplemente la charla de ahora en vez de buscar otra manera de verla?

¡Ah sí!, Porque no sabía _si _volvería a verla.

–"La próxima vez, ya que veo que tanto te está molestando ese bichito, yo misma te encontraré."  
Oh, bueno. Después de todo IA sí tenía razón en decir que era un libro abierto. –"Por supuesto que, eso solamente si te lo mereces."

Miku volvió a sonreír esa hermosa y burlona sonrisa que tenía. Luka sólo mordió su labio inferior en devota frustración.

–"¿Te gustan las caminatas de noche?" – La observó misteriosamente y esbozando una sincera sonrisa, la damisela le hizo entender que sólo estaba buscando enviar la conversación en otra dirección.

–"Si pudiese hacerlo tranquila, puedes apostar que las adoraría." – ¡Final súbito! La mayor comenzó a mover el pie nerviosamente, intentando no cometer más errores. O simplemente relajarse volviendo a tomar un poco del té,

…

Y endulzarlo de una vez.

–"Y a ti, Luka; ¿Qué te gusta?" – White Flame se estaba dedicando ahora a probar la punta de aquella tarta, y el merengue manchó suavemente la punta de su labio superior…

A Luka le estaba costando respirar ahora y mucho más cuando ella no tuvo mejor idea que limpiarse la crema con la punta de su rosada y húmeda -¡Tachen eso!- _mojada _lengua.

'¿¡Qué demonios hay de mal conmigo!?' Se había convertido en un intento desesperado ahora, Luka no tenía ni mínima idea de por qué su cuerpo y sentidos estaban reaccionando de esa manera; sin prestar mucha atención, se podía ver que ella estaba apretando con mucha fuerza la cuchara con la que revolvía el té luego de haberlo endulzado.

–"¿Te sucede algo?" – La mirada inquisitiva de la pequeña la arrancó de sus batallas internas, y secándose una imaginaria gota de sudor de la frente, Luka se acomodó el cuello de su vestido.

–"No, no… es que el té está caliente."

–"Pues enfríalo." – Devolvió ella, mirándola incrédula al levantar una ceja bastante arriba y volviéndose a acomodar esa _molesta _peluca que la privaba de volver a admirar el glorioso color que poseía White Flame en su cabellera.

Cierto que ella estaba usando una también.

Y estaba con la persona de la cuál debía esconderse…

'…'

En un modesto movimiento de la mano derecha, Luka se quitó aquella injuriosa peluca, revelando el largo y ondulado cabello que caía suave contra sus hombros y torso, dando una sensación mágica a los ojos de Miku.

A tal chica, se le atascó el aire en medio de su tráquea y dejándola sin respirar cuando Luka liberó por completo su esplendoroso pelo, éste ondeando con oreantes movimientos hasta acomodarse domado en su cuerpo.

–"Hermoso…" – Murmuró en voz baja, dejando el cubierto descansando dentro de la taza, tomándose tiempo para admirar a la mujer frente a ella.

–"¿Disculpa?"

–"Oh," –Se rio anulando los intensos ojos de Luka en ella – "Nada, sólo me pareció delicioso esto," – Señaló con el dedo índice a la porción que yacía ignorante del mundo rodeándola. –"¿Ya la has probado?"

Luka tomó aire, decidiendo tentar a la suerte.

–"Permíteme" – Extendió el brazo, utensilio en mano; y cortó una pequeña parte de la porción que era originalmente de White.

–"¡Oye!" – Dijo ella con clara confusión en sus agraciados ojos –"¡Tú tienes la tuya!"

–"Sip, pero eshtoy shegura que no sabe como la gue tú thienes" – Le argumentó, hablando con el tenedor en la boca y mirándola orgullosa de su atrevida acción

–"Y hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación." – White se notaba tiernamente molesta por la acción de su acompañante a pesar de estar sonriendo con diversión. Tomó una servilleta abollándola y se la arrojó a la satisfecha cara de la ladrona de bocados.

Luka festejó con una intimidante sonrisa interna.

**Hielo**: 0 – **Luka**: 1.

–"Eso fue infantil," – Dijo, esta vez cortando un bocado mucho más grande de su propia porción y dejándolo en el plato de la más joven; la sonrisa jamás abandonándole la cara.

–"Me gusta ser infantil…" – Le devolvió ella, mirando hacia abajo con un flash de ¿Dolor? cruzándole los ojos.

–"Eso es lindo." – Se apresuró a decir sin pensarlo, ante el miedo de haber ofendido de alguna manera a aquella chica.

–"Pero acabas de quejarte," – Replicaba Miku mirándola inquisitivamente, bebiendo el té y dejando ver su dedo meñique erguido al tomar la taza mientras la llevaba sin mucho interés hacia sus labios

–"Es que, honestamente, no tenía nada mejor que decir para defenderme…"

Miku emitió una larga sonrisa acompañada de la mejor amiga, la risa; dejando de lado la porción y dedicándose de lleno al líquido que revoloteaba con vapor ascendiente desde su taza.

–"Hey," – Dijo como preguntando Luka, –"¿Puedo saber de dónde venías;…trabajas?" – Su rostro era pura curiosidad, estaba siendo sincera sin escondidas intenciones -pensaba internamente Miku, acostumbrada a analizar las expresiones de las personas que la rodeaban por naturaleza-

–"Así es; trabajo por _algún _restaurante… soy camarera" – Presentó otra sonrisa, pero esta era vacía. –"Y, Luka;" – se rió aniñadamente, cambiando bruscamente el tema –"Me gusta cómo suena tu nombre."

La nombrada se enrojeció y sintió un ardiente calor en la nuca y cuerpo, sus eléctricos ojos centrándose en el té que le temblaba en la mano.

El tiempo parecía haberse alentado de alguna manera u otra, dándole unos momentos a ella para elegir las palabras que diría; el cielo afuera ya estaba coloreado de un azul azabache… no es que las chicas estuvieran pendiente de ello, de todas formas.

–"Ehm… yo no puedo decir lo mismo respecto al tuyo, ya… sabes." – Comentó apenas desilusionada, recordando que no tenía ni idea de cómo era el nombre de la chica con la que estaba.

–"Puedes decirme… no lo sé, ¿"Leoncita"? – Sugería golpeteando la cuchara contra los bordes de la taza, no dando el brazo a torcer con información que ella diría, es _"clasificada"_.

–"Mhm, buscaré mi propia manera de decirte entonces, niña" – Le dijo con un nuevo coraje, los ojos con un chispazo juguetón.

Miku se rió plácidamente, entrando en el juego, ignorando las parejas y familias que comenzaban a irse del lugar

–"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?"

–"¡Ah…! No lo sé, ¿Te gustaría saber?" – Ahora sí Miku la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa abriéndose paso en la boca, ego jugando a su favor…

–"Claro que sí."

–"Leoncita" – Vino la voz interrumpiendo a las dos en su charla, de Betsy.

–"¿Qué sucede, Bet?" – La señora le sonrió cálidamente, antes de responderle.

–"¿Te dejo las llaves?"

La bandida se vio pensativa unos segundos, traqueteando su índice en el mentón mientras sus labios sobresalían en un puchero desconcertado.

–"¿No es temprano para cerrar aún?" – Dijo finalmente, mirándola con curiosidad.

–"Niña mía, ¿Acaso alguna de ustedes dos ha mirado la hora?" – Luka alzó su mirada ahora hacia la señora, sintiéndose aludida. Sus ojos oscureciéndose, quizás, estaría molesta muy en el fondo porque alguien las había interrumpido.

–"Es un placer tenerla aquí, señorita Megurine" – Comentó la mujer con aire maternal, no prestando exagerada atención a la nombrada.

Luka ojeó el reloj del lugar, cayendo en la cuenta de que eran las ocho y media de la noche, olvidando el casi inexistente enojo.

–"No será necesario, señora." – Interrumpió ella tomando el control de la situación; sorprendiendo a las dos presentes –"Permítame ayudarla y abandonaremos el lugar junto a usted." – Estaba levantando las cosas en una bandeja cuando _Bet _se apresuró a quitárselas de las manos y obligándola a sentarse…

–"Oh, no-no-no; No haga eso, por favor." – Luka se sintió apartada del cálido y familiar momento, y eso sí había dolido, aunque haya sido sin querer.

–"Al contrario," – Volvió al "ataque", sin prestar atención a la sorprendida mirada que había recibido de Miku; se levantó y volvió a tomar la bandeja de las manos de la señora –"Le ruego me permita ayudarla; ya ha cumplido su horario de trabajo, sería mi honor y placer ofrecerle mi asistencia."

'_Holy. Crap._' Pensó Miku ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. Ella tenía razón; Luka _no era nada_, absolutamente _nada _que ver con los hombres y ambiente en el que se había criado.

Ahora mismo las veía irse a las dos hasta la cocina y desaparecer detrás de la puerta, Luka cargaba la bandeja con las tazas mientras que Bet, aún prevaleciéndole el estupor, le mostraba el camino.

Miku parpadeó varias veces e interiormente intentaba calmar a su errático corazón que se había emocionado simplemente _mucho _ya en las últimas horas_;_si seguía así no estaba segura de pasar al siguiente día…

Las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina, ambas con una contenta sonrisa, Luka se veía muy satisfecha y serena charlando quién sabe qué con la vieja amiga de la más joven.

–"Ten, Leoncita; envolví estas dos porciones para ti." – Dijo Betsy alcanzándole lo que ella creía lo que eran las porciones del Lemon Pie.

–"Uh… gracias; ¿No te llevas la tuya, Luka?" – La mujer en cuestión sólo negó con la cabeza, su cabello detrás siguiéndole el movimiento en olas.

–"Pretendo invitarte la próxima vez, y que dispongamos de mucho más tiempo." – Comentó muy segura de sí misma. ¡El nervio de esa mujer!

–"Además sé que al "_remolino" _de tu amiga le encantará que le lleves esa porción" – Acotaba la simpática camarera, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su jean y caminando hasta la puerta principal.

Luka le sonrió a la señora antes de dirigir sus calmantes pero flameantes ojos a los de Miku.  
–"De todas maneras mi porción está entera, sólo que la corté antes…"

Miku asintió aún asimilando los hechos, caminando al lado de Luka hasta fuera del local, la adulta que estaba ahora detrás de ellas, cerrando la puerta.

–"Por favor, cuídense y hasta pronto, señoritas" – Se despidió Betsy, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la vereda luego de que Luka le devolviera con un entusiasta "Igualmente".

* * *

–"¿Hasta dónde me permites acompañarte?" – Preguntó con palpable timidez, Luka, interrumpiéndole el reverie.

–"¿No debería ser al revés?" – Devolvió ella, comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección que Betsy había ido; con una sonrisa presumida colgándole en los labios.

–"Mhm, probablemente. ¿Entonces?"

Miku se puso a deliberar allí mismo, lo ideal sería acompañarla directamente hasta que algún taxi apareciera. Es más seguro que dejarla allí en medio de las fauces de la noche, quién sabe cuántos locos andaban correteando y acechando a cualquiera que tuviera el destino de convertirse en la víctima perfecta de ellos… o quizás no quería admitir que no le daba el cuero para acompañarla sin perder sus nervios de acero por el camino.

–"Caminemos hasta que un taxi aparezca para llevarte hasta tu residencia."

–"Puedo ir desde un bus." – Expuso ella, mirándola con interés desde el rabillo de sus azulados ojos.

Las estrellas estaban brillando de manera cautivante esta noche, no había ningún ruido además que el de los autos que pasaban a lo lejos por las otras calles, las personas incluso habían desaparecido en esa cuadra…

El ambiente estaba más que sereno y admirable, estaba simplemente **perfecto**.

Luka se le adelantó, sentándose en una banqueta cerca de la parada de un autobús, obligándola con su divertida curvatura de labios y expresivos ojos a sentársele al lado. **  
**  
Miku obedeció fingiendo desinterés, apoyando el pequeño paquete al lado de su regazo.

Los minutos pasaron un tanto lentos para el gusto de ambas, sin necesariamente algo que decir y a pesar de estar pensando en tantas preguntas o cosas para hacer… hasta que Luka cometió la acción de posar su mirada en la de Miku, quien sorpresivamente estaba también mirándola.

Los ojos de la más pequeña parecían resplandecer con ese atrayente misterio que era su vida, la luz natural de la noche haciendo que brillaran extrañamente tentadores para ella.

Estaban en la parte oscura donde la tenue luminosidad de un poste de luz no llegaba, tan solo acariciaba con su etéreo toque al paisaje.

Luka parecía estar hipnotizada bajo el encanto de aquella invitadora mirada, sintiéndose atraída por la personalidad que había llegado a conocer haciéndola sentir más cálida por dentro. La maravilla de su voz… la dulce melodía de su risa.

La chispa mística en los ojos.

Luka inconscientemente había comenzado a inclinar su rostro hacia Miku, entrecerrando sus ojos y acortando a cada eterno segundo que pasaba, un poco más la distancia entre ellas.

Miku no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo que de un momento hacia otro, Luka estaba acercándose más, y ella no encontraba la voluntad para detenerla ni para moverse e impedirlo, incluso también comenzaba a entrecerrar sus ojos.

La candente respiración y el aliento húmedo y cálido que nacía de los partidos labios de Luka estaban haciéndole cosquillas en sus igual y entreabiertos labios. Sin darse cuenta, estaba correspondiendo, inclinando para dar una mejor postura que beneficiaría a ambas.

Luka tragó saliva, expectante e impaciente por tocar esos labios; el éxtasis que le estaba provocando sentir el aire cálido que despedía Miku, tan cerca de ella. Movió sus labios, ambas rozándose una milésima de segundo con torpeza y entusiasmo, el contacto parecía el de una suave y casi etérea pluma contra la piel de sus bocas… tan maravillosa y casi inexistente caricia…

Quizás… si una de ellas acabara sin piedad con ese estúpido espacio que había entre sus bocas… podrían probar la mágica esencia, ese único sabor en el universo… de la persona por la que sientes algo y aún no sabes qué… tal vez… ¿Amor?

¡¿Amor?!

No hubo tal suerte.

Un molesto y sonido estéreo quebró en una hazaña la atmósfera, proviniendo del bolso de White Flame.

Luka despertó de su trance y asustándose de lo que estaba sucediendo, su corazón volvió a tiempo _normal_, latiendo desaforadamente; se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y miró a Miku buscar con un evidente carmesí en su rostro al dispositivo móvil; notó además, que las pupilas de ella estaban dilatadas.

La menor atendió el viejo celular, todo su cuerpo temblando con lo que ella no sabía si era, nervios, ira, o simple inquietud.

–"¿Qué sucede?" –Atendió llevándose una mano a deslizarla por el flequillo postizo, intentando relajarse y calmar su temblor.

La voz del otro lado de la línea era femenina e inclusive le sonaba familiar para la mayor, aunque Luka no pudo concentrarse en esa simple tarea de todas maneras, aún shockeada y sacudida por sus actos. 'No soy imbécil para saber que… eso era por poco un beso… ¿Por qué?'  
'Ella no me gusta… ¿Cierto?'

Un cálido hormigueo se abrió paso en el interior de Luka, poniéndola nerviosa y mareándola rápido. Cuestionarse quizás a veces no es la mejor opción…  
Luka sabía que lo que le estaba sucediendo no tenía vuelta atrás. Y estaba encantada de que así fuera.

–"Sí, estoy bien." – Luka siguió mirándola, un tormento de pensamientos arrasando su abrumada mente; –"En serio, no me pasa nada."

El tono de voz de White Flame flaqueaba y sin embargo estaba privado de emociones, sus ojos a pesar de demostrar perturbación se veían distantes.

–"¿Ahora?" – Miku alzó la mirada encontrando la de ella, la sangre volviéndole a subir al rostro, miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.  
Luka la encontró muy tierna y dejó salir una sonrisa loca y tonta que mostraba hasta sus colmillos, agraciarla.

Cerca de ellas, el bus doblaba la esquina y las dos desearon por un momento que jamás hubiese llegado. Luka se sorprendió aún más cuando Miku cortó la llamada y se levantó tomándola del brazo pero sin mirarla a los ojos.  
El inmenso vehículo se había detenido en frente del banco en el que estaban.

–"Estaremos en contacto… Luka" –Murmuró mientras la soltaba con cuidado, dejándola entrar al autobús.  
Ella sólo se dio vuelta y le brindó una de sus típicas y cautivadoras sonrisas;

–"Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida,_ Niña._"

Miku levantó la mirada sorprendida justo cuando el vehículo arrancaba, alejándolas la una de la otra por quién sabe cuánto tiempo; la menor caminó apresurada y siguiendo con sus ojos la imagen borrosa de Luka, mientras que la nombrada se acercó al vidrio para no perderla de vista.

–"¡Aria…!" – Murmuró muy frustrada – "¡Me las...!" – 'Nop…' – "Ella me matará en cuanto se entere…"

Miku soltó aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, una leve curvatura en su boca adornaba le el rostro mientras se dio vuelta y comenzaba una caminata al lado contrario por el que se fue Luka… luego se ocuparía de sus amigas…

Ahora mismo… tenía un muy bonito problema -con nombre y apellido- del cual ocuparse.

* * *

Cerca de las nueve de la noche; residencia de IA.

_'¿Qué piensa Miku?_'

Como si hubiese sido casualidad, la joven mujer entraba por la puerta de lo que era su habitación, desde arriba en el primer piso. Se dio cuenta por el saludo que exclamó Miki, feliz de verla luego de un corto tiempo. Todos, además, la estaban observando ahora.

Levantándose, IA le dedicó una mirada curiosa. Estaba acostumbrada a que entrasen por lados extraños siempre, esquivando cualquier problema por si alguien que estaba fuera ojeando, preguntara "quiénes" eran esas juntas que solía tener IA. Todas las cámaras eran desactivadas por pura precaución cuando esto ocurría incluso.

–"¿Qué tal?" –Exclamó de manera entusiasta la joven, un extraño color carmesí presente en sus mejillas –"No sé para qué es esta reunión, pero…" – Comenzaba a bajar velozmente, pasó a saludar a los adultos con un beso, mientras que a sus amigos simplemente les dedicó una extensa sonrisa y un saludo con la mano –"¿Empezamos?"

¡Que locura…! Ella estaba allí despedazándose en preguntas en vano y Miku parecía tener todo bajo control, esa despreocupada expresión quizás fue lo que la llevó a ser lo que es ahora…  
IA se relajó visiblemente y suspiró cansada, sin darse lo que sea que les estuviese esperando, seguramente lo resolverían con entusiasmo y buen humor.

–"Sí, padres, ¿Qué tienen que decirnos que nos han reunido aquí?" – Preguntó Lily, parándose y mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes en esa sonrisa especial de ella, mientras se apoyaba despreocupada en el hombro de Aria.

IA permitió el calor familiar que emanaba de todos sus amigos la abrazara, quizás debería dejar de lado por un momento el destino que conllevaría Luka respecto a Forbidden Paradise; y dedicarse de lleno a la situación a mano.

* * *

El ambiente se había tornado expectante; generalmente cuando los padres de IA y Lily se juntaban, significaba una gran noticia para el grupo, pues el negocio que llevaban con nombres falsos para recaudar fondos en el Grupo estaba siendo un éxito.

Otras veces traían misiones ellos mismos que supondrían una buena ganancia para los pobres. A veces actualizaban información sobre personas que buscaban unirse a ellos… pero ésta era menos frecuente y el 99% de las veces no habían aceptado las ofertas. El 1% correspondía justo cuando los mismos adultos se ofrecieron a manejar el negocio turbio que supondría tener identidades falsas para ellos y manejarlos desde las sombras para obtener fondos y mejorar sus armas, etc.

La mujer que aparentaba unos cuarenta años, la madre de IA; Marianne… rió una hermosa y dulce armonía para comenzar a caminar en dirección a un amplio salón, que se debía probablemente usar para fiestas.

Desde sus lugares, los menores se habían quedado viéndola, admirando la gracia con la que andaba.

–"Por favor, síganme muchachos." –Todos los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos se levantaron automáticamente, obedientes. Caminaron detrás de los más grandes, sus guardianes por preferencia.

Lily, IA y Miku iban delante, estaban las tres erguidas y caminando como las damas refinadas que eran. Rin y Len; iban a un paso elegante y cómplice, siendo serios para lo jóvenes que eran. Gumi y Miki iban caminando lentamente, con un paso seguro pero jovial. Mientras tanto Meiko, Kaito y Kiyoteru iban detrás riéndose de cómo intentaban destacar aquellos que eran su familia elegida; los hombres iban ayudando como los nobles caballeros a la damisela, Meiko, ahorrándole cualquier mal esfuerzo.

Con una agraciada vuelta, donde el cabello de la mujer revoloteó detrás de ella, y unos ojos que encendían entusiasmo y coraje, Marianne Planetho señaló con sus blancuzcas manos tres enormes cajas de madera reforzada en el centro del salón. Las tres exactamente tanto iguales como misteriosas, a primera vista y de frente se podía deducir que todas eran de dos metros de altura por un metro y medio de ancho, cada una con una cadena que las envolvían formando una cruz en el frente. Graciosamente, las cajas tenían unos moños grandes y muy coloridos, logrando de esta forma que las cajas frías y sin sentido adquirieran un aire a regalo de cumpleaños. Tal vez todos los muchachos de Forbidden sean "grandes", que fueron obligados a madurar de golpe por todo el sufrimiento que tuvieron que vivir y compartir, pero los padres de IA y Lily; sabían muy bien que pese a todo lo que pasaron, ellos actuaban como niños, disfrutando lo que tenían en la vida. Son momentos muy felices y dignos de rememorar una y otra vez, por ello ambas parejas se volvieron maestros en el arte de alimentar a aquél niño interno de ellos.

Todos los jóvenes se detuvieron y se dispersaron ordenadamente en el lugar, observando con curiosidad y renovada emoción al ver las tremendas cajas.

IA, por su parte, siguió caminando hasta quedar al lado, trazó con su fino índice el borde de la madera, ojeando curiosamente el robusto y grosor del material. Los amigos de ella miraban, inspeccionando de lejos.

–"¿Y bien?" – Interrumpió Philippe, el padre de ella, acercándose también y con una llave en la mano –"¿No piensan todos acercarse y ver qué hay dentro?" – Arrojó dicho objeto a las manos de su hija, señalándole con los ojos a que fuera del otro lado de la caja.

IA sintió que la curiosidad ya le estaba picando demasiado la cabeza, así que rodeando la caja, encontró un candado que estaba apresando dos cadenas que sostenían la tapa superior del componente.

–"Esto como que es… ¡Muy alto para todos nosotros!" – Murmuró mirando arriba a la altura en la que estaba el candado.

–"¡Tonta!" – Llegó una carcajada de Kiyoteru a sus oídos con cercana distancia, alzándola desde las piernas para que quedara a la altura del dispositivo de seguridad e ignorando el gracioso sonido de sorpresa que escapó de los labios de IA –"Creo que este es uno de esos cajones dónde los abres y los lados caen… ¡Luego revelando ese gran misterio que esconden!"

Ella lo miró con una clarísima expresión de vergüenza, totalmente sonrojada – "¡Idiota, bájame! ¡Ahora mismo!" – Mientras todo el tiempo le pegaba con la mano en la cabeza para deshacerse del fuerte agarre que él proveía juguetón

Todos los demás los observaban divertidos, hasta que Lily golpeó a Kaito molesta; bufando un poco ante la cercanía del otro hombre hacia IA.

–"Ve y ábrela tú junto a Kiyoteru." –Dijo, tomando ella misma a Meiko para sostenerla, ojeando graciosamente cómo Kiyoteru era reducido ante el poder de una_ tsundere _IA.

–"¡La chica tiene fuerza!" – Acotó la mujer de pelo corto y castaño, Meiko; mirando como Aria se dirigía junto a ellas ahora, un simpatiquísimo puchero adornando sus enrojecidas mejillas y una tierna mueca en el entrecejo.

–"No puedo creerlo, ¡¿Cómo va a hacer eso frente a mis padres?!" – IA tomó del otro lado a Meiko, intentando calmar sus nervios –"¡Pueden pensar cualquier cosa!"

–"¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Aria; ya todos saben que eres mía de todas maneras!" – Atacó con una predadora y sugestiva sonrisa a la joven, Lily, moviendo sus cejas en una graciosa moción.

Meiko levantó la ceja con sorpresa, sintiéndose un poco incómoda en medio de las dos princesas.

–"¡Cálmate, _**Hembra Alfa**_!" – Largó defendiendo a la menor de ellas y pegándole con un movimiento de su hombro en el brazo a la rubia.

–"Aw, Meiko, eso me dolió; ¿Celosa?"

Meiko abrió grandes los ojos sorprendiéndose de Lily y sus frases, y además al ver la cara en falso dolor de ella, sólo le dio más fastidio.

–"Eres un dolor en el culo cuando te pones así."

–"¡No lo dices en serio!" – Retrucaba Lily, sonriéndoles tontamente a las dos.

El brusco sonido que hacía eco entre las cuatro paredes, luego de que cayeran los lados de las cajas les llamó la atención enseguida, quitándolas de su juego.

Todos se quedaron mirando extrañados, excepto los adultos que portaban una misteriosa y satisfecha sonrisa para ellos.

–"¿Ropa?" – Musitó con abundante curiosidad Kaito, tomando una camiseta negra de talle pequeño, de arriba de la pila de varias camisetas y pantalones envueltos más. –"Ah no… esto no es ropa común, son trajes." – Finalizó un poco más confundido, sin embargo, una loca sonrisa empezando a formársele. –"¡Y este tiene en una bandita amarilla…" –señaló exponiendo la pieza de tela, al pecho–"con tú nombre, Rin!"

–"¿Mi nombre?" – Preguntó ella acercándose y tomando la camiseta especial de las manos de él –"Oh… Oh wow; dice Havoc."

IA observó a todos acercarse y esperando a que Kaito les pasara el correspondiente a cada uno; tiró una mirada de reojo a los adultos que miraban la escena muy contentos.

Miku se paró al lado de ella, mirando también como Lily arrastraba a Meiko con un loco delirio para recibir las prendas.

–"Pues, hay otras dos cajas y algo me dice que los trajes no se acaban aquí."

Aria resopló una burlona risita, –"Ellos no han dicho mucho hasta ahora, solo que abramos las cajas. ¿Vamos por las otras?" – Igual no esperó, la había tomado de la mano y se la llevaba al lado de la otra caja, deteniéndose allí y mirando a su amiga un segundo. –"Súbete en mis hombros" – Comandó, y Miku le hizo caso enseguida, las dos asegurándose al lado del candado que sostenía el contenido de los cargadores.

–"¡Hey, Kaito!" – Exclamó Miku, – "¡Arrójame la otra llave!"

**-To be continued-**

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

Saben… este cap tenía inicialmente unas buenas… 15k de palabras xD  
Obviamente lo corté porque esto es lo más liviano que tiene :P el prox cap viene con muuuuucho líos para el grupo :D y Luka no se va a quedar atrás. Oh yeah!

En otras palabras, en este cap finaliza la introducción a la historia ;)

¿Alguien se preguntó ya dónde, DÓNDE es que está Gakupo!? Whahahahaha!

Y tardé mucho en subirlo, yes…

When there's trouble you know who to caaall (8) Ojalá los Titanes arreglaran esos problemas -.-U

Alegren mi vida con reviews. Y no vengan y digan "mah, ya va a venir uno a dejarle un review!"  
No es así! XD DENME REVIEWSSSSSSS  
Alguien sabe de Ryuk y las manzanas (Death Note)? Bueno, denme "manzanas" en forma de reviews! XD

Alkem si estás leyendo esto, sé que no hubo mucho como había dicho al principio de RinxLen; pero es porque corté el cap nomás xD :D Ya regresaré con más de esta pareja :B

Holy Crap: El significado sería algo así como "Santa mierda" Mhm, Yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Muy Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Kyaa soy tan gila vengo un mes después a decirlo… e.e cómo me olvidé de decirles eso! Me hizo acordar mi querida Alkem :B

Y síii whahaha, voy a delirar un poquito y darles mis disculpas (acéptenlas! D:!)

Resulta que tuve un masivo bloqueo de autor gracias a mi tonto Beta Reader, que se hace llamar ZofryRight por si quieren insultarlo. Yo quería escribir un cap de una historia que vengo pensando hace rato para un Negitoro, y él no me dejó. ¿Qué pasó? Consciencia usó Massive Author's Block Attack!

It's super effective! Y así me paso. No pude escribir nada en tres semanas! O lo que sea que haya tardado (?) Mis sinceras disculpas.

*Alchemya mira la fecha de actualización. (año nuevo) MIERDA! MIERDA! D:

**Alkem:** Vos me alegrás mucho con tus reviews! Son únicas :D cargadas de energía y alegría, son geniales 8D (amo las reviews así) Así queee algo que te quería decir es que este cap no tiene nada de rinxlen ._. (recuerdo lo que dije antes, por eso te pido disculpas de nuevo : ) ) Un abrazo desde Argentina y Muy Feliz Año Nuevo para vos también! :D

**Nico Max**: Oh carajo, mis bellas reviews! Yeaaah! Acción, acción, sos como mi beta XD piden de "esa" clase de acción e.e! Bueno! Este fic dice "yuri" y no Shoujo Ai por una razón en especial, sólo vas a tener que esperar un poquitín más :3

Y…. ¡FELIZ CUMPLE, LUKA-SAMA! Chicos, hay que festejar, 8D!

**ON WITH THE STORY**!

Ah se, Vocaloid no es mío.

La trama shí :3

* * *

El hombre lanzó el objeto y éste aterrizó sin problemas en las extendidas manos de la joven de coletas. Incrustando una de las llaves y girándola hasta destrabar el sistema, Miku quitó el candado y las paredes de la caja cayeron en una sola y fluida moción; alertando a todos que otra ronda de sorpresas los esperaba.

Dentro de la consiguiente, había otras cajas pero de menor tamaño. IA bajó a Miku con cuidado, y las dos abrieron dos compartimentos cada una, de los cuatro que había. En la primera, que le correspondió a Miku, había al menos veinte grandes lentes, o gafas con visión nocturna, muy similar a cascos, eran completamente negros y parecían unirse desde detrás con un forzado 'click'.

En la primera de Aria, encontró rodilleras, coderas y guantes; todos negros, de diferentes tallas y absolutamente de un material reforzado. En la segunda de Miku, había varios juegos iguales a lo explicado anteriormente.

La última, que la tenía IA, tenía varios cinturones y pistoleras tácticas militares,de los que cuelgan en los hombros, cinturas y muslos usualmente en los militares y fuerzas especiales.

–"Sabía que había algo más que correspondía a los trajes." – Sentenció Miku, admirando -_babeando_- sobre los ítems adquiridos.

Todos se reunieron al lado de ellas, cada uno tomando desordenadamente los pares, y en otros casos intercambiándolos entre ellos de no ser los suyos.

Miku e IA miraron hacia arriba para ver a todos con un traje correspondiente colgando en brazos, los periféricos también amontonados contra ellos.

–"Sus trajes están por allá," – Comentó Gumi, señalando con su pulgar detrás de ella.

Las dos siguieron con la vista a dónde señalaba el dedo de ella; pensando sincronizadas, si quizás… podrían ponérselos ahora todos, "sólo para probarlos".

–"Deberíamos ponernos estos, como para… abrir la tercer caja con mucha más emoción…" – Dijo Len, denotando un leve tono parecido a una orden. Una torcida sonrisa de liderazgo y emoción abriéndosele paso en el pálido rostro.

–"Estoy de acuerdo." – Sentenció Meiko, el tono de su voz haciéndoles entender que eso era sí o sí lo que debían hacer.

–"¿Para divertirnos más, querrán decir?" – Agregó Miki, caminando al sillón y sentándose, –"Yo me cambio aquí, los hombres," – Se quitó las botas con los mismos empujes de sus pies – "¡Fuera!"

Los miembros masculinos, incluidos los adultos, miraron desconcertados a todas las mujeres cómo se comenzaban a desabotonar las camisas o en su defecto, remover las remeras que llevaban… algunos poniéndose más nerviosos que otros, hasta que…

–"Ya oyeron. Fuera, queridos míos." – Musitó Marianne, ahuyentándolos con la sonrisa más graciosa que podía portar, riendo incluso cuando los más jóvenes también fueron sacados del salón por sus amigas, _casi _a limpios empujones.

–"Meiko, niña, ¿Necesitas ayuda?" – Preguntó acercándose a ella y ayudándola a que no se moviera tanto. Desde el rabillo de su ojo pudo observar cómo Gumi ayudaba a Miki, cambiándola con cautela y graciosa simpatía, las dos riendo de chistes internos e intercambiando miradas dulces.

'_Esas dos_… _Serán una linda pareja…' _– Pensó en el fondo de su mente, sonriendo mientras sostenía los negros calzados de Meiko.

Detrás de ella las demás chicas venían a ayudar a Meiko también.

* * *

Pasaron quince minutos y todos estaban reunidos y –amontonados los más jóvenes- admirando cómo les quedaban los trajes aún incompletos, cada uno sosteniendo el extraño casco en las manos.

Marianne pensó para sus adentros que parecían un curso a punto de egresarse.

–"¡Parecemos agentes del S.W.H.A.T.!" –Exclamó Rin, saltando emocionadamente en el lugar y sintiendo su sangre bombear con alta expectativa, adivinando sobre qué era lo que podía estar dentro de la última de las cajas. Kiyoteru sonriendo por demás con felicidad, la abrazó a ella y a su hermano por los cuellos, para luego gritar con más entusiasmo:

–"¡Vamos, Miku! ¡Abran la otra caja!".

La nombrada, miró a Kaito y con un solo gesto el entendió que tenía que levantarla, él hizo el mismo movimiento que Kiyoteru con IA hacía un rato.

La última caja se desplomó frente a todos, revelando otras tres, un poco más altas y anchas que las anteriores. Dentro, cuando Gumi y Lily las abrieron con una forzada mueca deteniendo sus sonrisas; encontraron chalecos y diversas vestimentas antibalas, y una de ellas eran para los muslos, donde Meiko rio abrazando el conjunto etiquetado con su nombre, en delirante emoción. Ya en la tercera, varios juegos de botas especiales para hacer parkour que se veía, llegaban un poco antes de la rodilla.

–"Pónganse esos. Los encontraremos en el garaje que tenemos en el patio" – Dijo serenamente la madre de Lily, una rubia con rasgos femeninos y serios naturalmente definidos,el pelo era hasta sus hombros y los ojos eran un profundísimo verde del bosque, es alta y de cuerpo voluptuoso en las partes adecuadas; daba un aire de que le gustaban los deportes extremos.  
Ella partió hacia fuera al lado de su marido y amigos, los padres de Aria.

–"¡Esto es increíble!" – Exclamó entusiasmadísima Miki, exhibiendo su cuerpo con la pechera y periféricos antibalas; la vestimenta entera, copada en bolsillos.

Los demás no tardaron en colocarse sus botas y chalecos, todos se fueron al exterior de la casa, más determinados con un buen porvenir que nunca.

* * *

Las botas de Forbidden Paradise resonaban en todo el patio con un bello eco, demostrando la seguridad que portaban cada uno caminando por sí solos y como grupo; marcando su fuerte presencia aunque sean simplemente ellos.

El padre de Lily, un hombre musculoso y bien cuidado para sus cincuenta años, caminaba con sus mocasines haciendo elegantes 'taps' al lado de las persianas de la cochera, para abrirla. Tenía el cabello recogido en una colita de caballo pequeña que le daba un aire de confianza y belleza.

–"¿Todos listos?" – Preguntó, sacando un pequeño control remoto que al presionarlo, comenzó a subir la persiana de metal, dando poco a poco una imagen al cerámico suelo blanco del garaje.

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración, nervios de contagiosa alegría al ver cómo se elevaba más y más, por fin exponiendo una cierta cantidad de vehículos negros, varias motocicletas, dos camionetas y por último dos cuadriciclos. Al lado de cada uno había una pequeña ropa doblada minuciosamente.

Miku tomó la iniciativa, empujando las manos en sus bolsillos para contener la ansiedad, caminó hasta una de las motos; todas eran iguales, eran del tipo "ninja" con amplios vidrios dando dinámica y una mínima ventaja de ver mejor, además de otra pequeña protección para ellos.

–"Y…" – Rodeó todo el vehículo, admirándolo desde cada ángulo, los ojos iluminándosele con tenacidad y cierta ambición de seguridad –"¿Estas también son especiales para cada uno?"

–"Lo son." – Afirmó Mark Masuda, el padre de Lily; trotando hasta ella y entregándole él mismo el paquete que descansaba en el asiento de la moto –"Y justamente, ésta es tu moto. Los demás también querrán acercarse y reconocer la que les corresponde…"

La esposa de él, apoyó las manos en los hombros de los gemelos Kagamine y los acompañó hasta una de las camionetas, con el detalle de los asientos naranja en escala descendiente a amarillo.

–"Ésta, es de ustedes dos." – Continuó, mirándolos cuando los dos se arrojaron dentro del vehículo en los cómodos asientos delanteros; Len probando la suspensión con su peso y Rin admirando hambrientamente el tablero –"Tiene capacidad para cargar muchas cosas en la cajuela, por lo que ven, no hay asientos para pasajeros, aunque, eso no quita que no puedan transportarlos a ellos." – Señaló con una orgullosa sonrisa a la camioneta en general –"Sólo es especial para las actividades que éste grupo lleva a cabo."

Todos los demás se habían colocado al lado de algún vehículo de dos ruedas por preferencia, cada uno sosteniendo curiosamente, aún sin desdoblar, el material de tela que sostenían en sus manos.  
Los gemelos siguieron luego, tomando las suyas de encima del capó del vehículo en el que estaban minutos antes.–"Vean lo que son las capas esas. Son lo más único que hemos podido mandar a hacer especialmente para ustedes." **  
**  
Miku, lentamente sostuvo la capa desde una punta, observando cómo se desenvolvía y dando forma a una angosta capucha con énfasis en el borde de la cabecera, efectiva para ayudar a ensombrecer las caras junto al casco; lo demás era una amplia tela, al igual que sus anteriores capas, sólo que esta tenía unos cintos en lo que ella asumía, iban los hombros.

–"¿Cómo se usa esto?" – Inquirió, al ver a sus compañeros preguntándose lo mismo al observar la parte final de sus trajes.

–"Pónganse los cascos" – Emitió Philippe, ayudando a su hija, quien ya lo tenía puesto, a ponerse la capa. –"Y debería quedarles así, si es que ajustan los cintos."

IA se paró observándose un minuto largo, la capa cubría hasta debajo de las pantorrillas y en los hombros le quedaba ajustado para su comodidad. Era la única mejora visible.

–"Deben tener en cuenta que habrá momentos en el que deban desajustar los cintos, si es que quieren salvar a alguien, pues," –El hombre les regaló una hermosa sonrisa de confianza pero que escondía… ¿Angustia? –"Son ignífugas."

A Miku se le hizo un nudo en la garganta instantáneamente. Gumi y Miki la miraron de reojo, regalándole una amistosa sonrisa que decía "Todo está bien."

Hizo un esfuerzo deshaciéndose de él, colocándose su capa encima. Todos los demás siguieron el ejemplo.

–"Muchas gracias por todo esto." – Dijo ella, honestidad tangible en las palabras.

–"Se lo agradecemos mucho." – Respondieron los demás al unísono, de diversas maneras, incluidas Lily y Aria. Hubo un par de instantes en el que todos quedaron callados, disfrutando el silencio y mirándose, apreciando lo que tenían.

–"Así corren muchos menos peligros." – Comentó repentinamente la madre de Lily; Ellie, yendo al lado de los otros tres adultos.

–"Bienvenidos a la nueva era para ustedes y aquellos que protegen y luchan; Forbidden Paradise."  
Sentenciaba Mark, refiriéndose a todos y sonriendo con orgullo honesto; –"Nosotros hemos hecho nuestra parte, y hemos de contarles otra cosa…"

–"Aprovechando que están vestidos y probablemente deseen probar esto," –La madre de IA, miró divertida a dos mujeres del grupo –"Al menos todos ustedes menos dos, mis niñas Meiko y Miki se quedarán aquí."

–"¡No es justo!/ Mucha emoción en poco tiempo…" – Comentaron las dos bufando aniñadamente; sin embargo, sonriendo de todas maneras.

–"Tenemos una misión." – Finalizó Philippe. Con un gesto de su mano extendida, mostrándoles la salida.

* * *

Bienvenidos al verdadero inicio de Forbidden Paradise.

* * *

Luka estaba sentaba en un sillón de cuero individual de su habitación. Su pierna temblaba impaciente y la uña del pulgar de su mano derecha, estaba siendo despiadadamente sitiada en la boca de ella.  
El ceño lo tenía arrugado en una expresión que se diría… nerviosa, molesta, ansiosa… pero concentrada en algo específico.

–"¡Diablos!" – Murmuró al ver que se partió la uña mal y le comenzaba a brotar sangre, pero Luka no le prestó tanta atención. Sólo dejó la sangre invadirle y dejar ese sabor metálico y ácido inundarle la boca.

Se paró y comenzó a caminar apresurada, ida y vuelta en el mismo lugar, su vestido ondeando detrás de ella, apurado por seguirle el paso a su dueña.

–"Casi la beso." –Volvía a musitar, esta vez deteniéndose en seco en medio del cuarto. –"No la conozco." – Parecía que estaba enumerando razones. –"Es mujer." – Se quedó pensando unos segundos, mirando hacia el techo de color claro –"No mucha gente en la sociedad la quiere…"

Dirigió sus orbes a mirar la ventana, la misma expresión determinada y más molesta que antes plasmada en su rostro, el cabello siguiéndola de manera torpe, algunos mechones golpeando su cara.

Hasta que una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, dejando verla simpática y sincera, los ojos suavizándosele.

–"¿Importa?"

Observó al celular de ella, que descansaba en la mesa de luz justo al lado de la cama –"Necesito contarle esto a IA… ojalá me perdone que no le haya dicho antes."

* * *

–"Cuando dijimos "_Tenemos una misión_" no significaba que era que se quedaran practicando lucha libre en nuestro gimnasio, sino que salieran, monitorearan la ciudad." – Hablaban en voz baja la madre de Aria y el padre de Lily, los dos cruzados de brazos y mirando a todos probar los obstáculos caseros que se habían impuesto. Aparentemente, Meiko los había oído.

–"Naaaaaaaaaah" – Meiko estaba corriendo probando a que el dolor no la molestara mucho, las vendas y medicamentos la habían ayudado mucho y probablemente ello era la razón por la que ahora estaba corriendo largo y tendido el gimnasio, con Kaito a su lado, de vez en cuando empujándola como un niño molesta a la chica que le gusta. –"¡Qué mejor que ponernos cómodos en casa!"

–"¡_La medicada _tiene razón!" – Exclamó Kiyoteru pasando al lado de los primeros, corriendo en dirección contraria y una furiosa Lily detrás, los dos yendo a alta velocidad, quizás poniendo en evaluación el nuevo peso que cargaban con ellos. –"¡Puede tomarnos unos días para acostumbrarnos a caminar con tanta chuchería encima!"

–"¡Vuelve aquí, hijo de—"

–"¡Hija!" –Interrumpió Mark, mirando aprensivamente a la mujer – "¡Ten cuidado con el vocabulario!"

Unos segundos que sucedieron más rápido de lo pensado, Lily bufó y se lanzó en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra el castaño y así volteándolo al suelo, las palmas de él salvándolo de un doloroso aterrizaje.

–"¡KIYOTERU LA LLEVA!" – Aulló levantándose de un salto y pasando por encima de él, Lily salió disparada sin ver delante y se llevó accidentalmente "puesta" a Miku, las dos cayeron al suelo con un fuerte golpe, la más pequeña debajo de la más alta, casi aplastada por el choque sin embargo con una mullida delantera suavizándole el rostro… **  
**  
–"¡No por mucho!" – Todos se habían apartado con inmensas distancias del trío; Kiyoteru se levantó, aún tambaleando, corrió de nuevo hasta Lily y la hundió aún más contra Miku al apoyar la mano con todo en la cabeza descubierta de la rubia. –"¡Kiyoteru, es tú _Master_, Lily!" – Exclamó uniéndose a la masa que las esperaba del otro lado del gimnasio.

Lily, debajo de ella podía sentir al rostro de Miku contorsionarse en varias expresiones que no sabría cómo clasificar, los pequeños brazos de la joven de dieciséis, haciendo una fuerza inútil contra los hombros de ella.

–"¡Lo lamento, Miku!" – Se levantó de golpe, riéndose cuando la joven mujer dio una graciosa y exagerada bocanada de aire, sosteniéndose la garganta al sentarse derecha, su rostro estaba marcado con la textura del chaleco.

–"Son… Son…" – Respiró, los ojos agrandándosele con perturbación al mirar la pechera que protegía la delantera de Lily–"¡**Son enormes**! ¡Los sentí incluso a través de eso!" – Señaló con torpeza el busto de la mujer.

El salón entero rompió en carcajada de gran volumen cuando Lily se protegió los pechos con las manos, sintiéndose muy observada de repente.

–"Tú la llevas, Miku." –Murmuró al golpearle la cabeza con el revés de la mano, castigándola. Corrió hasta el pequeño grupo acobardado que aún atinaba a reírse de ella –"¡A correr, pervertidos y envidiosas!" – Exclamó al ajustarse la capucha sobre ella, nadie vio el leve sonrojo que sostenía en las mejillas.

* * *

La noche había transcurrido tranquila, si podía decirse, con todos los chicos corriendo y jugando entre ellos mientras los adultos se habían retirado a dormir. Actualmente, Phillipe se había levantado para checkear en ellos y los encontró preparando un campamento en la habitación de su hija; pues, el alfombrado suelo estaba cubierto en colchones, sábanas y almohadas.

IA estaba terminando de acomodar un par por aquí y por allá, con los pies descalzos, su cabello goteando alguna que otra gota ya que hacía un rato había terminado de ducharse. El padre tomó una almohada, la acomodó para que quede pomposa y la dejó en la cama de ella.–"¿Entonces los chicos pasarán la noche aquí?"

–"Así es, de todas maneras todos tienen que trabajar mañana, así que no creo que se queden como antes…" – El silencio reinó por muy poco, pues, él no pretendía dejar que ella se guardase ese sentimiento dentro.

–"¿Extrañas los tiempos de antes, donde ellos y tú eran amigos y compañeros en la escuela?"

Como si fuera la llave correcta, ella apretó una sábana inconscientemente entre sus esbeltos dedos, corriendo la vista del padre, ocultándola.

–"Extraño no tener que ver el deseo de venganza en sus ojos cuando ven algo que los afecta emocionalmente…" – Arrojó con una sonrisa delirada y vacía la sábana, ésta cayendo con un efecto etéreo, abandonándose a la gravedad –"Pero hicimos una promesa entre todos, ¿No?" – Los chispeantes ojos marinos de ella penetraron la mirada del hombre, se sintió expuesto ante su propia hija –"Ellos ni siquiera tienen su vida en concreto, son escombros sobre más escombros, dónde el único cimiento es el de la muerte."

–"IA, ¿De dónde estás sacando esas palabras?" – Se atrevió a interrumpirla, preocupado cuando la ardiente llama que se encendió en sus ojos se siguiera avivando. Las comprimidas pupilas de ella se dilataron al observar la tela caer en el suelo, pensando en que quizás no debería llegar a ese punto de información con su padre. Ellos siempre tienen miedo después de todo, de la corrupción. Todos lo hacemos, tememos por el daño ajeno hacia nuestros seres queridos.

–"Sólo quiero volver a verlos sonreír como antes." – Se dio vuelta y se sentó en el suelo, dando la espalda y mirando por sobre el hombro a su padre con una sonrisa.

'_No descansaré hasta ver la vida deslizarse de los ojos de todos esos hombres, maldijeron su propia sangre, fueron marcados bajo la nuestra_.'

Él no comentó nada, sólo la besó en la cabeza y se retiró. Por dentro pensaba en que su hija ya no era la misma de antes y que jamás volvería a serlo. ¿Pudo haber sido un error haber dejado este juego suicida convertirse en un camino de vida?

Las promesas no se quiebran.

IA, por su parte, analizaba que en un posible futuro sus padres harían lo imposible por quitarla del lado de sus amigos.

Aria arrastró su índice desde su rodilla, donde antes descansaba, hasta su boca y presionó viciosamente el labio inferior, hasta que este quedo en forma de V invertida, el centro escondiéndose dentro del labio superior.

Exponer las heridas y mostrar que han sido destruidos, que el frágil cristal que representa las emociones estaba partido en todas direcciones y rayados hasta que no se podía ver a través de él.

Si dejas caer una copa al suelo, obviamente esta se partirá en miles de pedazos y partículas que jamás recuperarás. ¿Has intentado arreglarlo alguna vez?

¿Se puede ver cómo antes?

Exacto.

Una vez lo haces; ya no tiene reparo, sea lo que sea.

Pero todos ellos habían aceptado ese hecho y por ello mismo, no permitirían jamás que eso le sucediera a otra persona. Cometerán errores, de esa no se salvarán, pero harán siempre lo mejor que puedan.

Su celular, que estaba sonando hace unos pocos segundos, volvía a cantar su alegre melodía para ella

–"¡Buenas!" – Saludó sin más, realmente feliz por oír la voz de su mejor amiga, a quién ella se encargaría de proteger con lo necesario, sin entregar su vida; Luka jamás la perdonaría si hiciera eso. ¿De qué le vale entregar su vida si va a serle un mal también?

–"_¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?_"

A la mierda la lógica. Todo lo que había venido pensando en los últimos instantes se esfumó de su mente y quedó perpleja, con una sonrisa preguntando si los alienígenas sabían que las vacas vuelan por sobre la materia burbujeante proveniente de la otra dimensión, se dibujó en su rostro.

A lo mejor… No se necesita arreglar una copa. Sino conseguirse otra.

* * *

–"¡Es tu turno, Miku!" – Le dijo Gumi al tirarle la botella de shampoo a las manos, todos se habían duchado ya, y los demás se quedaban en la lavandería colocando los uniformes y parte de los periféricos interiores para que se limpien.

Hacía un rato habían terminado de limpiar el gimnasio y ordenarlo minuciosamente como estaba antes de que se pusieran a jugar como los inmaduros que solían ser cuando no era necesario estar en modo agente secreto.

¡Era momento de tomarse una merecida ducha!

Suspirando satisfecha y dejando la sonrisa de sus labios expandirse más, Miku terminó por desabrocharse el sostén y meterse debajo del cálido y relajante toque de la lluvia de la ducha.

Dejando el sabroso torrente de agua caer sobre ella, su cabello se humedeció enseguida pegándose a su cuerpo, su pálida piel parecía brillar incluso a través del vapor que brotaba en el cómodo espacio. Pasó la lengua despacio por los labios, sólo para probar el agua. satisfecha con la decisión, enseguida cerró la canilla y tomó posesión sobre el shampoo, volcando una buena porción en la palma de su mano, tenía mucho cabello… no la miren mal.

El champú tenía aroma a coco y vainilla; se rió en voz baja al recordar una anécdota cuando Kiyoteru se enteró que esa era la fragancia que tanto le gustaba en ella, por un año entero estuvieron soportando el aroma ese en el cabello de todos, pero no les quedaba otra si era a él a quién enviaban a comprar todas las semanas.

Toda la cabellera estaba de a poco quedando cubierta en una esponjosa espuma blanca, Miku había aprovechado y se había sentado en la pequeña banqueta, pronto pasando a su cuerpo; en cuanto tomó el jabón que era color rosa, sus sentidos se alteraron de manera considerable, recordó instantáneamente a Luka, la coloración de aquél cabello, tan largo y ondulado que encandilaba a segundos de verlo, los cerúleos ojos que penetraban sin querer al alma, le provocaban escalofríos, un loco cosquilleo revolotear como hormigas en su estómago. Miku se estaba mareando de tan sólo pensarlo… sin darse cuenta juntó sus dos piernas, al obtener un pequeño palpitar entre sus piernas tan sólo de recordar a la mujer. El imaginar la sonrisa de Luka cerca de ella, acercándose, los labios de ellas a tan sólo un suspiro de distancia…

El jabón estaba secándose por donde había pasado, el cuerpo de Miku ya estaba completamente enjabonado a medida que ella iba contemplando fantasías.

¿Podría ella haberse enamorado tan rápido de Luka?

Sentía miedo. Miedo a ser rechazada por ella. Pero fue la hija del magnate la que se acercó a ella en primer lugar.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se conocieron?

Ni una semana.

Pero existen esas personas que son capaces de cambiar por entero tu vida con tan sólo un intercambio de palabras. Esos cortísimos encuentros que tuvieron, donde en uno la famosísima White Flame había salvado el pellejo de Megurine Luka fue el desatante de todo este remolino de sentimientos que se batía en su interior.

Luka le gustaba y era un hecho del cual en ningún momento tuvo control sobre. Si Luka se lo pidiera, probablemente ella abandonaría todo y se dedicaría a verla sonreír todo el bendito día.  
Porque así era… Luka fue una pieza que rellenó todos los vacíos en ella.

Tan solos habían estado desde aquél fatídico día en el que todas sus familias fueron destruídas, o más bien esa maldita semana.

Muertos en vida lo único que hacían al principio era irrumpir en los eventos, tomar un par de rehenes y llevarse todo lo comestible que hubiera,

¿A cuántos pueblos, ciudades, barrios habían dejado su tarjeta de luchar por la vida?

Incontables.

La última vez que pisaron Devias fue cuando asesinaron al Señor Feudal de dicha ciudad. Crearon grandísimas controversias mundialmente. Pero el primer paso a revertir las cosas y nivelar la brecha entre clases sociales estaba hecho, al haber dejado a cargo a Oliver, el primo de Lily fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho, él tenía a su cargo a los One Winged Angel, la sociedad prima de Forbidden Paradise.

Eventualmente vencerían.

La joven mujer se paró y abrió la ducha una vez más, su cuerpo desnudo estaba reseco por el pequeño descuido, así que se enjuagaría y pronto seguiría con la crema enjuague.

* * *

Estaba corriendo por toda la casa, básicamente, sus pulmones aún no quemaban tanto por el abrupto comienzo de ejercicio, tan sólo un poco, eso le pasó por apurada, no había viento que la molestase así que iba avanzando bien dentro de todo, había cruzado al menos a cinco de sus amigos dispersos en la casa y todos coincidieron en que la persona que buscaba estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes utilizando el baño de allí.

Los pasos de ella sonaron por todo el corredor en la madrugada, por la gran velocidad, una tormenta de emociones en su pecho y mente abrumándola, esta vez... la chica la hizo. Le había perdonado muchas, pero… debía cuestionarla, tenía que estar segura de que su amiga estaba teniendo todo en cuenta. Avistó la puerta de roble tan buscada.

* * *

Miku estaba por entrar de nuevo a la ducha para limpiar la crema enjuague que había volteado sobre su cabellera aguamarina para finalizar rápido, aunque aún en su mente rondaba una pregunta que la estaba realmente poniendo de cierto mal humor.

¿Estaba enamorándose o era sólo un gusto del momento?

Jamás antes se había sentido atraída por nadie, ni física ni emocionalmente. No hombre, no mujer.

La pregunta respecto a su sexualidad ahora mismo no le molestaba mucho. Siempre fue sincera con sus emociones y ya había sufrido demasiado como para que le importase la opinión de una sociedad podrida. No obstante, sus amigos jamás la juzgarían, generalmente ha habido siempre conversaciones sobre el tema y no era novedad que algunas de ellas tenían atracciones entre las del mismo sexo, como Miki… el único obstáculo que sostenía ella era que no se atrevía a decirle a la única chica por la que sentía algo, que estaba enamorada de ella desde que la conoció. Aunque Gumi tiene un serio problema de ceguera si no se ha dado cuenta aún.

Y Meiko que siempre les decía a los cuatro vientos que no hay nada más bello que el amor, si no luchaban por él se arrepentirían toda su vida, o terminarían como Romeo y Julieta.

Kaito decía que aquél que no comprendía que las personas se pueden enamorar de otras del mismo sexo, es porque esa persona jamás se había enamorado **bien **de alguien, muy mimado, o lo habían traumado de alguna manera.

Miku estaba terminando de deslizar sus dedos entre los largos mechones de cabello, sintiendo la suavidad en ellos con la yema de éstos, recordando de nuevo las encantadoras y pícaras sonrisas de Luka, apoyó su cabeza en la mojada pared del baño, mientras permitía que el agua caliente la bañara a su propio ritmo, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo un deseo por Luka, de una forma que resultaba irresistible para ella. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba verla de nuevo, escuchar esa suave voz de ella, que la hechizara una vez más, su pálida piel contra la suya…

¡Mierda! Miku gimió contra su propia voluntad, acarreada por sus pensamientos, estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Estaba dejándose vencer en el suelo, a punto de caer de rodillas y llorar cuando un portazo la asustó y la hizo erguirse, sus pupilas volviéndose diminutas y los puños listos.

Corriendo había entrado alguien y en un pestañeo abrió de par en par la puerta que no dejaba que el agua de la ducha escapara a medida que caía, hacia el suelo del baño.

Un borrón con cabello de un bonito color que imitaba una caricia de sol, la había puesto contra la pared y la sostenía de los hombros, un fuerte jadeo la azotaba con su caliente respiración, pero para Miku, el aire era fresco debido a que su cuerpo se encontraba en temperaturas más elevadas, tanto por el agua como su inducción en otros asuntos.

– "¡¿Qué tú y Luka casi qué?!"

Miku no reaccionó en el hecho de que le habían preguntado por Luka. Ni que era IA la que había entrado.

– "¡Kyyaaaaaaaa**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh**!" – Gritó desde lo más profundo de su ser golpeando a IA bien duro en la frente, echándola de la ducha, las dos empapadas, sus pies descalzos saltando a la chica en el suelo y cerrando la puerta en el instante que pudo. Con velocidad saltó de nuevo hasta la ducha y agradeciendo en la mente a alguna deidad que la estuviera cuidando de no haberse resbalado y partido la crisma. Cerró las canillas y tomando la toalla se acurrucó detrás de la puerta de vidrio, aún sintiendo a IA quejarse del tremendo castigo que había recibido. – "¡Llama a un doctor si tanto te duele, idiota!"

– "¡Miku, imbécil!" – Gritó también, sobándose la frente que estaba roja en el área del golpe – "¡A que si era Luka no te jodía!"

Las dos quedaron hechas un pequeño bollo en sus lugares, Miku aún avergonzada de que IA había entrado en un momento en el que su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores de las condiciones, pensando en que Luka era la razón por la que había irrumpido tan bestialmente.

Del otro lado, pudieron oír varias pisadas corriendo hasta el pequeño cuarto, seguramente los chicos, preocupados por Miku.

– "¡Miku!" – ése era Kaito, golpeando la puerta – "¡¿Estás bien?!"

– "¡Sí, Miku, te oímos gritar bastante feo!" – Meiko también estaba… – "¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?"

IA estaba mordiéndose la lengua mientras su ceja saltaba de arriba abajo en su lugar, aún mortificada por el estúpido golpe, no aguantando, exclamó:

– "¡Todo está bien aquí! ¡Váyanse por favor!"

Miku abrió grande los ojos y tampoco resistiendo, decidió abrir la puerta un poco y gritarle a IA en voz baja

– "¿Estás loca? ¡Pensarán cualquier cosa!"

Su amiga sólo la miró, estaba roja, seguramente enojada por el dolor infligido y sólo le sacó la lengua con mucha énfasis, se veía incluso tierna, se atrevió a pensar con diversión Miku, retrocediendo en su escondite.

– "¿IA?" – Preguntó Rin, parecía bastante sorprendida y curiosa. – "¿Qué haces allí dentro?"

– "Vine a hablar un par de cosas con Miku, para ser sincera." – Habló calmada, Miku pudo visualizarla sentándose estilo indio y recostándose sobre la cajonera.

– "¿Es algo que nosotros no podemos saber?" – La voz fue diferente esta vez, era la de Miki.

– "Mierda, Miku, no puedes quejarte que nuestros amigos no te protegen," – Se rio con los hombros sacudiéndose – "Mira todos los que vinieron"

Esta vez, fue Miku la que respondió.

– "Se enterarán eventualmente, más pronto de lo que piensan, quiero creer"

– "¡Estaremos en tu habitación todos juntitos, IA!" – Exclamó Gumi, – "¡Las esperamos!" – Pronto se oyeron los pasos alejándose y en cuanto eso sucedió, IA se inclinó y abrió una pequeña porción la puerta de vidrio, especialmente para meter la mitad de su cabeza. Con unos ojos pícaros y el puño de ella marcado en la frente, la miró a los ojos.

– "Pequeña pervertida, ¡Tenías los pezones parados! ¿Estabas pensando en Luka?" – Dijo en voz baja, pero Miku podía sentir esa sonrisa pervertida y maliciosa sin tener que verla explícitamente.

Las mejillas, nuca, orejas, cuerpo entero de la chica se pusieron de un intenso bermellón y arrojó el jabón contra la pared, sólo para echar a IA de su burbuja personal.

– "¡IA! ¡Estúpida pervertida!" – Le reprochó tapándose más con la toalla, su cuerpo estaba ya seco, sin embargo mojada al haber estado sentada en el suelo, donde el agua aún permanecía predominando mínimamente.

IA largó una fuerte carcajada, agarrándose los costados – "¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Oh mi… si tan sólo pudiera contarle a Luka!"

– "¡**IA…**!" – Le advirtió, con un adorable tono amenazante, volvió a ver a IA levantarse y sacar de la cajonera algo. Le arrojó un nuevo toallón, y musitó en voz baja, su espalda dando contra la puerta de la ducha.

– "Así que casi se besan." – No fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación. – "Me contó cómo fue todo, incluso esta vez no lo soportó y me dijo que vio tu rostro en Año Nuevo."

Miku se quedó pensando mientras secaba su cuerpo, la suave tela pasando contra sus muslos – "¿Cometí un error?" – Preguntó en un hilo de voz pensativo, exponiéndose emocionalmente a IA.

– "La única razón por la que me contó todo eso fue porque sabe que he pasado mucho siguiendo al grupo en las noticias e investigo la mitad de mi día sobre nosotros." – Miku detuvo la toalla en su rostro, hundiéndolo el material y suspirando estresada, IA bajó la mirada al suelo. – "Sé que vives sintiendo que has perdido mucho, Miku."

La nombrada envolvía su cuerpo en la toalla, sus dedos tocando el borde de la puerta. – "Creo que Luka se está enamorando de ti, no habla como si fueras un amor adolescente, sino como… como que quiere conocerte, ver si tú puedes ser eso que a ella le falta."

– "Eso no es amor." – Devolvió en un quebrado susurro, deteniéndose momentáneamente para tomar la otra toalla que estaba en el suelo, totalmente empapada.

– "Miku, ¿Tú cómo te sientes respecto a ella?" – Lanzó al aire, sin un previo aviso. Apretándose la quijada con poca presión con su mano derecha, se dispuso una forma de contestar… encontrando una que la satisfacía lo suficiente.

– "Que tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para perder mi tiempo en un amor que es…"– Las palabras se anudaron en su garganta, Miku estaba obligándose a decirlo, sin embargo su cuerpo y sentimientos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo – "¡Que es…!"

– "Tú no sabes cómo clasificar qué es lo que sientes por ella." – Se dio vuelta IA, enfrentando el material esmerilado que las separaba.

– "No es amor." – Soltó de corrida, sus propias palabras desgarrándola como un garrote con clavos en el corazón y haciéndolo desangrar en el ardiente toque de sus propias palabras.

– "¿Y si lo es?" – Devolvió, insistiendo en el tema.

White Flame sabía que había algo, su corazón le estaba implorando a gritos que lo escuchara, pero la razón quería ganar, estaba amenazándola con intentar ganar y no dejarse llevar.

– "Hace sólo una semana que nos conocemos, IA," – Ignorando al corazón, le dejó seguir llevando delantera a la lógica – "¡Es obvio que cuando conoces a alguien que te cae muy bien lo único que quieres es verlo de nuevo!"

– "Sabes muy bien que mientras más te niegues que es amor, más puede convertirse en eso, ¿No?"

Esas palabras dejaron callada a Miku. Ella tenía sus razones, ¿Cierto? – "Todo puede ser una ilusión, no tenemos tiempo para buscar citas, IA. Tenemos una misión que cumplir antes, además;" – Respiró profundo, el oxígeno que paseaba en sus fosas y organismo demostrando que estaba temblando – "Cualquiera de nosotros puede morir en nuestras misiones, ¿Qué harás si Luka se queda sin su primer amor?"

– "¿Cómo sabes que eres el primer amor de Luka? –Arremetía más decidida que nunca su hermana, la mano izquierda de ella descansando en el vidrio – "Y bien dicho, "amor"."

– "No manipules mis palabras ni cambies la dirección de la charla." – Siguió ella, también decidida a no escuchar a los sentimientos, pero con más terror y miedo a cada segundo que pasaba y su corazón latía adolorido.

– "Tienes razón. No sé qué haré si Luka pierde a su primer amor. Estás protegiéndola antes de haberla terminado de conocer".

– "Es lo que hacemos nosotros." – No quería enojarse con Aria, más si no era la culpable sino sólo ella misma.

– "Estás haciéndolo porque la aprecias, la proteges y te proteges a ti misma, miedo a que todo salga mal. ¿Por qué?"

La tenue luz artificial las dejó colgando en un aire tenso por segundos eternos. La mano de IA estaba completamente a la vista de Miku ahora, el vapor de la ducha disipándose completamente.

– "¿Por qué preguntas tantas cosas?" –Inquirió, levantando su puño un poco, como vacilando en si avanzar – "Sólo agrandas la herida."

– "Porque anhelo cumplir mi promesa de revolucionar el mundo." – Aria dio un paso delante, aún combatiéndola.

– "Yo también," – White Flame dio un paso hacia atrás –"Pero no puedo hacerlo si estoy quedándome con un amor."

– "Quiero verte feliz. Y confío en que Luka **no **es "UN" amor cualquiera."

Miku tragó saliva, la mano de IA podía verla a través del vidrio, extendida y esperando. Ella finalmente apoyó la mano sobre la de Aria, estaban iguales, sólo que las separaba el manto de vidrio.

– "Yo quiero que todos lo seamos."

– "Ve a verla" – Le ordenó, su voz llena de coraje.

– "No." – Respondió siendo terca, con el mismo coraje que la otra chica.

– "Asegúrate de que estarías haciendo lo correcto si la abandonas para seguir nuestro objetivo."

– "…no debería ni pensarlo."

– "Te niegas porque sabes que querrás estar con ella si vas." –Hubo silencio del otro lado. – "Ya sientes algo por ella."

– "Sólo complicaría las cosas si lo hago, IA."

– "De acuerdo."

– "¿De acuerdo?" – Miku vaciló, interiormente ambas sabían que ella estaba buscando que IA peleara por ella.

– "Sí, y si para finales de mes sigues igual, vas a ir a verla. Recuerda que Teto nos llamará en febrero para que volvamos a Devias. Asegúrate tú lugar en el corazón de Luka."

Miku quedó en silencio, las manos de las dos calentando el vidrio, podían sentirse a través de él.

– "Me duele el corazón, IA. Me comprime como si estuvieran rastrillándolo contra una máquina cortadora de carne, de a poco, sólo para mortificarme. ¿Qué es Luka para mí, IA?!"  
Vencida, un torrente de lágrimas se agolpó en sus ojos y se desplomó en el suelo, de rodillas, las manos tapándole los ojos sollozando en voz baja. IA en segundos quitó la puerta de en medio y se agachó a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza, el pequeño cuerpo de Miku contra el de ella.

El rostro de IA estaba triste y molesto, no obstante, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sólo por el bien de Miku.

Ahora la líder de Forbidden Paradise tenía una razón más para vivir.

* * *

Seis de enero.

Luka acababa de salir de la bañera, el calor dominando su cuerpo.

A pesar de que estuviera empapada y el brillo de la luz se reflejara en su cuerpo haciéndola brillar en determinados ángulos; de que las gotas cálidas del agua en su momento en la ducha fueron totalmente fría; Luka no podía evitar sentirse molesta por lo _caliente _que estaba su piel, en su defecto, su cuerpo.

Y estaba segura de que no era por culpa de las elevadas temperaturas del verano.

No…

Sus pensamientos no parecían derivar de la presencia de White Flame.

Suspirando, arrojó la toalla en una mesita, no valía de nada secarse si con ello aceleraría el proceso del calor; decidió colocarse la ropa estando así, chorreando agua. Suponiendo que cuando saliera fuera, alguna afortunada brisa calmara y refrescara al menos _levemente_, su ser.

Hoy había quedado con IA en pasar la noche juntas y contarse muchas cosas, la típica charla de mujeres. Aunque con IA siempre fue diferente, esta vez le dijo algo de practicar parkour en el gimnasio de su casa.

* * *

En el bar de una de las calles del centro, la gente paseaba de vez en cuando por la tarde allí, el bar siempre tuvo mala fama con los borrachos metiéndose en peleas cada dos por tres.  
La luz del sol iluminaba radiante toda la calle y el calor se hacía sentir de una manera que hizo que todas las pocas familias que pasaban por allí, se acurrucaran en la sombra que ofrecían los techos de algunas tiendas.

Dentro del bar, se podía oír un gran tumulto y gritos, parecían salvajes.

–"¡Niña tonta!" – Un puño se lanzó con excelente velocidad y puntería hasta la mandíbula de la mujer, partiéndole el labio y haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Ella, jadeando y escupiendo la sangre en el piso oscuro de madera, se levantó a pesar de estar mareada y retrocedió unos pasos; adoptó la mejor pose de pelea que le fue permitida por sus sentidos y esperó.

Los tres hombres se acercaban a ella con la borrachera espesa colgando en el aire que los rodeaba, sus alientos apestaban a alcohol y las sonrisas que tenían inspiraban terror. Parecían lunáticos.

Gumi recordaba no haberlos visto tomar desde que ella llegó allí con la carga, y estaba segura de que lo que hacían no era más que un acto montado para poder descargarse con ella.

Nadie la ayudaba, todos miraban e incluso apostaban.

La visión le fallaba y se sentía abombada por la tensión, no había recibido tantos golpes hasta ahora, pero unos pares dirigidos a su cabeza, sí le hicieron daño suficiente como para que su físico rogara un descanso.

Uno de ellos se lanzó hacia ella para poder atraparla entre sus dos fuertes brazos, pero ella fue hábil y saltó hacia la izquierda, acomodándose y parándose en la punta de su pie izquierdo para luego arremeter una limpia patada hasta el hombro de él en un revés con la derecha, en forma descendente. El hombre alzó la vista, algo boba y curiosa por lo alto que había elevado ella su pierna, y cuando con bruta velocidad su pie conectó con el rostro de él, terminó de desplomarse en el suelo adolorido y pegando alaridos como un cerdo azotado, probablemente le había dislocado la mandíbula, él no sabía qué hacer, miraba como para sosténersela, lanzaba pequeñas y desesperadas miradas a ella y de sus ojos comenzaban a derramarse lágrimas como un río, al parecer le dolió más de lo esperado… Gumi le regaló una sonrisa diabólica ¡Bien merecido se lo tenía!

Uno menos, dos para ir. Gumi suspiró fuertemente, inhalando luego una necesitada bocanada de oxígeno, aunque éste estuviese horrible por la mezcla de olores allí dentro.

–"¡Cincuenta a la chica!" – Oyó entre todo el barullo gritar a un tipo, alzándose entre la masa de personas admirando la riña que estaba llevando a cabo contra otros tres tipos.

–"¡Ya no da más!"

–"¡Será la próxima en caer!"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, arrepintiéndose en el instante que el pinchazo agudo de dolor le recordó que estaba lastimada. La adrenalina se paseaba ya gastada por sus venas y los tipos seguían acechándola, tenía que salir rápido de ahí, no importa si tenía que pasar por encima del muro de personas.

Con un grito de guerra corrió hasta uno de ellos, intentando una maniobra de victoria y exitosamente el tipo mordió el anzuelo como un hambriento pez y se alzó contra ella; el puño de Gumi dio de lleno contra la nariz de él, quebrándola instantáneamente y un torrente del líquido rojo manchándole las manos y parte de la ropa.

Ella jamás se había sentido tan ligera, hasta que se dio cuenta que el otro tipo la había tomado por los brazos y la alzaba a una buena distancia del suelo, aterrorizada de que la arroje contra el durísimo suelo, movió sus piernas con toda la energía que le quedaba… varias de sus patadas dieron con fuerza contra el abdomen de él y al soltarla, ella cayó en tres, sobre sus dos piernas y una mano. Su rostro estuvo a unos centímetros de darse contra el mostrador del bar.

Ya exhausta, agradeció el hecho de que varias botellas la acompañaban en el suelo, de lo contrario no habría podido haber desmayado al último de un golpe en la nuca.

En el momento en el que todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar su nombre, que era más bien un apodo: "Chica"; pensó que por fin se había terminado. Pero no contaba con los dueños salir de la muchedumbre y mirarla de mala gana.

–"¡Quizás alguien debería enseñarte a tratar bien a nuestros clientes!" – Exclamó uno de los dos hombres que la estaban matando con la mirada.

**Quizás **hoy no era su día de suerte.

* * *

Betsy estaba caminando por la vereda, observando vidrieras cuando oyó a distancia, a unas dos tiendas de distancia de ella, que en el bar había un impresionante barullo y griterío, de mala gana iba a cruzar a la otra calle ya que siempre había problemas en ese bar, cuando las puertas se abrieron de repente y con el ruido aumentando considerablemente, varios borrachos gritándose cosas incoherentes entre ellos.

Para su sorpresa y horror, arrojaron a una joven fuera del bar junto a otros varios borrachos más. La niña estaba apenas parándose, su rostro sangrando en varias partes y un ojo hinchado. Varios de los hombres se levantaron e intentaron levantar a la pequeña, balbuceando cosas y con rostros que podría decir estaban contorsionados en tristeza y furia.

Se apresuró y sus taquitos clickearon hasta llegar a ellos, quienes le abrieron paso con su hedor a alcohol, esta vez uno de ellos claramente pidiendo que por favor llevase a la pequeña a un hospital.

–"**¡Oh mi santo Dios!**" – Exclamó cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco, reconociendo esa cabellera que ahora brillaba con varias manchas rojas en ella, –"¡**Remolinito**!"

Ahora que lo pensaba, Gumi trabajaba haciendo recados y varias veces le había contado de cuando fue a enviarle a ellas también sus entregas, que debía ir a aguantar a los borrachos que la "jodieran" como a ella le gusta decir, con proposiciones inmundas.

Pero jamás hubiera ella creído que esto era capaz de sucederle.

–"¿Niña?" – Preguntó, tomándola por los hombros mientras la sangre se estaba secando de algunos cortes que tenía en la frente, por debajo del flequillo, enseguida sacó de su bolso un celular maltratado por el tiempo.

–"¿Madame Masuda?" – Dijo apenas respondieron del otro lado –"¡Necesito rápido que venga hasta el bar de la calle del centro, he encontrado a una de las amigas de su hija en grave estado!"

Del otro lado de la línea cortaron enseguida, Betsy ahogó un sollozo y tomó entre sus brazos a Gumi como una madre que abraza a su hija cuando ésta llora. Mirando a los costados y asintiendo en agradecimiento a aquellos borrachos que también estaban lastimados, sólo que en menores fracciones. Seguramente ellos la habían ayudado a la pequeña Gumi a defenderse.

* * *

– "¿Cómo dices que pasó?" – Preguntó Miku, sentada al lado de la cama en la que estaba Gumi, entre sus manos la enrojecida y raspada mano de la nombrada. –"Si no te molesta repetirlo para mí."

–"Yo… estaba trabajando" – Relataba, llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos, varias gasas cubriendo diferentes partes de sus brazos, manos y algunos en el rostro –"Luego unos tipos que estaban allí comenzaron a decir cosas en un volumen bajo"

Miku y Lily la escuchaban atentas mientras que Miki y Len, miraban hacia algún punto fijo de la habitación. Reprimiendo aquellos instintos primitivos que sólo renacían cuando deseaban acabar con una vida.

–"Todo continuaba normal… hasta que uno de ellos se levantó y comenzó a insultarme; no dije nada, tan sólo eran palabras." – Hizo una breve pausa –"Pero de repente al ignorarlo se enfureció más… y me tomó del cuello de la camisa."

Miku estaba increíblemente tranquila, satisfaciendo el deseo de Gumi de no verla preocupada por ella. Pero era todo un acto; por dentro, estaba torturando una y otra vez a los autores sin rostro del vandalismo contra su amada amiga.

–"Allí todo se fue a la reverenda mierda, comenzamos a pelear, no recibí muchos golpes… sólo un par pero en mi cabecita." –Se rio, luchando contra los efectos del sedante que le habían puesto horas atrás –"Y bueno, les pateé el culo. Ya saben que sé defenderme."

Miku sonrió vacíamente, aún igual, contenta con la actitud tonta que mantenía Gumi. Miki se paró de repente y dio un beso en la frente a la chica en cuestión, quien se sonrió la vida ante el acto, cerrando los ojos instantáneamente, repitiendo la escena un par de veces en su mente.

–"Vamos a dejarla descansar, Miku." – Comentó mientras tapaba a Gumi hasta cerca del cuello, –"Yo sé quiénes fueron los que le hicieron esto."

Lily también se irguió, sonriendo maléfica con varias ideas en la conciencia. –"Es hora de hacer justicia"

A Len y Miku no les quedó otra que seguirles el paso. Ahora que Gumi se había dormido instantáneamente, ellos irían a hacer de las suyas. White Flame empezó a tararear con la voz:

–"Problemas, soy problemas…" – Los cuatro caminaron hasta la puerta, siendo la líder quien salía a lo último –"Así que mejor corre y escóndete…"

* * *

–"¡Y así!" – Señaló algo en la mesa, parándose y haciendo más señas en lo que reposaba allí –"¡Es como planeo derrocar a ese maldito White Flame y su banda!"

Varios magnates se habían reunido en la sala de la mansión Megurine. Todos miraban un plano en medio de la mesa, de grandes extensiones con lo que parecía ser un plan maestro.

En él se podía ver que el plan requería un par de oficiales, muchas dotaciones de bomberos y un par de kilos de explosivos.

–"¿Y dónde habías dicho que es este lugar, Megurine?" – Preguntó uno de ellos, trazando la línea que era un edificio, un punto fijo en la ciudad.

–"Ese lugar, es el lugar de la masacre." – Contestó con un venenoso tono de voz.

–"¿Planeas encerrarlos a todos allí, sin más?" – Comentaba uno, arrojando un muñequito encapuchado que estaba en otro punto, alejado de la ciudad –"¿Necesito recordarte que estos tipos jamás fueron imbéciles como para entrar a un lugar que no esté poblado o que si roban, lo hacen mientras se mueven?"

–"En efecto, Megurine; como hicieron con tus diamantes." – El más alto de los hombres, justo al lado en la derecha de Charles, se irguió y llevó el muñequito encapuchado hasta casa en la que todos estaban ahora –"White Flame es muy astuto, su grupillo asesinó a nuestro amigo, Lacroix, te recuerdo, hace dos años atrás."

Charles pasó su mano contra el peinado pelo, aplanándolo sin dejar ver que estaba realmente incómodo con la situación que tenía en su poder.

–"Tengo la sensación de que no podrá resistir entonces, si lo reto públicamente"

–"¿Le has comentado algo a tú hija de esto?" – Preguntó el primero de nuevo, agarrando el muñeco y colocándolo en la cruz de la Iglesia local –"Si mal no recuerdo, ella lo estuvo defendiendo las últimas veces, ya que el muchacho le salvó la vida de las sucias garras de Kamui"

El señor Megurine bufó aburrido y despreciativamente, tincando al muñeco y volteándolo, –"Lamento que mi hija tenga que sufrir la pérdida de su héroe."

* * *

–"Stomp the enemy!" – Exclamó Miki entrando en el bar, la amarillenta luz del lugar dejándola unos tonos más oscuros, adoptando una especie de colorado en los colores de su ropa.

–"Ignition!" – La siguió Lily, haciendo una mueca de asco al sentir el olor a cigarrillo y mezcla de cócteles baratos, parándose al lado de la primera y colocando sus manos en las caderas.

–"Transform!" – Finalizaba Len, sonriendo apenas vio que los tres ya habían llamado la atención de todos. Ajustó la vista un poco a la luz del lugar, y fue del otro lado de Miki.

Absolutamente todos los visitantes regulares tenían los ojos puestos en las cuatro personas que habían entrado, pues, portaban un aura prepotente. Lo que más destacaba sin embargo, era que tenían capuchas y lentes puestas.

Miku, quien entró a lo último, aprovechó la oscuridad y la maltratada luz que titilaba de vez en cuando para quitarse sus lentes. Escudriñó con la mirada el espeluznante lugar, daba asco, en resumen.

–"Quítense los lentes, chicos, aquí nadie va a recordar nuestros rostros, si es que los ven, están idos." – Dijo en un volumen de voz normal. –"Y no está tan bien cuidado como para que tengan cámaras."

–"Cuando tienes razón, la tienes" – Suspiraba Lily, siendo la última en quitarse los lentes.

En poco tiempo, como esperaban, se mostraron los dueños. Dos tipos con un par de escraches en el rostro; seguramente de la pelea de esta tarde, pensaron los cuatro.

–"¿Tiene alguna cámara por aquí, señor?" – Preguntó Miki, sonriendo descaradamente y subiéndose en una de las mesas, poniéndose de cuclillas y bebiendo un sorbo de un vino tinto del pico de la botella que encontró en la mesa.

–"No… para golpear a cretinos como ustedes, ¡Bandidos inmundos!" – Dijo el más alto, que era un tipo de mucha masa muscular, con una camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad del cuerpo, dejando ver que tenía un saco de pelos como pectorales.

Lily se rio aniñadamente, sus mejillas abultándose hacia arriba – "¡Ese pudo ser tu único error desde que abriste este bar, " – Caminó hasta el tipo, quedándose a unos pasos de él, –"Sino fuera porque nos enteramos hoy de que aquí cometieron un delito contra nuestra ley" – De su rostro se borró la sonrisa y muerta estaba la simpatía, su expresión llegó a dar miedo a varios que estaban cerca del forzudo, retrocediendo, ya enterados de que los justicieros no venían a ser amigables. El dueño del bar avanzó un paso, listo para iniciar una contienda contra esos cuatro, cuando Lily se agachó en un fugaz movimiento, su capa ondeando detrás de ella, siguiéndola.

La acción esa había alertado al hombre con respecto a la mujer, pero no advirtió que la capa revelaba una botella que fue lanzada en la dirección de él, el proyectil proveniente de las manos de Miki, la base de la botella dando de lleno contra su pecho.

Lily sonrió como una psicópata de nuevo, levantándose y enganchando un upper cut contra la quijada del tipo, volteándolo en tres segundos, cayó inconsciente al haberse dado la cabeza mal contra una de las mesas.

–"Esa persona allí" – Canturreó Lily, señalando el lugar donde estaba Miki, ya saltando fuera de la mesa –"¡Es dulce y peligrosa!"

El segundo dueño salió corriendo detrás, asustado de no tener oportunidad contra los chicos esos.

–"¡El que me traiga al tipo ese, tiene bebidas gratis!" – Exclamó Len al saltar detrás del mostrador y ondeando como si fuera un trofeo una botella del más caro vodka

Varios miraron al desgraciado cómo huía, otros se abalanzaron contra él y tal como esperaban, muchos otros se alzaron contra esos que traicionaban a los conocidos dueños.

En poco tiempo se había armado una batalla, era un todos contra todos… sino fuera porque algunos seguían bebiendo como si nada, esquivando los golpes que les llegaban de las peleas alrededor, parecía una escena de película del viejo oeste.

Miku había estado mirando al hombre desmayado en el suelo. Y creía de una manera ferviente que no había sufrido lo suficiente. Len estaba divertido repartiendo bebidas a esos que le pedían más, ¡Por lo menos tenían un bartender!

Justo su mirada recayó en Lily que estaba saltando una mesa, sus manos en la madera de ésta y sus pies dándole una durísima patada doble a un tipo en el pecho. Ella se estaba descargando a lo grande y esa sonrisa loca no se le iba de los labios. Miki estaba igual que ella, pues, había formado dúo con uno de los hombres que los apoyaba a ellos y juntos, estaban repartiendo golpazos a los que se abalanzaban contra ellos.

Miku se puso pensativa, esto no era lo que buscaban… pero ciertamente era lo que sucedería. No sabía si ponerse del otro lado de la línea del bien. Ella no veía todo blanco y negro, para ella era todo un gris monótono. Se puede llegar al bien mediante el mal y viceversa. Durante el momento, estaba pensando que sí, había hecho un reverendo lío, pero se sentía bien. La basura de la sociedad estaba recibiendo una paliza y esos que estaban de su lado de turno, estaban por fin golpeando a esas personas a las que les guardaban una enemistad sentida.

Mañana todos serían amigos de nuevo.

O no.

De repente una silla salió volando hacia ella y con el tiempo contado, saltó a la izquierda, esquivándola por poco, la madera se partió en dos pedazos y ella miró al autor del acto. Fue un borracho que se había abierto paso hasta ella.

El corazón se le aceleró un poco, la había tomado por sorpresa.

–"¡White Flame…!" – Balbuceó él, tambaleando para llegar hasta ella.

¿Alguna vez jugaron un videojuego de zombies? Este tipo parecía uno.

El plan: desmayarlo o dejarlo bien adolorido y emprender la retirada, ya habían causado mucho daño.

Corriendo hasta él con una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos aguamarina brillaron amarillentos a la luz de la casa y saltó al aire, en una vuelta de trescientos sesenta de izquierda a derecha, la bota izquierda de ella dio de lleno contra la mandíbula del hombre, dándole vuelta el rostro en un curvilíneo golpe.

Sonriendo y la adrenalina pidiendo a gritos regalar un par de golpes más, sólo se limitó a levantar su comunicador y murmurar la retirada.

Los únicos que se dieron cuenta de que se habían ido fueron los muchachotes que estaban siendo atendidos por Len.

¿El merecido de los violentos?

El bar perdió bienes materiales en una contienda armada por los borrachos que ya alucinaban, tanto que creyeron ver al famoso grupo de bandidos. Nadie les creyó ya que el grupo de Forbidden era mucho más numeroso que cuatro personas. A lo mejor eran fanáticos.

* * *

**Siete de Enero, madrugada.**

Luego de que Gumi llegara hecha un saco de arena por culpa de sus jefes y un par de bravucones, Miki, Miku, Len y Lily, desaparecieron. Rin quedó cuidando a Gumi junto a Kaito.

Tan sólo quedaban Kiyoteru y ella.

–"Meiko." – Alguien la estaba hablando de fondo, podía escucharlo pero no lograba concentrarse en ello.

–"Mei…"– Gumi no había llegado a explicarle la razón por la cual le hicieron eso. La chica estaba totalmente reducida. Hasta donde le habían enterado, se resolvió contra tres fortachones que se hacían los ebrios para pasarla bien.

La mujer apretó con fuerza las manos, clavándose las uñas en la blancuzca piel de su palma. La niña era porfiada como ninguna, la duda de que ella probablemente se lo haya buscado, existía. No obstante no merecía tal paliza. Ni siquiera por parte de los malditos dueños del bar.

–"…ko" – Una mano fuerte se reposó en el hombro de ella, haciéndola alentar el paso. Las botas de Meiko marcaron un fin a su avance a medida que el brazo seguía pidiendo que se detuviera.

Con mucha más claridad oyó al dueño de la mano llamarla de nuevo.

–"Mei."

Ella se dio vuelta, mirándolo perdida.

–"¿Qué onda, Ojos de profe?" – El muchacho sonrió, contento de que ella por fin le prestara atención. La madrugada con la luna intentando aterrizar al otro lado del horizonte sentándole bien a sus rasgos masculinos. Lucía encantandor.

–"No te ves bien." – Oh por supuesto, era eso, ella debía lucir terrible... –"¿No quieres hablar de algo?"

–"Naw Kiyoteru, no creo que sea necesario eso…" – Una leve y fresca brisa los acarició a ambos por la espalda, tomándolos desprevenidos, los vellos de la nuca erizándoseles –"Muchas cosas están pasando… a veces me pregunto si fue lo correcto seguir este camino."

–"¿Necesitas que alguien te asegure de nuevo?" – '¡Seguro!' Murmuró dentro de ella.

–"¿Qué no es todo lo que necesitamos cuando empezamos a perder el rumbo?" – Respondió ella, siendo de manera honesta, indiferente a la pregunta y reanudando la caminata, mucho más relajada esta vez.

–"Tú no vivirías ni dos minutos bajo el mandato de la injusticia."

Ella lo miró por el rabillo de los ojos, la vista panorámica seguía siendo predominada por un azul marino y varias estrellas que brillaban con insistencia en el oscuro cielo.

–"La justicia está más ciega de lo necesario…" – Comentó, un sólido tono de esas personas sabias y hartas de la sociedad – "Ciega, pero escucha y tiene tacto para el dinero."

Él suspiró, quizás ella estaba más atareada de lo normal. Pero la idea de proteger por lo que vivían estaba presente. Era un buen progreso.

–"Ven, vamos a visitar a la abuela."

–"¿La abue?" – Kiyoteru sólo asintió y la abrazó del hombro, como un hermano.

–"Ella siempre nos endereza cuando flaqueamos."

La anciana era una mujer con aspecto adorable. Sus arrugas denotaban su edad, su sonrisa la sabiduría y los ojos, la experiencia.

Había pasado por tanto como ellos. Envejecido en aquél antinatural lugar. Jamás había perdido la sonrisa. Siempre decía que uno con el tiempo aprende a aceptar todo con una sonrisa.

* * *

De camino a la casa de la anciana iban los dos miembros de cabello castaño y corto. La luna aún insistía en imponerse sobre el cielo, las estrellas ayudaban en su protesta que debía seguir el curso de la noche.

–"Hace mucho que no hacemos una cena con todos los amigos del barrio, ¿No?" – Comentó de la nada él, apretando un poco más el hombro de ella, como reconfortándola sin darse cuenta.

– "La última fue en Año Nuevo…" – Dijo, no prestando demasiada atención y recostándose en el hombro de él, la brisa estaba fría para la poca ropa que los dos llevaban.

–"¿No crees que deberíamos hacer otra?"

–"¿Y con qué elementos, dinero?"

Kiyoteru se rio, ella tenía razón. Los dos siguieron en silencio un rato hasta que llegaron a la casa de la anciana. El lugar estaba oscuro sin embargo, afuera y charlando con un par de jóvenes adultos, estaba la señora, muy campante bebiendo algún té que preparaba ella.

–"¡Buenas! ¡Oba!" – Saludó él, abriendo la enrejada puerta y dándole el lugar a Meiko para que entrase primero, ella sonrió y saludó cálidamente a la señora con un beso en la frente, bien puesto. A los otros dos los saludó con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que él los saludo de igual forma a los tres.

–"Mei, Ki, ¿Qué los trae por aquí, mis pequeños?" – Los cuatro jóvenes prestaron atención a la anciana en un santiamén, los últimos que llegaron sentándose en el suelo como los otros dos chicos.

–"Meiko perdió el rumbo, Oba" – Dijo uno de los muchachos que estaba allí, ella lo miró y lo pateó infantilmente con la punta de su bota, no esforzándose mucho en ello.

–"Mienten, Oba; no les creas." – Enfatizó en la primera palabra, levantando el rostro en una orgullosa moción.

–"No puedes mentirle a la experiencia, Meiko, se nota en tus ojos aunque desees esconderlo." – Comentó la señora, ofreciéndole un trago del té que ella tenía. La joven mujer lo aceptó e hizo una horrible mueca luego de tragar el contenido.

–"¡Carajo, abuela, eso está demasiado dulce!" – Los tres muchachos se rieron a carcajadas, las risotadas resonando en la cuadra en medio de la madrugada.

–"Es para que endulces tu vida." – Sentenció ella con una adorable sonrisa en sus finos labios.

–"¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?" – Preguntó Kiyoteru, al mirar a los otros dos presentes allí.

–"Mah, me despidieron hace una semana y aquí estoy, pensando en qué parte de la ciudad ir a buscar un trabajo para traerles algo de comer a mi familia."

–"Eso es duro." – Dijo Meiko, mirando a la luna comenzando a transparentarse en el abrazo del amanecer diario.

–"¿Y ustedes? ¿Volvieron a ver algún lugar para ir a buscar cosas?" –Preguntaba la abuela, mirando a los dos con una secreta sonrisa en sus arrugados labios –"Saben que siempre tienen a estos niños como para que los ayuden"

Meiko sonrió, un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

–"¿Hace cuánto que no comen bien?" –Preguntó, suspirando y levantándose, se sacudió la falda con el revés de las manos.

–"Hará unos días…" – Respondió uno de ellos, probando un trago del té la taza que sostenía.

–"¿Qué estás pensando, Meiko, alguna idea?" – Se metía Kiyoteru, levantándose después de ella y ya saludando a los hombres con un apretón de manos.

–"Una de las mejores y clásicas." – Comentó, saludando a todos como hizo anteriormente.

* * *

**Nueve de enero, la noche.**

–"Hola, Gumi; ¿Cómo te sientes?" – Preguntó Miki sentándose en la cama donde estaba la chica, remoloneando, con el cuerpo de costado.

–"Me duele un poco la cabeza." –Hundió el rostro en la almohada, pero la quitó enseguida cuando la pelirroja le acarició la mejilla; dejando su mano allí. Sonriendo, le reprochó – "Me enteré de lo que hicieron, están locos."

Miki se rio en voz baja y tenía ojos de ensueño mientras la observaba, los ojos de ambas encontrándose. –"Se lo merecían…"

–"No es verdad, nosotros no hacemos eso…" – La siguió, poniéndose boca arriba y mirándola semi dormida.

–"No me gusta para nada lo que te hicieron. Aunque te veas sexy con todas esas vendas y raspones en la cara y brazos y manos y—"

–"Ya comprendo, no es necesario que sigas," – Le pegó con ternura al mover la pierna, una enorme sonrisa reduciéndose en una curva en sus carnosos labios – "Me siento tal y como me nombras"

–"¿Te sientes sexy?" – Arremetió apresurada la pelirroja, riendo y mostrándole una blanquísima hilera de dientes

Gumi se rio en voz alta y le agarró la mano a Miki, sosteniéndola con fuerza – "No, tonta, me siento hecha pedazos."

Miki dejó de sonreír y partió apenas los labios, haciendo una distinguida moción como para inclinarse hacia Gumi. Su rostro estaba tan serio que sus ojos se habían entrecerrado, dándole un aura tranquila y segura.

Gumi se sonrojó al notarla de esa forma y volteó la mirada a otro lado. –"Por un momento creí que…" – Se detuvo, cuando cayó en la cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta y largó una tonta risa, pero Miki seguía tan seria que eso la alertó y le hizo sentir un avergonzado calor de repente.

–"¿Creíste que…?" – Le preguntó, haciendo un movimiento inconsciente con la mano que tenía atrapada en la de Gumi. Un mechón de cabello cayó a su rostro, tapándoselo apenas.

Tocaron la puerta cuando la mayor de ellas iba a responder, mientras la seguía mirando a los ojos.

–"¿Miki? ¡Nos llamó Meiko! _Let's go_!" – Gritó Kaito a través de la puerta, sus pasos perdiéndose en el silencio de la noche.

Gumi sonrió y soltó la mano de Miki, quien intentaba esconder la decepción de su rostro, antes de levantarse se inclinó y besó en la mejilla a la otra chica, luego de eso sí sonrió y, antes de salir, comentó mirando sobre su hombro al suelo.

–"¿Pareció que te iba a besar?"

La puerta se cerró y Gumi quedó parpadeando, las mejillas rojísimas, quizás su mente volando demasiado con todos los significados escondidos detrás de esa pregunta de Miki.

* * *

**Una de la madrugada, diez de enero.**

White Flame estaba caminando por los pasillos de un depósito extremadamente lleno. Junto a ella venía observando los estantes con varias cajas, Wind; y más atrás, les cubrían la espalda Diamond y Vulcano.

–"¿Cuánto espacio tenemos?" – Esbozó en voz baja a través de un comunicador la líder, obteniendo en pocos instantes una distorsionada respuesta

–"Dos cajas por moto" – Miku se detuvo, haciendo señales con sus manos a los demás que estaban dentro con ella.

Cada uno tomó una caja mientras que ella misma escaló a una de las altas estradas, posicionándose en un ventanal parcialmente abierto y quitándolo luego de haberlo manipulado bien.

Sacando el comunicador de nuevo, observaba la ciudad que dormía, antes de hablar.

–"H y Star vengan con Geo" – Debajo en la calle, tres motocicletas se acercaban con las luces apagadas – "Los demás detrás de ellos" – Al menos diez vehículos más se presentaban en medio de la estrellada noche.

–"Comencemos" – Susurró la voz femenina que pertenecía a Wind, que había estado armando una escalera improvisada con más cajas, en la mitad de la escalera, se encontraba ella, en la cima Miku y debajo en la base, Meiko y Kaito, para así alcanzar las cajas a White Flame.

Aproximadamente cuarenta minutos luego, la bodega se encontraba despoblada de personas, a excepción de los guardias que yacían en el suelo dormidos.

Diecisiete motocicletas hacían rugir los motores a través de las calles en diferentes partes de la ciudad, al menos cuatro por cada sector empobrecido.

* * *

–"El bandido conocido como White Flame, vuelve a atacar en la ciudad, esta vez, su objetivo ha sido la bodega…"

La voz de la periodista en la radio era distante, aun así dos jóvenes, oían la historia con gran interés.

–"Al menos sabemos que las personas de las familias que no pueden comprar una buena cena tienen algo de comer hoy." – Un muchacho que parecía estar en sus tempranos veinte años, golpeaba las uñas en la mesa sin un determinado ritmo, su larguísimo cabello violeta estaba atado en una cola de caballo, tenía ojos del mismo color. Vestía una camisa y pantalones negros de traje.

–"Pensé que no te caían bien los Forbidden Paradise... como ellos contribuyeron… a…" – Otra de las personas presentes, era una joven que aparentaba tener entre dieciocho a veinte años, rubia de larguísima cabellera sedosa y que caía como una delicada y continua llovizna en una tarde de verano, ella usaba una falda y una camisa negra también.

–"Nah… White sólo salvó una vida mientras que mi tío sólo buscaba atormentar una… creo que estoy satisfecho con lo que sucedió." – A continuación la mujer se levantó y apagó la radio, volviéndose a sentar al lado de él. –"Hace un tiempo que no veo a Luka," – La observó de reojo, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose, parecía deprimido –"Comprendo si no quiere verme… debo traerle algún mal recuerdo gracias a mi tío."

–"¡Naaah, no ves a Luka hace mucho sólo porque no hemos arreglado una salida con ella!"

–"Lily, ¿Y tú hace cuánto no la ves?" – Le preguntó él, sus intensos ojos violeta escudriñándola.

–"Bueno, bastante, en la fiesta que hicieron en la mansión no alcancé a verla, estuve dando vueltas con" – 'IA estuvo dando vueltas con Miku arriba en el tejado…' – "Eh, bueno, por ahí."

–"¡Deberíamos llamarla, de paso ella vendrá con IA!" –Se iluminó el hombre, levantándose y marcando un teléfono.

–"Gakupo, tú pagas." – Finalizó ella, riéndose al verlo esperar con la concentración de un samurái y contando los tonos que hacía el teléfono de línea.

–"Yo pago, no hay problema," –Sonrió, su entrecejo fruncido esperando la respuesta del otro lado de la línea – "Ustedes son las damas y yo el caballero."

–"¡Te quiero, idiota!" – Le gritó ella, justo cuando Luka había contestado. Él le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo al señalarse el corazón.

–"¡Luka! ¿Cómo estás?"

* * *

**Dieciséis de Enero. Cárcel de la ciudad.**

Las penumbras de su celda le impedían ver con claridad, básicamente sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a no ver la luz y la humedad que acompañaba al ambiente sólo incrementaba su sed de venganza.

–"Megurine Luka." – Murmuró con tenebrosa voz, una que metía miedo a cualquier oído que lo oyera. La voz tan grave como un tenor.

Unos pasos en el corredor lo quitaron de su reverie, poniéndose en un acto de falsa modestia.

–"Señor Kamui." – Habló un oficial, batiendo las llaves frente a la puerta con desgano. –"Su fianza fue arreglada. Es usted libre."

Las puertas se abrieron con un oxidado rechinar. La sonrisa de Kazumi pondría orgulloso al mismísimo rey de las tinieblas.

–"Megurine…" – Murmuró con intoxicante amor –"Luka…"

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Mañana voy a estar updateando de nuevo esta historia, así que voy a pedirles mínimo **tres reviews**, sólo para ver cómo va la cosa :P

La razón por la subiré seguido es puramente por el cumple de Luka xD así no me quedan tan descolocadas las fechas :P

Saludos! :B


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas tardes, noches, días! :D Yeah. I know.. sé lo que dije! XD Que esto tenía que estar en el 30 de Enero UP UP AND HIGH! Pero bueno, medio que me trabé, pero como fueron geniales y me dejaron reviews me esforcé para poder hacerlo :D!

Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, agregado a favs y follows! los aprecio demasiado :3

Alkem… :D Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti! Y no sé si viste el PM que te dejé jaja! :D Pero bueno, repito, El capítulo seis te lo dedico :3  
Zofry (como le voy a decir ahora) también quiere agradecerte por dejar esos feeds tan enérgicos y positivos :B

A lo mejor les parezca un poco apresurado este cap :P

Y sigamos con la historia!

* * *

Enero, dieciocho.

Estaban cazándose, en aquél momento en el que él la perdía de vista, se había convertido en la afortunada presa. No prestándole importancia, más que permanecer quieto como una mascota, domada y obediente, para ganar éste juego él debía dar vuelta las fichas a como dé lugar.

Aunque en ese mismo instante no tenía idea de dónde se le había escapado esa chica. Corría con la desventaja a su lado.

Ella jamás se había dejado cazar por él, ella tiene más agilidad. Es astuta y decidida.  
Él era mucho más tranquilo, con movimientos calculados y precisos.  
Ambos diferentes y a la vez, iguales. Como el fuego ardiente de un volcán contra el petrificante toque helado de un glaciar. Ella derecha y él, izquierda.

– "_Right…_" – Murmuró él, caminando en el jardín, despacio y sin hacer ruido, sigiloso como si él fuese el cazador. Sabía muy bien que había dejado de serlo, pero para poder vencerla debía mantener esa actitud, de lo contrario al admitir que se había convertido en la presa; ella ganaría demasiado fácil. Y ganar fácil no es algo que ella le guste.

– "_Left._" – Oyó arriba de él, con el susurro de esa boca que emitía tan dulces, agudas y que encandilaban notas. Podría oírla toda su vida y jamás le sería suficiente. Sonrió ante la lluvia de hojas que fue la predecesora de su aparición y cuando menos lo supo, había perdido el juego.

Delante de él había aparecido ella y aunque le gritó a los mil vientos a su cuerpo que se moviera, su cerebro se impuso a no hacerlo.

Finos dedos se apoyaron contra sus pectorales mientras él se había perdido en la infinita belleza de los ojos cristalinos que ella poseía… antes de ser empujado con destreza y elegante salvajismo al suelo.

Ella se encontraba en toda su imponencia parada sobre él, sus piernas siendo dos columnas que lo mantenían apresado al estar empujando sus brazos contra sus costados, aferrándolo en el lugar.

Sus minutos habían sido contados, quizás si él no se movía en ese preciso instante, sufriría estragos.

Ella se agachó para sentarse sobre su estómago y quedaron en una pose mucho más comprometida que antes.

– "El lobo no es la presa del cordero" – Intentó él, su voz sonando sumiso, no del todo convencido de querer convertirse en el _depredador_.

La sincera curva en la boca de ella, una que era como juntar a las mil y una estrellas para crear un nuevo sol, brillando y quemándolo en una ola de calor interna, se burlaba de él.

– "Len," – Le respiró en el oído al haberse inclinado para susurrar, las puntas de los mechones del cabello dorado de ella haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y parte de su rostro. – "Perdiste muy fácil."

– "Si esta es mi recompensa, perdería tantas veces que serías incapaz de llevar la cuenta, Rin." –Respondió él, tomándola por la nuca y plantando un casto beso en sus labios, acariciándolos, apenas interconectados.

Ella sonrió en el beso y lo empujó aún más contra el suelo, profundizándolo con pasión reprimida, sus manos sujetándolo de la remera como si no fuera a alcanzarle el tiempo y él fuera a escapársele de las manos…

– "¡Awwwwww! ¿No son tiernos esos dos salvajes?" – Los interrumpió con brusquedad la voz de Meiko, realmente enternecida, con las manos reposando en su corazón. Se habían quedado quietos en la pose que estaban, ruborizándose por vergüenza, cuando un flash de una cámara de fotos los hizo desviar la mirada hasta las personas que los habían visto.

Allí se paraba sonriendo como un idiota, Kaito, al lado de la otra idiota, Meiko.

–"Gracias por arruinar el momento, la verdad no me molesta" – Dijo Rin en un furioso sarcasmo, se cruzó de brazos aún encima de Len y Kaito aprovechó para retratarlos de nuevo, el flash dejó seria a la adolescente y con una mirada asesina dirigida al hombre.

Kaito saludó con la mano y salió corriendo, delante y por muy poco, de Rin, quien había salido disparada para reventarle la cámara contra los testículos, según había gritado.

Meiko apoyó su peso sobre su pierna sana, mirando cómo Len se rascaba la nuca, no con muchos ánimos de levantarse mientras se cubría la entrepierna, una fallida, seria expresión, intentando calmar su alterado y con ganas de despertar miembro.

–"¡Meiko, deja de mirarme…!" – Imploró, dándose vuelta y dándole la espalda, acurrucándose más.

–"¡Pero si esto te ayuda más a calmarte!" – Reprochó, la enorme sonrisa blanca y con los ojos cerrados.

Los cuatro habían ido a pasear al parque, hoy, que era el día libre de Meiko y Kaito. Como era de mañana no muchos estaban por allí, así que aprovecharon para incluso correr un par de vueltas y ejercitarse, aunque Meiko cuando comenzaba a molestarle la pierna se detenía, aún no recuperada del balazo.

* * *

–"¡Luka!" –Exclamó IA del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de la chica, –"¡Hace más de una hora que te estás preparando, sólo es un almuerzo!"

–"¡Será un almuerzo pero Lily y Gakupo han elegido uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad!" – Luka abrió la puerta, en un vestido blanco como un cola barrida, que le llegaba hasta debajo de la mitad de los muslos y que bajaba en un atrevido corte, **casi **como un _babydoll; _ un bonito y delgado listón en la cintura, así destacándole mucho más su cintura y agraciándole el busto junto al escote corazón. Para peinado, tenía una vincha bicolor, negro y líneas doradas que cruzaban en zigzag a través del primer color. Tenía zapatos _peep-toes _blancos, y finalmente en sus lóbulos, colgaban dos bonitas notas de música plateadas y con un cristal verde turquesa en ellos.

Aria no estaba tan sorprendida, pero igual se le ocurrió preguntar, había un leve rubor en las mejillas de Luka y no era por maquillaje.

–"¿Por qué tan preparada?"

–"¿La verdad o te miento?"

–"¿Es necesario que preguntes eso?" – Le preguntó, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras y en dirección a la sala principal. IA estaba usando _peep-toes _blancos y un vestido también, pero el suyo era rosado y bien claro, dándole un aire delicado y mágico, el largo del vestido era un poco más bajo que el de su amiga y, a diferencia de Luka, ella tenía un atrevido corte en V que no cubría su espalda, revelando su pálida piel que pareciera, jamás tocó el sol. Su cabello estaba trenzado vagamente a propósito, descansaba sobre su hombro, dándole ese aspecto juvenil para alguien de la alta sociedad que debía emitir sobriedad.

–"Ella trabaja en un restaurante y si la fortuna está de mi lado," – La mujer la observó a los ojos, estudiando la curiosa expresión de la más joven, –"Podré verla."

'Ahora eso explica un montón de cosas…' Pensó IA, llevándose la mano al mentón y mirando al suelo, recordaba que Miku trabajara en un restaurante, pero si mal no estaba… no era al que iban.

–"¡Genial!" – Comentó con camuflada falsedad en la voz –"¡Quizás podría conocer a mí ídolo!" – Se rió con fuerza, convenciendo con su acto a Luka.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta, uno de los mayordomos de la casa hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, y a continuación les informó:

–"Monsieur Gakupo, como ha pedido que lo llamen; está fuera junto a Mademoiselle 'Sólo' Lily" – Dijo, sonriendo ante su propio chiste y alegrándose más cuando Luka largó una leve risilla, mientras que IA había sonreído con complicidad pero, no exactamente pensando en él.

* * *

Había ido a buscar el plato en la cocina del Chef, que consistía en una jugosa langosta, sonriendo para él mismo cuando el aroma inundó sus pulmones. Colocó el platillo en la bandeja que llevaba cuando al lado de él, aparecía justo su colega número uno en el restaurante, con una botella de champagne en esas cubetas especiales, copadas en hielo para mantener en una óptima temperatura la bebida, como si fuera parte de un hotel.

–"¿Vamos?" – Le dijo, sus profundos ojazos marinos y tropicales, rebozando en vida.

–"Por supuesto, Mikaela" – Le respondió, los dos caminando hasta la mesa correspondiente entre sonrisas cómplices.

Los dos trabajaban juntos en el restaurante "_The Nightingale_"; el tercer restaurante más majestuoso de la ciudad en la que habitaban. Los dueños eran como todos los ricachones con los que clandestinamente luchaban. El lugar era bueno dentro de todo, había personas que generalmente los trataban bien. La paga no era exactamente la mejor, pero era lo suficiente buena como para que lleguen al mes alimentando a varias personas en el vecindario donde vivían.

Miku usaba un uniforme entero negro, sino fuera por la camisa blanca como el algodón de mejor calidad, que era cubierta por el chaleco sin mangas, también negro. Tenía mocasines de mujer, dejándola ver… espléndida.

Kiyoteru poseía el mismo uniforme, sólo que él tenía un seductor moño adornándole el cuello, mientras que Miku una corbata.

–"¿Qué hay de Ethan?" – Preguntó ella mientras se acercaban a la mesa de comensales, escudriñando el lugar para ver cuántas otras mesas necesitaban ser atendidas. –"No lo he visto hoy."

–"Enseguida debe estar por llegar." – Al alcanzar la mesa, los dos sonrieron y saludaron cordialmente, –"¿Hay algo más que deseen, señores?"

Miku servía el vino tinto que invitaba el dueño, era uno de una antiquísima cosecha, de "mil setecientos y pico".

Las personas, al haberles respondido que no, los dos asintieron y les desearon un buen provecho. En el camino, encontraron a un joven bien parecido, acomodándose la corbata moño.

–"¿Qué tal, Mikaela?" – Le guiñó el ojo, era Ethan. –"¿Ya has pensado qué día salir conmigo?"

–"Era hora de que llegaras, los dueños se han dado cuenta igual." – Kiyoteru le puso una mano en el hombro. –"Y mi hermana tiene a alguien mucho más hermoso en vista." – Finalizó, Ethan quedó con la boca abierta y Miku también, no tenía idea de que él se haya enterado de algo.

–"¡Hiyama!" – Oyeron ambos el vozarrón del Head Chef, a continuación exclamó de nuevo –"¡Mikaela!"

Los dos se apresuraron a tomar los platos que estaban allí esperándolos, cuando el hombre los detuvo –"No. Descansen media hora, déjenle el trabajo al holgazán de Cartenaire"

Ambos se miraron por un instante y sonrieron ampliamente, chocaron cinco y dejaron las servilletas de tela que llevaban en sus manos, en el mostrador y bien dobladas.  
Cuando gozaban de esos descansos, les encantaba ir a charlar fuera con el portero del restaurante, siempre tenían temas geniales e interesantes para ellos o simplemente oír hablar al viejo hombre estaba bueno.

* * *

El tránsito iba rápido ya que era de mediodía y la gente que salía de sus trabajos era poca a ese horario. Al menos eso sucedía en ese instante.

El sol brillaba digno como el rey que era, quemando al desnudo toque y la sombra apenas ofreciendo un fresco respiro.

Los cuatro iban en un convertible de la propiedad del único muchacho entre todas las mujeres; Gakupo. Lily iba en el asiento delantero junto a él, haciendo chistes y comentando cosas que los distendían a todos. IA y Luka iban detrás, riéndose, aunque la primera de vez en cuando robaba miradas a su amiga de la infancia. Ella estaba mirando continuamente y perdida en sus pensamientos hacia afuera. Una sonrisa siempre presente, tenue y de soñadora.

IA se sintió mal por un momento, quizás podría existir una oportunidad de ir a ese restaurante específico. De paso la ameba del amor, alias Miku, enfrentaría de golpe algo que venía esquivando en lo que iba pasando del mes.

¿Dónde era que estaba ese restaurante?

'Recuerda, Aria, ¡Recuerda!' Se dijo a sí misma analizando todas sus memorias del pasado con respecto al trabajo de Miku. Generalmente ella cambiaba seguido de trabajo, dependiendo sus circunstancias y lo conocida que se volvía.

De golpe recordó que Lily también tendría que saber y la comenzó a llamar con la mirada para ver si podía conseguir su atención.

Apenas la rubia miró aunque riendo, extrañada, detrás de ella, se encontró con la intensa mirada de IA en ella. La otra chica la estaba como… apuñalando con la vista.  
Se volvió a dar vuelta, fingiendo ignorarla y con una sonrisa le envió un mensaje rápido.

"_¿Puedo saber por qué esa mirada asesina hacia mi persona, Aria_?" – Fue lo que leyó IA y de repente se golpeó en la frente muy fuerte, llamando la atención de Gakupo y Luka, mientras la otra se reía descostillándose por la vergüenza de la menor.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de enviarle un mensaje?

Sin prestar atención a la risa burlona de Lily de fondo, se resumió a contestar el mensaje, tipeando como una frenética.

_"¿Dónde diablos trabaja Miku? ¿Estamos yendo hacia allí?"_

La destinataria se vio sorprendida unos instantes, hasta que comenzó a escudriñar el paisaje fuera, una de sus delicadas manos sosteniendo su cabeza, como si fuera El Pensador…  
Al mirar hacia abajo con una nueva expresión de curiosidad nata, Lily respondía.

"_No vamos a ese restaurante, ¿Por qué preguntas_? _No sé si sea bueno que vea a Gakupo, recuerda que no le cae bien aunque jamás hayan hablado."_

Era el turno de Aria de quedarse pensando. Se frustró instantáneamente y se pasó las manos en el rostro, confundida.

Sintió un brusco movimiento al lado de ella y para su asombro, Luka se había pegado contra el vidrio; aparentemente, su mirada jamás dejando de ver un punto en específico.

* * *

Miku y Kiyoteru estaban haciendo de porteros, con enormes sonrisas mientras hacían chistes con el viejo hombre, los tres con los ojos rojos y lagrimeando de tanto reírse.

– "Y luego, mi esposa me arrojó con el sartén, salí corriendo en un santiamén y, desde ese día, jamás le he vuelto a proponer nada tan loco como que nos casemos mientras nos arrojábamos de un avión."

Miku estaba sonriendo mientras dejaba pequeñas risillas escapar de sus labios de forma intermitente, tenía los ojos cerrados y se tapaba un lado de la cara con la mano extendida.

Ya llevaban quince minutos del ganado receso y lo estaban aprovechando al máximo; la joven mujer, respirando profundamente y apenas inclinándose, como para sostenerse y ganar fuerzas por haberlas gastado al reírse, abrió los ojos y vio un lindo convertible negro pasar medio lento frente a su restaurante.

Y dentro de él… se encontraba Luka con una de sus manos pegadas al vidrio, una desenfrenada mirada de ansiedad y, no pudo descifrar el otro sentimiento en ella, estaba en movimiento y eso se la complicaba.

Hacía rato su corazón no se había alterado como un loco, tan desesperado, pero eso era en su interior, donde todo era una revolución festiva y emocionada. En el exterior, donde sus ojos jamás dejaron los de Luka mientras la veía irse; alejarse de ella y sin siquiera poder decirle un 'Hola', todo era seriedad; se irguió sin notarlo y mantuvo una presencia sólo para la chica que la estaba mirando. Una que le decía:

"Eres mía."

El deseo, pasión primitiva y amor crudo en los orbes de Miku no pasaron desapercibidos ni por el viejo ni Kiyoteru, pero posiblemente sí, a los ojos de Luka.

El auto comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la vereda, para estacionar, brillando con lo limpio que estaba ante los rayos del día.

– "Parece que tenemos a los pichones de la alta sociedad hoy, –"¿Eh, Mikaela?" – Comentó el portero, realmente mirando a Kiyoteru – "Vamos a hacer un buen trabajo."

* * *

Gakupo también había oído el sonido brusco del cuerpo de Luka intentando traspasar el vidrio en un vano intento de alterar por alguna loca razón científica, sus átomos. Preocupado, miró a Lily que tenía la cara pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma y observando al mismo lugar pero de reojo, hacia donde veía Luka.

Robando una fugaz mirada al sitio, visualizó a tres personas, dos muchachos y una joven que de momento, le pareció tierna y bella. Los tres tenían cabello marrón, aunque el del mayor ya estaba adornado con vetas plateadas de la vejez.

Eran los porteros de un restaurante. No al que iban, pero él pensó que quizás las chicas querían ir a ese por alguna razón en especial. Tomando la decisión por ellas, se dirigió con responsabilidad hasta un aparcamiento propio del restaurante, al lado del mismo.

* * *

Los cuatro caminaban despacio por la acera, pero Luka podía sentir como sus piernas se habían vuelto de gelatina, que en su pecho y estómago pasaban una horda furiosa de hormigas mutantes, haciéndola sentir muy nerviosa; sus sentidos ardiéndole con felicidad y miedo.

La chica encubierta, seguía usando esa peluca castaña con la que la vio hace mucho ya, que a su forma de pensar y calendario, parecía una infinita eternidad.  
Desafortunadamente para Lily e IA, las dos iban al lado de Gakupo, observando cómo, él comía con la mirada a la misma chica que estaba observando con indescriptible sentimiento a Luka.

Por un instante, sus miedos se sincronizaron y al mismo tiempo especularon que este encuentro sólo traería problemas para el grupo.

Ya en la entrada y junto a los tres empleados, Gakupo sonrió galante y tomó la mano de Miku para besarla con un cariño recién nacido de un flechazo de Cupido.

– "Muy buenos días, señorita;" – Le dijo, sus manos aún conectadas y los ojos de él jamás dejando los de ella – "Caballeros." – Siguió apenas prestándoles atención a los hombres –"No he hecho una reserva, pero me encantaría saber si hay algún espacio para nosotros."

–"Buenos días," – Respondía Miku, con un cortante y congelado tono de voz, aún así sonando melodioso a los hechizados sentidos de Gakupo, quitando delicadamente la mano del atrape de él.

–"Hoy, en efecto ya es un inigualable y maravilloso día para mí, pues, siento que he ganado un regalo del cielo por haberte conocido." –La interrumpió, una melosa sonrisa de dandi jugando en sus labios.

Kiyoteru se sintió repugnado por la baba que chorreaba Gakupo, de manera imaginaria, por supuesto. E interrumpiendo, tomando el rol de hermano mayor y guardabosques, hizo sonar su garganta.

–"Buen día y bienvenidos sean. Por favor, pasen; los llevaremos a su mesa." – Dijo con firme voz mientras abría la puerta para las damas, guiñando el ojo a IA y Lily. –"Nuestro receso termina ahora, Donald" – Le comentó en voz baja al portero. El viejo hombre asintió y sonrió ante la fortuna de que la pequeña del restaurante haya encandilado a un hombre tan respetado como Gakupo, que nada tenía que ver con su tío.

* * *

¿Y Luka?

Luka jamás había sentido tantos celos en lo que iba de su vida. La ira, odio, celos, miedo y terror que se abrieron paso en su interior como una enredadera cubre a una casa abandonada, fueron irreconocibles, tan ajenos y tan suyos al mismo tiempo.

Sólo quería arrancarle esa estúpida sonrisa a Gakupo. Arrojarlo al menos a un Estado de distancia de White Flame.

Se sentía por sobre todo ello, posesiva, inmenso sentimiento ése, que dominaba su lógica por el momento.

Sus pupilas se habían reducido, casi imperceptibles puntos oscuros como el ámbar negro y pulido. Los irises resaltando el frío, bravo e indomable tsunami que eran sus ojos.

En ningún momento se atrevió a decir palabra, más solo asentir ante los saludos de los empleados que por allí pasaban, arrepentida de su actitud, pero lo hacía para evitar sacarse más de las casillas.

No podía controlarlo. Estaba su demonio desatado en furia y golpeando todo por dentro demandando que lo liberasen.

El rostro tan privado de emociones que parecía una cara de póker, hecha de piedra. Sólo la delataban esos punzantes ojos cerúleos, dignos de una Reina de Hielo.

– "¿Qué le pasa a Luka?" – Murmuró de manera casi imperceptible, Lily, inclinándose al oído de IA.

–"Te cuento luego." – Se permitió decir. Rezando por dentro a alguna deidad que Gakupo perdiera el interés en su amiga.

Él por su parte, estaba caminando delante, siguiendo de cerca a la chica en la que había fijado ojos. Miku no estaba muy divertida, sabía que era un Kamui y por eso mismo lo estaba juzgando, realmente alertada y no interesada.

Kiyoteru iba delante de las mujeres, siendo todo un caballero y sonriendo a pesar de querer golpear a Gakupo, quizás si Miku hiciera algo, él mismo la ayudaría a deshacerse del joven muchacho.

* * *

–"Tienes algo… un misterio abismal que te rodea." – La halagó, volviéndole a besar la mano –"Me encantaría conocerte más."

IA tragó saliva preocupada, sintiendo la rabia de Luka crecer con cada segundo que pasaba, quemándole los sentidos como si estuviera desnuda. Habían llegado a una mesa en medio del restaurante, era circular y tenía un mantel con detalles de encaje en los bordes, de color rojo. Copas de cristal de carísima procedencia, las bocas de las copas estaban adornadas con detalles dorados. Cubiertos de plata y con adornos tribales en el mango metálico.

–"¿Hay alguna oportunidad para que tú y yo nos veamos de nuevo?" – IA mordió su lengua, a punto de llorar de la risa y miedo, Miku y Luka no estaban divirtiéndose para nada, no había manera en el infierno que si pudieran hacerle algo a Gakupo, se igualara el dolor que le causarían.

Pero Miku era más entrenada en esto y desenvolvía su papel de simpatía muy bien. Luka no se molestaba en esconder su descontento con esa cara de nada que tenía.

Lily era, sin embargo, la heroína en estos casos y por eso mismo, ella era una loca orgullosa que le caía bien a todo el mundo que la conocía.

–"Gakupo, o dejas a la chica en paz," – Le apoyó la mano en el hombro, ganándose su completa atención – "o te juro que te dejaré incapaz de tener hijos." – Le sonrió tan dulce, que infligió el miedo que nacía del centro espiritual de su ser, él, obedeciendo, sonrió a Miku y permitió que continuaran su trabajo.

Kiyoteru corrió la silla de Lily, mientras que Gakupo la de Aria e increíblemente, Miku le regaló una dulce mirada a Luka, corriendo la silla para ella.

Nadie podía decir que Miku y Kiyoteru estaban atendiéndolos mal…

Atónita y desprevenida por lo que hizo, Luka sintió todo su odio extinguirse, quedando de nuevo en un charco derretido e inútil de hacer otra cosa más que mirar y obedecer a la moza. Sonriendo como una tonta, chocó la mano de White Flame con su antebrazo y ondeó su cabello, haciendo que acariciara el cuerpo de la pequeña.

Había marcado territorio de una manera que intentaba camuflarse, pero era como si un inmenso dragón quisiera esconderse entre una bandada de aves rapaces.

Miku aspiró con una gran bocanada de oxígeno la fragancia de Luka y casi haciéndole caso a sus instintos, se dejaba llevar en tomarla entre sus manos y devorar la boca que tanto se negaba a ella por culpa del ambiente en el que se encontraban.

En ese mismo instante comprendió que quería a Luka más de lo que ella creía.

Con los labios temblando y las pupilas dilatadas, al merced de la voluntad de Luka; Miku decidió atajarse y seguir su responsabilidad, tomando la dirección que se alejaba de aquella mesa y dejando a Kiyoteru al cargo.

–"Damas y caballero, volveré en breve a tomar sus órdenes" – Y con eso, se retiró, detrás de Miku para seguir con las otras mesas.

–"Me siento cursi." – Comentó de la nada la rubia del grupo, refregándose las manos en sus brazos desnudos –"Me das asco, Gakupo" – Lo golpeó con la servilleta enseguida.

IA largó una contenida carcajada, hace rato que quería hacerlo, miró a Luka con tremenda diversión, y la otra chica sólo se sonrojó de un rojo profundo, metiéndose en la tarea de escoger algo del menú.

* * *

Miku se había ido para sentir alivio, el cuerpo iba a mil revoluciones y millones de mariposas imaginarias agitándose dentro. Mientras Gakupo la molestaba, había logrado quitar a Luka de su mente, pero en el momento en el que volvieron a cruzar miradas, la taquicardia la había dejado en cero las neuronas.

Se había dejado estar, propensa a ella, sublime ante Luka.

¿Por qué no pudo Luka simplemente dejarla ser, a ella y a su pequeña fantasía de amor solas?

¿Por qué le correspondía las miradas, la provocaba con esa estúpida sonrisa de ella?

Miku se sentía seducida. No quería admitirlo pero eso fue lo que hizo Luka… estaba cien por ciento segura. Mientras iba caminando entre las mesas oficiando de buen mozo, sus ojos volvían como un imán a los de Luka, que estaban observándola de lejos, como un águila acecha a su presa.

¿No podía siquiera simular y darle un respiro a su corazón? ¿Acaso quería darle un síncope cursi y cargado de cariño allí mismo?

Se suponía que debía verla recién el día treinta de enero. No antes. Esto debía ser obra de IA. Definitivamente.

¡La haría pagar! ¡Por insolente! Ella levantó su puño en el aire y mostrándose enojada, había conseguido que un par de clientes la observasen.

Kiyoteru pasó por delante de ella, llevándose su atención cuando le susurró al oído,

– "Vete a la mesa de las chicas, pídeles la orden."

'¡Mierda, Kiyoteru!' Bufó con ira en el exterior, no deseando ir allí. Tampoco tenía ganas de mirar a ese sitio. Estaba segurísima que volvería a encontrarse la mirada de la hija del magnate.

'¿Y Lily?' Se acordó de la nada '¡Otra insolente!'

Su amigo volvió a pasar al lado de ella, esta vez empujándola como una gacela, un pasito hacia delante. Ella caminó resuelta.

Era extraño que no estaba molesta ni delirando ante la presencia de un Kamui.

* * *

Luka se rio contenta, ignorando completamente la conversación con las personas que había ido. Observaba a la joven elevar su mano en el aire, parecía que estaba jurando venganza al cielo.  
Aria notó eso y mirando también a Miku, suspiró. La idiota estaba delirando de nuevo en su mente. Disimuladamente pateó a Lily en el tobillo, haciéndola saltar en el lugar y exclamando un comprimido gemido de dolor.

La mujer la observó.  
IA la miró, señaló con sus ojos a Luka y con un gesto del mentón a la dirección de Miku.  
Lily siguió las indicaciones.  
Se quedó mirando un poco más, hasta que su boca cayó abierta y puso cara de descolocada. Volvió a mirar a IA, quien le sonrió, luciendo los dientes.

–"¿Chicas?" – Se enganchó Gakupo, sintiéndose excluido –"¿Qué les sucede a las tres? Están extrañas."

Luka había visto a Miku entrar en la cocina. Enseguida le prestó atención al joven en cuanto habló.

–"No pasa nada." – Contestó con suavísima voz, sonriendo a lo tonto.

* * *

–"¿Kaito?" – Preguntó confundida mientras miraba al maletín que estaba apoyado sobre la mesita de luz de los chicos, mientras él se encontraba revolviendo un baúl repleto de ropa, buscando desenfrenadamente algo –"¿Por qué está esto fuera de su lugar?"

Kaito se dio la vuelta y la miró a ella señalar al trasto, parecía enojada y desconfiada.

–"IA quería que revisemos ayer eso, según lo que le dijeron los padres de Lily, ese maletín se supone debe tener una joya casi invaluable," – Volvía a su tarea, su voz ahogándose por darle la espalda – "pero lo hemos revisado ida y vuelta, sin encontrar algún compartimento secreto."

–"¿Ya saben quiénes son los que "perdieron" las joyas?" – Llegó Len, sentándose al lado de Rin, quien estaba recostada en la cama de Kiyoteru, ignorándolo "por ser lento", desde la mañana.

–"No me dijo eso, pero creo que sí;" –Respondió él – "de todas formas no estamos aquí para saber ello, vamos a abrir ese maletín y encontrar lo que sea que tenga que tener dentro."

Meiko levantó la ceja, trazando el lomo del maletín a lo largo con la yema de sus dedos.  
–"¿No habías hecho eso ayer?"

–"Dije que lo miramos," – Levantó en su mano una diminuta bolsa de gamuza y poniéndose de pie – "No que lo manipulamos."

A continuación, arrojó la bolsita a las manos de ella y él se acercó para abrir el maletín. Le sacó los diamantes, tomándolos con un pedazo de tela y los arrojó dentro de la pequeña bolsa.

– "¡Vamos a destartalar esto!" – Exclamó, corriendo hacia el jardín trasero de la casa. Los tres remanentes corriendo detrás de él y Rin con una masa entre sus manos.

* * *

–"¿Ya saben cuáles son sus órdenes, señores?" – Preguntó la moza con su mejor sonrisa, apretando demás la lapicera contra la libretilla que sostenía.

–"¿Me prestas tu lapicera un momento, por favor?" – Respondía IA, otra radiante sonrisa y con cara de inocencia. En cuanto ella le entregó el cilíndrico objeto, agarró una servilleta y colocándola segura en su mano le escribió algo.

–"Yo quiero el _Masala Seabass_" – Dijo luego, devolviéndole la lapicera y sonriendo muy feliz para el gusto de Miku.

Lily miró de reojo a la mujer con el vestido rosado, lanzó una última mirada al menú para saber si estaba segura de lo que quería, y respondió:

–"Todavía no decido…"

Pasaron unos minutos y eligieron, luego de haber tomado el pedido de todos, IA le pasó la servilleta a su amiga que estaba trabajando, con cautela y fuera de la vista de Luka. En ella, había escrito en una bonita pero destartalada letra imprenta cursiva:

"_Me tienes que estar jodiendo si esto no es obra del destino"_ –IA miró mal a Miku, molesta y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose victoriosa por dentro. – "¡_Sigue a tú corazón! ¡Ahora!"_

Miku le sonrió con un aura demoníaca visible sólo para las dos chicas de Forbidden Paradise. Ambas se empezaron a reír por dentro, Lily aún nueva para la información que había recibido.

Luka observó la sonrisa que portaba su amiga al mirar a la joven pero decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento. Su cerebro no había alcanzado a analizar las cosas bien, cuando el pie de Gakupo, naturalmente por su gran altura, se interponía en el camino de Miku.

Miku tropezó y casi voltea su libreta, utilizó sus instintos y reaccionó rápido llevando su pie derecho hacia delante de ella para no caer, lo que no pudo evitar, fue, al mismísimo hombre que la sostuvo innecesariamente, llevando su mejilla izquierda contra el bien moldeado pecho de él.

Gakupo se había levantado, hecho un león que defendía lo que era suyo; tomó entre sus protectores brazos al pequeño cuerpo de Miku, aún alertado por el pequeño desliz que causó él.

– "Lo lamento mucho." – Le murmuró con su grave voz, haciendo el corazón de varias otras jóvenes que miraban la escena, derretirse allí mismo.

– "Lo hiciste a propósito." – Resonó la suave pero imponente Luka, sus ojos de nuevo dos estelas negras inmaculadas en el violento azul. También se había parado y se cernía erguida mirando casi al nivel de los ojos a Gakupo, desafiante. Miku; que estaba aún contra el cuerpo de él, pudo apreciar la vista desde un ángulo incómodo. Las grandes manos de él, se deslizaron hasta sus hombros con respeto y cuidado, luego alejándola con cautela por pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Luka sintió un puñal en el corazón, abriéndolo de golpe y la sangre brotar con cada latido, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más insoportable cuando la muchacha le sonrió al hombre.

Gakupo le sonrió también, encantado de que Mikaela no le haya dicho nada, y sin pensarlo, saliéndole del alma, musitó.

– "Creo que me enamoré."

– "No. Usted no se ha enamorado" – Refutó ella instantáneamente y luego volteó a Luka, ignorando la cara de rechazado de él y la sonrisa aún en sus labios – "Gracias por preocuparse, pero tengo la leve sensación de que no lo ha hecho a propósito."

Luka tenía ganas de hubiesen sido sólo ellas dos y nadie más en ese lugar. Su rabia de nuevo había sido reducida a cenizas en cuanto ella la miró a los ojos, pero aún existía la posesividad y ganas de golpear a Gakupo, algo difícil de explicar. Frunció el ceño, no obstante, no preocupada por mostrar los obvios celos que estaba sintiendo, si White Flame se daba cuenta, mejor.

Gakupo le apoyó una mano a Miku en el hombro, mirándola a los ojos arrepentido.

– "Realmente lo lamento, no fue mi intención." – Luka se encendió de nuevo y esta vez dio un paso al frente, le molestaba que él fuese tan imbécil como para intentar conquistarla cuando era obvio que ella estaba intentando ganar la atención de la moza todo el tiempo.

Lily se levantó y se interpuso entre ella y los otros dos, la miró con un sentimiento que Luka jamás había visto, no pudo descifrar qué decían además de un bruto 'Permanece en tú lugar.'

El ambiente se había congelado y los testigos no sabrían decir si fue por acción de Luka o Lily. Las dos se miraban con ira, parecían dos animales salvajes destrozándose con tan sólo los ojos. Miku e IA se dieron cuenta y las dos se habían metido en medio, la segunda tomó a Luka mientras que la más joven a Lily y las empujaron hacia atrás con cautela.

Miku miró con ganas de reprenderla a quien tenía frente a ella. Con sus labios murmuró en voz muy baja  
– "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" – Sus ojos prendiéndose fuego también. Lily ajustó la mirada en Luka e hizo una mueca seria y de molestia. Suavizándolas cuando volvió a mirar a su amiga.

– "De repente que no confío en ella."

– "¡Señor Gakupo, mire el lío entre damiselas que ha causado!" – Salió de la nada el dueño del restaurante, riéndose con sus bigotes negros moviéndose al compás de su labio superior – "Esto no suele suceder aquí… les pediré por favor que vuelvan a calmarse. Y Mikaela," – La miró con represión, pero aún así sonrió – "Complace a nuestros clientes—"– ¿¡A todos?!' pensó ella agrandando los ojos, sin embargo, sintiendo su diablillo interior agrandarse con astucia al pensar en Luka – "Serás la moza especial de ellos. Ahora, a trabajar, niña."

* * *

– "Podríamos pasarle con nuestra camioneta por encima." – Sentenció Rin, apoyándose en la espalda de su hermano, que estaba sentado estilo indio.

Estaban en el jardín trasero, los cuatro observando el maletín ahora más maltratado que antes. El sol no les daba de lleno, pues a lo largo de los murales que los separaban de las otras casas, estaba repleto de árboles copiosos en hojas, verdes y brillantes, de varios tamaños y formas.

– "La violencia no es la respuesta" – Reprochaba Kaito, apoyando la mano en el tope del maletín, escudriñando el trasto, en su mente miles de ideas sin base formándose para abrir el dicho objeto.

Meiko caminó hasta el objeto y lo tomó de las manos de él. Paseando la vista en el maletín, que estaba abierto de par en par, encontró que estaba roto en una esquina interna, como si esa parte estuviera hueca.  
Corrió dentro y en un santiamén se agachó sobre el objeto al volver, comenzando a deslizar la punta de un cuchillo en la tela reforzada y suave que tenía para proteger a los diamantes, tanteando, estudiando bien lo que iba a hacer.

– "¿Encontraste algo, Mei?" – Dijo Len, moviéndose hacia arriba y elevando a Rin en una graciosa moción.

– "¡Vamos a ver, Len!" – Le dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano y levantándolo sin esfuerzo, para ir hasta al lado de Meiko, que todavía estaba analizando la situación.

* * *

Miki estaba detrás del mostrador, contenta y canturreando para ella sola. En el mediodía eran raros los que iban a comprar a la tienda. Los dueños habían salido y el lugar quedó para ella sola. Ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro y bailando, cada vez de sus labios brotaban melodías más claras y entendibles, metiéndose de lleno en su mundo donde ella era una famosísima cantante.

Comenzó moverse a todo el largo del lugar, sus pasos de baile atrayendo la atención de algunos muchachos que pasaban, algunos permanecían más tiempo que otros, mas ninguno se detenía del todo para poder apreciarla como querían.

Miki de repente se detuvo y tomó su comunicador, escondiéndolo bien entre sus manos lo llevó cerca de sus labios y preguntó

– "¿Qué?" – Del otro lado, volvió a sentirse la distorsión del sonido y enseguida lo llevó contra su oreja

– "_Manipula las cámaras, llegaré en cinco minutos a tu lugar_."

Fue Gumi y se la oyó muy alterada y serísima, Miki frunció el ceño, mirando pensativamente entre sus manos. Tenía ahora cuatro minutos y contando para deshacerse de las cámaras de seguridad y que Gumi entrara tranquila para hablar, sea cual sea el asunto.

Bailando y reanudando el acto, se movió hasta el mostrador y luego, entró por una puerta detrás del negocio.

De un segundo al otro, las cámaras mostraban a una Miki sentada en un asiento del negocio, de vez en cuando moviendo la cabeza a un ritmo desconocido, siempre repitiéndose.

* * *

Lily e IA sonreían tranquilas, mientras que Luka se había dejado distender de a poco, relajándose.  
Gakupo se encontraba con el mismo humor de antes, haciendo charla con las chicas cuando podía.

Desde que Miku les dejó los almuerzos, no había vuelto. Iba a las otras mesas y siempre preguntaba si necesitaban algo, intentando no hacer muchos sociales con ellos, pero sí fue a dejarles otro vino que era a cargo de la casa.

Pronto terminarían y deberían irse. Luka no se sentía bien al respecto, sentía que nada fue como tendría que haber ido. Ella simplemente no quería perder la oportunidad.

Visualizó de repente a la chica en la que pensaba, como si la hubiese llamado con la mente. Perdiendo el sentido de lo que sucedía alrededor, permitió que sus miradas se conectaran hasta que Miku pasó básicamente rozándola "sin querer", caminando hasta la mesa de al lado.

Ahora era Gakupo el que se sintió extraño y celoso.

– "¿Qué fue eso?" – Interrumpió todo lo que hacía, mirando a Luka confundido y un mínimo nivel de molestia que no fue desapercibido por la misma y las otras dos mujeres.

– "¿Qué fue qué, Gakupo?" – Preguntó ella, ese demonio posesivo y territorial resurgiendo en sus ojos; él no se quedó atrás, la sintió y no pudo evitar reclamarle.

– "Todo ese juego de miradas que mantuviste con Mikaela."

Que haya dicho aquél nombre con tanta familiaridad, molestó sin fin a Luka, aferró con más fuerza la copa que llevaba con un aura dominante a sus carnosos labios.

– "Luka es mi amiga, la he conocido hace poco pero siempre jugamos peleas de miradas." – Saltó de repente en la conversación la chica protagonista de la charla; dejando servilletas para cada uno.

– "Generalmente le gano, supongo que ahora mismo he perdido yo por estar trabajando" – Se rió y guiñó el ojo a Gakupo, vendiéndole y él comprando el acto sin pensarlo ni una milésima de segundo.

Luka hizo puchero inconscientemente, mirando con un aire juguetón a la mujer al meterse en el acto.

– "¿En qué les puedo servir?" – Preguntó, tomándose el tiempo para mirarlos a todos y cada uno en aquella mesa redonda.

– "¿Puedes traernos la cuenta?" – Devolvió con otra pregunta Lily, mirando curiosamente la servilleta intrusa que les fue ofrecida. En cuanto la dio vuelta, su expresión cambió a una shockeada y nerviosa, pero también divertida cuando la observó a su amiga desde el rabillo del ojo.

IA también lo vio y se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo. La servilleta de ella tenía escrito lo mismo que la de Lily:

_"Te torturaré a ti y a tu amiga sin fin cuando las vuelva a ver."  
_  
No obstante, ella se rió en voz baja y evitó la mirada de Miku a propósito. Se preguntaba si Luka se daría cuenta de que su servilleta tenía algo escrito también.

La mujer en cuestión, por su parte, había tomado la servilleta en cuanto la obtuvo, ya que había visualizado algo garabateado debajo de la de Lily. Optó por no leerla ya que en el preciso instante Gakupo la estaba mirando, ya sin aquél aura rara que tenía cuando no comprendía lo que sucedía entre Mikaela y ella.

Cuando White estaba por irse, una idea se le ocurrió y la llamó de repente, de la nada y esperanza en altísimos niveles.

– "¡Mikaela!" – Exclamó, a medio levantarse y una extendida mano como para detenerla.

Miku se congeló en su lugar, esclava de la voz tan dulce que había dicho casi con miedo su nombre. Un nombre que a pesar de no ser el suyo, le había gustado como sonaba al salir de aquellas cuerdas vocales.

Miku maldijo en vano el hecho de que ella no se decidía entre Luka o su vida como White Flame. Ella no arrastraría a la chica que la hechizaba con su amor incluso hasta en sus pensamientos a la vida que llevaban sus amigos y ella.

No se atrevía tampoco siquiera a girarse ahora y enfrentarla, luego de haber estado dejándose llevar la mayoría del tiempo en la que ella estuvo allí como una abeja buscando el delicioso néctar de las flores.

**¡Imbécil conciencia!**

Pero no le podía decir que no. Estaba en su trabajo y no debía mezclarlo con razones personales. Con el pesar hundido pero no vencido en algún rincón de su ser, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Luka y su vestido con el atrevido escote corazón delante de ella, llevándose una agradable vista de frente… ¡Hey! Pervertidos, la agradable vista es Luka misma.

– "¿En qué le gustaría que le sirva?" – Su voz salió más sugestiva de lo que ella le hubiese gustado, insultando por dentro sus impulsos desobedientes – "¿'Mi lady'?"

¿Es que no pudo haber dicho simplemente "señorita"? Depravadas hormonas.

Miku sintió su alma volarse al cielo para jamás volver, llevándose la conciencia y al corazón con ella cuando Luka se inclinó hacia su oído y en un caliente susurro que envió su sistema nervioso en cortocircuito, haciéndole llegar escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, le dijo:

"_May I… please know, where the ladies restroom is_?" – Degenerada Luka,… si tan solo Miku tuviera el coraje de maldecir tus comportamientos… ni que se le haya pasado eso por la mente.

"_I_—" – Intentó articular, sin una neurona que haya sobrevivido a la masacre de azúcar en la que se había convertido su cerebro – "Debe ir por aquél pasillo y lo encontrará a la izquierda." – Se resolvió con una voz determinante, cobarde y odiándose por haber rechazado la invitación con letras en neón de Luka.

Sin embargo, como esa dama de la alta sociedad y aceptando el rechazo que había sufrido con honor, Luka optó por una curvatura de labios que cubrían su dolor. Sus ojos habían sido ensombrecidos por su flequillo.

Antes de irse, hizo mímica con los labios, un clarísimo:

"Estaré esperando por ti."

Luka y Miku se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo, las dos yéndose a sus destinos. Por una extraña razón, la última se apresuró mucho más en volver con la cuenta.

* * *

Gumi soltó la bicicleta en la que iba, al azar, dejándola caer cerca de la puerta y corrió dentro de la tienda en la que trabajaba Miki.

En cuanto hizo contacto con el interior de la tienda, corrió hasta Miki y dijo en clara voz, sólo para que ellas oyeran:

– "Kamui Kazumi ha salido de prisión y temo que Megurine Luka está en peligro."

Miki sintió como su sangre se helaba, por suerte en pocos minutos terminaría su turno, ahora debían sí o sí formar otra reunión.

* * *

Meiko había despegado la mayoría de la tela, y todos estaban alrededor de ella cuando por fin la quitó y en medio del maletín, en una caja de dimensiones pequeñas, estaba una pequeña caja, sostenida y pegada al muro del maletín.

– "¿Y bien?" – Preguntó – "¿Qué creen encontremos?"

– "Sólo ábrela" – Ordenó Rin, entusiasmada de ver qué había.

Meiko levantó la tapita de la caja al quebrar el candado que tenía.

Al levantarla se encontró con joyería, dueñas de un precioso físico.

Eran mariposas gemelas, Meiko no sabía cómo clasificarlas, pero juraría que emulaba un dije cada una, tenían alrededor una cadena de platino y los bordes de la forma que creaban, eran definidos por un finísimo hilo de oro y platino fundidos, los nervios de las alas eran hechos de la misma manera, sosteniendo entre ellos, un par de diamantes en cada una.

–"Las dos son Colas de Golondrina" – Susurró, admirando la belleza que poseía una de las piezas, tal y como la mariposa real, ésta parecía tener como escamas un diamante turquesa y en el ala trasera de ésta, gozaba de tener otra gema, rosada e intensa al toque de la luz, contrastando así, una majestuosa y delicada combinación de colores. La otra que aún descansaba en la cajilla, tenía los colores invertidos.

–"Esto es interesante…" – Comentaba Rin al acercarse a la joya para poder verla mejor, –"Y es tan pequeña…"

El viento que se escurría entre las hojas y ramas de los árboles, fue el único testigo ajeno a lo que los cuatro habían encontrado allí.

* * *

IA y Lily estaban carburando a niveles inigualables para cubrir a su líder para que escapase hasta el baño sin que nadie la vea.

En otra afortunada servilleta, Miku les escribió a ambas que armaran algo.

Y lo único en que pensaban ambas era en que tenían que humillar sin querer queriendo al único hombre del grupo.

– "¿Dónde está Luka?" – Preguntó Gakupo, mirando a Mikaela con una enorme sonrisa, dejando de lado el seductor, preguntando por su amiga y siendo sincero en que si iba a ganarse el corazón de la moza, sería sin juegos.

Lily más rápido que un chita, vio la oportunidad y en un fluido movimiento, se rio a carcajadas moviendo sus brazos y así, –"¡Gakupo! ¡No se pregunta eso!" – Volteó exitosamente la copa de vino que estaba cerca de él, manchándole así la camisa y parte del pantalón que tenía puesto.

– "¡Ohh, mi dios!" – Dijo en un falso apenado tono de voz, – "Mikaela, podrías llevarlo al baño a que se limpie, llamaré al otro muchacho para que le provea una toalla o algo."

– "Por aquí, Señor" – Dijo con una secreta sonrisa Miku, tomando el camino al lugar rápidamente, en efecto, varias personas los miraron pero perdieron el interés inmediatamente. Era mejor a que la estén siguiendo con la mirada por curiosidad.

Gakupo entró y más que enojado por su camisa se veía consternado. Si Lily le hubiera hecho eso a ella, seguramente la estaría golpeando ahora, pero la diferencia es que Gakupo parecía un hombre respetuoso como para golpear a una mujer. Tenía que darle el crédito para que Lily siempre se haya juntado con él.

Miró hacia su costado para ver si alguien estaba mirando, estudiando bien el área, miró sus manos e hizo cara rara, actuando como para ir a lavárselas.

En cuanto abrió la puerta y su pie derecho hizo el primer eco en el lugar, el tiempo junto al mundo se detuvieron para ella. Se encontró con Luka que estaba cruzada de brazos y mirando al suelo, la vista enfocada allí y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de estar viéndolo; las mejillas con un bonito color carmesí, se veía a lo lejos que estaba luchando en su interior contra algo.

Miku se detuvo sobre sus pasos detrás de la puerta, no supo qué hacer.

Luka levantó su mirada a ella, sonrió muy feliz y volvió a mover los labios en mímica.

'¿Hay cámaras aquí?'

Se le atascó el aire en los pulmones y se sonrojó de golpe, todo su cuerpo siguiendo a la ola de calor que provocaba la sangre fluyendo. Aunque el espacio estaba acondicionado con aire fresco, la temperatura en ella se elevó unos cincuenta grados celcius más, exagerando...

Riéndose nerviosa y sin pensar si había alguien más allí, le respondió:

– "No hay cámaras, por suerte respetamos esa política de la privacidad… y no hay nadie aquí, ¿No?"

Tanta cautela como un búfalo caminando en suelo metálico.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía culparse.

– "No hay nadie aquí," – Agregó Luka, levantándose y caminando lentamente hasta ella, esa sonrisa y chispa de felicidad resaltando en ella. Sus ojos tan dulces, tan anhelados – "A menos que tú y yo nos tomemos en cuenta."

La respiración en ambas se incrementó, anticipándose cuando Luka atrapó a Miku contra la puerta, con sus dos brazos en ambos lados de la cabeza de ella.

– "Luka…"– Murmuró intentando impedirle algo que no quería ninguna que se detuviera – "No lo hagas." – Echó el rostro al costado, moviendo la yema de sus dedos contra el material frio de la puerta, buscando la traba. Desobedeciendo su no tan poderosa lógica.

– "Yo lo encontraré por ti," – Tomando la mano de Miku y llevándola hasta la traba, las dos juntas se bloquearon del mundo exterior. – "Lo lamento tanto," – Se quebró a su lado, escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello de la menor y abrazándola, sus cuerpos juntándose y amoldándose entre ellos. – "Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi por última vez." – Luka ajustó su agarre en ella, intentando sentirla lo más que podía, – "Desde esa noche que no dejo de preguntarme qué eres para mí…"– No se permitiría soltarla, su voz humedecía el cuello de Miku – "Y no encuentro ninguna defensa que impida tu avance en mí corazón, mente, alma…" – La más joven mordió sus labios cuando Luka entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, no tuvo la voluntad de interponerse, su corazón dolía y a la vez estaba tan contento… ella apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Luka.

– "Luka…" – Cerró sus ojos, amando el nombre de ella al decirlo, odiándose por dentro cuando la alejó de ella – "No puedo, debes entenderme…" – Luka la miró a los ojos desde su posición debajo y con visible sufrimiento – "Mi estilo de vida no es bueno… no para ti."

– "No me importa." – Respondió en un susurro, acercándose a su rostro y amenazando con besarlo, las respiraciones de ambas mezcladas con sus perfumes. Los labios de Luka estaban a un centímetro de distancia, esperando a que fuera Miku quien diera ese paso final. – "Creo que… siento algo muy fuerte por ti."

– "Muy fuerte no es suficiente y tampoco estás segura; Luka" – Continuó, enamorada de esa corta distancia entre ellas y al igual que detestándola con toda su alma.

Luka se retiró un poco, el frio del aire acondicionando haciendo que Miku la tomara de los brazos y la forzara hacia abajo, sus bocas de nuevo por poco enfrentadas, a un segundo de tocarse. – "Tú tampoco te atreves a acabar con esta brecha, Luka."

La mayor la miró cuestionándola, los irises apenas temblando.

– "Al contrario, sigues siendo tú la que no se atreve a darlo." – Luka le besó la mejilla con mucho amor y dolor, llevando sus dos manos hasta la peluca de Miku y removiéndola con cuidado, tomándose la libertad que su acompañante le había otorgado.

En cuanto la quitó, el cabello de White Flame volvía a relucir con su único color, atado en una cola de caballo doble.

– "Eres tan hermosa," – Murmuró Luka, sus ojos lagrimeando y con la voz quebrada. – "¿Eres tan inalcanzable para mí?" – Apoyó su frente contra la de la bandida, sus cristalinos ojos azules jamás abandonando los marinos de ella, la fina mano izquierda de ella acariciando su mejilla con sentido miedo, como si Miku fuera una valiosa y frágil pieza que estaba prohibido siquiera admirar.

– "Mi belleza jamás igualaría la maravilla que eres tú, no existe ángel tan perfecto que se te compare," – Miku sonrió ante la desconsolada sonrisa de Luka, agarrando la mano de ella con la suya – "Debes ser de otra dimensión," – Se acercó a Luka y le besó casi, por poco, rozando la comisura de la boca de ella – "Otro mundo…"– Dijo con sus labios aún acariciándola. La mayor se puso seria y retuvo el caudal de lágrimas que deseaba escapar de dentro de ella, comprendiendo lo que le iba a decir a continuación – "Al cual yo no pertenezco." – Y la soltó, alejándose, escapando del agarre de Luka.

"Vete primero, Luka."

* * *

DunDunDun! :D

Reviews? :D!

FrozyRight se me escapó de vacaciones, así que la próxima semana estará UP el nuevo chapter! Los espero! :D

May I know please, where the restroom is? ... Luka básicamente le preguntó a Miku donde estaba el baño, como pudieron entender xD

Y si ven algún error de tipeo o algo por el estilo avisenme XD así como vi qeu me faltó colocar una de las líneas que separan una situación de la otra :D

Stalker cazó un error, ya fue arreglado :B


	7. Chapter 7

Long time, no see, mis queridos lectores, los conocidos y los que no conozco (los ninja).

Bueno ya salió la entrega de Paraíso Prohibido! Así es el cap siete ya está online (delirio)!

Jaja bueno, este cap lo vengo arreglando desde que publiqué el seis, siendo sincera :3  
Mi ex beta no coincidía en que estaba bueno y que parecía forzado, donde quizás no estaba tan equivocado, no sé qué pensarán ahora de este que está acá a continuación de mi extenso A/N (quién carajo me quiere leer?!)  
Y bueno! Vamos con el relleno! –relleno?! Wtf Alchemya?! Les dijiste que este cap iba a ser genial (¿?) Lo dije? 8D

Ahhh me atrasé tanto! Jajaja aléjense de mi estúpidos author's block!

Con suerte ahora voy a empezar el camino que perdí desde el capítulo dos, donde mis escrituras estaban siendo influenciadas a cada rato por la insatisfacción de mi beta. Hizo un excelente trabajo durante su estadía y estoy segura de que el muy obsesivo está leyendo esto.

En fin… voy a intentar arreglar tantos errores! (a partir del ocho xD)  
Gracias por leerme! Los quiero 8D

* * *

El aire de la noche estaba fresco. Frio. Congelado. Luka no sabría describirlo, de momento, lo odiaba por más que en realidad era su cuerpo el que se sentía tan ajeno. La soledad de las estrellas, tan inalcanzables e intocables en su inmensidad… la luna que se burlaba de ella con su pálido rostro sin expresión… maldita sea.

Ella se encontraba sentada en la terraza de su mansión. A escondidas de los sirvientes, de su padre. Si alguien se encontraba observándola, notaría a la legua su amargura y dolor, desconsuelo y tristeza, le molestaban todos los desconocidos, afortunados de amar sin problemas a alguien, ganadores en la materia de la suerte.

Un amor reprimido por esa misma persona a la que le entregó su confianza y cariño.

Su cabeza se alzaba con orgullo, sin embargo. Estaba totalmente segura de que White Flame correspondía con cada átomo de su ser al amor que ella le otorgaba.

Por eso estaba protegiéndola.

Luka volvió a sentir un trago amargo en su boca, los ojos reflejándolo y el viento siendo el único testigo cercano, un intruso en su espacio.

El recuerdo de la joven mujer contra su cuerpo era una memoria que guardaría siempre, tan cálido, el deseo tangible, los sentimientos mezclados que desbordaban en aquellos orbes turquesa…  
El anhelo que emanaba de su propia voz, gritando en susurros a la joven mujer que si ella lo pedía, Luka sería el títere y ella la titiritera.

Durante el viaje a casa había fingido lo mejor que podía, pero en cuanto pisaron su habitación al llegar a su hogar, IA la abrazó tan fuerte que ella rompió a llorar allí mismo. Con un aire esperanzado, intentó consolarla diciendo que quizás… era sólo deseo físico y sexual lo que la atraía a "Mikaela".

Luka se detuvo a pensarlo una y mil veces antes, intentando caminar en ese camino de vidrio que era el amor,

¿Pero cómo podría identificarlo? Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, tan intenso y frágil por alguien.

A ella le gustaría abrazarla todo el día, perderse en sus ojos, ver esa sonrisa y volver a oír esa maravillosa risa aniñada una y otra vez, caminar con las manos tomadas, alzarla y hacer todo eso que las parejas "normales" hacían. Hasta se la llevaría a viajar a ella y todos sus amigos por todo el mundo con tal de verla feliz y tranquila, sí, huirían toda la vida de ser necesario.

Eso era en lo único que pensaba… al principio.  
Por alguna razón, luego de haber estado fuera de la presencia de White Flame, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en sus labios. Cómo se vería su inmaculado cuerpo, lo que sería que sus pieles desnudas se rozaran… cómo sería probar la piel de su cuello… abdomen, el suave toque que le daría a sus piernas con sus manos…

Se preguntaba cómo sería despertar al lado de ella. Cómo sería si la chica detrás de la capucha se atreviera a hacerle todo lo que había nombrado anteriormente.

Pero no lo veía en el punto de vista con la frase "Tener sexo".

Ella pensaba en cómo sería… hacerle el amor… o que el amor las hiciera a ellas...

Tal vez necesitaba consumir esa pasión que se había convertido en amor.

Esto es amor.

Su cuerpo de repente extrañó la mano de White Flame sobre su mejilla, inclinó la cabeza en esa dirección, esperando por un milagro de que ella estuviera ahí y así poder fundirse con ella en un intoxicante abrazo.

Resuelta, se paró y miró molesta a la brisa que hacía bailar los árboles desde lejos y en su propia terraza.

De ninguna manera pediría que White Flame se dejara llevar, si hacía eso, con el más mínimo error que cometan se arrepentiría y desaparecería por completo de su vida. La convencería de que las dos juntas era la decisión correcta, el mundo no permitiría que ellas estén separadas por mucho tiempo, tenía esa corazonada.

Pero la lucha que daría Luka para ello sería impresionante y ella lo sabía.

Esa noche fue testigo también de una joven mujer enamorada. La vio llorar en silencio y en oprimidos sollozos hasta que Morfeo tuvo la compasión de ir y llevársela con él a su mundo, así sea con pesadillas.

* * *

Misma noche, en la casa de Lily.

– "Déjenme entender esto. ¿Alguien liberó a Kamui?" – Preguntó Miku, una de sus manos extendida sobre la mesa y la otra masajeándole el tabique, intentando quitar la presión que se acumulaba. Increíblemente, tenía una expresión sombría y deprimida desde que había vuelto de su trabajo.

Aria y Lily sabían muy bien por qué y aún así no se atrevían a hablarla en un estado tan susceptible.

– "Es lo que he dicho desde que llegué aquí." – Respondió Gumi, también una mirada oscura, mientras jugaba con una de las vendas de su brazo. –"Y temo que con el estado mental en el que se encuentre, guarde rencor contra Luka."

–"O contra Miku." – Opinó Rin, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia arriba, pensativa.

–"Imposible." – Sentenció la mismísima nombrada con la vista cansada –"De mí no sabe nada y ni siquiera cómo encontrarme, lo más factible es que quiera descargarse contra Luka."

–"Después de todo," – Agregó IA cruzándose de brazos y tomando un sorbo de agua, poniéndose cómoda en su asiento –"Debe creer que es culpa de Luka que él haya terminado en prisión."

–¿Alguien sabe algo sobre esta misteriosa persona que ayudó a librar a Kamui de su "sentencia"? – Vino la madre de Lily, Ellie, con una carpeta debajo del brazo y detrás de ella, la seguía Mark.  
El salón era amplio, pero habían optado por acurrucarse contra un rincón, acostumbrados a las dimensiones de su humilde hogar. Estaba todo bien iluminado y los jóvenes vestidos de manera informal, de calle. A medida que salían de sus trabajos iban llegando a la casa de la familia Masuda, sin necesariamente precauciones, cómo lo hacían en la casa de Aria.

–"Los mismos sirvientes de él, hasta dónde oí hoy en la cárcel," – Gumi se dio vuelta, mirando a los adultos y mirando de reojo la carpeta que llevaba Ellie –"No tuvieron estribos en mantenerlo secreto…"

–"¿Deberíamos mantener un ojo en Luka?" – Preguntó Len, el cuarto se topó con un silencio sepulcral luego de que esas palabras abandonaran su boca.

Las miradas pasaron y se turnaban entre todos, analizándose entre ellas. El cuarto iluminado por la brillante luz, parecía ofensivo para el decaído ambiente.

–"No." – Se atrevió a decir Gumi después de un tiempo. –"Su padre se encargará de protegerla en cuanto se entere de lo de Kazumi."

–"Difiero," – Refutó Miku, interrumpiéndola y mirándola a los ojos, exponiendo su propia opinión –"No la ha protegido antes, mucho menos ahora."

– "No coincido contigo, Miku." – Gumi, sin intención de ofenderla le comentó con calma. – "Antes no la ha protegido porque no estaba enterado."

– "¿Y qué te hace creer que ahora se va a enterar?" – La respaldaba Meiko –"Nosotros si tenemos la oportunidad, defenderemos a Luka." – Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con más seriedad, si era posible –"Es lo que hacemos."

–"¿Y cómo diablos planean hacerlo?" – Se paró Kiyoteru, dando en la tecla justa. –"Hasta ahora que Kazumi quiera lastimar a Luka es sólo una suposición. ¿Qué tal si no pasa nada?"

–"IA y yo lo haremos." – Sentenció Lily, aunque haciendo una mueca amarga de desconfianza. –"Y no acepto un no como respuesta."

–"Es justo." – Todos voltearon sus miradas a Rin –"Cuando nos enteramos de cosas así lo primero que hacemos es ir y acabar con el problema, ¿Por qué con Luka no lo haríamos?"

–"Porque Luka, te recuerdo, tiene mucho de su lado," – Arremetía Miki, buscando la parte lógica en todo eso – "tranquilamente no necesita de nuestra ayuda."

Miku permanecía en silencio, de nuevo mirando todo en ese enfermo y mezclado color oscuro que le ofrecía su conciencia. Y no podía decir que sus amigos que se "oponían" por así decirlo, no tenían ni una pizca miserable de razón. Megurine podía tranquilo volver a meterlo al ex presidiario en la cárcel con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Pero ¿Y si no lo hacía?

¿A cuántas personas en este momento estarían maltratando, ultrajando, matando, en este preciso instante en el que ellos se ponían a deliberar si cuidar de una vida o no?

Pero que pregunta más estúpida.

–"La cuidaremos." – Por fin, finalmente, ella ofreció de nuevo su opinión en forma de orden. –"Jamás deberíamos cuestionar si salvar una vida o no." – No miró a sus mejores amigas a los ojos, pero sí les ofreció una sonrisa –"No importa de qué estirpe venga, si ese hombre planea algo contra ella… pues haremos lo que podamos para impedirlo."

Ellie abrió la carpeta, golpeándola con ruido en el centro de la mesa

–"Visto ese asunto; aquí están los movimientos en los últimos días de las diferentes cabeza de familia en el rubro clandestino." – La mujer corrió un par de páginas de la delgada carpeta – "Mis informantes han dicho que este sería el que más rápido necesita ser detenido"

Todos se irguieron para poder ver mejor cuál sería la próxima actividad del grupo.

– "Red de prostitución;" –Leyó Kaito bien alto – "Kamui Kazumi."

* * *

Miku esa mañana se levantó vulnerable, como si le hubiesen roto el corazón, o más bien que ella quebró uno. Como si por el aire volara ese asunto pendiente pinchándole la nuca o el pecho de vez en cuando. Suspiró al sentarse en su cama, llevando las palmas de sus manos a cubrirle el rostro.

–"Mierda…" – Se encorvó, recordando todo lo que le dijo a Luka y esos ojos que la juzgaban adoloridos.

–"¿Sucede algo, Miku?" –La distrajo Miki, escondida entre sus sábanas. No sin verse realmente, sólo se avistaba el abundante rojo de su cabello que estaba enmarañado. –"¿Por qué estás frustrada?"

La aludida echó un vistazo a la habitación y notó que estaban ellas dos solas. Extrañada, miró la hora, eran las siete de la mañana y el calendario indicaba un día sábado. Gumi ya se había ido y probablemente los demás también, las únicas que quedaban en la casa eran ellas dos, Kiyoteru y los gemelos.

–"¡Miiiiki…!" – Soltó medio exclamando con su aguda y aniñada voz, sonriendo. Sin levantarse, arrojó con fuerza su almohada al cuerpo de la nombrada. –"¿Ya planeaste cómo decirle a Gumi que la _quieres_?"

El bulto en la cama que se movía lentamente para levantarse, se quedó quieto. Miku se rió tiernamente, tocando el punto débil de la pelirroja. Miki apenas se asomó, dejando ver sus ojos oscurecidos por el sueño.

–"Planeo decírselo en San Valentín." – Miku se sorprendió y salió de la cama rápido, colocando su cara cerquísima de la cuestionada.

–"¿Lo dices en serio?" – Sonrió ampliamente –"¡¿Se lo dirás por fin?!"

La pelirroja se rió y la empujó, alejándola de ella. –"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

La mayor de ellas se quedó pensando de repente, ellos no estarían aquí en San Valentín. –"¿Tienes algo planeado ya, te la llevarás a dar un paseo en góndola?"

–"¿Góndola?" – Soltó una risita apenas ronca, sonando incluso seductora –"Planeaba más bien prepararle una gran cena que consiste en algo simple con zanahorias… y pasear con ella de la mano hasta la medianoche," – Miki estaba haciendo ademanes con las manos, recordándole un poco a un drama de teatro –"Ya que seguramente de día estaremos practicando; como a Teto le gusta hacer."

Miku se quitó el pijama y comenzaba a merodear en la habitación buscando por qué ponerse, en el suelo encontró una camisa, hizo una mueca y la volvió a arrojar en el suelo; su compañera la estudiaba con la mirada, sentada en la cama con las manos sosteniéndola.

–"¿Y tú qué vas a hacer en San Valentín?" – Lanzó las sábanas al pie del mueble, echó un vistazo a la mayor mientras se desabrochaba el pijama. Miku contorsionó su boca al morderse el labio inferior y frunció el ceño, recordando lo idiota que fue todo ese tiempo.

–"Seguramente estaré con Kiyoteru jugando al ajedrez…" – Miki se había levantado, suspiró y se puso detrás de ella, ayudándola a colocarse la camisa gris favorita de ella –"Como el año pasado. ¿Dónde diablos estaba esta camisa?"

–"Inútil, sólo no sabes buscar," – La pelirroja se alejó y se puso una camisola negra, combinándola con un short blanco. –"Pobre de tú pareja en el futuro. ¡A que esto sí sabes hacerlo!" – Corrió hasta ella y lanzó un golpe dirigido a la cabeza de la bandida, quien exitosamente se agachó, la tomó por la cintura y se la llevó, las dos cayendo en la cama entre risas.

–"¿Qué puedo decir?" – Sonrió acomodándose al lado de la menor –"¡Es como si hubiera nacido para pelear!"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe y por ella entraban Rin, quien se asustó al ver a Miku sin ropa inferior aparte de las bragas, empujó violentamente a quién sea que haya estado detrás de ella y cerró con un portazo.

–"¡Es temprano para hacer tanto ruido!" – Les gritó al lanzarle una pollerita a Miku, –"¡Vístete de una vez, idiota!"

Miku miró la pollera que había estado buscando antes y realmente se cuestionó su efectividad en el hogar futuro. –"Quizás mi pareja no sea tan afortunada conmigo…" – Dijo levantando una ceja y poniéndose aún recostada la prenda.

* * *

–"En mi mente se repiten una y otra vez la escenas donde está ella," – Comentó él mientras estaban conduciendo por las calles de uno de los tantos sectores empobrecidos. –"Tengo que encontrarla."

–"Gakupo, te repito que no la encontrarás irrumpiendo en todas las casas," – Respondía ella, cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente molesta. –"No seas imbécil."

–"Vamos, Lily," – Agregó, frenando y mirándola a los ojos, muy serio – "si te enamoraras de alguien al cuál básicamente tienes el alcance, ¿No harías lo imposible por verlo?" – Ella no se quedó atrás en mirarlo, pero en su expresión sí se veía que estaba pensándolo.

–"Y si no estuviera a mi alcance seguramente igual lo intentaría." – Admitió, bajándose con él del auto.

Esa mañana en la madrugada Gakupo pasó a buscarla especialmente para ir a "pasear" por la ciudad. Ya eran las once y estaban acercándose de una manera peligrosa al hogar de Miku. De todos los lugares para elegir el muy idiota no-tan-idiota, sino que inteligente… -Lily lo observó hablar con una de las señoras que salió a atenderlo, describiendo a Mikaela- decidió justo empezar por el sector donde vivían sus amigos, diablos, ni que la rastreara.

Una de las señoras, una abuela, asintió y señaló hacia la cuadra de los chicos.

– "Perfecto." – Murmuró sarcástica; rogaba que los chicos se hayan ido por algún lado a pasear y que simplemente no atendieran.

Gakupo se acercó a ella y le abrió la puerta del auto.

–"¡Parece que ya he ganado la lotería con mi chica!" – Exclamó una vez dentro y aceleró emocionado hacia la dirección indicada.

–"Genial." – Volvía a chorrear sarcasmo de las palabras de Lily, comenzando a temblarle la ceja con anticipación.

* * *

Gumi venía por una de las veredas vacías, esas que sólo ella conocía, corría y de vez en cuando pegaba un par de saltos en lo alto. Como todos los sábados, salía a correr para mantenerse en forma, se sentía tan libre al viento acariciarle el cuerpo, refrescándola y despeinándola, era todo una vista verla tan feliz.

Acelerando y sonriendo como una recién casada, llegó al máximo que sus piernas le permitían. En su camino había un gato caminando tranquilito y pacífico, a los ojos de Gumi él era un obstáculo. Sin detenerse y aprovechando a sus anchas su propio cuerpo, aceleró.

–"¡Yeaaah!" – Saltó como si fuera una atleta, exagerando el tamaño del gato; al haberse concentrado en el cuadrúpedo y ahora suspendida en el aire, recién vio a la chica delante de ella, una con cabello rosa y ondulado. –"¡Oh, **mierda**!" – Exclamó al hacer una graciosa moción intentando detenerse, pero en el aire nosotros no dominamos.

La joven mujer, se asustó al escuchar el "Yeaah!" que habían exclamado delante de ella, pero no había alcanzado tampoco a esquivar a la chica voladora. Con horror y en cámara lenta, ambas sintieron sus cuerpos colisionar, las piernas de Gumi, dieron de costado contra el abdomen y pecho de Luka.

Gumi tenía experiencia con la adrenalina, aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenía, abrazó a Luka y colocó su brazo detrás de la cabeza de la chica, salvándola así de un fuerte golpe, sin tener en cuenta el anterior, por supuesto. Las dos fueron directo al piso y Gumi sí se golpeó la frente contra el cemento.

'¡THUD!'

–"¡Diablos!" – Suspiró Gumi al acomodarse en cuatro al lado de la chica, sosteniéndose mientras le lagrimeaban los ojos por el nervio afectado –"It hurts- it hurts- it hurts!"

Luka por su lado, había quedado boca arriba y mirando al cielo, apenas asustada, a su izquierda estaba Gumi con la cabeza contra el suelo, una mano en la cabeza y la otra intentando fusionarse contra su estómago para frenar el dolor en su antebrazo.

–"¡Mierda cómo dueleeeeee!" – Gumi era dentro de todo, una vista graciosa, allí presionando donde dolía, con los ojos lagrimeándole y respirando agitada.

Probablemente la menor ni se había fijado contra quién había chocado. Respirando hondo e insultándose ella misma por lo bajo, giró la vista ante la mujer.

–"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó, su voz más aguda de lo que había planeado, –"Lo lamento." – Se disculpaba al sentarse y aún friccionándose la cabeza, mucho más calmada ahora. Con la otra mano, se pasó la muñequera por donde se deslizaban sus lágrimas de instinto.

Luka se rió. Se rió muy divertida y aniñada. Gumi sintió que la había contagiado, pero no se rió como ella, sólo sonrió con los labios.

–"Disculpa por reírme," – Comenzaba la mayor –"Yo estoy bien gracias a ti, pero ¿Y tú?"

–"Estoy acostumbrada a los golpes…" – Contestó no muy convencida, pensando de dónde conocía a la mujer –"¿Te conozco?" – Inquirió a lo bestia, sin introducirse primero.

–"Megurine Luka," – Le extendió la mano – "¿Y quién es mi salvadora y victimaria?"

–"Gumi Nakajima" – Estrechó su mano y se congeló allí mismo, aterrada de lo que acababa de decir. Gumi miró sus manos enlazadas y luego de nuevo a los ojos de Luka.

–"¿Sucede algo, Gumi?" – Luka notó algo extraño en la joven mujer, como si hubiera visto un fantasma de repente. Si no fuera por el cantar de los pájaros que las acompañaban, el silencio sería bastante incómodo.

–"N… no…" – La aseguró, sonriendo de golpe. Se paró y la ayudó a levantarse. –"Así que eres la famosa Luka, te me hacías conocida." – Se rió contenta, cubriendo los nervios. –"Fue un placer, Luka, pero debería irme… Lamento haberte volteado, en serio."

Gumi se disponía a irse cuando oyó la voz de Luka detrás de ella

–"¡Espera!" – Ni siquiera supo por qué se detuvo, podría haberse hecho la que no oyó y salir del lío en el que estaba por meterse, se dio vuelta y se dio con Luka sonriéndole cálidamente –"¿No te gustaría que sigamos juntas?"

Gumi tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

¿Qué más podría pasar?

Nadie aprende a no desafiar a esa frase.

* * *

Llevaban cuarenta minutos corriendo "lento", a clasificación de Gumi.  
Hasta ahora había aprendido que Luka era una chica tranquila, fría en ocasiones pero dulce, divertida y tierna en otras.

Gumi estaba avergonzada en altos niveles de siquiera haber pensado en asesinarla hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de haberla conocido, pero eso siempre sucede, ¿No?

Espontáneamente, Luka alentó el paso y tomó un largo trago de agua mientras se secaba la frente con el revés de su mano; Gumi frenó en cámara lenta, y al detenerse estiró aductores y gemelos antes de acercarse a la mujer, que hacía lo mismo.

Luka estaba contenta con la chica nueva a la que había conocido esa mañana. Sin duda creía que era algo del destino el haberlo hecho, fue de una manera muy particular además; no obstante, Gumi a pesar de ser muy simpática, era otro misterio, recordándole ligeramente a la bandida; tenía además, un cinismo campechano por las cosas morbosas. Poseía un par de hermosos ojos verdes claros y un cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a la mitad de la cintura, y eso que estaba atado.

Cuando terminaron la rutina de estirar los músculos, Luka suspiró soñadora y angustiosamente. La menor la miró y sonrió, tenía un aura familiar y por lo tanto, no pudo resistirse a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

–Ese es un suspiro de amor. – Luka se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, con los ojitos azules pequeños y la boca parcialmente abierta.

– Mis amigas siempre me leen como un libro abierto, no sé por qué sigo sorprendiéndome. – Le comentó al sonreír y mirar al suelo, retomando el camino cuando Gumi quitó su mano.

– ¿Te gustaría hablar de ello? – Luka quedó en silencio, a lo que Gumi de repente sintió que había traspasado la barrera de confianza – ¡Disculpa, no fue mi intención entrometerme!

– ¡Oh no! – La mayor de ellas se sintió alterada – Es que es un amor bastante complicado…

– Tengo toda la tarde para ayudarte, luego tengo toda la semana ocupada. – Gumi le volvió a sonreír, hay veces que la confianza fluye entre personas, sabía incluso que había química entre ellas. – Ve a saber también cuándo nos volveremos a ver…

–Podríamos ir a mi casa. – Dijo Luka, – Así de paso podrás venir a verme cuando desees.

La chica de menor estatura la observó por unos instantes, insegura de si debería hacerlo, echó una mirada al reloj de su muñeca. Todavía tenía tiempo…

* * *

– Creo que dijo que es por aquí… – Gakupo recorría la vereda en busca de alguna señora o señor que esté fuera por el placer de estar, para preguntar por su amada.

Lily era conocida en el barrio, usaría esa ventaja de alguna manera u otra.

–Quedé en encontrarme con Aria hoy, no malgastes mí tiempo, Gaku. – Comentó buscando también a las amas de casa. Era increíble que con decir el nombre del lugar donde uno trabajaba, aquí en este barrio, te reconocían enseguida.

Lily caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, erguida y de neutra expresión al lado de Gakupo todo el trayecto, pasando entre los niños que estaban jugando fuera; varios de ellos la reconocieron, pero con la señal de silencio, tan bella como podría hacerla Lily, los niños quedaban callados enseguida y sonriendo a lo tonto.

– ¡Allí está! – Exclamó Gakupo, quien aceleró el paso, los mocasines haciendo un delicado 'clack' bajo su comando.

– ¿Quién está? – Preguntó Lily mirando hacia delante de nuevo, distrayéndose de los muchachitos.

¡Si hubiesen visto la cara de terror de la rubia!

– Santa Athena… – Murmuró con los ojos como platos y el músculo llamado corazón a punto de estallar.

Miku -por suerte con peluca-, Kiyoteru -que nunca usaba-, Miki -ídem- y los gemelos con su rubia cabellera, volvían de hacer compras, aparentemente, verduras y frutas en abundancia.

– ¡Señorita Mikaela! – Exclamó Gakupo, de frente a los cinco. Lily pensó seriamente en desmayarlo de un golpe y llevárselo del país, sólo para mantener bajo llave la presencia de Miku.

* * *

Rin y Len venían molestando a Kiyoteru con empujones entre los dos, dejándolo a veces como un sándwich.

–Yo sólo digo que es raro que a Len le gusten las bananas y a ti, Rin, las naranjas. – Se volvía a reír de los dos cuando lo golpearon por enésima vez con sus hombros, jugando también.

– Debe ser sólo para que se identifiquen, Len eligió las bananas porque es hom— Miki recibió un mordisco de Rin en el hombro, largó un pequeño chillido y salió hacia delante, escapando de la venganza de la pequeña.

Al doblar la esquina, Miki miró al frente y siguió caminando, pero más cautelosa que antes, no confiaba en sus ojos que **debían** estar engañándola.

–Chicos, ¿Ese es Gakupo Kamui? – Los demás se detuvieron y Kiyoteru se puso la lado de la pelirroja, mirando también – ¿Lily lo trajo?

Miku que iba perdida en su mundo siguió de largo, concentrada en llegar a casa. Él estiró la mano pero no logró tomarla y así detenerla.

– ¡Miku! – Susurró áspero, en voz baja poniéndose al lado de ella, frenándola. – ¡Detente; ahí. Está. Gakupo.! – Miku alzó la vista, perdida; parpadeó varias veces hasta que reconoció al hombre de la cabellera violeta. Por algún motivo desconocido, su cuerpo siguió caminando, por más que ella estuviera desesperada en volver por donde vino.

Gakupo los vio a los cinco.

* * *

Si bien tres de los cinco no sabían qué sucedía, Miku y Kiyoteru se encargaron de aclarar en una fugaz, pero letal mirada que todos se portaran bien. Así que todos debían actuar súper, aunque sea el mismo Gakupo el que estaba allí; ese muchacho del que usualmente recibían notificaciones por parte de Lily, la misma que también se encontraba ahí con ellos, con esa cara de "Yo no fui".  
Demás estaba decir que luego tendría que dar explicaciones.

– Señor Kamui; – Saludó cordial y sonriendo, ella. Kiyoteru estrechó su mano antes de que Gakupo pudiera acercársele y luego los gemelos se presentaron, para que Miki decidiera ser la próxima en saludar. Finalmente, el joven pudo acercarse al objetivo y descaradamente abrazarla como si fueran viejísimos amigos que no se veían hace mucho.

Miki echó una mirada con recelo a Lily, de esas que dicen "¿Qué diablos hiciste?"  
A la rubia no le quedó otra que encogerse de hombros, la idea de desmayar a su amigo, cada vez más jugosa en su mente.

– ¡No me he aguantado las ganas de volverla a ver! – Exclamó él, aún con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de ella, mirándola desde arriba. Miku sonrió nerviosa, buscando excusas que los alejara inmediatamente.

– Espero nuestra inesperada visita "no" moleste –Se introdujo Lily estrechándole la mano a cada uno.

– De hecho no estamos en condiciones de aceptar visitas hoy… –Miku se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, – Nuestra casa no está muy presentable y—

– ¡No importa! – Dijo Gakupo, – Por favor, quiero que seamos amigos, – sonrió a los demás presentes – todos nosotros. ¡Lily y yo podemos ayudarlos a limpiar! ¿Verdad Lily? – La observó con una esplendorosa sonrisa y ojitos de cachorro, su amiga sólo sentía el filo del cuchillo de Miku en su nuca, imaginando el castigo.

–Ah… – Miku también le dedicó una mirada, Miki se puso con las manos en la espalda y a balancearse hacia delante y atrás, silbando en su mente y mirando para otro lado. Los gemelos sonreían entre ellos y Kiyoteru tenía una mirada neutral. – No lo sé, Gakupo… ayudarlos podemos ayudarlos pero—

– ¡Oyeron! – Volvía él con esa sonrisa de diez mil voltios – ¡No hay—

– ¡Gakupo! – Le gritó Lily tomándolo del cuello de la ropa – ¡Si no se puede, no se puede! – Los miró con la misma mirada de asesina que tenía a sus amigos, quienes se alejaron por instinto – ¿Cuándo podremos venir a visitarlos o en su defecto organizar una salida?

– Creo yo que si vienen a vernos en algún momento al salir del trabajo… – Kiyoteru estaba mirando de reojo a Miku, pero ella simplemente estaba igual de perdida que él – estará bien para que arreglemos… – Se reía nervioso, Gakupo miró el suelo desilusionado, pero luego volvió a su estado emocionado y tomó a Miku de las manos.

– ¡Mikaela, nos volveremos a ver! – Lily lo tomó del hombro haciéndolo a un lado, – ¡Lo prometo!

– Discúlpennos. – Murmuró ella haciendo una leve moción de adiós con su cabeza, se lo llevó de allí antes de que siguiera causándole problemas.

* * *

Disparó directo a la cabeza de él. Fantasiosamente, el balazo explotó el miembro del infeliz, manchando todo el cuerpo de ella en sangre podrida y pedazos de carne infectada. Podía sentir el hediondo olor a carne en descomposición penetrando sus fosas nasales, era asqueroso.  
Ella era inmune, una "carrier" como los científicos de CEDA los nombraban.

Cada muerto caminante que llegaba era devuelto al estado inmóvil en el que deberían estar desde un principio. Todos y cada uno de ellos no tenían oportunidad contra ella, los balazos sonaban tan fuerte que podrían dejarla incluso sorda si seguía disparando, los gritos de los mutantes y los gemidos de los zombies que deseaban hacerse con su carne, era un asco genial y ella se encontraba observando a la autora de esa masacre.

– Lily, te gusta demasiado este juego, ¿No? –IA tomaba un sorbo de leche de su vaso, que estaba medio vacío ya. Cada click que hacía la rubia liberaba una cantidad de balazos que ella decidía contra los caminantes.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó ella, aún luciendo esa sonrisa lunática y sintiendo el poder de estar al mando en un videojuego…

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a Gakupo? – Preguntó ella, ladeando sus piernas desde el borde de la cama.

Se habían encontrado hace un rato corto en la casa de la _gamer_, para ser exacta iban cuarenta y cinco minutos de Lily jugando ese videojuego, doscientos setenta segundos de los parlantes a todo volumen con su compañera por demás emocionada, exclamando festejos e insultando, golpeando el pie contra el suelo para liberar cualquiera sea la ira o felicidad que sentía.

Aria se levantó con la ceja temblándole y colocó pausa cuando Lily sufrió el ataque de vómito de un Boomer.

– ¡Whoa! – Gritó Lily, mirándola con implorantes ojos – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Quitó pausa y se colocó contra un rincón, disparando y empujando al que se le acercaba demasiado por un ángulo que ella no controlaba bien aún. – Aún no termino de quitarme la mala espina de hoy…

IA retrocedió observándola. El ruido, explosiones, balazos, gritos, exclamaciones entre aliados estaba trayéndole recuerdos.

– Lily, ¿Esto no te trae recuerdos? – Le preguntó con preocupación neutral, comenzando a sentir más la adrenalina tomar el control de ella.  
Su compañera había arrancado de un balazo el brazo de un zombie, pedazos de carne podrida pegándose en la pantalla virtualmente, ni un desgraciado muerto lograba acercársele.

_Lily, a medida que avanzaba, disparaba y gritaba a sus compañeros que retrocedan, que se escondieran y dispararan desde un rincón. Los guardias le echaban disparos de varios puntos, en desesperados intentos por darles a ellos, y ella se arrojaba detrás de todas las sillas, corriendo con la capa que la delataba, siendo ese el único detalle. Ella misma estaba lejísimos de la rubia, intentando cubrirle la espalda cuando no miraba. Miku iba arriba de ellos en los salones de los invitados especiales, corriendo junto a Kaito y Meiko, haciendo de francotiradores. La gente corría por todos lados y los chillidos, gritos, mujeres llorando… Lily seguía corriendo como la loca que era llevando el ataque frontal, Aria por más que intentaba no podía igualar ese impudencia, esa manía por matar como su amiga, lo mejor de todo, lo más emocionante; era que distinguía perfectamente entre guardias y civiles. Aria estaba distraída, observaba mucho a su amiga mayor al matar, esa sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos, una persona común se ponía delante de ella y Lily volteaba el arma, buscando enseguida por otro guardia que interrumpiese a Aoki de llegar al maldito Burgués que era el verdadero objetivo._

IA estaba enojada. La adrenalina no era algo que faltaba en aquellos casos, pero la dopamina que se liberaba al ver a Lily o recordarla, más la estimulación de los sonidos realmente la excitaban. Cuando alguien está en peligro los instintos de reproducción se activan.  
¿Quizás ese era su caso? ¿Que se sentiría estimulada por el peligro? La culpable de todo era simplemente Lily, sea la forma en la que se encontrara.  
Y estaba enojada justamente por ser cobarde y no decirle a esa estúpida mujer lo que sentía, ella estaba allí jugando como la idiota inmadura y cínica que era.

Su vientre se había entumecido y palpitaba, la boca se le hacía agua y el calor se había elevado a grandes temperaturas corporales, las manos le sudaban y sentía su corazón bombear en la garganta.  
IA decidió tomar otro trago de leche, pero esta vez miró hacia otro lado, sus cejas se inclinaban hacia abajo, en serio enojada y con el lado dominante sexual de ella intentando poseerla, estaban solas...

Las dos solas.

– ¡LILY, DETÉN ESE MALDITO JUEGO! – Le gritó de repente, rápido empujándola con silla y todo al suelo.

Lily cayó y rebotó dos veces, totalmente sorprendida de ver a IA cerrar el juego con el atajo de "ALT + F4" y bufar todo el tiempo hasta que la computadora estaba "muerta" con la pantalla en negro. Todo su cabello revoloteado por arte de su mano que se la pasaba frustrada cada dos segundos, tres veces.

Aria estaba hambrienta como un lobo.

Lily tenía miedo y estaba sorprendida de ver a su amiga así. Miró a sus costados como comprobando que haya una cámara y sea alguna broma… algo.

– ¿Qué te sucede, IA? – Preguntó a lo dulce, intentando calmar esa bestia que estaba desatándose en la menor. – ¿Qué es todo esa sensación de agobio que te rodea, mujer?

– Te hablo y no me prestas ni una pizca de atención. – Dijo cortante, sentándose lejos allá por la otra esquina de la habitación.

– Estaba por ganar la campaña… – Comentó sumisa, mirando la pantalla ahora apagada. IA sólo la miró de reojo con esos ojos azules de ella. La rubia sonrió nerviosa – Intentaré prestarte más atención la próxima… hoy no es mi día…

* * *

Gumi estaba rascándose la nuca, sintiéndose abrumada por estar en el hogar del enemigo. La costumbre era que le apuntaran de todos lados siempre, además la última vez que vino a esta casa fue cuando se llevó un gran botín.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que llegaron, Luka incluso le ofreció el tiempo para tomar una ducha, la cual no fue declinada por ninguna de las dos, recién, como si estuvieran sincronizadas, se encontraron en el pasillo ambas.

Se dirigían a la habitación de la famosa adolescente y recién comenzarían a hablar de "cosas de chicas".

Luka puso una carita triste y Gumi pudo sentir sus sentidos agudizarse, aún incómoda. Quizás era tiempo de relajarse.

– La persona de la que me he enamorado tiene una vida muy complicada… – Inició. La menor de ellas olvidó que la chica delante era una Megurine, decidió en serio ayudarla lo más que podía. – La he conocido de una manera muy rara, – Se rió con los hombros sacudiéndose – Era de noche y yo estaba muy asustada, sin embargo ha hecho algo muy lindo y honorable por mí.

Gumi levantó la ceja, interesada, analizando lo poco que iba conociendo hasta ahora.

* * *

Gumi aún le costaba creer que esta "persona X" de la cual Luka se rehusaba decir el sexo y nombre, era Miku, pero no podía arrojarse a conclusiones, por más de que haya señales en neón y muchas coincidencias con algunos accionares de su amiga.

– Muchas personas abandonan nuestra vida, a veces es bueno. – Gumi revolvió la bebida que tenía en su vaso, mirando el tablero, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Luka, analizando lo que la mayor de ellas le contó cuando fueron a un restaurante.

– Es verdad, pero deberías cuestionarte cuando las que te hacen feliz, lo hacen. – La mayor tenía el rey en jaque, sólo quedaba un movimiento en vano para intentar escapar de él. – Hay muchas que es un placer abandonarlas en el pasado, pues eran un dolor en… ya sabes dónde.

Gumi sonrió a lo ancho, conociendo ese sentimiento muy bien. A esas personas no les importaba conservarla.

– ¿Y cómo es físicamente? – Preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Los orbes de Luka temblaron. Gumi movió el alfil, dejándolo en un casillero que amenazaba a al rey de su acompañante peligrosamente.

–Tiene cabello largo, castaño y ojos verdes. – Contestó, colocando al rey a un casillero de distancia. Gumi sonrió, su sonrisa escondiendo un secreto.

– Jaque mate – Sentenció al acorralar al rey con su reina. – Me gustaría conocer a esta persona de la cuál hablas… – Gumi volteó el rey por puro placer – Pero si hay algo que puedo recomendarte, es que la invites a salir, no lo sé, ve a verla todos los días hasta que acceda.

Luka resopló riéndose.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero decir que la invites a salir, no podrá decir que no. – Gumi se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla, segura de la identidad de la misteriosa persona – Por lo que me cuentas la chica te corresponde con cada fibra de su ser.

Luka se vio sorprendida por unos segundos y luego le sonrió.

Eso fue lo único que necesitó Gumi para terminar de confirmar.

– Gumi, este treinta de enero será mi cumpleaños. Vendrás ¿Cierto?

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Gumi recién abandonaba la casa de Luka. Habían estado intercambiando opiniones de su propio grupo, puntos de vista de cómo la economía había cambiado en Devias luego de que Oliver tomara el control.

– Hoy fue un buen día. – Comentó ella y Luka le mostró una gran sonrisa.

– Así es; ¿En serio no me dejas acompañarte a tu casa?

– Por más que me gustaría que me acompañes y conozcas a mis amigos, – Gumi la abrazó y luego comenzó a caminar dirección a su casa – No quisiera que algo malo te suceda, ¡Nos vemos el treinta! – Exclamó y salió corriendo como si tuviera que desconectar una bomba.

'¡Me van a matar!' Pensó por dentro, perdiéndose a la vuelta de la esquina.

Luka se quedó mirándola desde el portón de su casa, la mirada la de una tigresa determinada a llevar comida para sus cachorros.

– Así que insistir hasta que diga que sí. ¿Eh?

La hija del magnate llevaba el triunfo en la sangre, dispuesta a ganar por completo el corazón de White Flame. Quizás el consejo de una chica que parecía bastante segura de sí misma era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

IA estaba caminando por la vereda de la calle de sus amigos, Lily iba detrás con la mirada baja, la habían puesto en caja con respecto a los videojuegos.

– Pero deberías intentar jugarlos tú también – Comentó en voz baja, pateando el polvo acumulado normalmente en el cemento, IA no la había hablado en todo el camino y Lily comenzaba a pensar que estaba exagerando.

¿Qué tenía de malo jugar videojuegos?

Su bolsillo vibró un par de veces, reclamando atención hasta que ella atendió.

– ¿_Está Gumi con ustedes_? – Miki se oía preocupada, IA se detuvo para mirarla, Lily le devolvió una de inseguridad.

– No está, – Se rascó la mejilla, – ¿Por qué?

– _Ella aún no ha vuelto de su entrenamiento de todos los sábados_.

Diez minutos más tarde IA y Lily estaban a punto de salir a buscar a Gumi junto a todos sus amigos; cuando ella estaba por abrir la puerta, la perilla giró desde el otro lado

– ¡Llegué! – Exclamó con toda su voz la desaparecida, respirando agitada y con la mirada desorbitada de adrenalina y cansancio.

– ¡Gumi! – Miki corrió hasta ella y la metió de un tirón dentro, para luego estamparla contra la puerta – ¿Te encuentras bien?! – La aludida sonrió y sacudió la cabeza en un 'sí' entusiasta, como si lo que le hubiese hecho Miki hubiera sido una muestra de amor.

– ¡Me encuentro perfecto! – Iba a comenzar a relatar su historia del día genial y raro que había vivido, de no ser que Miki la volvió a chocar contra la puerta, y con mucha más fuerza.

– ¡Llegas tarde! – Le reclamó con los ojos encendidos en preocupación – ¿¡Por qué demonios no me avisaste nada?! ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti?!

– Sé que mucho no contamos, pero nosotros también estábamos preocupados… – Comentó Kiyoteru, con los gemelos detrás de él y Miku cruzada de brazos, entretenida con la escena.

– Bueno, sólo me entretuve por ahí… – Ella se friccionó el brazo, mirando de reojo a Lily y a IA.

A lo mejor ya tenía dos a quiénes contarles lo sucedido sin que los demás se alteraran. Ni hablar de Miku.

* * *

Día uno. Itinerario realizado por Luka.  
Enero veintidós.

Luka está frente al restaurante en el que Mikaela trabaja. Usa pantalones ajustados de hombre y tops ajustados que cubren su busto demasiado bien.  
Le cuesta respirar, pero vale la pena, por encima una camisa y un saco de esmoquin.

Su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo y está usando una gorra que tiene la insignia 'Go!'

Una paleta de frutilla en su boca y lentes oscuros, dejándola como una chica rebelde de negocios.

Luka decide entrar al restó y no ordenar nada, mas se las arregla para encontrarse con el dueño del negocio y pagarle una gran cantidad por poder realizar algo en el mismo.

Luka abandona el lugar y tiene planeado volver el día siguiente.

* * *

Enero veintidós.

Lily e IA decidieron ir a la casa de los chicos, porque según ellas, ya estaban acostumbradas a pasar sus días y noches con ellos y no tenían intenciones de cambiarlo. Estaban las nombradas cocinando, con Len y Kiyoteru ayudándolas. La cocina era un pequeño cuarto de tamaño medio, no era un gran espacio pero en verdad estaban a gusto con ello.

La luz amarillenta del lugar contrastaba con las paredes blancas de allí, dando un contraste antiguo en los subconscientes. La mesa estaba en el centro, era rectangular y de un roble muy fuerte, de esos muebles de antes; tenía un mantel rojo cubriéndolo. Las sillas consistían en unas maltratadas por el tiempo, una incluso tenía marcas de quemaduras, al parecer, eran un par de cosas tiradas de por allí. En el rincón, a lo largo de la pared estaban las mesadas, un lavabo y la cocina. Una heladera en la pared contraria, a lo solitario.

Lily se apoyaba con el estómago contra una de las mesadas, cortando un par de papas en cubos, mientras Len se encargaba de pelarlas primero, los dos sonreían amablemente y se reían de algún chiste malo que elaboraban entre Kiyoteru y Aria.

Detrás de ellos estaba Meiko dando vueltas por el cuarto buscando todos los utensilios y ollas que necesitarían para hacer una "deliciosa y sin igual" cena, como le gustaba decirle.

Miki estaba en el lavabo, justamente, lavando todo lo que podía mientras que Kaito secaba y hacía relucir en brillo lo que ella le pasaba.

Gumi tocaba su guitarra acústica sólo para acompañar el ambiente y Miku tarareaba contenta mientras limpiaba la mesa y acomodaba el lugar para el evento familiar de ellos.

–"Chicos," – Rin estaba salteando algunas verduras en la sartén ya, inundando el pequeño espacio con un aroma sabroso –"Hace mucho que no hablamos de temas incómodos…" – Sonrió y varios en la cocina se detuvieron, es decir, todos menos Kaito, Meiko, Miki y los gemelos. – Así como para explicarnos un par de cosas que andan sucediendo últimamente…

–"¿Hablas de lo que pasó el otro día?" – Comenzaba Kiyoteru, inclinando su cabeza y mirando hacia arriba mientras seguía preparando zanahorias en rodajas –"Hace unos días IA y Lily pasaron juntas a almorzar en nuestro restaurante." – Las tres chicas que se sintieron aludidas abrieron gigantes los ojos, sintiendo la pesadez de las miradas de los demás en ellas – "Y trajeron con ellas a nada más y nada menos que Luka Megurine, además del tarado de Gakupo Kamui."

En ese mismo instante las únicas que sintieron el fuego crecer en sus cuerpos fueron las dos chicas que aún formaban parte de la alta sociedad.

–"No se preocupen, el relato es gracioso," –Kiyoteru lanzó las zanahorias que tenía en un bol, donde Rin las tomaría luego– "Más cuando les cuente la batalla de miradas entre los dos últimos que nombré."

Y ahora era el turno de Miku de rogar al cielo que la tierra que abriera una bocaza gigante y la tragara.

–"¿Por qué harían eso?" – Cuestionó Miki, curiosa y esperando que le dijeran la razón de una.

–"No lo sé… ¿Por qué no nos lo dice la rompecorazones de 'Mikaela'?" – Cualquiera que hubiese estado mirando a Miku, hubiera presenciado la mueca monstruosa de desesperación que tenía, su ceja derecha temblaba de arriba abajo y su boca era una finísima línea de los blancos que estaban sus labios por estar apretándolos.

–"Si mal no recuerdo Miku estaba impresionada por Luka la noche de Año Nuevo." – Kaito se había parado justo detrás del charco de gelatina que era Miku, una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, –"Pero Luka no sabe quién eres, ¿Se imaginan si lo supiera?" – Movió en un gesto de descarte la cabeza, –"Sería una linda historia de amor"

–"Kaito, estás volando demasiado. Es imposible" – Interrumpió Len, pasando a otra verdura –"No sabía que Luka jugaba para su mismo equipo"

–"¿Qué hay del más joven de los Kamui? –Comentaba Gumi, rasgueando los dedos con una melodía más aguda y suave que la anterior – "Oí que él es nada que ver con los demás de su familia."

–"En efecto, es un chico buenmozo y encantador" – Dijo Miku, haciendo que Lily echara una mirada por sobre su hombro, curiosa –"Sólo que fuerza mucho su habilidad para conquistar a una chica."

–"¡Miku!" – Exclamó más que preguntar, Rin, sobresaltándose desde su posición, mirándola con una enorme felicidad en la cara –"¿Es por eso que vino a verte? ¿Te gusta?"

IA y Lily se concentraron en sus tareas, no deseando que esa conversación estuviera ocurriendo, los demás por su parte, lanzaban pequeñas miradas mientras que otros les alcanzaba con oír y analizar la voz de la protagonista de la conversación.

–Quizás no deberíamos pregunt—

–Al contrario, Rin… me gusta Luka.

Miku interrumpió a Gumi, firme. IA y Lily se quedaron sin aliento de repente, atónitas en el limbo de lo desconocido, las dos pasearon su vista por el ambiente. Todos tenían los ojos grandes y expresiones de preocupación. Gumi y Miki se veían mucho más desconcertadas que antes.

Ohhh… la incertidumbre.

–"Es una bonita chica..." –Dijo Gumi, parecía que había obligado a sus palabras a salir a pesar de estar sonriendo –"¿No es cierto, chicos?"

Miku tenía una batalla interna dentro de ella, tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo de los eventos futuros, pero si no podía confiar en su actual familia, ¿En quién podría? Con el corazón latiéndole a niveles descomunales para ella, suspiró nerviosa.

–"De hecho tengo muchas cosas que decirles respecto a Luka."

Gumi levantó la mirada de las cuerdas de la guitarra, esa leve sonrisa en su rostro, volviéndose una línea de anticipación.

* * *

Itinerario de Luka – Día dos. Enero veinticuatro.

Luka avanzaba segura pero con los nervios jugándole en contra cada dos por tres, se hallaba frente a la puerta principal, charlando en voz baja y dando sonrisas cómplices con el señor portero. No fue capaz de ir el día anterior, pero hoy lo haría. Mikaela aún no la había visto y planeaba que siguiera así al menos por unos minutos más.

Miku por su lado, ocupada con todas las órdenes, en ningún momento se le ocurrió mirar hacia la puerta. A cada rato sonaba un llamado del chef o iba a ver si los clientes necesitaban algo.

La puerta se abrió de momento y suspirando, Miku robó una mirada al dicho espacio, sintiendo a su corazón dar un vuelco al verla a **ella** allí, parada en toda su gloria sosteniendo un ramo de rosas bien rojas, tan rojas que las sombras eran de un oscuro bermellón, eran perfectas, hermosas, majestuosas, florecidas en el mejor de los jardines, quizás un edén del que Miku desconocía.

Luka caminó hasta ella y con una gran sonrisa se inclinó un poco y declaró en altas y claras palabras, para que todo aquél presente la oyera y entendiera:

– Este presente es para usted, señorita sin nombre, de aquél que desconoce casi todo de su vida pero tan sólo una mirada, ha bastado para ponerlo a sus pies; declarándola la Reina y señora, oh, disculpe usted, mi error, mi inmaculada, la Diosa de un pobre corazón y alma que estará en pena hasta que el destino acceda a juntar sus vidas físicas, pues, sus vidas ya están entrelazadas y se dicta a viento y fuego que este amor, jamás dejará de alzarse en alto y orgulloso.

Miku no sabía qué decir, ¿Estaba Luka declarándosele en medio de su trabajo, frente a miles de burgueses que podían reconocerla y odiarla por el resto de sus vidas? Ahora mismo varias personas, señoras en mayoría, las miraban con asco a las dos y cuchicheando en voz baja.

Miku bajó la mirada y dio un paso hacia atrás.

– Aún no he terminado, dueña mía. – Continuó dando el paso que Miku retrocedió, manteniendo esa distancia entre ellas. – Yo no hago más que repetir las palabras que han sido escritas por mi buen amigo, espero acepte usted este presente de esta persona a la que conozco muy bien, – Las señoras detuvieron sus charlas y volvieron a mirar, curiosas por saber ahora quién era este misterioso individuo que enviaba a nada más y nada menos a Luka Megurine para que lo ayudase a conquistar el corazón de la niña – Estas rosas no son más que el comienzo; desde este día hasta el catorce de febrero, he de venir hasta que acepte el verdadero presente, "mi amor".

Miku misma estaba confundida y a pesar de sentir su cuerpo arder de vergüenza, no podía evitar pensar que esta persona que hacía todo era Gakupo, pues ¿Qué otro "amigo y persona a la que ella conoce muy bien" podría ser? Su pecho se desgarraba y dolía, haciéndole querer cerrar los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas que querían salir, en efecto, salieran.

¿Por qué no era Luka la que hacía esto en realidad?

Pero… la mirada de Luka, era una tan suave y soñadora, perdida en los ojos de Miku.

Parecía que estaba diciéndolo ella misma.

¿Quién era este hombre que enviaba a Luka a decir algo que la estaba haciendo sufrir?

Miku se detuvo en su corriente de pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué, este hombre que tú dices que conoces y él, que proclama mi amor; no viene él mismo aquí a decirlo? – Miku pensó por un momento haber puesto en jaque a la chica.

– Pues, porque es obvio que planea enamorarla con estas estupideces, – Luka alzó las rosas, como despreciándolas – porque hasta ahora es lo único con lo que él puede acariciarla a usted; confinado por sus pensamientos de que, persona tan hermosa a sus ojos y con un alma pura, con esos labios de fuego, prohibidos para un individuo como él, en este mismo instante; no esté a su alcance. Llegará el momento en el que usted estará encantada por estas acciones, no importará cómo se vea él, que usted implorará conocer **ya** a su príncipe. ¿Me equivoco, _Princesa_?

A Luka le temblaban los orbes, amenazando con romper en llanto, Miku estaba acorralada. Esto no podía ser nada más que obra de Gakupo, ¿Por qué otra maldita razón Luka estaría tan expuesta y sufriendo?

¿Conquistarla, Gakupo; usando a Luka? ¿Qué clase de lógica torcida era esa?

Miku estaba enfurecida y con el corazón roto.

¿Hubiese hecho esto Luka por ella?

¿Quizás no se le había ocurrido?

– No se equivoca usted, hermosa mujer, – Se atrevió a decir, degustando el sabor de la victoria cuando las mejillas de Luka tomaron un color rosado – Rezaré por conocer este amor, – Miku tomó las rosas, mirándola firme a los ojos – porque quizás su amor y mi amor, juntos deben estar.

Luka sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Miku lo dijo pensando en Luka y no en Gakupo.

¡Cómo daría su vida por tan sólo abrazarla allí!

Luka se volvió unos pasos, siempre mirándola a ella. – Hasta pronto, querida mía. – Se dio vuelta y no miró hacia atrás, si lo hacía no encontraría la fuerza para terminar lo de hoy. Todas las personas presentes rompieron en cuchicheos y suspiros, tanto como de sorpresa como soñadores.

* * *

Itinerario de Luka, día tres. _Permanecer en casa y hacer que la doncella la extrañe_.

Era un día que había amanecido nublado, lo que hizo remolonear a Luka de sus deberes. Cuando las nubes, que en lo bajo se cernían sobre la ciudad con negrura y el ambiente dejándolo húmedo, fresco, anunciando el inminente aguacero, la chica de la casa, decidió irse.

Pocas gotas comenzaron a caer, grandes y frías contra todo lo que tocaba la superficie en aquella área de la Tierra.

Luka había salido en medio de la tormenta a comprar. El amo de llaves, Howard, no logró sacarle el lugar al que iba.

* * *

Día cuatro. Enero veintiséis.

El día en el restaurante no iba para nada lento, sino que con muchísima más clientela que el día anterior.  
La noticia de que Luka Megurine era la mensajera de un hombre enamorado de la camarera sin clase se había desparramado por toda la ciudad y aprovechando el lujoso caso, el dueño agregó muchas más mesas, llegando a un límite permitido y que aún quedaba elegante en el lugar.

Cuando dieron las doce del mediodía varios comenzaron a pensar que era un fraude. Miku pensaba que Luka no pudo soportar el hecho de lo que estaba haciendo y había arrojado la toalla.

Pero cuando sólo el sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra la superficie de los platos se oían; el portero abrió las puertas una vez más, revelando a Megurine Luka, llevando una guitarra acústica y, en el estuche, tenía enlazados listones rojos; esos hilos finos y largos, como si hicieran referencia a la leyenda japonesa de que los amantes están unidos por un hilo invisible que portan en su dedo meñique.

La señora que estaba siendo atendida por Miku, empujó a la camarera hacia la dirección de Luka, alentándola a que vaya y reciba su regalo del día.

Cuando Miku pidió disculpas e hizo caso, encontrándose de frente con Luka, todo quedó en un silencio cómodo… e incómodo sólo para la moza.

– Espero usted haya extrañado mi persona el día de ayer. – Comentó Luka quitando la guitarra frente a todos, – Si ha sucedido, pues he triunfado con mis intenciones.

A continuación, Luka se sentó estilo indio e irguió la espalda, colocó el pulgar detrás del mástil de la guitarra y apoyó sus dedos en las cuerdas "D" y "B"  
Una delicada melodía empezaron a recibir los oyentes, de un momento a otro nadie estaba comiendo, sólo intentando oír lo que Luka tocaba.

Acompañando los acordes, una fría, calmada, dulce y penetrante voz inundaba los sentidos de Miku, la delicada punta de los dedos de ella coordinando para abrumarle los oídos. Al escuchar la canción que Luka cantaba casi con timidez y con un gran coraje en otros momentos, Miku se sintió atraída hasta ella, ciega de repente, ignorando a todas las personas presentes; lo único que existía allí eran Luka, ella, y la música que expresaba algo desde lo más profundo de ambas. La chica de cabello aguamarina estaba frente a la mayor, sentada y buscando sus ojos, Luka, no obstante, estaba con los ojos cerrados y cantando con una pasión reprimida todo su ser fuera, por un momento en una pausa de su voz, abrió despacio los ojos, encontrando una sombra delante de ella.  
Luka levantó la mirada y encadenó sus orbes a los de Miku, volviendo a cantar, esta vez sonreía, olvidando a todo el restaurante que allí las miraba.

Al finalizar la canción, Miku tenía los ojos cristalinos y Luka, sonreía como una enamorada empedernida.

–Luka, – Murmuró Miku, sin darse cuenta que todos la habían oído – ¿Por qué haces esto?

La aludida bajó la cabeza, toqueteando las cuerdas un poco más, impidiendo efectivamente que otros la oyeran. Se levantó y tocó mucho más fuerte, – Verás que no soy un error… – Empujó la guitarra detrás de ella, colgando en su espalda.

Miku endureció su mirada en ella y Luka entendió la indirecta; la lucha duraría mucho más, al parecer. De ninguna manera iba Luka a rendirse.

* * *

Aunque muchos lo negaran; en el estado y las noticias se hablaba en algún segmento, siempre, sobre el "Romance shakespeariano."

Luka no era más que una mensajera, un reflejo del pensamiento de alguien más. Este individuo tan misterioso había creado seguidores y fanáticas/os a lo largo del continente. Millares de chicas que soñaban con tener un príncipe que las enamorara de la misma manera en que Luka lo hacía día a día con esta afortunada chica, Mikaela.

He ahí, se encontraba el error.

Muchísimas personas se habían creado grupos a lo largo de internet, proclamando el verdadero amor entre las dos mujeres, que tal misterioso individuo no existía y que sólo era una treta de la bellísima Luka para ganarse a la joven mujer.

Por supuesto que estaban los contra, aborreciendo el vil acto de pecado carnal que debería estar prohibido entre ellas.

Hoy era veintiocho de Enero y Luka volvería a reconquistar a Mikaela en alguno de sus tantas afectuosas muestras de amor.

Hoy lo diferente fue, que Mikaela reconoció a Kamui entre la gente allí presente, además de que había demasiados hombres que jamás había visto en toda su vida, asistiendo al restaurante.

Miku estaba nerviosa y deseando que hoy Luka simplemente se le diera por hacerse extrañar.

Fuera, Luka intentaba pasar entre la masa de reporteros que la esperaron desde la temprana mañana, sólo para cubrir el evento diario de los actos que ella llevaba a cabo. Después de empujar a varios y finalmente entrar con ayuda de los custodios del lugar al restaurante, se lució, preciosa en un vestido blanco y sus tacos altos del mismo color.

* * *

Lo corté menos diez ajaa 8D no me odien D:

¡Próx chapter con un tinte gore, drama y amor! ¡Están avisados!

Mil disculpas por un capítulo tan fuera de foco …  
No sé por qué espero un review de un amigo mío escribiendo "Inserte mi nombre aquí ¿Con qué necesidad?"; simplemente parece uno de esos caps jaja

Hasta la próxima y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones! :D

Por cierto, Luka y Miku les mandan un abrazo! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Estuve corrigiendo los errores de redacción en los capítulos anteriores, en cuanto a cambios no hubo muchos. Pero sí uno importante xD  
Recuerdan el grupo que está actualmente en Devias? "UTAU"? Que tenía una violenta mezcla de vocaloids, utauloids y toda la rama de loids que conocemos? XD

Ahora se llama "One winged angel" porque sí :P

¡Disfruten la lectura! Muchas gracias por los favs, follows, y reviews que siempre me ponen una sonrisa en la cara :D!

**Chinensis' Fan ** ;) sabes, sabes, sabes, ESTE CAP ES PARA TI! :D!

**Alkem** :D :)!

**Emi **:D :3!

**Stalker**! -hugs-

* * *

Luka le regaló una fugaz sonrisa y con los ojos más seguros que Miku haya visto en toda su vida. Finalmente, esa sonrisa se hizo nada más que una pequeña curva hacia arriba, una leve, como si fuera parte del rostro por defecto.

Miku se sonrojó con el rosa de una chica enamorada cuando Luka le tomó la mano y las dejó al nivel del hombro de ella. Su otro brazo se abrió camino descarada y con cautela hasta su baja espalda. Despacio, Luka empezó a mover las piernas a un lento compás, intentando que Miku la siguiera mientras sonreía todo el tiempo con serenidad, una que ponía del nervio a la menor de ellas y fue más pronto que tarde, que comenzó a dejarse llevar por el ligero toque que las manos de Luka infligían sobre su cuerpo.

Giraban, paseaban por el pequeño espacio en el que Luka se movía y las manejaba al danzar, todo el tiempo sintiendo que estaba en un mundo mágico al que sólo su acompañante podía transportarla.

Pétalos de rosas blancas y rosadas comenzaron a caer como una delicada y ligera llovizna de verano, Miku se rió en voz baja y se sonrojó aún más cuando Luka la levantó como si nada y las giró una vuelta completa **¡Por dios, esta chica! **

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Miku? – Le preguntó mientras volvía a tomarle la mano, acelerando apenas más el paso entre ellas al ritmo del vals. Todos alrededor estaban maravillados observando el pequeño espectáculo que montó Luka para ella. Algunas parejas incluso también habían aprovechado para bailar, un poco distanciados entre todos.

A lo lejos, Miku podía oír una orquesta tocando un vals muy conocido, pero no lograba distinguir cuál era de manera exacta. Escuchaba al cello dando sus suaves notas, el violín siendo imponente y encantador, Luka expandió un poco más su sonrisa y acercó apenas sus cuerpos, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellas.

Ahora que miraba bien, su compañera estaba esplendorosa con ese vestido blanco…  
Exasperada, resopló pensando que ni siquiera estaba vestida para la ocasión y seguía creyendo que era imposible que Luka la doblegara a su voluntad cuando esos ojos se posaban en los turquesa que ella poseía.

La orquesta cambió el vals de Strauss y siguió con el famoso Vals de los novios, "El Danubio Azul". Como si fuera costumbre, con la delicadeza femenina que la galardonaba, Luka acercó mejor a Miku hasta ella; la menor se sintió tranquila y reposó su cabeza en el hombro, obedeciendo; contenta cuando la más alta apoyó suavemente su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella.

Todo era tan dulce, tan feliz… tan…

Luka levantó la cabeza de golpe y las giró a ambas de un fuerte tirón; Miku fue arrancada de la fantasía cuando descubrió aterrada la mancha roja que se abría camino en el pecho de la joven mujer, tiñendo de un intenso rubí que violaba la pureza del color blanco en el vestido que usaba. La mujer en cuestión se sostuvo en ella, cayendo ambas de rodillas cuando Luka misma se rindió ante la nulidad de su cuerpo.

La cortina que creaba entre ellas el cabello de Luka, cubriéndolas del mundo exterior por un breve instante, permitió a Miku ver los ojos adoloridos pero satisfechos de ella.

Miku se alejó un poquito y miró hacia arriba, a los costados, a todos lados, escudriñando todo alrededor buscando al posible causante de ese enorme manchón de la sangre más roja que haya visto en su vida jamás. Lágrimas brotaban sin permiso, abarrotándose en sus ojos.

¿Por qué?

¿Quién?

¿Cómo?

Eso fue cuando lo vió, sonriendo como el maldito demonio que era. Kazumi caminaba hacia atrás, mirándola a ella desde la muchedumbre que se había reunido a ver el incidente.

¿Es que nadie lo había visto? Miku sintió su sangre hervir, furia desde el más primitivo fondo de su ser, los nervios en su carne ajustándose sólo para agudizarle los sentidos.

El mismo odio que recorría sus venas la encendía en llamas de destrucción.

– **Hijo de**— Dijo entre dientes, la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos el mismo vidrio de la ira, quebrándose para dejar a la asesina por fin libre.

Luka se recostó, llevándose a Miku con ella de una forma débil y de ésta manera, la más joven estaba levemente cerniéndose como un guardián preocupado por su princesa, sosteniéndose por encima con las manos.

Para peor, Luka le sonrió dulcemente, tocándole la mejilla y adueñándose así de toda su atención.  
Unas patas con uñas tan filosas y finas como agujas le punzaban y desgarraban el músculo que era su corazón al ver la vida deslizándose de los orbes tan azules como el océano de Luka. El pecho se le despedazaba ante el pensamiento de que no sobreviviría.

Un balazo rompió la tensión que suele suceder antes de una tormenta, Miku robó una mirada al espacio; vio a Kiyoteru caer de rodillas y aferrarse la camisa con la mano derecha, ella sintió la necesidad de levantarse y correr a verlo, pero Luka la abrazó con una fuerza descomunal hacia abajo.

– Todo estará bien. – Le murmuró al oído, sin embargo, lo que le apaleó el pecho hasta el alma, fue lo privada de emociones que fueron esas palabras.

'¿Qué está sucediendo?' Se preguntó al levantar la vista hacia arriba y sin poder moverse; su vista se encontró de frente a la espalda de Kiyoteru, que estaba tosiendo su propia sangre y aferrándose el pecho mientras se sostenía con la otra.

'¿Por qué está sucediendo? y por sobre todo, ¿Por qué no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando?'

Luka agonizando, Kiyoteru siendo su guardián, la gente que los miraba a los tres, esperen.

¿Y Kazumi?

Miku intentó levantarse pero le llamó la atención que los brazos de Luka se deslizaron sin resistencia hasta caer en el frío y duro suelo del restaurante.

Una lágrima, dos lágrimas…

Un áspero suspiro hacia adentro, una mueca de horror en su boca.

– ¿Luka?! – Preguntó en una nota aguda, Miku comenzó a sacudirle los hombros, desesperada – ¡Luka, despierta!

Kiyoteru cayó de espaldas, sus bellos ojos avellana, protegidos bajo sus párpados.

– ¡Kiyoteru! – Exclamó, empujándose con sus manos hacia arriba para salir corriendo hasta él y abrazar el cuerpo ya sin vida.

La respiración quebrajada y los ojos temblando como si no hubiera un simple mañana.

– ¡Es que no lo hay! – Exclamó apretando el cuerpo de su amigo contra ella, respondiéndole a su conciencia. Miró de repente al no tan lejano cuerpo de Luka y se arrastró hacia allí.

Todo su mundo parecía haberse derrumbado y quebrado en miles de millones de partículas y pedacitos de vidrio, pequeños sollozos comenzaron a escapar de su garganta, con cada respiración más audibles, más fuertes y desesperados. Miku se quitó la peluca y la arrojó a un costado, se pasó las manos en sus ojos y miró a los ojos abiertos pero vacíos de Luka, todavía portaba esa sonrisa estúpida, los pétalos alrededor de ella no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

La levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó como pudo al lado de su hermano mayor. Allí, simplemente se quedó mirándolos, sin saber qué hacer o mejor dicho, sin creerlo; el paisaje adornado con bellos y delicados pétalos de rosas tiñéndose de carmesí.

¿Por qué nadie los ayudaba aún?

Ella tenía que haberlo matado cuando pudo, aquél fatídico primero de enero en que volvió a encontrárselo.

Otro balazo que resonó en el ambiente la sacó de sus pensamientos, por instinto, en esos eternos segundos, miró hacia Kamui.

La bala iba dirigida a ella.

* * *

Veintiocho de enero, cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

El pecho de Miku subía y bajaba a lo loco, la voz de ella salía en forma de susurros descuidados, jadeando al despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Su cabello de un raro color, se le pegaba al cuerpo por la transpiración, allí yacía, bien despierta con una temperatura altísima debido a la alteración producto de la pesadilla que había sufrido.

En instinto lanzó las sábanas a un lado y se abrazó, intentando quitarse la sensación asquerosa que tenía colgándose a ella con sus horribles y pegajosas patas.  
Esta vez, por suerte, no había gritado ni nada, por lo que al parecer no había despertado a sus amigas. Tragando saliva y con un escalofrío acariciando su espina, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño.

Al entrar, Miku observó su atareado cuerpo. No tenía ojeras pero sí estaba pálida y tenía una cara de "susto" bastante importante.

Abrió la canilla y se permitió empaparse el rostro con el agua fría, aún intentando ganarle a la sensación de la muerte y miedo que la había visitado esa noche.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Susurró a la nada, apoyando la cabeza en la cerámica fría del lavabo de manos. Sus pulmones seguían agitados, así que se resolvió en que lo mejor sería sin dudas una ducha, de paso para quitarse toda la transpiración.

* * *

Una caminata sería también algo relajante; a lo mejor encontraba una pelea en la cual descargarse.

Lo que no entendía Miku era por qué su caminata la llevaba hasta una casa que no conocía muy bien, pero al mismo tiempo sí.

En cuestión de varios minutos, estuvo en la vereda de en frente a la casa de Luka. Usando un buzo con capucha que le cubría el rostro pero no exactamente su mojado cabello.

Se puso a contemplar como una acosadora la enorme mansión, sentándose en el cordón de la vereda de en frente y bufando al recordar detenidamente la pesadilla que la llevó allí en primer lugar.

– El amor es muy complicado. – Se quejó en voz baja al llevarse las rodillas al pecho y colocando sus brazos encima. Se formó un puchero en sus labios que sólo se veía frustrado. – Me gustaría saber qué hacer contigo. – Escondió el rostro entre los brazos, respirando bastante alto.

Miku, sin embargo, sonrió al recordar todo lo que Luka estaba haciendo tan sólo para convencerla de que "estaría bueno" darse una oportunidad.

Ni hablar.

Ayer, que fue la última vez que la vio hasta ahora, Luka le había llevado una "disculpa", ya que el regalo que llevaba fue aplastado por la horda de esos estúpidos periodistas. Luka estaba tan enojada y frustrada que era inevitable pensar lo linda que se veía. Hasta se sentó en una silla para pedir un vaso de agua mientras insultaba en voz baja a los metidos esos.  
Ni que fuera un bar.  
Miku cerró los ojos riéndose, porque luego de ello, Luka pidió un especial que tuviera atún y que Mikaela fuera su moza especial, "¡_**Pero**_!" -citando como ella dijo- que se sentara a su lado todo el tiempo y compartieran una comida entre las dos, incluso pagó todos los gastos que conllevaba pedir que la moza se quedara con ella.

Hablaron de varias cosas, hasta que Luka le preguntó qué era el amor para ella.

Pero Miku no tenía experiencia con el amor, no sabía cómo actuar frente a él, lo único sabía era que la asustaba, miedo a que todo salga mal, terminar siendo sólo un intento patético de pareja. Ciertamente, si tenía la oportunidad, no quería eso… por eso mismo no respondió la pregunta.

Varios hechos ocurridos en el agitado mes de Enero le habían mostrado que no podía pasar un minuto sin pensar en Luka. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que el amor anulaba tu cerebro de tal manera?

– Pero el amor es diferente a estar enamorado. – Esbozó volviendo a cerrar los ojos, su rostro en dirección a la casa de la mujer que ocupaba su mente una buena porción de las _veintisiete_ horas del día.

– ¿Qué eres para mí? – Frunció el ceño un instante, ni siquiera segura de qué era lo que sentía ya.

Por supuesto que Luka le traía esa rara sensación de "¡Siento que mi pecho explotará y desbordará de la emoción, te veo y se comprime, se expande, me ahoga, me siento rara!"

Miku sonrió juzgando su propia idiotez, pero sólo porque la imagen de Luka estaba frente a ella en su imaginación.

Que rara situación… de nuevo.  
Parecía algo de esas películas de Hollywood, el básico príncipe en armadura brill…

– Luka, – Se paró de golpe – no soy simplemente un caballero, mi armadura está manchada por todos lados, ¡incluso abollada, indicándote que sí valgo la pena porque he luchado por mis sueños! – Comentó con valentía al aire y haciendo gestos de soberbia con su mano, cerca del pecho – ¡Idiotas caballeros con armadura brillante, jamás han hecho nada, por eso la tienen así!

La joven de nuevo hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

– Pero ¿Qué demonios me sucede? – Contempló la idea de ir a buscar una florcita sólo para jugar el clásico "Me quiere, no me quiere"; sólo que ella iba a cambiarlo por un "La quiero, no la quiero" … Aunque se supone que sí la quiere, ¿no? Porque por algo está allí siempre estorbándole la sanidad de su mente.

Gruñió pesadamente al sentarse y tirarse de espaldas contra el suelo.

– Esto es muy complicado para mí… – ¿Era ella por lo menos gay? Luka apareció como si nada y se llevó porción de su estado mental lógico.

¿Sabían que no es el corazón el que se encarga de los sentimientos, si no el cerebro? Bueno, por supuesto…

Quizás no era gay y simplemente estaba atraída sólo por Luka. ¿Se podía etiquetar eso?  
¿Debería estar perdiendo el tiempo buscando una etiqueta para esquivar el tema a mano?

Miku miró a la luna con la vista medio enojada y perdida. No es que una etiqueta la ayudaría simplemente. Estaba atraída a Luka de varias maneras y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Redirigió la mirada a la mansión, a un ventanal en particular, ese que quebró con sus piernas de una potente patada la noche de Año Nuevo.

– ¡Hey! – Sonrió, apoyándose en las manos y con la espalda apenas inclinada hacia atrás – ¡Nos conocimos apenas empezó el año nuevo, Luka! – ¿Destino, alguien allí, neuronas? Se preguntó a ella misma. Volando un poquito más de lo necesario su imaginación.

'¡Amantes unidos por el destino!'  
Dijo en su mente de nuevo, sonriendo y chocando sus pies contras el pavimento, como siguiendo el entusiasmo de sus pensamientos.

Suspiró como una soñadora y se detuvo, la sonrisa, ahora una leve y contenta en su rostro.

– Quizás sí estoy enamorada, quizás sólo estoy ilusionada… – Murmuró mirando el suelo – Tal vez las cosas cambien, tal vez me esperes a que vuelva… – La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y como si el cielo oscuro la estuviera acompañando, unas nubes se encargaron de esconder a la Luna, nublando y dejando aún en más sombra el espacio aquél – Pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada para luchar por ti, Luka… – Se levantó de nuevo, y con una enorme ola de valentía chocándose en el embravecido mar dentro de su pecho – Pero cuando revolucione este mundo entero, – Sonrió como un capitán en su barco pirata, su pie derecho apoyado en el cordón de la vereda – Volveré por ti y veremos si estamos hechas la una para la otra.

* * *

Gumi dejó escapar un bostezo, estaba recostada con los pies en el respaldo del sillón y su cabeza cerca del piso, descansando; tenía puesto unos shorts naranjas y una remera sin mangas blanca que le quedaba suelta y ajustada en los lugares perfectos, aunque ahora por la posición en la que estaba, se podía ver su ombligo.

La perilla de la puerta giró y luego con un 'click' del cerrojo, entró la mujer que estaba esperando.

– Hatsune, Miku. – Se hizo notar para quien recién entraba, su voz aún colgando con vestigios de sueño.

– Nakajima, Gumi. – La dicente cerró la puerta con llave de nuevo y se sentó con un 'Plop' al lado de su amiga – ¿Qué haces despierta? – Observó que la nombrada se quedó mirando la puerta, perdida en pensamientos, hasta que de repente la miró a ella, un poco de incertidumbre sana reflejada en los verdes ojos de ella. – ¿Qué secreto estás guardando?

Gumi sonrió y se sentó de un suave envión hacia arriba.

– Como me conoces, – Le apretó la mejilla a Miku y se la estiró

– ¡Aw—Hey! –Miku le hizo lo mismo hasta que Gumi se tiró para atrás y se soltaron porque les dolía mucho. Las dos se acomodaron luego, aunque la más joven se pasaba las manos en la cara – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué escondes? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa de costado, soberbia.

– ¡Conocí a Luka! – Se lo soltó con tanta honestidad y con una sonrisa de varios decibeles que Miku tuvo que sacudir la cabeza dos veces para realmente comprender lo que le dijeron – ¿Miku?

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Escéptica y desconfiada – ¿Cómo que la conociste; por qué y cómo? – Miku tomó de los hombros a Gumi y la acercó con una flamante mirada en sus ojos – ¿Hace cuánto?

Gumi despidió de sus labios una nerviosa risilla y esquivó la mirada de Miku al mirar hacia abajo.

– Que conozco a Luka, ehh, que la conozco. – Levantó la ceja y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de la mano derecha – Ya respondí eso, no entiendo qué quieres decir, le caí del cielo – Se detuvo y volvió a sonreír inocente, Miku también levantó la ceja – Hará unos… ehm, ¿Diez días?

– Detalles. – La obligó, todavía sospechando de ella, a pesar de que ya tenía varias preguntas formuladas en su curiosa mente.

– ¿Qué detalles? – Preguntó, Miku se cruzó de brazos, todavía esperando la respuesta – ¿Tú me pides detalles a mí? – Gumi de repente se sintió enojada, clavó un dedo a la joven en la clavícula – ¿Tú a mi? ¡Cuando estuviste teniendo encuentros con ella a nuestras espaldas!

– ¿Desde cuándo, nosotras tres nos escondemos cosas? – Gumi y Miku se congelaron en sus lugares y compartieron una mirada asustadiza, Miki caminó como una dama de la mafia hasta ellas, ondeando sus caderas y con fluido movimiento en las manos. Se sentó en medio, no importándole lo incómodas que podían estar. Las otras dos mujeres se acomodaron como pudieron, ahora estaban bien sentadas al menos. – ¿Es necesario que diga la típica frase que se mete en el nervio de todos…?

– ¿"Tenemos que hablar"? – Inquirió en voz alta Gumi, aún no entendiendo bien cuál podría ser la frase.

– "Pensé que éramos mejores ami—"

– ¡Lo somos! – Interrumpieron las otras dos al mismo tiempo, ambas alzando las manos y sacudiéndolas como para que Miki ni siquiera completara esa frase.

– Cuéntame de Luka, Gumi. – Reanudó la conversación la pelirroja, mirándose el regazo desinteresadamente – Miku ya nos contó su parte, excepto lo de estos últimos días. Así que… te toca a ti. – Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, Gumi volvió a sonreír nerviosa y pasándose la lengua sobre los labios, comenzó.

– Bueno, estaba corriendo… ¿Recuerdan ese sábado que tardé como toda la tarde en llegar a casa y que me castigaron sin zanahorias por tres días porque no les avisé nada? _Días más feos_…– Murmuró la última parte y luego lanzó una mirada hacia arriba, tanteando el terreno de peligro en su mente, volvió a mirar a las chicas; Miki tenía una contorsión de sorpresa y Miku una de "¡Oh! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" en su rostro. – Sí, bueno. Ese día utilicé un gato de obstáculo—

– ¿Cómo usas un gato de obstáculo, Gumi?! – Preguntó Miki apoyándose una mano en la frente.

– Ehh, sólo salté por encima a lo exagerado—

– Como siempre, – Esta vez fue Miku, otra sonrisa de costado en su boca.

– ¿Me dejarán contar o estarán juzgándome cada vez que digo algo? – Las dos hicieron gestos de "continúa" – Eeeso pensé. En fin… no vi que Luka estaba corriendo también y que justo estaba del otro lado del gato; no sé si las dos íbamos a saltarlo o qué;…debería preguntarle.

La risa de Miku la distrajo un segundo, parece que se había hecho la imagen mental y no pudo evitar sonreír ella misma.

– Al saltar choqué con ella y las dos nos caímos. – Gumi se rió esta vez, sacudiendo los hombros y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa – Todavía recuerdo el dolor en varias partes de mi cuerpo, imagino que ella también – Se tocó instintivamente la cabeza donde solía tener el golpe – Luego de ello las dos nos pusimos a hablar y… – Miró hacia abajo y juntó los labios en incertidumbre, las otras dos ahí presentes ya se veían venir algo raro – Le dije mi nombre… real.

Miki se levantó de golpe y lanzó los brazos hacia arriba con las manos abiertas, como exasperada, luego se dio vuelta de un girón, con toda la gracia de su larga cabellera latigueando a las chicas.

– ¡No te enojes, Miki; Luka debe tener alguna habilidad especial que hace que se entere de cosas que no debe! – Intentó apaciguarla Miku al sentir la ardiente mirada de Miki sobre ambas.

– ¡Quizás deberías ir a conocerla tú! –Se levantó Gumi también, uniendo sus manos en el pecho, queriendo ser tierna y convencedora – ¡Apuesto a que le dices que eres miembro del Forbidden!

– Ustedes dos están locas si piensan que voy a arriesgarme bajo el hechizo de Luka. – Les respondió, como si en serio Luka tuviera tales poderes, las chicas de pelo verde se limitaron a sonreír.

– ¿No es cierto que es una excelente chica Luka? – Envió la pregunta a Gumi, entusiasmo evidente en su voz.

– ¡Es genial! ¡Incluso estoy invitada a su cumpleaños! – Miku retrocedió ahí, desconfiando y shockeada, pero la pelirroja entre ellas entró en la burbuja personal de Gumi, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.

– No estoy enojada porque Luka sepa de ustedes, pero sí me molesta que me hayan escondido ambas tantas cosas. – Miró a Miku desde su lugar – Y sé que no le haremos daño así que despreocúpense. Lamento quebrarles a ambas los sueños pero… – alguien encendió la luz y las tres miraron allí; era Kaito. – Hola, Kaito.

– Continúa Miki; estoy seguro de que las chicas tienen que recordar que hoy todos debemos dejar nuestros trabajos para irnos en dos días. – No iba a decirlo, pero a Kaito de hecho le dolió ver las dolidas expresiones que se cruzaron en los rostros de Miku y Gumi.

– Lo había olvidado… – Comentó la líder, viéndose muy desconsolada de repente, – …

– Mañana tengo que ir a hacer una visita entonces. ¿Miku, tú irás a verla?

– ¿Cuándo es? – La aludida la miró a los ojos, y Gumi tragó saliva, tenía el alma rota o eso parecía. – Su cumpleaños.

– El treinta. – Las dos escucharon una risita que gritaba simpatía.

– Ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas. – Les dijo Miki al sentarse en medio de nuevo – Apuesto que podemos hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños antes de irnos, – Se cruzó de piernas, inhalando una buena bocanada de aire – A nuestro mejor estilo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Me gustaría participar! – Se unió en el respaldo del sillón Kaito. – Cámbiense y prepárense para ir a renunciar, luego dormirán lo que no durmieron y más tarde, nos vamos a ocuparnos de Kamui.

– ¡A la orden mi capitán! – Dijo Gumi, ya aliviada; luego se fue trotando al sanitario, sus pasos haciendo ruido en medio del silencio de las seis de la madrugada.

– ¡Buenos días! – Exclamó a todo pulmón Rin, esa sonrisa de seguridad en sus rasgos. – ¡Hoy va a ser un excelente día en el que patearemos traseros a más no poder! – Estaba dando cortitos al aire, saltando como un boxeador.

Miku se quedó mirándola unos segundos y luego observó con desgano la puerta.

* * *

Kiyoteru estaba charlando con el portero, estaba sin el uniforme y ya corrían las once y media, los dos estaban sonriendo contentos y el joven anciano parecía más encariñado con el joven; obteniendo ya la mano de la melancolía en su hombro.

– Así que te irás del continente, ¿Eh? – Le preguntó él. – Y la pequeña Mikaela también… ¡vaya! cómo los extrañaré...

– Así es… Nosotros también lo extrañaremos, ¡Esperamos poder volver y ver que usted siga por aquí!

Había algún que otro reportero dando vueltas por la cuadra, esperando por la llegada de Luka. Hoy el restaurante también estaba lleno; pero todos estaban extrañados de no ver a la joven que ya era bastante famosa gracias a la joven Megurine.

– Oye, niño. – Dijo muy serio el hombre, mirando hacia la derecha – Allí viene la señorita que corteja a Mikaela. – ¿Qué le dirás?

– Ella es la otra razón por la que no me he ido aún de aquí. Y ella no es la que corteja a Mikaela – Quiso mantener en secreto las verdaderas intenciones de Luka, sin mucho éxito. Kiyoteru comenzó a caminar pero se volvió y abrazó al hombre cincuentón – Ha sido un placer haber compartido todo este tiempo con usted; ¡Cuídese mucho! – Con eso, salió trotando hasta Luka. Varios reporteros ya tenían listas las cámaras y otros ya estaban sacando fotos.

Luka bajó del auto y tomó una pequeña caja rectangular del asiento del pasajero. Miró el estuche del regalo una vez más, satisfecha con su elección; incluso se sentía con ganas de presumir.  
Hoy igualmente había varios periodistas esperándola y el chico que generalmente estaba con Mikaela ahora estaba afuera charlando con el portero; el poco tiempo en el que llevaba asistiendo al restaurante, sabía que esos eran pequeños recesos, pero era extraño que no llevara el uniforme.

Avanzó hacia el restaurante ahora con una pregunta rondándole la mente

¿Por qué él no tenía el traje? Algo ya comenzaba a darle mala espina.

Kiyoteru empezó a trotar hacia ella después de darle un cálido abrazo al portero. Luka casi titubea en seguir caminando cuando un mal presentimiento cruzó de nuevo por su conciencia.

– ¡Señorita Megurine! – Dijo Kiyoteru poniéndose en frente de la nombrada, un leve rubor de vergüenza, ¡Esa descarada de Miku! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle decir algo que **ella** debería estar afrontando?

– Kiyoteru… – Lo recibió la mujer, ahora sí quieta en su lugar – ¿Qué… sucede? – Él echó un fugaz vistazo a la pequeña cajita en los brazos de ella y por su cara pasó una expresión que Luka no pudo descifrar bien, parecía temor a algo.

– Mikaela ha renunciado al trabajo. – Informó, él sintió a su corazón comprimirse contra su voluntad cuando Luka suprimió profesionalmente la sorpresa y dolor en su rostro. Por un momento contempló la idea de decirle la verdad. Aunque si Luka era inteligente y se le ocurría observar más, sabría que él mismo era parte del grupo de Miku.

Luka abrió la boca como para preguntar, contestar, decirle algo; sin embargo la cerró unos instantes luego, sin saber qué responderle con exactitud.

– ¿Y tú también? – Decidió que esa pregunta era la mejor. No sabía bien por qué eligió esa de todas.

El hombre por su lado, ahora se sintió bastante acorralado. ¿Por qué Luka preguntaba justo eso de todas las preguntas que le pudo haber hecho?

– Bueno sí, después de todos somos hermanos. – Quizás no fue la mejor manera de responder, de paso que Luka ya debía saberlo.

– ¿Seré muy entrometida si pregunto… qué será de ustedes? – Luka corrió con la mano un mechón de pelo hacia la espalda. Un flash los interrumpió a ambos. La joven giró la vista bastante molesta al fisgón y Kiyoteru hizo lo mismo, sólo que más enojado.

– Lamento que tenga que ser así, señorita, pero aquí ni siquiera hay privacidad. – Luka levantó una ceja confundida, – Si entiende usted lo que quiero decir. – Él le guiñó el ojo y empezó a alejarse, caminando muy rápido en la dirección a la que ella iba antes. La información cayó como un baldazo de agua fría en el cuerpo de Luka. Casi, casi salía corriendo detrás de él, pero tragando saliva y manejando sus impulsos y la aceleración del corazón, Luka logró domarse a sí misma.

* * *

El muchacho de ojos color marrón entró a la casa, transpirado por haber venido todo el camino corriendo. En la sala de entrada, Miku y Rin estaban escuchando las noticias desde una pequeña radio.

– Parece que has hecho bien tú trabajo. – Comentó Miku con una sonrisa quebrada. – ¿Cómo estaba ella?

Él sólo exhaló exhausto. Sin saber bien cómo comunicarle algo.

– ¿Cómo crees que pudo haberlo tomado, genio? – Le reprochó, moviendo las cejas con molestia –Por cierto… – Miki justo entró, secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca – Creo que Luka puede sospechar que soy parte del grupo.

La pelirroja se chocó el dedo contra la mesa y comenzó a insultar en voz baja, pero se notaba que quería gritarlo, enseguida, arrojó la toalla al joven, frustrada. Miku miró para otro lado fingiendo que se rascaba la nuca.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Inquirió él, aunque sintiendo el aroma del cabello de Miki en la tela. Una sonrisa pervertida adornó su rostro.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kiyoteru? – Preguntó ella con frialdad. Él inclinó su rostro hacia la toalla, aspirando nuevamente mientras la miraba con perversión.

– ¡Eso es de Gumi! – Apareció de la nada Len y le quitó la toalla de sus perversas manos. – Ahora ve a bañarte que hueles horrible. – Nadie lo notó pero Miki se sonrojó al haber oído esas palabras de su amigo.

'Debo tener un problema con mis hormonas… para alterarme por algo tan común' Pensó y se perdió por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

* * *

Luka estaba desconcertada. Sentía el vacío y lo desconocido formando un hoyo negro en el centro de su pecho, tan vacío que ardía en llamaradas que devorarían un bosque.

– White… – Le susurró a la nada mientras se caía de rodillas en el suave pasto del jardín de su mansión, sola. – ¡¿Tuve siquiera una oportunidad?

Todo lo que creía con respecto a White Flame se partió en partículas diminutas, imposibles de recuperar.

– ¿Se va? – Continuó elevando cada vez más la voz–… ¿Por qué otra razón renunciaría?

Desesperación, caos, tristeza.

– ¡¿Por qué diablos no viniste y me lo dijiste tú?!

Sollozos, lágrimas, quiebre emocional.

– **¡¿Tan poco te he importado todo este tiempo?!**

– Hija. – La seria voz y ahora imponente sombra de su padre se habían hecho presentes. La joven mujer se detuvo en un instante y miró sin emociones la figura que se alzaba detrás de ella. – ¿No te has humillado lo suficiente ya al haberte enamorado de una mujer?

Luka miró al piso y sintió su cara deformarse con dolor y sufrimiento. 'Ella no es sólo una mujer…'

Apoyó una mano en el bien mantenido pasto, la blancura de su mano destacaba como nieve en el bosque. Se levantó, sintiendo niebla comenzando a formarse en su mente.

– ¿Te molesta? – Le preguntó al darse vuelta, sus ojos tan fríos como cuando el hielo quema la piel. El hombre se sintió, por muy poco, como si estuviera frente a una desconocida.

– Me molesta la forma en que tomas un rechazo. – La palabra lastimó a Luka, quien dio un paso hacia atrás como si estuviera esquivando con maestría un golpe.

– **Ella **_**no**_** me ha rechazado**.

– Por supuesto que no, por eso renunció en el clímax de tus intentos por conquistarla. – Devolvía con un punzante e hiriente tono de voz, apretando los puños contra su voluntad.

– Pero ¿Qué clase de padre eres? – Luka estaba mordiéndose, aunque estuvieran hablando ambos, se controlaban para mantener la discusión en calma.

Él la observó a nivel de los ojos por unos buenos y eternos instantes, ni el viento se atrevía a adentrarse en el violento pero invisible espacio.

– Enfría tu cabeza, Luka. Has hecho cosas que muchas mujeres desearían tener y que a muchos hombres les gustaría hacer. – Él se dio vuelta resignado, yendo hasta la lejana entrada trasera de la casa. – Y ten mucho cuidado con volver a enamorarte de una mujer.

La última parte le dejó una sensación de ira y odio, tenía ganas de gritar y romper algo, perderse de la vista de todos los que alguna vez la hayan conocido, hundirse por un rato en su acogedora miseria. Llevó la mano derecha a taparse los ojos mientras intentaba no llorar.

– Se supone que soy fuerte… – Murmuró – Diablos, _**no**_ estaba lista para esto. – Sollozos luego, Luka estaba aún peleando por no sucumbir ante sus emociones.

* * *

– ¿Bien? – Lily tomaba la delantera al salir del callejón, mostrándose a la mirada juzgadora de la Luna – ¿Listos para hacer historia una vez más?

– Hagamos esto. – Comunicaron al unísono Rin y Gumi. Los demás estaban detrás asegurando sus vehículos; poco a poco, todos salieron de las sombras, el viento fresco de aquella noche dando fuerte en sus capas.

– Recuerden las posiciones – Kaito pasó delante de Lily, comentando en voz baja mientras observaba la superficie de un container – Subamos a ese contenedor y estudiemos la situación…

Aria rió en bajísima voz, parecía incluso sensual. La única adquisición que hicieron ella, Kaito y Lily fueron tres fusiles de francotiradores. Estaban posicionados en el mismo lugar. Desde diferentes ángulos, tenían una vista panorámica al espacio donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo esa noche entre Kamui y sus servidores, los comunicadores de todos estaban en continuo funcionamiento, sólo para saber cómo se desarrollaba el escenario.

– Avisen cuando abran fuego – Advirtió Havoc, caminando junto a Blaze y Geo entre las sombras de los vacíos y abandonados depósitos, intentando avistar cualquier matón que estuviera allí esperándolos.

Hurricane, Star y White Flame avanzaban de la misma manera, pero del otro lado de la cuadra, de la barrera que el enemigo había armado entre los containers.

– Tengo en la vista al tío de tu novio, White. – Murmuró Kaito, uno pensaría que estaba sonriendo al oírlo. – Pero ahora mismo abro el fuego contra quienes lo rodean.

– Yo me encargo de los que están en la derecha. – Informaba Wind, a través del distorsionado sonido, oyéndose cómo los tres se acomodaban un poco mejor.

– Mejor asistámonos en acabar a los que están en medio de los dos grupos nuestros. – Acotó IA, abriendo la masacre con el primer balazo hacia uno de cuatro hombres que había cerca de los equipos de tres de sus amigos. Lily sonrió y asistió en el segundo disparo mientras Kaito asesinó al tercer hombre que estaba en aquél espacio.

Tres trajeados habían caído con las cabezas abiertas, un enorme agujero en cada una de ellas, el fuego cruzado había acabado con el cuarto ya que una de las balas había traspasado el cráneo del hombre.

Los grupitos del enemigo no veían de dónde diablos venía el ataque, y así fue como empezaron a caer.  
Kamui se había congelado en su lugar cuando la sangre le salpicó el traje; a él no le habían apuntado. Caminó hacia atrás y se cubría como podía con un cuerpo como escudo, cuando escuchó a su derecha varios disparos también.

– ¡Es White Flame! – Gritó bien fuerte uno de los hombres a su cargo y en efecto, al ganarle la curiosidad, Kazumi observó la sobresaliente onda de la capa en la esquina contigua.

– ¡**MÁTENLOS**! – Exclamó él, alimentado por la emoción – ¡**MÁTENLOS A TODOS**! – A continuación, centenas de balas desfiguraron el ángulo metálico del depósito, el sonido dejando sordo a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, incluyendo a nuestros héroes.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Retrocedan! – Comunicó Miku no exactamente haciendo lo que dijo, esperando por la caballería.

– Tenemos tu espalda, – Habló tranquilísimo Blaze, sus instintos pateando los demás para sentirse más cómodo en la batalla.

– ¡Se olvidan de nosotros, perras! – Gritó Havoc incrustando el plomo en las espaldas de los matones que se alzaban detrás de los que atacaban a Miku. Al menos otros cinco cayeron muertos al instante mientras que otros se resguardaban heridos contra sus autos y gritándose entre ellos.

Los primeros minutos del encuentro iban bien…

– ¿Cómo se siente ver que todo te sale mal, Kamui?! – Exclamó Rin, partiéndole el cráneo a otro hombre de un balazo a quemarropa. – ¿Por qué escapas?! – Le gritó al ver que huía en el laberinto en el que estaban.

* * *

IA, Kaito y Lily se habían bajado, ahora corrían por el otro lado con los francotiradores en la espalda y una M-16 en sus manos; habían abandonado el trípode que se usaba con las armas.  
Ellos debían encontrar a las chicas que estaban cerca del punto de encuentro, no sabían exactamente dónde. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el otro lado del lío; es más, los varios pares de hombres que estaban allí, estaban mirando cómo sus compañeros se enfrentaban contra los suyos.

Dejaron de correr para caminar, la incertidumbre susurrándoles dudas al oído.

– **¡Me dieron!** – Resonó la voz de Havoc luego de un ahogado chillido. Después de varios insultos y gritos, más balas a través del comunicador de ellos.

Uno de los guardias de Kamui, el más asustadizo escuchó eso por encima de todo, quizás activado por el propio miedo y avistó a los tres bandidos que se acercaban por detrás.

Lily lo vió y le gritó alterada a IA – ¡Sal del camino! – la empujó fuera de la vista de los enemigos. Kaito reaccionó rápido y moviendo ida y vuelta con cuidado su M-16, despidió cincuenta balas, no necesariamente dando en el blanco pero sí logrando que muchos de los otros se cubrieran.

Aria cayó detrás del contenedor más cercano y vio disparar a Lily, siempre apuntando, cuando Kaito cambiaba el cargador mientras retrocedían.

– ¡Muévanse! – Les alertó la voz de Miku, como si estuviera corriendo y con mucha distorsión por la correntada de viento y caos – **¡Váyanse, maldita sea!**

Lily retrocedió una, dos, tres veces con el impacto de las balas en su cuerpo. Kaito gritó con todas sus fuerzas insultando al mismísimo diablo mientras escapaba por milagro de las balacera, justo cuando arrojó a la rubia al lado de Aria, su cuerpo cayó de golpe contra las dos, en su espalda chocando un balazo.

– ¡**TIENEN QUE IRSE**! – Gritó Meiko, sonando totalmente fuera de sí, desde su posición en la casa de Lily, aún privada de ayudarlos.

IA lo vió clarísimo. No había escapatoria, los hombres de Kamui estaban allí, intentando salir de su propia barricada de cuerpos para poder atraparlos.

Ellos eran nueve imbéciles intentando ser héroes contra tipos armados hasta donde no llegaba el sol. No tenían ni idea de cuántos eran sus enemigos.

¿Qué esperanza había?

IA estaba aterrorizada, habían pasado por esto antes, pero no los habían baleado de la manera en que lo habían hecho con sus amigos, ¿Acaso estaba todo esto realmente sucediendo?

– ¡**Mierda, Sky; muévete, estúpida**! – Gritó Lily, con la respiración totalmente ajustada y jadeando por los impactos en su pecho, mientras se aferraba con muchísima fuerza el pecho, IA por un instante no supo qué hacer, Kaito se veía igual, pero presionando su frente contra el frío suelo, no podía verle el rostro. – ¡Escapa mientras puedas, imbécil!

* * *

Miku estaba con Hurricane y Star, ninguna estaba disparando y estaban corriendo como si las llevara el diablo. Aparecieron frente a ellas como diez policías, los cuales fueron aniquilados por los mismos fogonazos desesperados de sus colegas por atrapar a las tres violadoras de la ley, las capas de ellas habían sufrido sin embargo algún que otro suertudo corte.  
En cuanto Rin gritó que le dieron, empezaron a correr en la dirección de ella para asistir; oyeron los gritos de Lily, la advertencia de Meiko y la ira de Kaito.

Nada estaba saliendo como esperaban.

– _¡Todos los que estén bien ayuden a los afectados hasta el callejón, Star, Hurricane y yo los cubriremos!_

* * *

Aria estaba disparando a cualquier tipo que apareciera al doblar la esquina, no calculando la munición, sólo preocupándose de que Lily y Kaito comenzaran a respirar bien y a sentir menos dolor para poder regresar los tres con sus amigos.

Su terror la estaba impulsando, no distinguía sus emociones, tan sólo la única de salir de allí, las sienes le palpitaban y sentía una enorme presión como si la estuvieran ahogando.

Ni que la muerte le estuviera advirtiendo, pero su mente estaba repasando todos los buenos momentos junto a sus amigos. Los malos.  
Las risas, los llantos, los abrazos, los gritos de euforia entre ellos, las escasas peleas que sufrieron, los saltos a la mala fama, las vidas que salvaron y las que acabaron.

El momento en que sus padres los habían alentado y todos los instantes felices que tuvo con Luka.

Los cuerpos se iban acumulando en la esquina, el lugar donde apenas llegaban a pisar, ella les hería la pierna o cualquier parte que apareciera primero y enseguida si mostraban la cabeza, ya caían muertos, producto de otra bala.  
Habría siete muertos por lo menos. Y ahora mismo debería cambiar el cargador.

De repente dejaron de aparecer, los disparos de IA cesaron, Lily miró como pudo detrás de ella, asustada, muy en lo profundo de su mente temiendo que hayan acabado porque la habían herido.

Aria dejó deslizarse de sus manos la M-16 vacía, se desvaneció de rodillas con los brazos temblándole y lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Kaito la tomó de los hombros, gritando que se moviera.

Todo sucedía tan rápido y no obstante se sentía tan lento para ellos.

* * *

White Flame finalmente se había encontrado en su persecución al grupo de Geo, Rin estaba bien, tan sólo le habían dado en la pierna y le dolía mucho el impacto, sin importarle ella seguía corriendo entre las sombras para que todos salieran de allí.

– ¿Cuántos de ellos deben quedar? – Preguntó Geo mientras alentaba a los hermanos a seguir adelante.

– ¡No sé cuántos sean, pero están delante nuestro! – Gritaba Star mientras disparó de repente varias veces en la dicha dirección, – ¡Huyan!  
Tres oficiales aparecieron delante, apuntando todos y abriendo fuego enseguida, Miku cayó al suelo por la fuerza a quemarropa de uno de los disparos, sus amigos habían sido rápidos y sin dejar de pulsar el gatillo, desfiguraron los cuellos a los uniformados, no pudiendo exactamente dañarles en la cabeza o los atontaban lo suficiente para ganar tiempo y sí balearlos en una parte vital.

Gumi cayó sobre una de sus rodillas mordiéndose y soportando el dolor de una pieza en su muslo izquierdo. – ¡Gahhh….! – Respiró hacia adentro con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos temblándole, lágrimas involuntarias nublándole la vista.

Kiyoteru tenía inmóvil uno de los brazos mientras que Len era el único en pie junto a Miki.

– **_¡Corran, corran, corran!_** – Comandaba la voz desesperada de Meiko, mirando en el televisor cómo un helicóptero transmitía todo lo que sucedía en el enfrentamiento.

Había visto a sus amigos retroceder muchas veces, caer al suelo y ser heridos, confiaba en que hayan dado sólo en las protecciones. El reportero había llegado tarde y se vio en todo el Estado luego de que la "humillación" al famoso grupo haya comenzado. Se veía en el pavimento del lugar varios puntos negros, los que habían matado los chicos.

– **¡_Eso hacemos, V_!** – Gritó Gumi jadeando del otro lado.

Kiyoteru tragó saliva y vio retorcerse y quejarse a Miku en el suelo, un fuerte dolor emocional tomándolo desprevenido.

– ¡White, intenta sostenerte de mí! – Le dijo, pasándose el brazo izquierdo de ella por el hombro, pero la joven se quitó el casco y se lo enganchó torpemente en el uniforme. Respiraba como si hubiera salido del agua luego de haber estado aguantando la respiración por varios minutos. Ella no podía hablar y apenas sí podía moverse.

* * *

Les faltaba poco, ya había avistado a sus amigos cojear o tambalearse mientras corrían todos al mismo callejón. Estaban todos juntos una vez más.

Aria estaba contenta por dentro, a punto de llorar, quizás lo habían logrado una vez más.

Este no era el fin…

– ¡Todos a la camioneta, nada de peros es nuestra única salida, abandonen los vehículos! – Gritó Blaze, sosteniendo a Rin, que tenía uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro de él.

La sorpresa que se llevaron cuando había cinco uniformados y armados hasta los dientes frente a ellos, acomodados y listos para empezar a pelear.

Kaito que llegaba último junto a Geo y Miki soltaron a sus amigos imprudentemente, quienes se quedaron quietos sentados o arrodillados en el suelo. Dispararon, al menos quince balazos a tres de ellos, es decir, quedaban dos policías especiales en pie.

Miki corrió y embistió a uno contra el suelo mientras Aria lo hizo contra el otro y ambas reventaron las cabezas de los dos al dispararles directo, el fierro bien en la frente del casco de los dos hombres.

Kiyoteru y Blaze hacían entrar a sus amigos en la camioneta como podían.

– _¡Están enviando más a por sus cabezas, chicos!_ – Comunicó en un grito Meiko.

IA cerró la puerta de la camioneta cuando Miki entró.

– ¿¡Sky?! – Dijo Star, abriendo la puerta una vez más, sólo para que IA la cerrara de nuevo y todos la miraran perplejos y sin entender nada, la preocupación tangible en aire.

– ¡Lárguense, crearé una distracción!

Y acto seguido salió corriendo por entre medio de los contenedores, buscando que la vean; la luz del helicóptero enseguida siguiéndola y varios policías seguramente yendo a por ella.

– ¡Confíen en ella! – Exclamó Rin, odiándose por decir eso y rezando a algún ángel que la protegiera – ¡Arranca, Blaze!

Todos cortaron las comunicaciones, excepto la línea que existía entre ellos y la de IA.

Lo único que se oía desde ese comunicador era de vez en cuando la respiración de la usuaria, entrenada especialmente para ello. Lily cerró con fuerza sus ojos cuando comenzó a oír sirenas.

_'IA, vuelve a casa, no me abandones… ¡Por favor vuelve conmigo!'_

* * *

Los chicos habían pasado a su lado hace rato y llevaba corriendo un buen tramo, había perdido el helicóptero en un zigzag de pasillos, ahora mismo tendría que estar atrapada de no ser que había salido por un estrecho, justo saliendo del otro lado del enorme depósito de contenedores.

Quizás sí, estarían revisando toda la ciudad en este instante, no sabía, porque además de todo ese mural de la policía que habían levantado contra ellos, la ciudad se encontraba llena de vida.

En esta parte donde estaba ella, para colmo, no pasaba ni un gato. La idea de que había escapado sonaba como oasis en un desierto.

Las sirenas sonaban cada vez más cerca de ella, como si la olfatearan ¡Maldito sea ese _maldito _helicóptero que la había seguido anteriormente!

Apretando los párpados e ignorando sus ardientes pulmones siguió corriendo; todo había salido mal, no se organizaron para un encuentro de tal magnitud…

Miku había recibido al menos dos balazos en el pecho… si sus padres no hubiesen actualizado sus trajes, ahora mismo al menos cuatro de ellos estarían muertos…  
Jadeando entrecortadamente cayó al suelo y sosteniéndose en cuatro; su cuerpo no daba más; imaginaba que estaba en algún lado del sector de la clase media. Se permitió llorar en silencio y descargarse de las emociones que se construyeron hoy, hace tan sólo media hora. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y no podía, no encontraba la fuerza para levantarse y seguir adelante. Las unidades policiales que la seguían debían estar acercándose junto a los matones de Kamui.

Tensó la mandíbula y no pudo contener los sollozos que se incrementaban con los segundos;

Un vehículo dobló la esquina delante de ella, el miedo se trepó a su pecho con más tenacidad y su corazón se potenció en latidos.

El auto se detuvo con un brusco derrape.

Este era su fin.

IA cortó la comunicación entre ella y sus amigos, reventó el dispositivo de un culatazo con la beretta que tenía. No dejaría que los rastrearan.

Alguien se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros, levantándola y obligándola a conocer a la persona que estaba allí.

* * *

¡REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 9

Es mi obligación complacerlos. Fue genial haber leído tal review.

Arigatö, Thank you; Gracias, Marilinn!

Hatsune Miku = White Flame  
Kagamine Rin = Havoc  
Kagamine Len = Blaze  
Masuda Lily = Wind  
Aria on the Planetes = Sky  
Shion Kaito = Diamond  
Sakine Meiko = Vulcano  
Hiyama Kiyoteru = Geo  
(Megpoid) Nakajima Gumi = Hurricane  
Furukawa Miki = Star

Kasante Teto = Tessa  
Cul = Kuru.

Nueva porción de tierra en el mundo que tienen que ir sabiendo para este fic: Taivantu = Rusia ;P

* * *

Luka subía las escaleras apresurada, no había visto a su padre en su despacho ni habitación, llevaba recorriendo la casa desde ya unos diez minutos y sin dar con él. Estaba usando unas botas caoba que le llegaban hasta antes de la rodilla y una pollera negra con un tajo que dejaba su esbelta y espléndida pierna al descubierto; para completar, una provocativa camisa ajustada al cuerpo, negra y con los bordes adornados en dorado.

El amo de llaves principal, quien recién entraba por la puerta trasera, atrapó su atención; Luka se detuvo en medio de las escaleras sosteniéndose en el barandal.

–"¿Has visto a mi padre, Howard?" – Preguntó con respeto, sonando calmada a diferencia del odio que se desenvolvía enloquecido en su pecho y forma de pensar.

–"Oh, él recién estará por volver, madame;" –Él sonrió y pretendía perderse dentro de la cocina seguro para charlar un rato con el chef– "Ha salido esta tarde y aún no ha vuelto."

–"Howard." – Lo detuvo ella, él obedeció y se dio vuelta en su dirección, un miasma invisible pero sí tangible rodeaba a la joven –"¿Has oído las noticias hoy?"

–"No he tenido tal placer, Madame" – La observó desde su posición con miedo a quebrar esa fina capa de contención que se había auto impuesto la señorita de la casa.

–"No es un placer oír las noticias," –Luka bajó despacio, tomó un par de llaves del llavero que colgaba en la pared – "Sólo tienen pura autodestrucción." –Analizó como si estuviera hablando con él, pero ambos sabían que se lo decía a ella misma.

–"¡Señorita!" – Fue el turno de él de frenarla, hizo un ademán de avanzar pero desistió cuando vio que ella dejó la mano apoyada en el picaporte sin intenciones de detenerse. –"¿Va usted a salir?"

–"Sí." – Afirmó al abrir la puerta y dar un paso fuera, en la frescura de la noche, la vincha bicolor negra y dorada que llevaba, impedía al viento que la despeinara del todo. –"No es necesario que mi padre sepa dónde. Dile que volveré luego."

Y con eso, cerró la puerta y descendió despacio las escaleras que llevaban al patio principal, pensando a fuego lento.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta el garaje y allí, esperó a que la persiana se levantara por completo. Contempló los tres autos que ahí se enorgullecían relucientes, decidiendo a lo vago cuál tomar y sin ánimos reales de hacer algo.

Tenía sueño. Mucho sueño. Tenía ganas de no tener el padre del que era hija y por un momento simplemente vivir en una sociedad "normal". Estaba cansada. Aburrida de las aventuras asesinas y despiadadas que llevaban a cabo los de su sangre o cualquiera de los tipos de la alta sociedad.

La joven mujer sonrió vacía, casi burlona al analizar cómo la vida jamás satisfacía del todo a las personas. Y pensar que ella tenía muchas cosas como para ir por el camino de la vida y encapricharse con algo.  
Eligió un Impala modelo '67 personalizado con un dragón en el capó.

Para ser honesta le había gustado el verde del auto. Sin darse cuenta, Luka comenzó a sonreir.

– "¿Seré la Princesa de uno de esos cuentos infinitos?" – Le comentó al deshabitado lugar, y tanto en la superficie como en el fondo de su mente, pensamientos e inconsciente, pretendía ser feliz 'para siempre'. –"Estúpidos cuentos de Disney."

El vehículo despertó de su largo sueño y avanzó a paso determinado sin un necesario destino.

* * *

– "¡Deberíamos ir a asistirla!" – Exclamó Lily al bajar del vehículo y cerrar con un portazo – "¡Esta fue la peor decisión que podemos estar tomando también!" – Continuó con la rabia, bufó con fuerza y miró a todos lados, estaban en medio de la calle.

Lily levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Miku miró alrededor e hizo lo mismo, todos lo hicieron.

–"¡**Forbidden Paradise, están bajo arresto**!"

* * *

–"¿Sorprendida de verme?" – Dijo la misteriosa figura que levantó cariñosamente a IA de su charco de miseria.

'¡_Yu…Yukari_…!' Sky asintió con la boca abierta '¿_Qué demonios_?' las palabras no querían salir de su garganta; Yukari se rio jovialmente.

–"¡Exacto! ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que rescatar a otros amigos!"

La recién llegada arrastró de la mano a Sky hasta el auto y enseguida lo encendió; ambas yendo a un lugar que IA definitivamente, desconocía.

–"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – Pudo por fin preguntar, acomodando las ondas de sorpresa que enviaba ya en menores grados su cerebro; –"Están todos aquí, ¿Cierto?"

– "¡Por supuesto que sí!" – Exclamó la chica, doblando violentamente con un derrape una esquina con tres autos de policía detrás de ellas, IA sintió la sangre volver a bombear con fuerza en ella –"Estamos aquí hace un par de días, para ser honesta," – Dos motos aparecieron al lado de ellas, la heroína sonrió y saludó a las dos personas encapuchadas que iban a los costados del vehículo, Sky no entendía nada, pero sabía muy bien que ellos eran de One Winged Angel, sus antiguos compañeros en Devias – "Íbamos a aparecer en la casa de los chicos justo hoy pero parece que un contratiempo nos detuvo, y con eso quiero decir" – Volvió a derrapar en la esquina, las motos que iban con ellas alentaron la marcha y arrojaron bombas de humo a todo lo largo de la calle –"Ustedes, fueron ese mismo contratiempo."

– "No pensamos que nos iría de esta manera, ¿Qué haremos?" – Yukari se humedeció los labios y frenó de golpe, ella se sostuvo más o menos bien pero IA casi se da la cabeza contra el tablero. Los dos motoqueros subieron con ellas y su colega arrancó una vez más.

–"Nos salimos de la ciudad, tus padres ya están ayudándonos al enviar todo el cargamento que trajimos con nosotros a un hotel de los que maneja tu familia"

– "¿Qué quieres decir conque nos vamos de la ciudad?!" – Rebatió IA aferrando con fuerza el asiento, la misma velocidad haciendo su parte – "¡Eso…-… ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer aún en esta ciudad!"

– "¡Estuvieron aquí dos años como para hacer las cosas!" – Se enojó uno de sus compañeros desde atrás, la voz era femenina e IA la reconocía muy bien. – "¡No es nuestro problema, pero esta noche ninguno hubiese salido vivo de no ser por nosotros, así que Sky, tú y tu grupo de idiotas creyentes—"

–"¡¿A quién diablos llamas idiota creyente, Neru?!" – Exclamó sacada de las casillas IA, mirando ferozmente a través de su capucha y los lentes aquellos puestos.

–"¡Cálmense las dos!" – Gritó otra voz conocida mientras Yukari sólo seguía su camino, totalmente inmutada.

– "Cul…" – Se atrevió a decir Neru, mirándola con los ojos grandes a la nombrada.

–"Nadie es un idiota creyente aquí." – Continuó la pelirroja del grupo. – "Sin embargo, he oído que sólo han estado haciendo robos." – Agregó con dureza e IA sólo bajó la mirada, acomodándose para mirar hacia delante, donde ahora las calles estaban semi vacías y los policías que las veían eran sólo transeúntes. – "No puedes malinterpretar la opinión de nuestra amiga."

– "Sí. Supongo que no puedo." – Musitaba sombría, muy en el fondo sabía que era verdad que no hicieron mucho.

–"Se han ganado la reputación de ladrones, asesinos y rencorosos en Europa junto a nosotros, un excelente título, he de agregar." – Cul, aprovechó los vidrios polarizados y se quitó la capucha, revelando su hermosa y salvaje cabellera roja – "Aquí no han hecho nada, sólo disfrutar de la mala fama."

– "Llegamos aquí sin nada de dinero, si mal no recuerdas." – Discutió las palabras de la pelirroja lo mejor que pudo pero dejando el beneficio del témpano de hielo como actitud a su favor, inalterable – "Hemos alimentado a muchas personas—

–"Personas que si ustedes hubiesen hecho bien su trabajo aquí, hoy tendrían un empleo decente" – Aria se limitó a mirar fuera pero se encontró con los vidrios polarizados molestándola; parecía que no ganaría esta discusión. – "Estuvieron teniendo una vida."

–"Disculpa, pero no somos zombies, todos tenemos vida." – Neru estaba de nuevo tipeando locamente en su celular, perdida y aburrida de la discusión; Yukari de vez en cuando manipulaba las violentas frenadas de golpe para seguir con toda la furia por otro camino.

–"La vida que Forbidden Paradise y One Winged Angel eligieron es la de un asesino con ganas de acabar con el tipo malo de la película." – Arremetía Cul otra vez para colmo de Aria –"Comprende, IA, no es que quiera pelear, pero—"

–"Entiendo." – Cortó fríamente, –"Lamento que hayamos cometido tantos errores, no volverá a suceder."

'_Me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder._'

* * *

– "¡Están bajo arresto por violación de la ley, asesinato y terrorismo internacional!" – Miku sintió ganas de reírse, era increíble ver cómo el helicóptero arriba de todo los estaba iluminando, ah, se estaba preguntando también por qué en este momento todas sus emociones decidieron abandonarla y sólo se había quedado la de ironía, tenía muchas ganas de reírse…

Y para colmo, se había quitado el casco, si alguien la miraba bien… estaba fregada. Como si cuando la capturasen no la vieran… de cualquier forma no había escapatoria para ninguno.

¿Llegaría todo el esfuerzo que hicieron a su fin… de esta manera?

Diez policías como mínimo los tenían acorralados y seguramente ella no sería la única en creer que más estaban llegando.

– "¡Chicos!" – Exclamó a todo pulmón la líder, todos apenas giraron para verla, como si fuera de reojo –"¡Ha sido un placer el haber luchado con ustedes todo este tiempo!" – Se empezó a reír con fuerza, sabía muy bien que era la desesperación, ¿Por qué ella de todos los que estaban? Ella era la líder, debería poder controlarse mejor. Pero no quería. Después de todo en ese mismo instante sólo tenía las ganas locas de ver a Luka… ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería!

Gumi tenía pequeños dragones quemándole el estómago con ansiedad, las manos en alto comenzaban a entumecerle los músculos también, los había dejado quietos por mucho tiempo.

–"¡Esto no se termina aquí, Forbidden Paradise!" – Gritó con toda su fuerza, alentando a su familia, ganando exitosamente la atención de Miku –"¡Jamás se terminará con nosotros perdiendo!"

Gumi movió un poco los brazos para hacer correr la sangre cuando dos camionetas gigantes embistieron de golpe a los autos de la policía, atropellándolos a aquellos también. Todos instintivamente se hicieron hacia atrás, los mismos vehículos de los oficiales habían pasado por encima, hecho volar o bien aplastado a los efectivos. Dedos torcidos, salpicones de sangre y algún que otro cuerpo desafortunado se veía por completo alrededor en la escena.

– "¿Qué demonios?!" – Exclamaba Gumi, enseguida yendo a ver qué había sucedido –"¡No hay nadie dentro de las camionetas!" – Siguió, abriendo las puertas de esos misteriosos vehículos y buscando algún herido. – "¡White Flame, mueve tu atemorizado trasero aquí y empieza a actuar como la líder que eres!"

– "Tú no eres la segunda al mando por gusto," – Reaccionó la nombrada, corriendo también a revisar la segunda camioneta, los demás fueron a ver si los policías seguían vivos, si así era, definitivamente deberían salvarlos.

– "¡BUENAS NOCHES!" – Les llamó la atención una voz entusiasta, – "¿No extrañaron nuestros justicieros traseros?!"

– "Tessa…" – Murmuró Miku, reconociendo a Kasane Teto, quien cargaba con orgullo una bazooka sobre los hombros – "¿¡Dónde están los demás?!" – Agregó en voz alta, corriendo todos hacia la mujer.

– "¡Están trayendo los autos para sacarnos de aquí, mi otro grupo se fue a cargar más policías," – Señaló de repente la bazooka que portaba – "Con una bebé de estas…!" – Sonrió como una lunática y asustando ligeramente a Miki, que se estremeció internamente.

Dos camionetas negras doblaron la esquina, una de ellas tenía una ventilación en el techo, pues, podían ver una enorme capa ondeando mientras saludaba a su dirección.

Miku miró una vez más hacia arriba, donde el helicóptero lo tenía todo grabado.

–"Has enviando a alguien por Sky, ¿No?" – Le preguntó a la líder de One Winged Angel, a lo que ésta asintió.

– "Envié a tres de mis mejores chicas y ya me ha llegado el informe de que ya la están sacando fuera" – La aseguró, incluso.

Miku esbozó una leve sonrisa, de alguna manera sabía que se irían de la ciudad e incluso era muy factible que tenían que abandonar el continente por un tiempo. Los vehículos que los sacarían de allí ya habían frenado y una sola abrió las compuertas para que todos pasaran, incluyendo a Teto.

–"¡Muchachos!" – Todos la miraron, las camionetas se habían detenido y esperaban a que subieran, incluso Teto que estaba con un pie dentro la miró. – "¡Saluden por última vez a esta ciudad!" – Acto seguido saludó enérgicamente hacia arriba, donde el helicóptero estaba grabando todo. Gumi se rio e hizo lo mismo, algunos simplemente subieron junto a Teto, quien se había tomado un segundo para saludar pero otros varios, sí saludaron.

Las dos camionetas arrancaron.

– "Por cierto, las chicas a las que fueron a rescatar, las dejamos a todas en un hospital, eran seis jóvenes. En cuanto a las redes, están todas destruidas y fueron debidamente atendidas por un par de conocidos."

Miku sonrió vacíamente.

Jamás había estado tan agradecida de que llegara la caballería; el problema era… que no podría despedirse de alguien.

Desde lo alto, donde el piloto podía ver muy bien la ciudad, observaba dos grandes explosiones en ella, una cerca de los depósitos donde todo comenzó; la otra, cerca de las estaciones de policía, la mayoría de los vehículos habían sido incendiados.

* * *

–"¡Chicos!" – Exclamó Meiko al abrazar con fuerza a Kaito y Miku, los apretó tan fuerte que los dos se sintieron adoloridos causa de los balazos anteriores –"¡Por un momento creí que todo estaba perdido!"

– "¡Forbidden y Ángeles!" – Llamó Gumi mientras se friccionaba la pierna, los presentes detrás en la van la observaron –"Todavía nos siguen un par de enemigos, ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?"

–"Es que también nos estarán esperando en la otra ciudad e igualmente deberemos defendernos," –Comentó desinteresadamente Lily – "Me da igual."

Una de las figuras encapuchadas se levantó, le regaló una mirada oculta y pasiva que le hizo correr un escalofrío a la rubia en la espalda. Él abrió las compuertas sin previo aviso para nadie –"En ese caso, Wind;" – La figura le arrojó un francotirador en las manos a ella – "Ayúdame a dejarlos sin ruedas"

–"Yuma, eso es totalmente desquiciado, estamos en movimiento" – Ella se levantó a pesar de haber contrariado y con el arma en la mano – "Pero… qué le vamos a hacer…" – Lily se recostó en la base para mayor comodidad, la vista era horrible y todo se movía – "Esto es imposible…" – Yuma disparó, estaba parado incluso. La bala dio de suerte en el capó del otro auto, Lily levantó la vista y lo miró mal, él hizo una leve sonrisa, una que sólo se veía si mirabas con atención.

–"Fue bueno intentarlo." – Él cerró las compuertas, la ayudó a levantarse y miró con esa impasible vista a Gumi.

–"Ya comprendo." – Musitó ella y lo golpeó en el hombro, lo que sacó una sonrisa más fuerte de los labios de él. –"Fue una mala idea."

–"¡Abran esa puta puerta!" – Resonó la voz de Teto, Yuma apenas se movió y las abrió de nuevo de par en par, Teto respiró como si estuviera tanteando el aire, parecía una de esas viejas vaqueras del oeste – "¿Huelen eso?" – Preguntó, los chicos de OWA asintieron mientras que los FP sólo se quedaron perplejos, intentando saber qué era lo que ellos estaban "oliendo". – "¡Es el aroma de la victoria!" – Gritó y soltó al suelo dos bombas mientras se reía maníacamente – Mientras se seguía riendo, Yuma cerró las compuertas con su cara de seriedad y al instante se escuchó el fuerte estruendo de dos explosiones.

Gumi se quitó la capucha y miró a Miku. La aludida desvió la vista y se encontró con la enchispada de Miki.

–"¡Yo quiero hacer eso cuando lleguemos a la otra ciudad, Tessa!" – Gritó la otra pelirroja entusiasmada y Teto la miró con excitación.

–"¡Esa es mi Miki, ven y dame un abrazo!" – La líder del otro grupo pronto recibió el abrazo de ella. Sintió de repente pequeñas dagas imaginarias clavándose con malicia en su espalda, lo que la llevó a bajar a Miki del abrazo y mirar detrás de ella, pero sólo encontró a Gumi charlando vívidamente con Lily y Yuma; la chica de cabello verde la miró un segundo y siguió charlando, restándole importancia. '_Que raro_…' Comentó en su mente, pero pronto se distrajo con Miki hablándole de nuevo, ellas dos se sentaron al lado de Miku, Kaito y Meiko.

* * *

El celular de IA comenzó a sonar desde el bolsillo debajo de la capa de Meiko, ésta última miró a Lily y sacó el celular, Lily observó el remitente y se quitó bruscamente la capucha y el casco.

–"¡Es Luka!" – Gritó, mirando a Miku con cara de shock. –"¿Alguna idea?" – Ya que Meiko estaba en la mansión de IA junto a los padres; cuando los chicos de One Winged Angel llegaron para ayudar, ella se llevó el celular de la chica, por si acaso. Ahora mismo que IA no estaba con ellos y Luka estaba del otro lado, todos se estaban mirando con preocupación.

–"¡Amo a esa chica, qué buen tema para una llamada, Eye of Tiger!" – Exclamó Teto para ella sola, ignorada por los demás que sí sentían un pequeño y potencial problema con la remitente.

–"No podemos simplemente atender…" – La llamada terminó y de alguna manera a pesar de estar aliviados, no podían quitarse la sensación de que las cosas se les irían de las manos… una vez más. –"¿Por qué llamará? Miku, ¿No lo sabes?"  
La aludida estaba deliberando muy seriamente si atender ella y despedirse. Quizás… tal vez no…

¿Qué hacer?

–"No podemos decirle que Aria es parte de nosotros." – Se interpuso Lily, –"Definitivamente no." – Adivinó los pensamientos de la líder, quién no se quitó la seriedad del rostro de ambas maneras. –"Mucho menos por celular." – Terminó con una sonrisa.

–"Lamentablemente, Luka tendrá que esperar." – Siguió Gumi pero Teto se paró en medio de todos, ahora en el centro de la van.

–"Alguien que se moleste en explicarme quién es este famoso personaje del cual estamos charlando todos~" – Dijo con la intriga y molestia chorreando de las palabras, Miku miró a otro lado y el celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, Lily cortó y Teto la miró de mala gana. –"Dame eso."

Ups.

* * *

–"Sky…" – Dijo Cul mirándola nerviosa, presionaba uno de los dedos contra el auricular en su oreja izquierda –"Dice Tessa que tu mejor amiga ha estado llamando hace rato a tu celular y que ellos no hacen más que cortar, temen que se enoje contigo, pero los demás temen que Tessa misma le responda y le diga un buen par de cosas."

IA chocó la cabeza contra el tablero y reflexionó por varios minutos qué hacer. –"¿Tienen un celular?" – Agregó finalmente.

Yukari se subió un instante la capucha y abrió la puerta del auto en movimiento, comenzó a lanzar pequeños objetos a lo largo del camino –"Eso detendrá a esos jodidos molestos un rato" – Y a continuación cerró la puerta y siguió conduciendo como si nada. –"Neru, ya la oíste, préstale tu celular"

La rubia inhaló con fuerza y extendió una dubitativa mano con el dispositivo hasta la chica en problemas. IA lo tomó y enseguida marcó un número, antes de murmurar "Sólo será un momento."

–"Es línea privada de ustedes" – Movió el celular cerca de su oreja para hacerse entender– "esto, ¿no?" – Neru asintió y se relajó con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Cul imitó a Yukari unos minutos antes al subirse la capucha, luego sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y a continuación comenzó a disparar detrás de ellas.

–"¡Sólo has la llamada!" – Comentó en voz alta al entrar de nuevo y subiendo la ventanilla apresurada –"No te preocupes por nada; porque… sí," – Neru se decidió a cargar una Ingram M-10, IA pudo reconocer que esas eran una de las favoritas de Gumi, por otro lado, Cul recargaba la Steyr AUG que había usado anteriormente y las dos mujeres ahora abrían nuevamente las ventanillas. – "Es línea privada."

–"Has lo que ella te dijo, úsalo tranquila." – Afirmó la rubia antes de salirse de su vista para empezar a disparar detrás de ellas a las motos de los policías que se les acercaban.

IA parpadeó perpleja. Estas mujeres tenían nervios de acero, quizás ellos sí se habían dejado estar mucho.

–"Madre, llama a Luka e inventa una excusa por mí. No, no debes decirle nada al respecto" – Fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar. Yukari le extendió la mano y le pasó una AK-47 que sacó con pequeño esfuerzo de al lado del asiento.

–"Prepárate para defender nuestro frente." – IA miró un instante el arma antes de bajar la ventanilla correspondiente.

* * *

–"¿Señora?" – Preguntó Luka mientras se alejaba del incendio de la jefatura de policía, según los rumores, Forbidden Paradise había escapado hace rato de ellos y que varias unidades estaban persiguiéndolos por las afueras.

Y ahí era donde iba Luka.

Mikaela no se escaparía tan rápido sin que ella le dijera un par de cosas.

Simplemente no podía permitirlo.

Estaba obsesionada y lo sabía, pero es que este sentimiento que ella sentía, no podía ser otra cosa que amor, deseaba poder conservarlo para siempre… anhelaba que fuera con esta chica.

Estaba decidida.

–"Estoy… haciendo algo, pero me encuentro yendo hacia las afueras de la ciudad." – Comentó más confundida que antes, deliberando cómo mentirle a la señora que se iba a perseguir a una bandida. Luka frenó para charlar tranquila y no matarse en el intento de perseguir a la otra mujer. –"¿Que siga coordenadas?"

'¿_Qué carajo_…?'

–"¿Ruta más rápida?!" – Ahora sí Luka no entendía nada. –"¿Mi auto? Un Impala" – La mujer hablaba casi mecánicamente del otro lado, indicando varias cosas que Luka hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir y comprender. –"Sí, sé que es veloz, bien. Usaré esa ruta; sí."

Luka rodeó la rotonda y salió hacia la ruta que se dirigía directamente a la otra ciudad.

* * *

Iba pasando una hora y media desde el escape de una de las ciudades de Konnath, la policía casi había dejado de seguirlos y ahora sólo quedaba cruzar el límite para llegar a la ciudad correspondiente del Sultán. Obviamente, todos estarían alertas al nuevo y futuro ataque de los dos grupos.

–"¿Dónde dijo tu madre que esperáramos a Luka?" – Preguntó Tessa mientras hablaba por comunicador con Sky. Los demás pasajeros estaban sentados, descansando para reponer las energías que les supondría ahora esconderse una vez más. –"Ah, ¿No sabías?"

Miku tenía los ojos cerrados pero alcanzaba a oír perfectamente lo que las dos chicas hablaban.

–"Oye no me viene mal otro miembro, le preguntaré a tu amiga si le gustaría que la entrene. ¿No? ¿Por qué no?" – Ahora sí Miku parpadeó bien despierta y fulminaba con la vista a la pelirroja, quien ni siquiera la registraba, estaba con esa inspiración en los ojos que asustaba a cualquiera. –"¿Hija del loco de Megurine? ¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Nop, no me detendré de preguntarle!" – Teto se cruzó de piernas y examinaba el techo, seguramente ya ni oía las quejas y objeciones de IA –"Ya cálmate, IA; no es mi culpa que tu madre la haya enviado al punto de reunión."

Miku gruñó inconscientemente. ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Tessa?

–"Teto, detén esta ridiculez inmediatamente" – Se levantó ella y le arrebató el celular de las manos, la mujer la miró con curiosidad. –"Quédate tranquila que Luka no se unirá a ninguno de nuestros grupos. Hasta luego IA" – Cortó la llamada y se quedó mirándola desafiante a la otra líder.

–"Luka es la chica que te ha estado cortejando todo este tiempo si no me equivoco." – Miku y todos la miraron shockeados y detectando problemas en la puerta de Forbidden Paradise. –"Si hubiese sido yo ya la hubiese hecho casarse conmigo ¡Y todo!"

Teto se levantó y superó por unos centímetros la altura de la otra.

–"Escucha, Miku." – Le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro –"No la dejes ir. Hemos investigado a esta acosadora-admiradora que tienes. ¡No parece mal chica! –Miró a Meiko – "Hey, Meiko; tú misma me dijiste que en un momento White estaba muy entusiasmada con ella," –Y devolvió la vista a Miku– "¿Por qué abandonarla?"

–"Ella no está acostumbrada al peligro y punto."

–"Maldita sea, Miku." – Se paró Miki, ya cansada del "asunto Luka" – "Ayer estabas totalmente enamorada, ¿Puedes poner tu mente en claro por UNA vez en tu vida con respecto a Luka?"

–"Me había decidido a terminar nuestra Revolución y volver por ella." – Les discutió. – "¡No quiero perderla!"

–"No sé qué tanto le dure el amor, sólo juégate, White." – Hablaba por primera vez el conductor de la van, Lui.

–"Je, imagínate si Mayu se enamora de Luka. La vas a pasar mal…" – Miku tragó saliva al recordar a "La Salvaje".

–"No veo la razón por la que Mayu se enamorara de Luka…" – Respondió con timidez e intentando evitar esa dimensión donde la chica estuviese con Luka. Por otro lado… los celos fueron profesionalmente empujados contra un rincón, no había manera en que debía sentirse celosa de un pensamiento. Absolutamente no.

– "Bueno; Mayu nos cuida a todos por igual, cuando uno de nosotros resulta herido saben muy bien que absolutamente todos los enemigos están en peligro."

Todos vieron el visible escalofrío que recorrió a los chicos de One Winged Angel.

–"¡Podríamos poner a Mayu a enseñarle el arte de la defensa y agilidad!" – Saltó de nuevo en el tema Teto, pensando a toda velocidad – "¡A Yuma en el arte de las espadas!" – Estudió a Gumi un minuto – "¡A Gumi con la puntería!" – Tomó a Miku de los brazos, totalmente encendida – "¡Luka sería nuestra arma secreta perfecta!"

– "Te dije que no. No por ahora. Puede ser en un futuro cuando acabemos con otros tres Estados."

El silencio se hizo oír en la van, pero sólo el de las voces, pues, aún escuchaban al exterior, alguna que otra sirena loca a lo lejos.

– "Falta mucho para eso, Luka se podría casar y tener hijos incluso." – Lui decidió comentar al doblar una esquina.

– "Si me ama no lo hará." – Sentenció muy segura de sí misma la líder, el grupo la miró sorprendido.

Miki se rio en voz alta, mirando a su líder –"Yo pensé que ibas a decir una de esas frases románticas "Si ella es feliz así, entonces no soy nadie para objetar" y eso…"

– "Que complicada que eres…" – Gumi se volvió a recostar como si la conversación jamás hubiese ocurrido. – "Este sábado podríamos jugar Paintball, ¿Qué les parece?"

– "¡Genial, suena simplemente excelente!" – Teto se volvió a parar entusiasmada. Internamente, Miku pensaba que esa mujer tenía demasiada energía para gastar. O quizás a ella sólo le afectaba el amor.

* * *

Luka estaba en la desolada ruta de "escape" como dijo la madre de IA. No tenía ni idea de qué podía estar haciendo IA en la otra ciudad, pero tenía entendido que estaba en una reunión y que ella podía esperarla en el mismo hotel en el que la hija única se alojaba.

Si bien ella estaba en un inicio por perseguir a White Flame; la madre de ella le dejó bien en claro que era urgente que vaya a ver a su amiga.

Así que… qué importa el amor no correspondido, tenía un buen asunto del qué ocuparse. Sea lo que fuera que preocupara a IA, ella se encargaría de espantarlo lejos.

–"¡No quita que te zafarás de mis manos, White Flame!" – Exclamó en voz alta y pisando el acelerador.

– "¡Sácanos por la otra cuadra, Yukari!" – Gritó IA al meterse dentro junto a la otras dos chicas; las tres se pusieron a cargar municiones una vez más – "¡Es como si hubiesen mandado a toda una jefatura de oficiales tras nosotras!"

– "¡Es porque ya estamos a punto de llegar al límite!" – Yukari siguió los comandos de la más joven y empezó a adentrarse entre los suburbios de la frontera entre ciudades – "¡Tenemos tipos de los dos lados buscándonos!" – IA había sacado la mitad del cuerpo y apuntaba, desasiéndose de los enemigos con dificultad. Neru defendía las espaldas, también colgada y baleando a los que se acercaban por la retaguardia.

– "¡No sé por qué tu madre nos mandó a Luka!" – Agregó Neru acomodándose al mirar fuera – "¡Creo que sólo la meteremos en problemas!"

– "¡Delante nuestro, chicas!" – Cul sacó el brazo por la ventanilla y disparó sin cuidado al equipo de efectivos delante de ellas. Todos sus balazos no dieron a ninguna dirección en especial debido a lo mal que sostenía el arma de fuego.

– "¡Tenemos un problema!" – Chilló Yukari frenando de golpe pero perdiendo el control, estaban derrapando hasta que por fin lograron detenerse completamente, y eso fue cuando los frenos hicieron por fin efecto y las salvó de un choque contra la pared del lado de Yukari y Cul.

– "¡Síganme y no se detengan!" – Les ordenó la pelirroja haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no prestarle atención al palpitante dolor en su brazo ya que se había golpeado mal al embestir con su cuerpo la puerta.

– "¡Sky!" – Neru se puso al lado de ella y le pasó el celular, IA la miró curiosa y confundida – "¡Dile a tu amiga que nos espere en la ruta principal, cerca de la fábrica!"

– "¡Estás loca?!" – IA la miró de mala gana, no quería entrometer a Luka en más problemas – "¡De ninguna manera la arrastraré a esta locura!"

–"¡Perfecto!" – Le reprochó Cul moviéndose a toda velocidad y tomando el celular mientras las guiaba. Iban corriendo por las calles sin intenciones de esconderse, primero porque no tenían dónde y segundo porque había varios civiles aún en la vía pública, eso les traería dificultades a los policías pero si las capturaban, estaban en serios problemas. –"¡Hola, mi nombre es Kuru y soy amiga de White Flame! ¡Me gustaría saber si puedes pasar a recogernos en la ruta principal en unos diez minutos!"

IA sintió su sangre convertirse en hielo, miró el camino delante entre todas las personas, allí estaba ya la ruta principal.

De nuevo… se preguntaría…

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Por qué su madre había enviado a Luka? Y ¿Por qué diablos Luka había aceptado buscarlas?

* * *

Luka había recibido una llamada de una tal "Kuru", integrante y amiga del grupo de White Flame.

Una oportunidad se había encendido inmediatamente en su pecho, pero lo que no entendía era por qué había recibido tal llamada y cómo ellos sabían que Luka estaba por la rut—

No puede ser.

–"¿Ella?!" – Luka pisó el freno de golpe y todo su cabello se fue hacia delante, con un fluido y natural –como si lo hiciera siempre– movimiento se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Cuatro figuras venían corriendo en su dirección, capas, botas militares y toda la apariencia de fuerzas especiales pero con… _capucha._ _'¿La madre de IA tiene algo que ver con… White Flame?_'

–"¿Tú eres Luka?!" – Apareció un rostro oculto al lado de ella con una suave voz femenina. –"¡Soy Kuru!"

Luka la miró la eterna milésima de segundo que su cerebro recreó para ella y acto reflejo quitó la traba de seguridad de las puertas, los cuatro sujetos entraron aunque uno de ellos fue obligado a hacerlo, como si no quisiera entrar o confiar en ella.

El celular de Luka sonó una vez más, la llamada remitente era de parte de IA.

–"¡_Luka! ¡Vete inmediatamente de donde sea que estés_!" – Luka reconoció la inconfundible voz de Mikaela, sonaba totalmente furiosa y sacada de sí –"_¡Juro que si no vuelves sobre tus pasos jamás me volverás a ver, vete, es por tu propio bien!"_

–"¿Qué demonios haces con el celular de IA, idiota?!" – Exclamó ella por su parte, pisando el acelerador, enardecida de estar hablando con la misma imbécil que la desequilibraba emocionalmente –"¡¿Qué le hiciste, White Flame?!"

Aria, que estaba allí en el mismo vehículo con Luka sólo se quedó callada y pasmada, Luka estaba furiosa con Miku y la razón era ella además de seguramente un par de otros factores personales de ellas. Uno se ponía a pensar y ya parecían pareja por cómo se comportaban las dos discutiendo en la llamada.

–"¿Cómo que qué me importa?! ¡Es mi amiga y tengo derecho a saber! ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer con el celular de IA! ¡Primero te atreves a rechazarme y te piensas que puedes pasarme por encima…!"

Cul, Yukari y Neru miraron al mismo tiempo a IA que observaba a Luka manejar el celular perfectamente mientras seguía conduciendo.

–"¡Tú!" – Tomó a Cul que estaba al lado de ella, del cuello de su capucha, ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y enseguida pasó en un reverendo lío a la pelirroja a conducir, quien obedeció inmediatamente mientras se ajustaba con el corazón en la garganta a hacerlo. –"¡Conduce y llévense a donde sea que tengan que ir!"

Yukari miró preocupada a la joven de ojos celestes violáceos. Luka estaba discutiendo a todo volumen con Miku, por un momento se preguntó cómo era del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

–"¡Te estoy protegiendo!" – Gritó Miku aferrando el celular de IA con fuerza y mordiéndose los dientes –"¡¿Quién diablos te dijo que no te aprecio?! ¡No inventes cosas!"

Gumi, Miki, Teto y el resto del grupo allí presentes, se habían acurrucado en una esquina mientras la líder discutía en altos niveles de ira, frustración, miedo y entre otras cosas con la tan famosa "Luka".

–"Miku tiene un collar alrededor de su cuello ¿No?" – Preguntó Teto en voz baja a Gumi y a Miki, las mejores amigas de la enfurecida joven. –"No la había visto tan encendida en una discusión desde hace mucho tiempo… aunque es la primera vez que nos vemos en dos años"

–"Nono, es que Miku tiene una correa, es la primera vez que se pone tan molesta por algo." – Miki y Teto abrazaban a Gumi como si fuera asunto de vida o muerte, Miku daba vueltas en la van, se había quitado la capucha y veían los ojos tan enojadas de ella, hacía gestos violentos con sus manos como si la otra mujer la pudiera ver, claramente se estaba defendiendo y con las manos decía que la discusión se detuviera.

–"¡Que regreses a tu hogar donde puedes vivir tranquila!" – La mano de Miku estaba cerrándose con fuerza en un puño, tanto que temblaba –"¡**Porque te amo**!" – Exclamó con pasión que le exigió a su voz, fue lo más claro que pudieron oír en toda la conversación. –"Yo… quiero que estés bien." – Finalizó Miku sintiendo un gran peso de su pecho largarse.

Todo fue silencio gracias a la expectativa.

* * *

Luka quedó en silencio de repente, asustando a las cuatro chicas que la acompañaban en su viaje. Cul la miró de reojo unos instantes antes de volver su vista al asfalto de la ruta.

–"¿Sucedió algo, señorita?" – Preguntó muy educadamente Yukari, acercándose a la joven, sólo pudo verla contemplando algo y respirando muy suavemente.

Luka sintió como un mar lavar todas sus inseguridades en su pecho, tranquilidad… alivio… miedo.

–"¿Es en serio?" – Preguntó en una voz tan baja y casi imperceptible para todos. –"¿No es para desviarme de la conversación original para saber dónde está IA?"

IA suspiró y se quitó el pequeño casco con un poco de esfuerzo, en el vehículo en el que estaban, no tenía vidrios polarizados.

–"Ya es suficiente, Luka. Yo estoy aquí." – Le dijo apoyándole una mano en el hombro para calmarla y llamar su atención.

Ese momento, Luka jamás lo olvidaría. Era uno de esos que quedarían para siempre y eternamente grabados en tu memoria. Otro latido volvió a escaparse de su corazón y con la respiración temblándole, se dio vuelta a ver si esa voz que oyó, era en efecto la de IA.

Miku del otro lado había oído muy bien lo que IA dijo en consecuencia a tanto silencio de repente.

–"Tienen que estar bromeando…" – Murmuró Luka al ver con sus propios ojos los de IA. –"Esto es mucho para mí…"

* * *

Jaja creo que me tardé bastante, ne? Muchas gracias a **Azumi Kuran**, **Chinensis' Fan**, **Alkem**, **Regiz**, **Alex** y **Marilinn**.

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado con el cliffhanger :P :D esperemos que en el futuro pueda seguir escribiendo como se debe!


End file.
